Come Back To Me
by Drace929
Summary: AJ moved to Chicago to get to know her estranged father and brother but finds so much more. The princess from New Jersey will be living a completely different life all the while saving Punk's and turning his upside down. AU
1. Home is where the heart is

**A/N: Hello! New story! I know there aren't many AJPunk readers out there anymore but I still love writing and will continue to do so. This one is going to be AU and rated M for the obvious reasons, so enjoy! **

_**Disclaimer:I also own nothing. I won't even take responsibility for the creeps I create ;)**_

 **Summary: AJ moved to Chicago to get to know her estranged father and brother but finds so much more. The princess from New Jersey will be living a completely different life all the while saving Punks and turning his upside down.**

* * *

 **Home is where the heart is**

* * *

AJ arrived in Chicago on a rainy night. She refused to take a plane so taking the bus was the only way there since she wouldn't drive all the way from New Jersey. She wasn't familiar with Chicago but visited once in a while for family occasions and when she was younger she spent the summers with her dad here but as she got older she stayed home in New Jersey with her mom and step-father.

Once she had gotten the call from her brother that their dad wasn't doing so well she knew it was time to come home. It's not that she hated her father, he was a hard working man and always called every holiday and offered to fly her out constantly but for the most part her father was a stranger to her, even her brother for that matter.

AJ was a product of a one night stand. Her mother and her father were basically strangers but when her mother was 24 she came to Chicago with friends for a concert and met her father where they had a one night stand. They had mutual friends so 'complete strangers' was a bit of stretch but they had never spoken before that night and barely again after it. Her father David was heartbroken when Pricella made it clear she was staying in New Jersey to have her daughter and he could be as involved as he wanted. He would have picked up and started over in New Jersey if it weren't for his older son Jason from a previous relationship. Jason's mother had passed away so David was all he had and he was already seven by the time AJ was born and didn't want to uproot him to a different state.

AJ's step-father was a nice man as well, Hugh was very well off and provided a luxurious life for AJ and her mother, vastly different then the life she would have had if she had lived with David in Chicago who ran his own mechanic shop. She did enjoy spending time with her father and her brother but she realized as she arrived tonight she hadn't seen either of them in close to five years. She was excited for a change of scenery, going from mansion in New Jersey to staying with her brother and father who lived upstairs from their shop in a rundown apartment building.

"What time is she getting here?" David asked from the office as Jason and his best friend since the day he was born worked on a car.

"I think she said her bus would be getting in around five." Jason said as Punk slid under the car. "Stop trying to sneak out and get her she said she'd get here just fine you should be upstairs resting."

"Shut up." David huffed and Punk laughed from under the car.

"Stubborn old bastard." Punk chuckled.

"Cancer hasn't slowed him down one bit." Jason had to agree. "I just hope April doesn't break his heart."

"She agreed to come out here and help with him." Punk pointed out. "I'm sure she has good intentions. She's not a monster."

"I know but I don't know her." Jason reminded him. "Calling her on the phone was awkward. I haven't seen her in years."

"She's still your sister." Punk reminded him. "She's a little quiet, a tad snobby but for the most part she seems genuine."

"She's a bookworm." Jason said to him. "I don't know where got that from."

"Maybe her mother." Punk teased.

"Pricella isn't a bookworm." Jason scoffed. "She didn't go to college or anything. She had April and met Hugh. She didn't even give my dad a chance."

"I thought you liked Pricella." Punk said sticking his head out of the car.

"She is very nice." Jason had to admit. "I just feel like my dad missed out on a lot with April because of her but I guess it's because of me."

"Your dad is going to get plenty of time with her now." Punk pointed out sliding back under the car.

"What time is it?" David shouted from the office.

"5:15!" Jason shouted back. "She's not here yet."

"Well something must have happened." David said putting on his jacket and grabbing his keys.

"It's pouring out you're not driving to the bus station." Jason argued as Punk laughed under the car.

"We should have gotten her ourselves. A pretty young woman like April shouldn't be at bus stations alone." David scolded and Jason rolled his eyes.

"How do you even know what she looks like?" Jason scoffed grabbing his jacket. "I'll drive."

"I can drive myself." David said shooing him away.

"Relax old man." Jason laughed. "You got this Punk?" he asked him.

"Don't burn my place to the ground." David teasingly warned Punk as he and Jason walked out of the shop.

Punk was still under the car when he heard the door open.

"We're closed!" Punk shouted not moving from what he was doing.

"Hello?" a sweet voice asked skeptically.

Punk slid out from under the car and was right at the drenched young woman's feet. He slowly looked up and saw who he thought was April but if it was her she had truly grown up from the last time he had seen her.

"April." He said surprised shooting up and grabbing a rag to clean off his hands that was were covered in oil.

"AJ." She corrected putting on a smile. "I remember you, you're Jason's friend Phil."

"Punk." He corrected this time.

"Right." She said tucking her wet hair behind her ear.

"Your dad and brother just went to look for you." Punk said to her and she frowned.

"My phone is dead or I would have called." She told him.

"It's fine I'll text Jason." Punk offered reaching into his pocket but he kept peering at AJ. "That's all you bought?" he asked nodding towards her one suitcase.

"Yea anything else I need I can just pick up here." She shrugged.

"So you're planning on sticking around?" he asked curiously for David's benefit. David had taken Punk in when he was fifteen and he considered him to be more of a father then his own ever was.

"I want to help my dad and I'm not putting a time stamp on that." AJ said to him softly. "The shop looks exactly the same." AJ smirked looking around the dark dingy but yet comfortable mechanic shop. When she would visit her dad would let her fix the cars and let her play in them. She had good memories here.

"Yea except David tried cleaning up for you." Punk smirked putting his phone back in his pocket.

"He shouldn't have gone through that trouble." AJ said to him then got a good look at him. "You look different. I wouldn't have recognized you if it wasn't for the knuckle tattoos."

The last time she saw Punk was the last time she visited after graduation. He had long blonde hair and only a few tattoos but she could tell from the way his t-shirt was cut that he now had tattoos on his chest and his hair was short and slicked back.

"You look different too. I mean you didn't get any taller." He teased. "But you seem more mature."

"Was a total immature brat last time I was here?" She asked with a laugh.

"No not at all." He said to her. "You just don't look like a kid anymore that's all."

"How's my dad been doing?" AJ asked walking around the shop slowly.

"He's stubborn but the treatments are catching up with him whether he wants to admit it or not." Punk told her and she shook her head.

"I didn't realize it was getting so bad." She admitted.

"He's not going to show it." Punk warned her. "He's going to pretend he's fine."

"Yea." AJ nodded slowly.

"Jason said they're on their way back." Punk told her. "Want me to show you upstairs?"

"I could use a towel to dry off." She laughed.

Punk just grabbed her suitcase for her and lead her up the stairs which lead to a door that lead to a long hallway for the apartment building.

"I live across the hall." Punk told her pointing at the door. "If you need anything you can just come over and ask, Jason lives a few more doors down."

"I remember." AJ said as Punk simply opened her fathers door. It was exactly how she remembered his apartment being. It was covered in Blackhawks and Cubs memorabilia and photos of her and Jason. The furniture was the same since she was a little kid but she frowned when she saw all the medicine bottles on the kitchen counter. He was sicker than she originally thought.

"I think he's giving you his room." Punk said to her and she shook her head.

"No way." She said taking her suitcase and placing it on the couch. "The couch is good for me."

"It doesn't even pull out anymore." Punk argued.

"I can sleep on a couch." She smiled. "My sick father isn't going to that's for sure."

"Do I have to remind you of how stubborn he is?" Punk asked amused.

"I'm pretty stubborn myself." AJ told him proudly. "I might just get a place out here myself depending on how long I stay but I don't want to go too far."

"Well you should get a place in the building because this isn't a good neighborhood for a young woman to live by herself in." Punk warned her.

"I want to be close and if there's nothing in the building then it will be on the block. I am more than capable of taking care of myself." AJ told him and watched as he walked into the bathroom and handed her a towel. "Thank you." She said drying herself off and Punk couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"April!" David grinned walking into the apartment and her face lit up with genuine excitement and she ran into her fathers arms and hugged him. "I've missed you so much sweetheart."

"I've missed you too." AJ said holding back tears. She never wanted to go this long without seeing her father again.

"Hey little sister." Jason greeted giving her a hug once David finally let her go.

"It's really good to see you." AJ said hugging Jason just as tightly. She felt like an only child for the most part and it was lonely. Seeing Jason reminded her she wasn't alone.

"When did you grow up?" Jason teased pulling away.

"Five years go by and you change I suppose." AJ shrugged.

"I see you've met Punk, again." David said to her.

"Yes." AJ said smiling back at him.

"Let's get you situated." David announced walking over to her suitcase.

"Do not touch that suitcase I'm taking the couch and do not argue with me." She warned him and David looked at Punk who just shrugged.

"I wouldn't feel right about that." David said to her. "I've set up the room for you, got you new sheets and everything."

"Well I hope you enjoy them." AJ told him happily. "So, what's for dinner?" she asked the three men who she had a feeling she would be spending a lot of time with.

* * *

After dinner and a shower AJ wandered down to the shop where Jason was still working away. She knew he had picked up a lot of slack once their father had gotten sick.

"Hey." AJ greeted with a shy smile.

"Hi." Jason smiled back stopping what he was doing.

"Don't stop on my account." AJ urged him but he shrugged and walked over to the counter and took a seat on it.

"I needed a break." Jason admitted.

"So, how have you been?" She asked nervously. It was pretty awkward since it had been so long but she wanted to get to know her brother again.

"Good." Jason said unable to hide his smile and AJ caught on.

"Seems like it's really good." AJ smirked.

"I'm getting married." Jason told her and AJ's mouth dropped in shock.

"That's great!" AJ cheered. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks." Jason smiled. "She's a great girl she wants to meet you but I told her to let you in settle first."

"I want to meet her right away." AJ told him enthusiastically. "What's her name?"

"Kate." Jason told her and she nodded along.

"You seem so much happier I was wondering what was going on." AJ teased.

"Well the last time you saw me I was in my angst emo years." Jason smirked.

"So, when is the wedding?" AJ asked him.

"We're waiting to see how dad is doing." Jason told her. "We want him at the wedding so if we have to speed it up we will."

"He seems ok." AJ shrugged. "I mean he seems exactly the same only more tired."

"It's catching up with him." Jason told her. "He keeps losing weight, his body isn't responding to the treatment and he's thinking about stopping it all together."

"He can't." AJ argued shaking her head.

"He's tired of fighting." Jason told her. "He just wants to be happy with whatever time he has left and you coming here has made him very happy."

"I hope so." She said to him. "I really hate that it took this to get me back here."

"You have your own life and he understands that." Jason assured her. "Speaking of, how's school? You graduated right?"

"I didn't." She admitted. "I took a term off and just never went back last year."

"It was your last year why would you do that?" Jason asked surprised. "You were so into school."

"I just had things going on." She shrugged. "None of it is important."

"It must have been important if you dropped out." Jason pointed out.

"I actually looked into taking some classes out here." AJ told him and he was taken back a bit.

"So you're really planning on sticking around?" Jason asked.

"I'd like to." she said to him. "I want to get my degree I just have to see if the local college out here will accept my credits first."

"Did something happen?" Jason asked curiously.

"I just kind of rebelled." She shrugged.

"I thought you were going to go to med-school like your step-father?" Jason asked.

"No that's what Hugh and my mother wanted me to do." AJ laughed shaking her head. "I faint at the sight of blood I wouldn't make a good doctor. I wanted to major in journalism."

"That's awesome." Jason said to her.

"I really missed having a brother." AJ admitted. "I'm not just here to help with dad but I really want to get to know you again."

"You've always had a brother." Jason replied quickly. "I've always only been a phone call away and you're stuck with me for life." He smirked making her feel better. "I'm glad you're here because I've missed you a lot. I should have reached out more to you."

"Don't be silly I could have done the same." She said to him.

"Maybe I could have talked some sense into you and kept you in college." Jason smirked.

"It was for the best. I didn't like what I was studying at the time." She told him. "I'll get it done."

"I hope so." Jason said seriously. "You're a smart girl I'd hate to see you throw away your future."

"I won't do that." She said to him. "But right now I want to focus on dad. I told him I'd take him to chemo tomorrow and I really want to speak to his doctors."

"I'll go with you guys." Jason offered.

"Don't be silly." AJ said brushing it off. "You've been doing this alone for so long now its about time I pick up some of the slack. Take Kate out or something." She suggested.

"I was thinking she'd come by tomorrow night and we'd have dinner. Dad is usually exhausted after treatment and sleeps the minute he gets in. We'll take you out and show you around."

"Well, I hope you plan on taking her to the Hawks game." Punk said walking down the stairs.

"It's a little early to force that on her." Jason laughed.

"I'll go to a Hawks game." AJ smiled wide. "I've been to so many Devils games-" she stopped when both looked at her oddly.

"You know you're a born Hawks fan." Jason reminded her.

"I know." She smiled, already feeling at home.

"But you should come along with us." Jason told Punk. "Me and Kate are going to show AJ around town."

"I'm in." Punk agreed without hesitation.

"I need to take this." Jason said looking at his ringing cellphone.

"Go ahead." AJ encouraged and Jason stepped outside with his phone.

"How's the first night?" Punk asked taking Jason's seat and opening a bag of chips that were laying on the table.

"It's nice. Feels like home actually." She said to him. "I just wish this was happening under better circumstances."

"Is the couch ok?" Punk asked her.

"Yes it's fine." She lied. The couch was awful but she was just happy to be back with her father and brother. "Can I have some?" she asked nodding towards the bag of chips.

"Nope." He said simply placing one into his mouth and looked at her as she laughed in shock. "This isn't New Jersey princess, junk food in this shop goes fast." he teased.

"Give me a chip." She demanded trying not to laugh.

"They're too good to share." he said seriously reaching for another but AJ snatched the bag from him and began to laugh as she stuck her hand inside the bag and took a handful out and he watched her in shock. "You're really used to getting whatever you want, aren't you?"

"I am." She admitted proudly. "Doesn't mean I'm spoiled."

"I think that's exactly what it means." Punk said to her. "So you're really here for the long haul? I just need to know if I have to start locking up my chips."

"I think am." She confirmed.

"Your mom is ok with that?" Punk asked. "Boyfriend?"

"My mom thinks it's a good thing to be with my dad right now and I don't have a boyfriend." She said to him and he just nodded casually and stuck his hand in the chip bag. "Don't eat them all." She warned him.

"They're my chips." he reminded her.

"Sorry about that." Jason said walking back in.

"It's ok I'm going to try to get some sleep. Night." She said.

"Goodnight." Jason said as Punk turned his head and watched her walk up the stairs. "Dude." he hissed at Punk.

"What?" Punk asked innocently.

"You were checking her out." Jason grumbled.

"I was not." Punk scoffed.

"Yea you were and you were doing it during dinner." Jason pointed out.

"She's hot." Punk pointed out and Jason cringed.

"She's my sister." Jason reminded him.

"I'm not going to make a move on her relax." Punk said to him.

"Why? Is my sister not good enough for you?" Jason asked defensively.

"She's hot." Punk repeated. "But she's your sister." he added. "I wouldn't do that to you."

"She's an adult and can do what she wants but stop undressing her with your eyes in front of me." Jason warned him. "Maybe AJ would be good for you actually. You've been slumming it since you and Maria broke up."

"We didn't break up for good." Punk reminded him coldly. Maria was the love of his life. They had been together since they were 15 when she out of the blue announced she needed space a few months ago. "She just needs space."

"Space? She's been shaking up with Curtis for weeks now." Jason said to him and Punk's eyes went cold. "You know this and you need to hear it. She's not coming back and even if she was why would you want her to? She can go out and have fun while you sit here heartbroken watching Lifetime movies every night?"

"I am not watching Lifetime movies!" Punk defended angrily.

"All I'm saying is that you should start going out again and having fun." Jason suggested.

"Maria and were each others firsts for everything and there is no way you can convince me it's truly over." Punk told him simply and Jason just shook his head in disappointment.

"Since you were fifteen you were with her, you've been with her and only her your entire life." Jason pointed out. "She's out experiencing life and different people and you're sitting at home waiting for her to come home. You deserve better than that." he scolded.

"I can't just flush away fifteen years with someone." Punk told him. "I was prepared to spend the rest of my life with her."

"You asked her to marry you and she said no." Jason reminded him painfully. "She told you she didn't want to live like this and needed space."

"I was there, I fucking know!" Punk yelled pushing a chair over.

"You should work on your anger issues too." Jason said unbothered by Punk's outburst since he was so used to them. "She said she needed space but deep down she felt you weren't good enough for her anymore and it eats at you every night and that's bullshit because you're the best person I know." he told him. "She wasn't good enough for you."

"Don't talk about her like that." Punk warned him. "She wanted space and I respected it."

"Right. But you should at least go and get laid." Jason said to him. "Maybe you won't be such a grouch."

"I don't need to get laid." Punk said to him. "And this conversation started with your sister are you suggesting I sleep with your sister?"

"No." Jason said disgusted. "Go get laid elsewhere and once you're normal maybe you can meet a nice young woman like AJ."

"Right." Punk scoffed. "You have nothing to worry about because I'm not going to touch your sister or anyone else for that matter because I believe in what I have with Maria."

"What if she never comes back?" Jason asked him.

"She will." Punk said simply.

"I've never seen you like this." Jason frowned. "You've put on such a brave front when my dad got sick but you can talk to me about this. Let me fucking help! Let's go out to a strip club or something." he suggested.

"I don't want to go to a strip club." Punk laughed. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Right." Jason nodded.

* * *

Later that night AJ was tossing on the couch trying to get comfortable. It wasn't just the fact that she couldn't get comfortable but the neighbors were so loud. It sounded like they were having a party and she was afraid they'd wake David up. She jumped off the couch and marched right outside the door once the music became so loud that the pictures on the wall shook. She balled her little fist up and banged on the door as hard as she could.

"Who are you?" A young man asked with a laugh.

"Who are you?" AJ shot back at him. "It's two in the morning and my father is trying to sleep next door."

"You're David's kid?" The man asked skeptically.

"Yes I'm his daughter and he's not feeling well and needs as much rest as possible." AJ informed him folding his arms. "Turn down the music."

"Listen honey, if your daddy has a problem with my music he can walk over here himself and tell me himself." The man said leaning forward to get in her face. "Until then go back next door and invest in earplugs."

"I told you to lower that music." AJ told him sternly and the man laughed.

"Hey get over here!" The man yelled looking over his shoulder and then another guy walked over and this one didn't even have a shirt on. "She said our musics too loud."

"Who is she?" The shirtless man asked amused. "I've never seen you around here and I know I'd remember bumping into you." he said eyeing her bare legs, which reminded AJ she was wearing short sleeping shorts and a blank tank-top.

"David's daughter." The original man told him.

"Who the fuck is David?" The shirtless one asked.

"The old piece of shit who runs the shop downstairs." He told him and AJ's eyes widened.

"How dare you!" She yelled and both men laughed. "You know what? That's fine I'll call the cops about the noise and I'm sure they'll be interested in that funky smell coming from your apatment." She said noting the smell of weed.

AJ turned around but she was pushed into the wall with her arm twisted behind her back.

"I don't give a shit who you are princess but if you call the cops it will be the last thing you fucking do." The shirtless man threatened as her cheek pressed against the wall and she was terrified. No one had ever manhandled her like this before.

"Relax man." The dressed one suggested nervously. "She's David's kid she won't call the cops, right honey?"

"No." She promised with a shaky voice trying not to cry.

"Let her go." The man urged.

The shirtless man released her arm and she turned around and he pressed himself into her body.

"You want to come inside and hang out?" he offered twirling a piece of her hair with his finger.

"No." She said looking away from him and he gripped her chin so she was looking at him in the eye.

"Are you sure?" He asked quietly.

"Just let me go." AJ whispered. "I won't call the cops I promise."

"You really are pretty." The man said leaning forward so his lips were brushing hers.

"Please." she whispered but the sound of a door opening caused the man to step back a few feet.  
AJ turned her head and saw her brother and Punk coming up from the shop.

"What's going on?" Jason asked walking right over to AJ who looked paler than a ghost.

"Your sister came by to introduce herself, we were just inviting her to the party." The dressed man told him as the one who manhandled her walked back into the apartment without saying anything to them. "She's a sweet kid." he smirked then walked into the apartment and closed the door.

"What happened?" Jason asked AJ.

"Nothing." AJ said shaking her head.

"You're shaking, did they hurt you?" Jason asked grabbing her arm before she could go back inside.

"No I just asked them to lower the music and they made it very clear they wouldn't." She said with a nervous laugh. "Then they thought I'd go to their party." She said with an even louder nervous laugh.

"They're idiots." Jason told her. "Don't knock on their door again."

"That won't be a problem." AJ said seriously as she crossed the hall.

"Hey." Punk said gently grabbing her wrist. "You sure?"

"I said it was fine. It's just like they said." She assured him with a smile. "Goodnight." She then walked into the apartment and locked the door.

"They fuck with my sister I don't care who they're connected to I'm going to beat the shit out of them." Jason warned Punk.

"We should have given her the heads up on the not so friendly neighbors." Punk told him.

"You think she's ok?" Jason asked.

"Yea." Punk said brushing it off. "They just got in her face and now she knows not to bother with them. I'll keep an ear out though." he assured Jason who nodded. "She's not used to this kind of element. She's from a gated community in New Jersey she'll get used to it."

"Yea." Jason said quietly. "Get some sleep." he said to Punk and walked into his apartment.

Punk unlocked his door but stopped and headed across the hall and knocked softly and waited to hear the locks turn and AJ opened the door on a crack.

"I'm really ok." AJ said knowing why he knocked. "I just need to realize that I can't boss everyone around."

"No you can't." Punk smirked. "Not in this building at least. Just keep your head down for a while no one knows you yet. You'll get a feel for the place."

"I will." She said to him braving a smile.

"They always play loud music the trick is to put your headphones on and listen to your own music, that's what your dad does." Punk told her.

"I'll try." AJ said to him.

"If they give you a hard time again just let me know." He told her. "Adjusting here isn't going to be easy and I have your back so does your brother."

"I know that." She said to him. "Thank you Phil."

"It's Punk." He corrected and she just giggled and closed and locked the door.

* * *

 **A/N #2: Soooo what do you think? A little switch up, Punk is the heartbroken one, AJ is the brave one! Obviously she'll be the one to shake him from his funk but how long will she really stick around? How long does David have? And will AJ bump into her neighbors again? (probably since they're neighbors and all...) R &R! **


	2. Breakaway

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your amazing reviews! I'm so happy you're all enjoying the story and still loving AJPunk stories! Here's the next chapter...enjoy the ride ;)**

* * *

 **Breakaway**

* * *

AJ had been in Chicago for two weeks now and although she was loving the time with her father she knew he wasn't getting any better and she was having a rough time adjusting. The rough Chicago neighborhood was nothing like the family friendly suburban neighborhood she grew up in. Her neighbors upstairs absolutely hated her, the streets were so noisy at night and the weather wasn't good.

But she was enjoying getting to know her brother again and she hit it off with Kate instantly and she and AJ would go shopping and get lunch. AJ didn't have many friends so hanging out with Kate, who would be her sister-in-law was great. She also was becoming pretty good friends with Punk who she was surprised she shared a lot in common with. It blew her mind how they were so similar in ways but complete opposites in others. They liked the same comics and video games but her personality was a little more prissy in comparison to his.

After his chemo treatments today, AJ helped her father into bed and kept a bucket next to the bed in case he had gotten sick and then headed down stairs to find his small radio he left in the shop to listen to the game. He couldn't get out of bed to sit on the couch for the game so she wanted to make sure he at least had his radio.

"Hey honey." A man said dropping his keys on the counter and AJ looked at him oddly.

"I don't work here." She said simply and the man smirked.

"Are you standing behind the counter?" The man questioned.

"Yes but-" She began.

"I need an oil change and two new rear tires. If you look up my paperwork you'll have my information but the boys here know me." The very dressed up man stated.

"I don't work here." AJ repeated in the same tone.

"I don't have time for this." The man smirked. "Do you see my car?" he asked pointing to the porsche x50. That was AJ's dream car but her mother and step-father deemed it too 'un-safe' for her to drive and was given a sensible car for her 18th birthday. "Yea, you see my car being in this shop makes your shop look good. It brings business." He told her slowly as if she was stupid. "Do you need to write down the things I need done or did you pass English in 1st grade?"

"You are-" AJ began.

"Ronnie." Punk greeted jogging over.

"New girl is stupid." Ronnie said to him and Punk sucked in a breath.

"New girl isn't an employee here, she's David's daughter." Punk told him. "Apologize." when he demanded he apologize it wasn't a request it almost sounded like a threat and Ronnie seemed taken back.

"Fine." Ronnie said to him and grabbed his keys then looked at AJ. "I'm sorry." he said with no energy then looked at Punk. "Rear tires, oil change and wash it."

"This isn't a car wash." Punk reminded him folding his arms.

"I'll be by in the morning to pick it up and I need it before 12 so don't give me that same bullshit you tried last time." Ronnie said holding up his keys then dropping them at Punk's feet and walking out of the shop.

"What a dick." AJ said in shock of the man's behavior. "How did you not deck him?"

"He helps keep the shop open." Punk said bitterly snatching the keys off the ground. "With the amount of money I over charge him we make rent for six months."

"Such a beautiful car wasted on such a shitty person." AJ muttered finding the radio.

"Yea?" Punk asked looking back at it. "You want to go for a ride?"

"Are you serious?" She asked with a laugh.

"Yea." Punk shrugged. "We have to test the tires." He shrugged innocently.

"I don't know." AJ said shaking her head. "I don't want you to get into trouble."

"Trouble? Me?" Punk asked teasingly. "Come on." He whispered and nodded towards the car.

"Give me five minutes." She said racing up the stairs with the radio.

* * *

Punk let AJ drive and man did he regret it. She had to be one of the worst drivers he had ever been in the car with. But he didn't make her pull over so he could drive because it was the happiest he had seen her since she moved out here. She seemed free as she rolled the windows down and let her hair blow back. He gave her directions as she recklessly drove and they ended up in the parking lot of Wrigley field.

"What are we doing here?" She asked turning the car off.

"You said you've never been to a game and there's still two more innings." Punk said getting out of the car.

"You're going to waste money on two tickets for like half an hour?" AJ asked him.

"Nah, follow me." He nodded and she did without hesitation.

He lead her to the back of the building where there was a fence and he carefully pulled back revealing it to be cut and nodded for her to step through which she did and he followed in after her.

"I can't believe we just snuck into a stadium." AJ whispered giggling.

"I thought you dropped out of school because you rebelled." Punk mocked as she followed him up the stairs.

"Yea I rebelled by skipping classes and not studying, not stealing cars and breaking into stadiums." She said as they walked more flights of stairs until they were at the top and he took an empty seat and waved her to sit next to him.

"That's not rebelling that's being a college student." Punk said looking on at the game. "If you're uncomfortable we can go."

"No this is fun." She had to admit. "You do this often?"

"Your brother and I are the ones that cut that fence when we were 13." Punk told her. "We come around a lot."

"You guys seem more like brothers than friends." AJ noted.

"We are. Your dad took me in when I was a kid and I grew up with Jason." Punk told her and AJ smiled.

"David's a good man. I hate that I've waited this long to spend so much time with him." She said to him.

"He understands." Punk shrugged. "But I'm a little worried you're not too happy here which is the reason for the joyride and game."

"I'm happy I'm just getting used to it." She said to him and he just looked at her. "It's different." She admitted with a sigh. "The neighbors hate me."

"They hated me and Jason too." Punk shrugged.

"The people are so rude." AJ told him and Punk smirked.

"That you'll get used to." He assured her. "Are you homesick or something?"

"No it's just new to me that's all. I needed a change and I still don't plan on leaving anytime soon." She told him and he nodded.

"Good because David and Jason are liking having you around." Punk told her.

* * *

Punk and AJ stayed until the end of the game before he lead her out the same way they came in. The second they stepped out of the fence a security guard walked by.

"Hey do you two have tickets?" The guard asked and AJ froze.

Punk just grabbed AJ's hand and they ran to the car quickly as the security guard chased after them.

"Start it up!" Punk laughed as AJ nervously started the car up. "You want to get arrested?"

"No!" She couldn't help but laugh as she flew out of the parking spot and sped out of the parking lot. "He probably got the license plate."

"Which is why we never take our cars here." Punk smirked and AJ laughed hysterically.

"You and Jason were little criminals, huh?" AJ asked amused as she sped down the empty street.

"Tickets are a rip off." Punk scoffed. "And that dick deserves to get a ticket." he said simply. "If I didn't do things like this I'd punch customers in the face."

"I get it." AJ said truly understanding it. Normally this would terrify her but she was having the most fun she had ever had in her entire life. "I wish I grew up with you guys." She told him.

"Nah, you were the lucky one." Punk said to her. "You had a good life."

"I did but I didn't have fun." She admitted. "I didn't have a lot of friends, I didn't do anything to ever get in trouble."

"You never even snuck out?" Punk asked in disbelief.

"Never." AJ said shaking her head. "Where would I go?" She laughed. "I didn't even have friends."

"How could you not have friends?" Punk asked seriously. "There had to be other geeks like you."

"I went to an all girl private school until college." AJ reminded him. "Those girls and I did not get along at all. I hated it so much. I wanted to go to public school but my mom and step-father were against it. They wanted me to have the best education just not the best social experiences."

"They just wanted what they thought was best for you." Punk reasoned. "At least they cared."

"They did. Almost too much it was smothering." AJ confided.

"And they're ok with you picking up and coming to Chicago?" Punk asked her.

"Yea I mean they weren't doing back flips but they feel guilty that I missed out on so much time with David and Jason." She told him as she kept her eyes on the road. "They think I'm only going to be here for a month."

"But you're planning on staying?" He asked and she nodded.

"I love the freedom." She said with an almost relieved smile. "I love doing stuff like this."

"Don't do stuff like this alone." Punk warned her with a chuckle. "You're too new at it." He teased.

* * *

When Jason had gotten home he went to his fathers apartment to check in on him.

"How are you doing old man?" Jason asked as David managed to make it to the couch to catch the end of the game since the radio just wasn't cutting it.

"Good. Feel like a million bucks." David said sarcastically.

"Where's AJ?" Jason asked not seeing her.

"She said she was going for a drive with Punk." David shrugged and Jason just nodded and peered outside the window and saw them pulling into the garage.

"He took a clients car didn't he?" David asked keeping his eyes on the TV.

"Bet your ass he did." Jason smirked.

"Good. AJ could use a little fun." David said to him.

"It doesn't rub you the wrong way at all?" Jason asked him and David chuckled.

"Punk's a great man." David reminded him. "AJ would be lucky to land a guy like him and he'd be lucky to land a girl like your sister. Does it bother you?"

"No, I mean I barely know AJ." Jason shrugged. "I just don't know if it's supposed to bother me."

"Punk was raised with us. He'd take a bullet for either of us and he treats women right." David said still keeping his eyes on the TV.

"He's still hung up on Maria." Jason reminded him.

"That's a shame because he's wasting his time." David said simply. "They could be good for each other. I would like to see my daughter as happy as my son is." he said looking at Jason. "I don't think I'd make it to her wedding but I want to make it to yours."

"Yea I know." Jason said sitting next to him.

"I'm stopping treatments. It's not working for me." David told him and Jason was crushed even though he was expecting this. "You have six months to plan a wedding." He smirked placing his hand on his shoulder.

"You got it." Jason smiled trying not to show any real emotion.

"You're going to have to look after your sister once I'm gone too." David told him. "She's going through a rough time and she's keeping it to herself. I want her to be happy."

"Of course." Jason said to him.

"Now go call Kate and tell her." David said to him.

"I love you pops." Jason said pulling him into a hug first.

"I love you too son." David said hugging him tightly. "Don't tell AJ yet I want to wait a few more days."

"Alright." Jason agreed.

* * *

The next night AJ was hanging out in the shop after hours with Jason and Punk but it was really just Punk. He was showing her to do an oil change and forcing her to get her hands dirty. She was giggling and he was laughing and Jason was eyeing both of them oddly. It was almost hard to concentrate with the two dancing around each other like two virginal teenagers.

"Like this?" AJ asked with both hands under the hood of the car.

"Turn it to the left." Punk said coming up behind her with his chest pressed to her back and his arms around her as his hands covered hers.

Oil squirted out of the car and hit AJ directly causing Punk to let out a loud laugh.

"I said the left." he laughed. "All of those years in private school and you don't know your left from your right?" he teased grabbing a towel and cleaning off her cheek gently as she looked up at him with bright doe eyes.

"I'm not stupid." She pouted.

"I didn't call you stupid." He reminded her.

"Hey." A sweet voice greeted from the door and Punk's face dropped as he looked past AJ to see Maria.

"Maria." He whispered and dropped the towel he was cleaning AJ off with and headed straight to her, forgetting AJ completely.

AJ looked over her shoulder to the gorgeous woman who Punk was clearly enthralled with.

"Hi Jason." Maria greeted and Jason just nodded with a forced smile. He didn't like the way Maria broke Punk's heart even though the three of them grew up together. But he picked sides and he'd always side with Punk. He also could tell how crushed AJ seemed upon seeing Punk's reaction to Maria.

"Whose the girl?" Maria asked Punk who forgot about AJ and turned back to see her covered with car oil on her face and he tried not to smile at how adorable she looked.

"You remember Jason's sister right?" Punk asked.

"Oh of course." Maria grinned. "April right?"

"Yea." AJ said quietly giving her a smile. "Nice to see you again."

"Can we talk outside?" Maria asked Punk who just turned around and he faithfully followed her outside.

"She's prettier than I remember." AJ mumbled once they were gone.

"Fake hair, ten pounds of makeup, dresses like a street hooker." Jason shrugged and AJ giggled. "She's messing with him and she's been messing with him for years."

"He really loves her." AJ pointed out to Jason.

"Yea he does. Punk is the kind of a guy who doesn't let a lot of people in." Jason told her. "She was let in and she took advantage of it."

"It's her loss. He's a great guy." AJ shrugged cleaning her face off the best she could.

"It is." Jason agreed. "You and Punk have gotten pretty close these last few weeks." he mentioned casually.

"He's been really nice to me." AJ told him. "I like hanging out with him and you guys too." She added and Jason smirked.

"He's not over her." Jason told her. "I don't want to see you get hurt that's all."

"We're just friends." AJ laughed nervously.

"I know what's going on." Jason smiled. "You two having been dancing around each other since you got here. He's not over Maria yet and I don't want you to get hurt that's all. Punk's a great guy and if Maria wasn't in the picture I'd be pushing you two together myself but she is in the picture and he's definitely going to but that's his choice, but you're my sister so you getting hurt isn't an option for me."

"It's kind of cool to have a real big brother." She smirked and surprised Jason by hugging him. "I won't get hurt. We're just friends." She said pulling away.

"Alright." Jason said unsurely.

"I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower." She said throwing the towel down.

"Yea it's late anyway." Jason agreed. "Oh Kate wanted me to tell you she'll be by at one to pick you up for lunch."

"Great." AJ grinned. "I really like her by the way, if my opinion matters at all."

"It does and thanks." Jason said and watched as she headed up the stairs.

* * *

"Are you seeing April?" Maria asked Punk who chuckled at the thought.

"No. She's Jason's little sister." Punk said to her.

"She seems sweet." Maria said softly and Punk shrugged.

"I'm waiting for you." Punk told her honestly.

"That's why I'm here." Maria said to him.

"I had a feeling." Punk said to her. "Is this insanity over with now?" He asked her with a laugh. "We can go back to the way it was finally."

"I'm leaving." Maria told him bluntly but sympathetically. "Curtis got a great job offer in New York and he asked me to go with him and I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

"What?" Punk asked in shock.

"I'm in love with him." Maria admitted.

"And what I am?" Punk asked coldly.

"I love you too but I'm not in love with you." Maria reasoned. "I'm happier with Curtis."

"I get it." Punk laughed. "It's the money thing. My job always rubbed you the wrong way."

"It was cute when were kids Phil but we're adults now." Maria pointed out.

"David is fucking dying!" Punk yelled at her. "You wanted me to get up and leave him and Jason here? Jason would get buried here!"

"I know and you're a great man." Maria smiled. "You'll make some woman very happy one day but that woman just isn't me. I want you to move on and be as happy as I am."

"I was happy!" Punk yelled. "I was happy with you!"

"And I wasn't! I didn't want to live above this shop for the rest of my life! I didn't want to sneak into baseball games! I grew up Phil! What kind of future would we have had together?" Maria asked him.

"It may not have been much space but we would have had each other and I was good with that." Punk told her remaining strong.

"I wasn't." Maria said simply. "I want you to move on now Phil."

"I may not have a lot of money and maybe sticking around here wasn't the best money decision but I treated you like gold." Punk reminded her. "And I wish I could say if I could go back in time I would change things but I wouldn't." he told her honestly. "David took me in- took care of you too for the most part and I would never abandon him like you did to him or me."

"If it helps you sleep at night you can paint me as the bitch." Maria said simply. "Don't try to contact Phil."

"You asked for space months ago and I gave it to you, I haven't tried to see or speak to you once since." Punk reminded her. "I managed just fine without you and I'll continue to do so."

"Good." Maria said with a smile and he just glared at her. "I hope we could still be friends-"

"Shove it." Punk spat then walked back into the shop and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Upstairs AJ tried to get into the apartment but she forgot she locked it behind her when leaving so no one would disturb David while he slept. She let out a sigh and realized she'd have to go back downstairs and ask Jason or Punk for a key inside.

"Hi AJ." A voice said behind her and she groaned. She was sick of her drug dealing neighbors making passes at her and teasing her. She turned around and saw Shane who was the man who manhandled her the first night she was there. "AJ." He whispered into her ear and she could feel his breath. "Want to hang out next door with me?"

"No." She said stepping away and walked to the stair case but he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into him and then pressed her against the wall.

"You look so fucking hot covered in oil." Shane said coldly running his thumb over her cheek. "When are you going to give me a ride baby girl?"

"In your dreams." She hissed.

"In my dreams you're screaming out my name over and over again. Your little body would surely break with me but it would be worth it." Shane whispered.  
"You're such an uptight little bitch I'd love to loosen you up."

"Get away from me." She hissed pushing him as hard as she could and he laughed as he stepped back. "If you touch me again I swear-"

"You'll call the cops?" Shane finished for her. "You don't want to do that. Or you'll tell your daddy? Heard he's got one foot in the grave and I'd break him in half or how about your brother and Punk? Did you know that we used to be buddies?"

"You and my brother?" AJ asked quietly.

"Yea me, him and Punk grew up together." Shane said to her. "I even remember you coming by when you were just a little girl. Stuck up rich girl. I like rich girls."

"If you're friends why are you giving me such a hard time?" AJ asked him. "Just leave me alone." She pleaded.

"Am I really bothering you princess?" Shane chuckled twirling a strand of her long hair with his finger. "I'm just trying to have a good time with you. Properly welcome you to the neighborhood."

"Shane!" A man yelled sticking his head out of the apartment.

"I'm coming." Shane said not even looking at him but keeping his eyes on AJ.

"Are you bringing the girl?" The man asked and she was shaking which made Shane smile. He just loved to intimidate her.

"Not tonight." Shane smiled stepping away from AJ. "Soon though." He said winking at AJ then headed off into his own apartment.


	3. Don't Go Breaking My Heart

**Don't Go Breaking My Heart**

* * *

Two days later and two more run-ins with her neighbor AJ decided finding her own place would be for the best. She planned on staying close but she was also getting sick of the couch as well. She started reading the paper looking for something nearby.

"Moving?" Punk asked pulling her from her thoughts. Punk went M-I-A after Maria stopped by and Jason told her he was blowing off steam for a few days. She knew he was probably hurting but she didn't know him well enough to press him. She was happy he freely walked into her fathers apartment to stop by though.

"Yea going to get my own place." AJ said to him. "David isn't here. Jason took him to the doctors."

"I know I just wanted to check in on you." Punk said pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"I heard you were out of town." AJ noted casually sipping her coffee.

"I went fishing." He smirked sitting across from her at the small kitchen table. "It helps me clear my head."

"For two days?" She asked and he nodded.

"I have a cabin not far out of town and I escape there sometimes." He said to her.

"Are you ok?" She asked almost fearfully.

"Yea." He said with a sigh.

"Good." AJ said looking back down at the paper.

"So, why are you leaving the building?" Punk asked her sipping his own coffee. "We've just gotten used to you always being around."

"It's just not working out for me here." She said truthfully. "And I need more space."

"I think there's a few free rooms here." Punk suggested and she froze. "They're not on this floor but I'm sure you could afford it and you'd still be close."

"No I think out of the building is for the best." She said with a laugh.

"Are you still going to come around?" he asked her.

"I plan on it. My dad is still here." She reminded him. "But I was hoping to convince him to maybe move out with me." She said surprising him. "I mean I doubt he'd go but it's worth a shot."

"What's going on?" Punk asked her.

"The guy Shane who lives next door, is he dangerous?" AJ asked him.

"Why?" He asked her.

"I don't want my dad living next door to that criminal." AJ told him. "He's getting weaker and I don't know if you heard but he's stopping treatments-"

"He's stopping his treatments?" Punk asked sadly.

"Yea." AJ said to him. "I just want him to be comfortable."

"He'll be comfortable here. He's lived here with your brother his whole life." Punk reminded her. "Are you ok?" he asked and she just nodded trying not to cry.  
"You can cry." He encouraged.

"I don't think I even have a right to." She admitted dropping the paper. "I barely know him but you and Jason are his sons. I'm just some uptight princess who showed up too late."

"What?" Punk asked confused. "That's not true and David loves having you here so I'm sure he's going to be a little surprised to hear that you're moving out. Is Shane still giving you a hard time?" AJ just put her head down and picked up the paper again. "Tell me." He demanded.

"I know he's a friend of yours." AJ said shaking her head. "I don't want to cause any problems."

"He's not my friend." Punk scoffed.

"He told me that you, him and Jason grew up together." AJ said to him and Punk rolled his eyes.

"We did. And we were friends up until high school. He's a fucking criminal and believe me I'm not a saint or anything but I'm not Shane." Punk said to her.  
"What's he doing? He coming by your place?"

"I keep bumping into him the hallway and he's just always saying disgusting things." AJ said to him. "He rubs me the wrong way."

"I'll talk to him." Punk said to her.

"No don't." She said quickly. "I don't need anymore trouble and neither do you. I'm just going to move."

"So you're going to let him run you out of the building?" Punk asked surprised. "Doesn't seem like you."

"I just want to be able to walk out of the apartment and not be pushed up against a wall for at least a night." She mumbled under her breath.

"He's touching you?" Punk asked darkly.

"Not like that." She said to him. "He's just pushing me around."

"Why didn't you tell me or Jason?" Punk asked her annoyed standing up.

"Because it's my problem." AJ said to him. "And I'm probably overreacting this is just how it is here."

"No AJ it's not." Punk said to her. "You can't be that stupid to think that's normal out here? I know you come from a different world but come on." He scoffed and her feelings were instantly hurt when he called her stupid.

"Just leave it alone I don't need you to defend me." She warned him following him out the door but he was already at Shane's door banging on it with his fist.

"Open your fucking door!" Punk screamed banging harder until the door swung open but it wasn't Shane, it was his roommate. "Where is he?" Punk asked the smaller man.

"Who? Shane?" The nervous and twitchy man asked. "He got busted last night on a parole violation. He won't be back for a while so if he owes you money or promised you product-"

"How long is he gone for?" Punk asked him.

"I don't know Punk you know how it is. It could be a few weeks or months or years." The man shrugged.

"When he gets out tell him I want to see him." Punk said to him. "Until then stop harassing AJ."

"That's not my thing man." The man said nervously clearly intimidated by Punk. "Shane just likes to tease the girls around here-"

"When he gets out send him across the hall to me." Punk demanded and the man just nodded. "Problem solved." he said to AJ who looked pissed at him. "What I do?"

"I'm too stupid to comprehend what you're saying." AJ said annoyed and walked back into her apartment and slammed the door.

"AJ come on." He sighed trying to open the door but she actually locked it. "AJ!" he yelled knocking but she never opened the door.

* * *

At around midnight Jason walked into the closed shop and saw Punk was catching up on the work he had missed.

"Hey." Jason said to him and Punk just nodded at him. "You ok?"

"Yea." Punk said to him.

"You want to talk about what happened with Maria?" Jason asked him.

"She's moved to New York with Curtis." Punk told him as he worked on the hood of a car. "I didn't make enough money to keep her around or happy."

"I'm sorry man." Jason sighed.

"Me too." Punk said grabbing a towel and cleaning off of his hands.

"I spoke to my sister." Jason said to him.

"Yea I don't think she's talking to me." Punk said to him.

"Look I get you're upset with this Maria thing but don't take it out on my sister." Jason said to him. "She's having a hard time and not just being in Chicago and away from home for the first time but this stuff with our dad is killing her."

"How are you holding up with all of that?" Punk asked him. "AJ told me he's stopping treatments."

"I knew it was coming." Jason said to him. "We're moving up the wedding stuff. It's going to be in three weeks, small and I need you as my best man."

"You got it." Punk smirked. "I'm not taking this Maria thing out on your sister by the way. Did she tell you about Shane bothering her?"

"Today she did and I appreciate you looking out for her." Jason said to him. "But he's gone now so we can put it all behind us."

"Fine. I'll talk to her and apologize." Punk shrugged as he reached for his bottle of water.

"It's not just that." Jason said to him. "Don't use her."

"Use her?" Punk asked with a laugh.

"You're hurting over Maria and I get that but do not use my sister as some warm body to help you move on. She's not like that." Jason warned him.

"I wouldn't do that. You know I like AJ she's cool, I wouldn't use her." Punk said brushing it off.

"She seems very fond of you and if she didn't like you so much what you said today wouldn't have upset her so much." Jason pointed out. "Don't make my sister your rebound."

"I wouldn't use AJ." Punk said to him. "I'm not even thinking about other women right now."

"Really?" Jason chuckled. "You don't think I don't see the way you brush up against AJ or the way she looks at you or the way you'll find any reason to touch her?"

"If you don't want me around your sister just say it and I'll understand it." Punk said simply. "I'm not even good enough for someone like your sister."

"I don't think that one bit." Jason said honestly. "You're my best friend and I trust you with my life why wouldn't I trust you with my sister? I just don't want to see either of you get hurt if you rush into something."

"You're a little ahead of us." Punk laughed. "She's not even talking to me."

"She'll be talking to you soon I'm sure." Jason smirked. "Maria was wrong with what she said to you. It's not about the money or the apartment or the job. She was just shallow and not every girl is like that."

"Not that I'm even considering it or anything but for arguments sake, if I asked your sister out at some point in time you would be cool with it?" Punk asked as casually as possible.

"If you were doing it for the right reasons sure." Jason shrugged. "I know you like her."

"What are we in high school again?" Punk grunted.

"I'm just saying the only time I've seen you laughing and smiling since this Maria mess is when you're with AJ." Jason said to him. "Just be careful with her. I don't think she's had a lot of boyfriends in her life."

"I'm not saying I'm going to ask her out." Punk reminded him. "And believe me I know the feeling. I've only ever been with Maria."

"Well if you do plan on asking her out I suggest you get her to at least talk to you again. She's a tad bit sensitive." Jason teased.

"She's upstairs?" Punk asked him and he nodded.

"Yea she's at my place though with Kate. They're looking at bridal stuff or some crap like that." Jason said to him. "I'll take over here." He said walking over to the car Punk was working on.

* * *

Punk walked into Jason's apartment freely and heard the girls in the living room chatting and giggling about something.

"Oh hey Punk." Kate greeted in a friendly voice.

"Hey." Punk said forcing a smile. "Mind if I talk to AJ for a minute?"

"Not at all. I have to get home anyway. Is Jason downstairs?" Kate asked standing up.

"Yea." Punk said to her and she looked over to AJ.

"I'll see you Thursday at the bridal shop." Kate told AJ who just smiled.

"I'll be there." AJ assured her.

"Night Punk." Kate said lightly squeezing his arm as she passed him and left.

"Bridal shop?" Punk asked.

"Kate asked me to a bridesmaid." AJ said to him. "It's polite to ask the siblings apparently."

"Look I just wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to call you stupid. I don't think you're stupid." He said to her nervously. He wasn't one to apologize but he didn't like her being mad at him at all.

"It's ok." AJ said standing up and grabbing her phone. "You're going through a rough time right now and you snapped."

"It's not ok." Punk said shaking his head and he grabbed her gently by the wrist and lead her back to the couch and sat next to her. "The shit with Maria had nothing to do with me going over to Shane's I would have done regardless because I have a problem with men who try to intimidate women especially a woman I happen to be very fond of. I have a lot on my mind but so do you and snapping like that wasn't cool."

"I said it was ok." AJ said giving him a soft but genuine smile. "You also have to understand that I come from a very strict home." She told him and he gave her his full attention. "I came to Chicago because I felt like I couldn't breathe half of the time and I want to prove that I can take care of myself."

"I get that." Punk said to her.

"Besides moving turned out to not be an option for me anyway." AJ said to him.

"Why?" he asked her.

"When my mother and step-father realized I wasn't coming home they cut me off." She told him.

"And you don't want to go home?" He asked her.

"For the most part I like it here." She shrugged. "I get to be part of my brothers wedding and I can be with my dad with whatever time he has left, I can't leave now. It does throw a wrench in my college plans but I'll figure it out."

"What about after everything?" He asked carefully.

"You mean after David dies?" She asked him and he painfully nodded. "I want to hang around here I mean there really isn't much keeping me here but I'd like to see what happens."

"If it means anything to you I'd like you hang around." Punk said to her and she felt her heart melt. "I like hanging out with you and as for work I'm sure David would give you a job downstairs." he added quickly before things got awkward.

"What would I do down there?" AJ laughed. "I don't even know how to pump my own gas." Punk let out a laugh.

"Are you serious?" He asked her amused and she shrugged cutely. "I'll teach you." he offered.

"How to pump gas?" She asked.

"Yea and about cars." He said to her.

"I don't want David to know my mom is giving me a hard time about staying here it will only upset him." She said to him.

"Why is she giving you such a hard time about being with David right now?" Punk asked her.

"It's not that. She likes David and all but when I told her I planned on staying after everything she wasn't too happy about it. She wants me back home and back in school." AJ told him. "But I don't want to think about 'after David'." She said shaking her head. "I'm just getting to know him again and-" She began to cry and Punk pulled her against his chest while she cried. "I don't want to miss anymore time." She sniffled against him. "I don't want to waste another minute."

"You won't." He promised her.

"I should get back." She said standing up quickly and brushing away her tears.

"Why are you so afraid to cry?" Punk asked as he could tell she was ashamed.

"Crying is a sign of weakness." AJ recited almost perfectly. "That's what my mother and Hugh always told me."

"They're wrong. It's a sign of being human." Punk said to her. "I like when you show your human. It's more than just crying, it's when you laugh and smile too."

"Thanks." She whispered blushing slightly as he stood up.

"Look I know the couch is hurting you so if you need a real bed mine is always open to you." he said then shut his eyes and mentally kicked himself as AJ giggled. "Obviously alone." He added trying not to laugh at his own choice of original words. "I'll take the couch at Davids for the night and you can have a good nights sleep- alone." He added again but seriously.

"Thanks maybe I'll take you up on it." She said opening the door and Punk followed her out.

"Tomorrow night the Hawks are playing the Devils." Punk told her as he walked her to David's door.

"You want to sneak into the United Center?" She teased.

"Oh hell no that place is impossible to get into." Punk said to her. "You should come over and watch the game." he offered.

"I'll bring the pizza." She said accepting his offer with a sly smile then walking into her apartment.

* * *

The next day Jason was at Punk's as he quickly tried to clean it up.

"This is where you're taking my sister on your first date?" Jason asked in disbelief.

"It's not a date." Punk said grabbing the clothing thrown around the floor and stuffing it into the hamper. "We're just watching the game together."

"Oh." Jason said to him. "So I can stay?"

"No." Punk laughed.

"But it's not a date?" Jason asked.

"It's not a date." Punk confirmed.

"Yet you just came out of the shower." Jason noted.

"I was filthy from working all day." Punk defended.

"You shaved." Jason added.

"I cleaned up my beard." Punk argued. "I always do that."

"You're also cleaning." Jason said watching him around.

"It's laundry I have to." Punk said to him. "Are you leaving?"

"Are you planning on having sex with her?" Jason asked him and Punk cringed.

"It's not a fucking date." Punk repeated annoyed. "It's just a game."

"Fine." Jason laughed standing up. "I've never given the 'brother talk' before so I'm not sure what I'm supposed to stay."

"Save it for when AJ has a real date. This is just two friends watching the game." Punk said to him.

"Alright I'll be across the hall with dad watching the game." Jason said walking out. "What should I say when he asks why you aren't there watching with us?"

"Not that I'm across the hall with his daughter." Punk suggested with a smirk.

"He's rooting for you two." Jason shrugged. "But alright, I'll be across the hall and don't worry I'll knock before coming back over."

"Just don't come back over." Punk said pushing him out the door and closing it.

"Oh hey." AJ said surprised to see Jason. She was holding a pizza box in her hands.

"Hey sis." Jason smirked. "Watching the game with Punk?"

"It's just a friendly game." AJ said to him hoping this wouldn't bother him.

"Sure." Jason smirked. "Don't hurt him ok? He's a good guy."

"I wouldn't do that. Besides we're just friends." AJ assured him and Jason just nodded.

"Have fun." was all Jason said as he crossed the hall and walked into Davids apartment.

* * *

Punk let AJ inside and they munched on pizza and both shouted at the game as they were both pretty passionate fans.

"I can't help feel like you're secretly rooting for the Devils." Punk said before the third period was set to start.

"I'm not." She laughed.

AJ had spent the entire evening laughing. No one had ever made her laugh like Punk had tonight. Her face was actually hurting from all the smiling she was doing.

"Hugh was a Devils fan but I always rooted Blackhawks." She assured him and Punk just eyed her. "I swear." She said holding up her left hand.

"I'm not too sure about you." Punk said to her suspiciously but clearly just teasing her.

"I'm pretty simple." She shrugged cutely and he grinned.

"Why do I find that very hard to believe." he said to her amused.

"It really is." AJ said to him. "I'm a Hawks fan. I even played street hockey when I was kid and wore the jersey David got me proudly every time."

"No way did you play hockey." Punk laughed.

"I did!" She laughed. "I played a few times and I was awesome."

"Why did you stop?" he asked her.

"I got hit in the face with a stick and had to get stitches and my parents freaked." AJ said remembering.

"Where did you get hit?" He asked curiously.

"Right here." She said pointing to her bottom lip. "I still have a scar."

"I don't see anything." Punk said looking.

"Here, look closer." She said adjusting where she was sitting and moved closer to him and he was inches away from her lips, where he did see a faint pale scar. "See it?"

"Yea I see it." He said gently cupping her chip and brushing his thumb over the scar which sent shivers down AJ's spine.

AJ's eyes met his and he leaned in and kissed her. She knew the night would end like this and both seemed relieved to get the kiss out of the way. It was inevitable and both were anxious to do it. Punk's tongue slid across her lips asking for access which she granted and she loosely wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. His hands were around her body as his fingers gently ran up and down the curve of her spine over the thin material of her shirt.

The kiss was magic to her and she regretted opening her eyes briefly because at the end table was a framed photograph of Punk and Maria kissing at what looked like to be a bar. He still had photos of her up in his place and no matter how much she was enjoying the kiss she couldn't stop thinking about the picture and pulled away and jumped up.

"I'm sorry-" Punk began and he could tell she was startled.

"Don't be." She said putting on a smile as she reached for her chucks which she kicked off to get more comfortable when she first arrived. "I wanted the kiss too."

"So why are you running out of here like the place is on fire?" Punk asked her. "Was it bad?" He asked trying not to laugh.

"No it was really good. Perfect actually." she said putting her shoes on.

"So what's wrong?" Punk asked confused and followed her eyes and looked behind himself to see the photo she was looking at. "AJ I just forgot to take it down that's all." He said pushing the picture face down on the end table.

"I feel like I'm taking advantage of you. You just broke up with the love of your life and here I am throwing myself at you." AJ said walking to the door and he quickly followed her.

"You didn't throw yourself at me." Punk said pushing the door closed as she tried to open it and she turned around so her back was against the door and she was face to face with him. "And we broke up a long time ago. I had clothes all over my apartment before you got here and probably something on top of it. I didn't even realize it was still out." He said to her. "Don't run out like this, don't ruin a good night."

"It's late." She reasoned.

"The game is still on." He pointed out.

"I really should go back across the hall." She said to him and he dropped his head in defeat.

"Don't tell me I fucked this up already?" He asked her.

"You haven't." She assured him.

"It's a mood killer I'll give you that." Punk agreed.

"No kidding." She mumbled.

"Let me make it up to you." He offered. "Let me take you out properly."

"I don't know Phil-" she hesitated.

"Please?" He asked cutting her off. "You're not a rebound girl you're not filling anyone's place and trust me you're not taking advantage of me."

"Where are we going?" She asked him breaking out a tiny smile.

"You actually gave me a really good idea earlier." he said to her and she seemed confused. "You'll love it, trust me."

"Ok." She said to him and he reached next to her and placed his hand on the doorknob and she moved forward so he could open it without hitting her but pressed right against him now.

"Tomorrow at ten." He said to her.

"Ten?" She asked.

"Past your curfew?" He teased not wanting to kiss her and risk ruining anything further.

"Funny." She mocked walking out of the apartment. "What should I wear?"

"Jeans and a t-shirt." He said simply and even though she was used to a lavish lifestyle that seemed to make her happy.

"It's a date." She said reaching behind her and tried to smoothly open the door but it was locked and he laughed and leaned in his doorway. "It's jammed I'm sure." She mumbled turning around and shaking the doorknob.

"Sorry." Jason said opening the door. "Forgot I locked it." He said and AJ walked in an tripped over her own feet slightly further embarrassing herself. She wouldn't even look back at Punk who she could hear laughing. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing." Punk said to him.

"Game is still on." Jason noted. "Want to come over and watch the rest of it?"

"That would probably make AJ pretty uncomfortable." Punk said to him. "Yea ok." He said with a shrug and walked across the hall.


	4. Night of your life

**Night of your life**

* * *

AJ was wearing a pair of jeans and a white tank-top but it was chilly for September so she threw on her light black leather jacket. She had no idea what Punk had in store for her but she knew it would be casual.

"Big date?" Jason teased as he walked into the apartment.

"I wouldn't say big." She smirked. "You're ok with this, right?"

"Yea it's cool." Jason shrugged. "Just remember that you're my sister and he's my best friend and the less I know is for the best."

"I don't kiss and tell so you don't have to worry about that." She assured him.

"Good." Jason said relieved.

"Make sure he doesn't steal anymore cars out of the shop tonight." David said from the couch.

"I promise." AJ smiled.

"Punk is a great guy." David told her honestly. "I wouldn't let you go out with him if he wasn't."

"Wouldn't let me?" She laughed.

"Oh you're stubborn like me." David chuckled. "Trust me sweetheart I may be old and sick but I'll kick any boy's ass that I don't trust around you. And tell your friend I'll kick his ass if he hurts her." he said to Jason who laughed.

"He knows." Jason assured him. "Are you sure you're up for dinner?" since AJ was going out Jason and Kate were taking David out tonight.

"Yea sounds good." David said slowly getting off the couch and that's when Punk walked into the apartment. "There's the man of the hour." And AJ was mortified.

"Am I?" Punk asked teasingly.

"What are your intentions tonight?" David asked him and tried not to laugh. "What? I've never gotten to have this talk with any of your boyfriends before." He said to AJ.

"You didn't miss out on much." She said grabbing her small wallet and putting it in her pocket. "Ready?" she asked Punk.

"Yea." Punk said to her then looked at David. "I have the best of intentions."

"Bet your ass you do." David muttered walking into his bedroom.

"Night." Jason said as they walked out the door. "Have fun but not too much fun!" he shouted after them.

* * *

They got to the train station and Punk slipped her a metro card to slide through and she was confused.

"What's wrong?" Punk asked her as people passed them.

"I don't know what to do." She said looking back at him and he bit on his lip to keep from laughing. "What? I've never taken a train before." she defended.

"Just do what this guy is doing." Punk said nodding to the left and AJ saw what he did and slid the card through and passed it back to Punk who followed her.

"Don't think I'm stupid." She insisted.

"I don't. I think you're very sheltered." he said as people raced to the train and poor AJ almost got trampled but Punk grabbed her hand and led her onto a train that was just stopping. It wasn't too crowded but there was no seats. "Get up and let her sit." Punk said to a man around his age who just rolled his eyes and got up. "Sit." He instructed AJ who took the man's seat.

"You didn't have to do that." she said as he held onto the railing.

"Men should give up their seats for women." Punk said to her. "It's basic manors." He said glaring back at the man who just shrugged in defense and walked to the back of the train.

"So where are we going?" AJ asked excitedly.

"We'll be there in fifteen minutes you can wait fifteen more minutes." He smirked.

"I don't know if I can." She teased.

"I went through a lot of trouble for tonight so the least you can do is be patient." He said to her and she smiled wide.

"You went through a lot for me?" She asked.

"Yea you." He laughed. "You had to have had a boyfriend before who took you out at least." and she remained quiet and he narrowed his eyes at her. "No way."

"I went out with one of Hugh's colleagues son a few times but he was awful." She sighed remembering. "And he didn't go through a lot of trouble for any of the few dates."

"That's sad." He said to her and she frowned. "Not you." He corrected quickly. "The fact that you've been hidden from the world for so long."

"I'm getting out now but I feel behind." She admitted. "Fun stuff like this really makes me wish I spent more time here growing up."

"Riding the train is fun?" He laughed and she nodded. "Wait until we come home and people are throwing up on your shoes." he warned her and her face fell.

"Are you serious?" she asked him.

"This is our stop." Punk said helping her out of her seat.

"Phil are you kidding about the throwing up?" She asked horrified but he just guided her off the train.

* * *

They walked for about ten minutes and stopped in front of a closed building.

"Are we breaking into this building?" She asked him curiously.

"Not everything I do is illegal." He laughed pulling her behind the building and pushing a window open. "This is a tad illegal though." He said and held the window up for her. "You go through first."

"Are you sure you about this?" She asked skeptically.

"Trust me?" he asked and that's all she needed to hear. She crawled through the window and held it up for him so he could get in next.

"About time." A voice said to him. "I have to clean up at some point."

"Thanks man I appreciate it." Punk said shaking his hand.

"Forty five minutes." The man warned him.

"Got it." Punk said slipping something into his hand and AJ knew it was money. "Thanks again."

"What is this?" AJ asked him.

"We're going to play hockey." He said to her and she seemed shocked. "What size skates?"

"Skates? As in ice skating?" She asked and he nodded.

"Don't know how?" He asked going behind the counter and grabbing skates for himself.

"6." She said to him and he reached for a pair for her. "And barely. I went a few times when I was a kid but that was it."

"Well, you're going to learn." Punk said passing her skates. "We only have forty minutes here so let's make the most of it."

"Alright." She said kicking off her converse and quickly putting the skates on.

On the ice AJ wasn't doing too bad as long as she didn't move around too quickly. Punk on the other hand was literally skating around her. She was trying to stay balanced with the hockey stick and shooting the puck into the small net.

"There you go." Punk grinned watching her get in. "See? You're not bad."

"If we were on roller skates I'd kick your ass." AJ said trying to skate forward quickly with the puck and fell flat on her face and he let out a loud laugh. "That's not funny." she pouted as he skated over to her and helped her up.

Punk grabbed AJ by her arms and helped her back up.

"You ok?" he asked still laughing.

"Yea." She said leaning in close to him and she braved in moving in and kissing him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and returned the kiss. He had wanted to kiss her all night.

"Come on Punk!" his friend who worked there yelled. "The boss is going to be driving by to make sure I locked up!"

"Yea ok." He said pulling away from the kiss. "We need to go." He said skating forward and as AJ tried to follow she landed right on her ass.

"Phil." She whined and he turned around and helped her back up. "My butt." She almost cried as he helped her back up. He tilted his head to look at it and nodded fondly.

"Looks good to me." He smirked causing her to blush. "Come on." he said holding her hand and skating off the rink.

* * *

After ice skating it was too late for dinner so he took her for ice cream which she seemed to be enjoying. They also decided to walk back home rather than take the train.

"This is so good." AJ grinned as they walked with her arm linked around his and ate.

"Mine is better." He said simply and she rolled her eyes. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"I did." She had to admit. "I just hope you did." She said to him. "I'm not like Maria and I know that. I don't have the street sense or the body or the looks-"

"I'm glad you're not like her." Punk said truthfully. "I'm not using you to get over her I hope you know that." but she didn't say a word and kept eating her ice cream. "I mean it AJ." he said looking down at her and she caught his eyes.  
"When I took off for those few days I realized I was already over her. We were over for months before she stopped by but before this goes any further with you I hope you realize what you see is what you get."

"What do you mean?" She asked her.

"I mean I don't make a lot of money." He clarified. "I like working at the shop and I don't plan on leaving it ever. I'm going to help Jason run it just like David has always wanted. I don't have a college degree, hell I don't even have a high school one I got a GED."

"Why would I care? You're allowed to work and do what you want. It's not about money its about being happy and I've never been happy before." She said to him. "If Maria broke up with you over money that's a shame and she'll be back because she'll realize money won't make you smile or laugh."

"She's not coming back." Punk said to her.

"What if she does?" AJ asked him.

"She's not." He said wanting to get off the Maria topic.

"Jason said she was your only girlfriend." AJ noted and Punk nodded.

"I'll have to thank Jason for sharing that tidbit with you." Punk remarked sarcastically.

"That's nothing to be ashamed about." AJ said to him. "You're loyal."

"Sure you can call it that." Punk snorted.

"So...not that it's my business-" She began.

"I've only ever been with Maria." He confirmed and AJ couldn't believe. Punk was the most attractive she had ever met in her life and women fawned over him everywhere he went and he stayed faithful to Maria for fifteen years. "Are you uh-" He started nervously not sure how to ask.

"No I'm not." She said shaking her head. "It's not a memory I like to remember but I've had sex before." She said bluntly and he nodded.

"Why don't you want to remember it?" He asked.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked with a laugh.

"You're right." He said quickly already not wanting to think about AJ with any other man.

* * *

They chatted about a few more personal things as they approached building and walked up the stairs. Punk walked her right to David's door and she wasn't sure if she wanted to just jump on him and pull him into his apartment.

"I had a great time tonight." She said to him. "I think I need a hot bath though because I know I'm going to be covered in bruises from all the falls."

"Next date I promise I'll do less damage to your body." He smirked.

"So there will be a second date?" She questioned trying not to sound too hopeful.

"A second? I think it's the third one actually." he pointed out including her coming over to watch the game last night.

"It's still pretty early." AJ pointed out and he arched an intrigued brow. "Want to hang out at your place?" She suggested taking a bold step as she played with his shirt and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Yea? Are you sure?" he asked knowing what she meant and she nodded biting on her bottom lip.

"Alright." Punk said grabbing her by both hands and pulling her across the hall but just as he was about to open the door David's door opened.

"I thought I heard voices." David grinned and Punk froze as did AJ.

"What are you doing up?" AJ asked turning around to face her father.

"Couldn't sleep." David groaned. "Coming inside?" he asked AJ.

"Yea." She said and Punk kept a smile on even though he was furious on the inside. "Goodnight."

"Night." he smiled and kissed her forehead.

AJ walked into the apartment and David looked at Punk and chuckled as he waved his finger at Punk who had to laugh then walked into his own apartment.

* * *

The next morning Jason was surprised to see Punk already had the shop open and was working on a car.

"A little early, no?" Jason asked coming down the stairs with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Yea but I couldn't sleep." Punk said to him and Jason glared at him. "Oh come on that's not what I meant." he scoffed.  
"I wouldn't talk to you about sex with your sister."

"Saying sister and sex in the same sentence is already going too far." Jason warned him.

"Your dad cock blocked me anyway." Punk said to him and Jason chuckled.

"Old man still has it." Jason said to him. "So how did it go last night? Was it bad and that's why you can't sleep?"

"No it was great and I kept thinking-" he stopped himself. "You don't want to know what I was thinking." He said to him.

"Probably not." Jason said to him as the shop door opened. "Morning." Jason greeted.

"Jason." the man with gray hair greeted. He as in a crisp suit and had a New Jersey accent.

"Hugh." Jason noted and Punk dropped the wrench in his hand. "It's nice to see you again." He said shaking his hand.

"How's your dad doing?" Hugh asked with a voice laced with concern.

"I'm sure AJ has kept you updated." Jason shrugged.

"I'd like to look over his medical files and see if there is anything I can do. I have a few friends who specialize in his problem." Hugh offered.

"I'd appreciate that but the old man is stubborn." Jason smirked. Jason knew nothing could be done for his father and even if there could be, David would never accept help from Hugh.

"Yea reminds me of his daughter." Hugh teased. "Speaking of April, is she around?"

"I think she's still sleeping." Jason said to him. "But I'll go get her if you want."

"Could you?" Hugh asked him and he nodded.

"Oh Hugh this is Punk." Jason introduced.

"Hi." Hugh said eyeing Punk as if he was dirt on the bottom of his shoe. "April has mentioned you, it's nice to put a face to the name."

"She's talked about you a lot as well." Punk noted as he continued to work under the hood of the car.

"Has she now?" Hugh questioned.

"She didn't mention you'd be in town." Punk said to him.

"I'm surprising her." Hugh said to him. "I'm going to take her home for a little bit."

"I don't think she's keen on leaving just yet." Punk informed him.

"Yes she's enjoying her time here." Hugh said looking around the shop curiously. "It's not really her scene though."

"I think she's fitting in just fine." Punk said simply and Hugh looked over to Punk amused.

"I'm sure you think that." Hugh noted and Punk looked over to him now.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Punk asked curiously.

"It means a pretty rich girl like April comes along men like you think you hit the lotto." Hugh said honestly.

"Men like me?" Punk scoffed.

"Men who don't even use their real names and work with their hands everyday." Hugh pointed out.

"You work with your hands don't you? Aren't you a doctor?" Punk asked.

"Big difference between what I do and you do." Hugh chuckled.

"From my understanding AJ doesn't have any money. You cut her off." Punk said to him.

"She must really trust you if she told you that." Hugh noted. "I hope you haven't grown too attached to my daughter because she's leaving tonight."

"She's David's daughter." Punk argued. "She wants to be here for him."

"And she can be. But she has to come for a while first. April has never worked a day in her life. She'll play by rules and her mothers." Hugh said to him.

"I think you're underestimating AJ." Punk said stiffly.

"And I think you don't know my daughter as well as you think you do." Hugh responded coolly.

"Hugh." AJ greeted jogging down the stairs.

"Hi pumpkin." Hugh grinned and Punk just shook his head in disbelief at the man as AJ hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" AJ asked.

"I was in town on a conference and I told your mom I would stop by and see how you were doing." Hugh smiled. "She's hurt you're not returning her calls."

"She did it to herself." AJ said simply.

"Can we talk in private?" Hugh asked AJ and then looked past her to Punk.

"Yea we can go outside." AJ offered and she lead Hugh outside the shop.

Jason came down the steps a few minutes later and caught Punk lingering by the door.

"Eavesdropping?" Jason asked.

"I can't hear a damn thing." He groaned. "Did you know he wants to take her home?"

"I'm sure he does." Jason said to him.

"Aren't you going to stop it?" Punk asked in disbelief.

"I'm not my sisters keeper." Jason reminded him. "If she wants to go she can go."

"Don't you want her to stay?" Punk asked growing angry.

"Of course I do but this isn't her home." Jason said to him. "I don't plan on losing touch with her after weeks of bonding."

"She can't just pack up and go." Punk argued.

"If you want her to stay you should tell her that." Jason said to him.

"I don't want to keep her somewhere she doesn't want to be." Punk said to him. "She doesn't even want to go but he's not giving her much choice. They cut her off, did she tell you that?"

"No she didn't." Jason frowned. "She just wants to help with David I don't get why they're pushing her into leaving."

"We can get her a job in here right?" Punk asked him.

"The shop is just us for a reason." Jason said to him. "We don't have the money to pay another person."

"There has to be something in the budget." Punk argued.

"What budget?" Jason laughed. "With David sitting out a lot of people have turned away from us since we can't work as fast as we did before and even if I did manage to get money to pay someone I'd need a trained mechanic not AJ."

"Why are you so hellbent on her leaving?" Punk asked annoyed.

"I'm not. I'll help her with anything. If she stays and has no money do you think I'd let her starve or live on the street?" Jason asked him with a laugh. "You're really into her aren't you?"

"I just don't want her to feel pressured into anything." Punk said to him.

"You just don't want her to go." Jason teased.

At that moment AJ walked back inside and both men eyed her wanting to know if she was leaving.

"What?" AJ asked them.

"Hugh mentioned you'd be going back home." Jason said to her. "Not that it's our business or anything."

"I'm not leaving, hate to disappoint you." she teased then walked over to Punk. "Disappointed?"

"Relieved." He whispered as Jason began working on the other car in the shop. "I wanted to do something tonight but I'm going to be here late we're really backed up."

"It's fine." AJ said to him. "I'm meeting Kate at the bridal shop and I'm going to jump hunting."

"Oh really?" He asked amused and she nodded.

"Yes." She said proudly. "Hugh doesn't think I can do it but I know I can."

"I know you can too." He said to her. "If you need money-"

"I don't." She said to him. "I still have some cash on me and even if I didn't I'm living rent free." She shrugged.

"Jason has a big dinner tonight which is why I'm playing catch up, if you want to come down and hang out after you get David settled I'll be here." Punk said to her.

"I don't want to distract you." she teased.

"I want you to distract me." he answered back seriously and her cheeks turned red. "I love making you blush." He said running his fingers over her cheek and she curled into his palm as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Oh! I'm right here!" Jason yelled and they quickly parted.

"I'll be by tonight." She whispered.

* * *

AJ practically floated up the stairs. She turned Hughes offer down before he even had the chance to offer it. She had no intentions of ever leaving Chicago. She was bonding with her brother, helping her father and falling in love with Punk. No amount in the world would be a free trade. She walked up the stairs and the hallways was crowded like usual.

"Is that her?" A voice asked and AJ tried not to look over.

"Just leave her alone man she's Jason's little sister." Her neighbor whispered.

"I don't give a shit who she's related to she ratted on Shane." The man hissed.

AJ briefly looked over as she tried to get her key in the door and saw the man was in gang colors. Jason had warned her there was heavy gang presence around the neighborhood but for the most part stayed out of the building.

"Hey honey." The man said bum rushing her and grabbing her roughly before she could get into the apartment and pulling her further into the hallway.

"I didn't do anything to Shane." AJ said to him quickly and the man eyeballed her.

"You think I'm stupid? Rich prissy bitch like you moves in and threatens to call the cops on him and bam! An anonymous tip sends him packing." The Hispanic man spat in her face.

"I didn't do anything I swear." She defended fearfully.

"Shane was paying me $250 a week you're going to be picking up that tab." he told her.

"Paying you?" AJ asked confused.

"This is how the street works honey, how hustlers hustle." he informed her. "I'm not Shane I'm not going to fuck you or pull at your pigtails I want my money that you cost me and you're going to give it to me or you're going to be dead." AJ was too afraid to even respond. "I'll burn down the shop downstairs too, your daddy and brothers living will go right out the window and they'll be homeless. Do you want that?" AJ just shook her head fearfully. "I need you to speak up darling because I can't fucking hear you!"

"No!" AJ yelled back and an instant a switchblade was at her throat.

"Watch the way you talk to me." he hissed getting in her face. "Keep it up and I'll leave you in a pool blood on your daddy's doorstep, am I clear?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"Good. I collect Sunday nights." He said to her and she nodded but he widened his eyes and titled his head at her.

"Ok." AJ said knowing he wanted to hear her speak.

"Good girl." He said pulling the knife away. "You call the cops or try to get your brother involved I'll have my friends burn his shit to the ground am I clear?"

"Crystal." She said to him in a shaky voice.

"What the hell is going on?" David asked emerging from his apartment.

"Hey Dave." The man said in a friendly voice.

"What are you doing with my daughter?" David demanded walking outside and stepping in front of her.

"Just introducing myself, she's lovely." the man smiled.

"Fuck off Hector." David warned him. "I've already told you not to bring any of your crap into my building."

"I'm just visiting a friend." Hector assured him. "Nice meeting you." He said giving AJ a friendly wave.

"You ok sweetheart? He threaten you?" David asked pulling her into the apartment.

"No." She said putting on a brave face. "So are you ready for breakfast?"


	5. Cabin Fever

**A/N: Hey all! Just wanted to take a second and thank you all for your reviews! I also get what you're saying about AJ being written as strong but then ending up scared or threatened, hopefully this chapters helps explains the reactions. AJ is a tough character and she'll grow more into over more chapters. As of right now I'm trying to get the character out of her comfort zone and pushed off her pedestal she had lived on for so long, but again I hope this chapters helps explain a little bit of her reaction & I'm building up to some Punk/Jason history which will be teased in this chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Cabin Fever**

* * *

Two days later AJ was growing terrified to leave her apartment and more importantly David wasn't a stupid man and knew something was going on. He kept asking questions about her run-in with Hector but she kept brushing it off. She knew she'd have to leave eventually to get a job at least. When she did venture out for that cause she was hired at the first place she applied to. It was a waitressing job which she obviously had no experience but the manager told her she didn't need much and handed her a uniform.

Punk walked into David's apartment at around nine hoping to find AJ who he hadn't spent quality time with since the hockey game. It as close to nine so he knew she had to be home.

"I was beginning to forget what you looked like." David said to Punk.

"I've been working my ass off." Punk scoffed. "We just caught up with every car in the shop."

"Good to hear." David nodded. "I suppose you're not here to see me?"

"What gave it away?" Punk teased.

"She's getting dressed for work." David told him and Punk frowned.

"She got a job already?" Punk asked.

"Yea waitress job." David shrugged. "You'll pick her up tonight right? I don't want her walking the streets too late."

"Yea of course." Punk said without giving it a second thought. "Where is she working?"

"Some diner." David said to him. "I feel bad she has to work in order to stay here." he said to Punk.

"She'll be fine." Punk said to him.

"Hector was in the building the other day." David told him and Punk groaned.

"He's more than the tenants." Punk scoffed. "He cause a problem?"

"He did with my daughter." David told him and Punk narrowed his eyes. "I walked out of the apartment and he was in her face. You know those fools smell money."

"Yea." Punk said rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll talk to her about it."

"Good because she won't talk to me about it." David said to him.

AJ walked out of the bedroom in a black raincoat that was long enough to just cover her ass and Punk eyed her bare legs and looked up at her.

"Please tell me it's a diner you're working at." David said to her seriously.

"It's a diner." AJ laughed. "Hi." She grinned upon noticing Punk and gave him a quick kiss hello.

"Hi." He greeted back. "You didn't tell me you were working."

"Oh yea I was going to go down by the shop tonight and tell you." She said then kissed David on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight."

"Be careful." David groaned but he looked at Punk with pleading eyes.

"I'll take her." Punk mouthed to him and David nodded.

"I really don't have time to talk." AJ said walking out into the hallway.

"We can talk as I walk you to work." Punk shrugged following closely behind her.

"You don't have to." AJ said as she walked down the stairs and he gently grabbed her and ripped open her jacket to reveal her uniform and he shook his head at her.

"You're working at the Penny? The sports bar where guys go in to watch games, drink and pinch the waitress's asses?" Punk asked in disbelief.

"Have you done that?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"No I haven't because I have respect for women unlike the men who go there." Punk argued. "Look at you." He said noting her barely there black spandex shorts and a think black tank-top with the bar's name written over the left breast that was so tight it looked painted on. "Did you just say yes to the first job that was offered to you?"

"As a matter of fact I did." She said to him tying up her jacket. "I really can't be late."

"You're not working there." Punk said simply.

"You're not the boss of me." AJ argued. "You can't tell me where I can and can not work. I need to make money."

"For what?" Punk asked her. "You have bills all of the sudden? Rent to pay? The other day you weren't worried but today you're whoring yourself out."

"Are you saying I look like a whore?" She hissed and someone walking up the stairs stopped them both from talking.

"What's going on?" Jason asked putting his keys into his pocket.

"Your sister thinks she's going to waitress as Penny's." Punk told him and Jason laughed.

"No AJ." Jason said shaking his head.

"I already got the job." AJ informed him.

"You want to see her in uniform?" Punk asked him.

"No I don't." Jason warned Punk then looked at AJ. "That's a bad place for you to work in an even worse neighborhood."

"I'll be fine." AJ told them. "I need to work."

"You know what? I think we can squeeze you in downstairs." Jason said to him.

"We need someone to organize stuff." Punk agreed nodding along.

"You can't afford that and the manager at the Penny told me that some of the girls earn up to $400 a night in tips." AJ informed them.

"$400 a day?" Jason asked in awe and Punk glared at him. "Not the point." Jason said to her sternly. "Does dad know about this?"

"Does this have anything to do with Hector?" Punk asked her.

"Woah wait a second, what does he have to do with this?" Jason asked them.

"Who even told you about that!" AJ hissed.

"David did." Punk said to her. "Is he trying to get money out of you? That's what he does you know."

"I want to work because I want to." AJ said to them.

"Don't give him a dime." Jason warned her. "He's all talk."

"This isn't about him!" AJ yelled. "I have to go I'm going to be late." She said and quickly ran down the stairs.

"Fuck." Jason groaned. "I'm going to have to go down to that shit bar and watch her now."

"I'll do it." Punk offered.

"You've been working for two days straight I'll do it." Jason said to him.

"Just sit with your old man and I'll take care of AJ." Punk assured him.

"I'll just go looking for Hector." Jason said to him.

"Don't do that either." Punk said to him with a sigh.

"He's shaking her down for cash." Jason said to him. "We know this about him. We used to roll with him."

"And we don't anymore because of those reasons." Punk reminded him.

"He's fucking crazy to threaten my sister." Jason said to him.

"We'll worry about him tomorrow right now I have to get to Penny's." Punk said to him.

"Thanks man." Jason said to him.

* * *

Punk sat at a single table for AJ's entire four shift. He ordered a soda and fries and nursed it and refilled it the entire night while keeping one eye on the game and another on his new girlfriend who turned out to be quiet a handful. She wouldn't wait on his table but would only glare at him occasionally. When she punched out for the night Punk threw cash on his table and followed her out.

"I think what you're doing qualifies as stalking." AJ said putting her jacket on the minute she stepped out the door.

"You dropped a lot of trays." Punk teased.

"Did that make you happy?" AJ asked him.

"It made me smile." He admitted.

"Why are you doing this? I told you I wanted to stay in Chicago so I could have freedom." AJ reminded him.

"I get that I really do and I want you to do whatever you want but you have to understand that I'm going to look out for you and I know Chicago better than you and I only have your best interests at heart." Punk reasoned. "Just stop for a second." He said gently grabbing her arm. "What did Hector say to you?"

"Phil..." she trailed off.

"I know Hector. I've known him my whole life so nothing will surprise me." Punk said to her. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do." She said to him looking down at her feet. "He thinks I called in the tip that got Shane arrested and Shane pays him $250 every Sunday so now I have to pay it in return." she told him and Punk rolled his eyes.

"And you went along with that?" Punk asked with a laugh.

"He put a knife to my throat." AJ whispered and his eyes widened.

"When did this happen?" he asked her.

"Right after I saw Hugh." AJ said to him and he shook his head. "He said if I told anyone or didn't pay he'd burn down the shop."

"That piece of shit." Punk scoffed. "He's not burning down the shop he's all talk."

"He said he'd kill me Phil." She said to him. "I have no reason to not believe the man who pressed his knife to my throat."

"You're supposed to meet him on Sundays?" Punk asked and she nodded. "I'll take care of it."

"No way!" AJ yelled. "You'll do something stupid like tell him no or hit him."

"Like I said I know Hector." Punk reminded her. "Let me worry about that."

"I'm sick of people taking care of me." She argued.

"Well get used to it." Punk said simply. "It's what I do. I'm not suffocating you but I'm in too deep with you as of right now and whether you push me away and tell me to fuck off I'm still going to make this Hector shit go away and I am going to sit inside that shit bar for every shift you work and look out for you."

"Why?" She asked dramatically. "Can't you just butt out?"

"No." He said to her. "You helped me and now I'm going to help you."

"What did I do for you?" she asked him.

"You made me smile and laugh for the first time in months." He said to her with half a smile as he placed his hands on her hips. "You've given me good dreams since our first kiss." he said now fully smiling and she had to blush at it. "And when I make you blush you have no idea how much that fuels my ego."

"I'm just not used to someone having my best interests at heart rather than their own." She admitted.

"This Hector stuff isn't a big deal. He does this all of the time when he smells a little money." Punk told her. "And if anyone threatens like you that you have to tell me or everyone is going to walk all over you."

"I'm just scared." She admitted trying not to cry. "I'm not used to this."

"That's why I'm going to take care of it." He reminded her looking directly into her eyes.

"It's not just Hector." She said to him. "I'm scared for everything. I've never been on my own before and if I were you I'd be sick of me by now."

"Sick of you? I can't get enough of you." Punk scoffed.

"What if Maria comes back?" AJ asked and he clearly didn't like she brought up that name.

"What will it take to convince you that I'm over her?" he asked her and she wasn't sure what to say. "Seriously just tell me." He demanded. "I'm here with you right now in this moment. If I wanted to be with Maria I'd be in New York groveling at her feet right now."

"We should get back I'm sure David is waiting up." AJ said as she began to walk.

"You know what I think you need?" Punk asked keeping up with her pace. "To clear your head."

"You have no idea." She smirked.

"Great. Fishing helps me. Let's go." Punk said to her and she laughed. "I'm serious we'll leave tomorrow morning and be back Sunday afternoon. One day. One night."

"I have to work." AJ said to him and he rolled his eyes.

"What do you really want to be doing? Fishing with me or cleaning up after a bunch of drunken idiots?" Punk asked her grabbing her arm so she would face him.

"Fishing with you." She smiled.

"Good." he said relieved.

* * *

Punk and AJ arrived at the cabin by one in the afternoon the next day and she was loving the seclusion of it. The cabin was very small. It was basically one big room with a kitchen sink, stove and a big bed then a bathroom connected.

"It's not much." Punk said as he carried their bags inside.

"It's perfect." She said to him as she removed her jacket. "I feel bad about leaving David though."

"David knows you need this time away." Punk said to her as he removed his own jacket first. "Do you want to eat before we fish?" he asked her and she turned around and smiled.

"I want to go to bed." She said to him.

"Yea you were up late." Punk agreed.

"I don't want to sleep." She said to him and he looked down at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked her and she nodded then crossed her arms and removed her t-shirt.

"I could light a candle first." He said nervously.

"I don't need a candle I just need you." She said backing up towards the bed. "Why do you seem so nervous."

"You make me nervous." he admitted following her to the bed like a man possessed. "I've only been with one other person I don't want to disappoint you."

"I don't have much to compare it to you." She reminded him and placed her hands under his shirt and ran them up his chest and he leaned down to kiss her. He quickly removed his own shirt causing the kiss to break then turned her around so her back was pressed to his chest.

"Let me know if it's too much." He whispered into her ear as he wrapped one arm around her waist but it didn't stay there long. His hand dipped slowly into her tight spandex pants and cupped her flesh over her panties.

"Don't stop touching me." She moaned digging her nails into his arm.

"You like this?" He asked quietly into her ear as his hand moved and dipped under panties now.

"Yes." She whispered back and closed her eyes as he played her like an instrument.

Punk may have only been with one woman before her but he sure knew his way around the female body. He didn't was rubbing circles around her clit and kissing behind her ear and her legs were already shaking.

"Feels good?" He asked and also she could do was nod.

He began to rub her quicker and used his arm to keep her standing as her orgasm rocked through her body. She rested her back against his chest and let him kiss her shoulder. He moved her bra strap off of her shoulder using only his teeth as he still stood behind her. The hand that was still buried in her pants was forced out by her hand and she pushed it up her body and over her right breast until it was at her mouth and he let her run that finger over her bottom lip.

"I'm so fucking hard." He warned her and moved both hands over her breasts and played with them over her bra.

AJ turned around in his arms and let him push her onto the bed where she landed on her elbows. She watched with lustful eyes as he tugged her panted down her slender legs. He lifted her left foot and placed a kiss over it and began to kiss up the rest of her left leaving a trail of wet kissed. AJ was already wet with want again as he lips approached her inner thigh. He bit over the thin material of her panties causing her to yelp. It wasn't from pain but from pleasure. She watched as he fondled her with his mouth but he also kept his eyes directed looking up at her.

AJ gripped him by his short hair and pulled him up her body so he was crashed against her and covered her mouth with his. She wrapped one leg around his waist and rubbed her lower half against the bulge in his pants as she panted in the steamy kiss. There was no heat on in the cabin but they sure didn't need it. She was already sweating.

The kissing stopped when he felt AJ playing with the belt around his jeans and he stood up and began to remove it himself. She sat up on her knees and kissed his colorful chest and again while removing his bottoms he couldn't keep his eyes off of her face as she kissed over his heart. He had slept with Maria many times but never felt like this before. He was able to kick off his jeans and once he did she tugged down his boxers and kissed just over his waistline. He wanted to be patient but she was making it difficult. She placed her mouth over his head and he reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. He wasn't able to remove it fully since her hands were latched at his hips but he got a view of her breasts and now his mouth was watering.

He pulled her face back so she would release him and she looked up directly at him and licked her lips. Sweet little AJ wasn't so sweet. She as a vixen and that made him want her all the more. He reached down and tugged her bra off completely and then lifted her into his arms so her legs were wrapped around his waist and her bare breasts were rubbing against his bare chest. He sat down on the edge of the bed and kissed her mouth roughly then over her jawline and down her throat and didn't stop until he was able to suck on her right breast. AJ kept his head in place with her and rolled her hips into his hard shaft while he did so.

"I need to get inside of you." he said pulled away from her breasts but not before leaving them swollen.

Thankfully her panties tied at the side and removing them was easy. The minute she was free she was leaking onto him and he was now the hardest he felt he had ever been in his life. She lifted herself up slightly and he guided her down onto him slowly. She gasped at the contact as he was as deep as he could go.

"It's been a really long time." She said hoping her discomfort didn't turn him off.

"It's alright just relax." He cooed brushing her hair behind her ears.

As much as he wanted to move he didn't want to hurt her so he kissed her lips again and tried to relax her. He wanted her to move first and give the OK. He cupped her face as his tongue wrestled hers and eventually he felt her begin to move.

"I'm good." She assured him staying nose to nose with him.

"Yea?" he asked as he gently thrust up into her and she nodded and bit on her bottom lip.

"It's good." She said scrunching her face up. It had been so long she didn't want to come too quickly but even the though of him inside of her was enough to send her over the edge.

"How's this?" he asked falling onto his back and taking her with him. She responded by kissing him.

His arms were wrapped around her body and his hips pushed up into her much quicker now. The kiss was broken when she gasped and screamed in pleasure and his tongue ran over her throat.

"Oh my god Phil." She cried shutting her eyes tightly as he moved even faster now.

"Let go." He encouraged. "Come." he growled holding her tighter and pushing up a few more times as hard and fast as possible. He felt her body shake and release and he then rolled her onto her back so he was over her. "You look so beautiful right now." He said in disbelief by how truly beautiful she looked as he marked her as his. Her skin was glistening, her hair was sprawled out, her lips were parted as she moaned and cried.

Punk lifted her left leg over his shoulder and continued to push into her. He was in awe of how she took him completely and couldn't believe she started begging for more. She fisted the thin bed sheets as she began to move her hips off the bed to take him even deeper inside of her. The sight of her alone could make him lose it. He felt himself coming close but knew AJ was again close. He dropped her leg and crashed against her body and pushed up into her as hard as he could without hurting her and that sent both into a release. He knew better than to have come inside of her without a condom but he didn't have the will power to leave her just yet.

"Jesus Phil." She cried as he buried his face in her neck and tried to regain his breathing.

"So fucking good." she heard him say into her neck. "Fucking hell AJ." He finally lifted his head up to look at her.

"I wasn't too out of practice?" she asked nervously and he gave her an 'are you kidding me' look. "I'm on the pill by the way." She told him and he was instantly relieved.

"Good." He said finally pulling out of her slowly.

"You were right. This is exactly what I needed." She said looking over to him.

"I didn't bring you up here for this." He said to her and her face dropped. "Not that I didn't want this because, well, god damn AJ." He practically whistled.

"You cleared my head perfectly." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

* * *

Later that night they were out by the lake night fishing since they missed most of the daylight due to not being able to separate each other. He had a small fire lit and that provided just enough light.

"I'm not catching anything." She frowned reeling her fishing pole.

"Babe you have to wait more than two minutes." Punk laughed. "Leave it in the water for a while."

"How will I know if I catch something?" She asked.

"The line will pull." He laughed walking over to her.

"Where does my bait keep going then?" She pointed out almost smugly.

"You're not putting it on right and you're losing it every time you throw your line out." He laughed grabbing more bait.

"Maybe the fish are sleeping." She shrugged.

"Night fishing is very popular." He said hooking her pole again.

Punk watched as she attempted to release her line into the water and it came up short but was much better than before.

"Good?" She asked hopefully.

"Great." He smirked not wanting to bring her down. "So you never told me about what Hugh wanted."

"He wanted me to come home." AJ said to him. "I thought you knew that."

"I don't think he liked me." Punk said to her and AJ rolled her eyes.

"He doesn't like anyone." AJ said to him. "I'm sorry if he spoke down to you."

"It's not your fault." He said to her.

"If he knew how happy you made me I'm sure he'd be nicer." AJ said to him.

"Or he'd be getting a restraining order against me for you." He suggested.

"I'm not a kid anymore." AJ said to him. "I want to be out here with my family and you."

"I feel bad about the Hector stuff." he said to her. "I want you to feel safe here."

"Honestly? You make me feel very safe." She confided.

"So why didn't you tell me about Hector?" He asked as he sat in the folding camping chair next to her.

"I thought I was helping you." She reasoned. "He said he'd burn down the shop. I thought I was taking care of you, David and Jason."

"I'm afraid he's going to scare you off." Punk said to her.

"If a knife to my throat didn't scare me off then not much will." She teased. "I can pay him Phil."

"Your brother and I used to hang out with Jason and Shane and a few of their buddies." Punk told her. "Jason and I ended up getting locked up for a few nights in juvie after we broke into our school and it scared the shit out of us. Jason, Shane and a few others ditched us and we were the only ones who were inside. We stopped hanging around them after that."

"You rebel." AJ teased.

"He owes us one." Punk said to her. "It's not a big deal and to be honest he really wouldn't hurt you. He's never done any kind of time before."

"Have you?" AJ asked. "Besides a juvie stint?"

"You really want to know?" He asked her and she nodded.

"I was arrested a few times for fighting." He told her honestly. "Nothing serious and charges were always dropped."

"I didn't realize you were a fighter." AJ said to him and he laughed.

"I don't train for it anything." Punk laughed. "It's always a spur of the moment thing. Kate's ex-boyfriend hit Jason a few years back and socked him and got arrested for it. One time a guy on the street slapped Maria's ass and I again punched him in the face."

"You're very loyal." AJ noted.

"I don't have family." He reminded her. "Jason, David and at the time Maria was all I had and there is nothing I wouldn't do that for them. You are in the category now."

"I'd punch someone in the face for you." She said seriously and he laughed.

"I have no doubt that you would." He said still chuckling. "Enough about me." he said and watched as she reached for the pole. "No." He scolded and she pouted and folded her arms like a child. She was wearing a pair of his sweat pants and one of his sweat shirts since it had gotten so cold out. Her hair was back in a simple ponytail and she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"But-" She started.

"It's too soon." He said to her. "So uh, earlier today was great." He said to her. "For someone who had only done it once..."

"You think I lied?" She laughed. "I'm flattered."

"I don't think you lied." He reasoned.

"It was all instinct. I didn't want to let you down." She shrugged.

"You could never let me down." He said quietly but looking right at her. "How long had it been since you uh-"

"If you want to know about my first and only time just say it." She said to him but he didn't say a word. "I think it's the reason my parents are so protective of me. I was fourteen." she said completely surprising him. "Please don't judge me."

"I'm not." He assured her. "I'm just surprised."

"The girls in my class invited me to a slumber party which was so weird because none of them even spoke to me before but my mom made me go." AJ said to him. "The girl throwing the party was named Candice and she had an older brother. Long story short the girls ditched me." She laughed shaking her head. "I went into the bathroom to get changed into my nightgown and they were all gone, they snuck out to a party and left me in the house. Candice's brother was the only one home and he was really nice to me for some reason and we kissed then one thing lead to another." she said to him. "It wasn't my proudest moment."

"Your parents found out?" Punk asked.

"Yea." AJ said to him. "After it happened I started to bleed and was convinced I as dying." She smirked. "I called my mom and told her what happened she took me to the hospital."

"How old was he?" Punk asked.

"Seventeen." She told him and Punk shook his head. "I wish I knew better."

"You were a kid AJ." He said to her. "It wasn't up to you to know better. Did your parents press charges?"

"No." AJ said to him. "Candice's parents were friends with my parents at the time and they agreed to not bring it up since it was consensual but they never spoke again. After that Candice told the entire school and I was bullied everyday." She confided. "It followed me until I graduated from high school. Nasty words spray painted on my locker, constant teasing, rude remarks."

"Why didn't you transfer out?" Punk asked her.

"I never told my mom." AJ said to him. "I didn't want to be weak."

"And that's why you insisted on keeping this Hector thing to yourself. You're not alone AJ." He reminded her. "You have me, you'll always have me no matter what."

"Like I said I just have to get used to it." AJ shrugged. "I'd come home upset and my mom and Hugh never even noticed I was so upset or lonely. But you who have only known me for a few weeks always know."

"And I'll always be able tell so don't lie to me again." He warned her and she smirked. "Come here." He nodded and she stood up and walked over to his chair and sat on his lap. She leaned down and kissed him and the two ended up making out like love sick teenagers for over twenty minutes.

"Ha!" AJ yelled jumping off of his lap eventually and pointed to her pole that was moving. "I got something!"

"Reel it in." He said jumping out of his seat and she began to reel it in. "Steady and slow." He said coming up behind her and placing his hands over hers and helped her reel it in.

"I'm not sure if you're trying to help me or you just want to touch me." She teased as she slowly reeled in her line.

"I want to touch you." He said with no shame and she giggled.

"Wow!" She said in awe of the huge fish she pulled out.

"Holy crap." Punk said in shock.

"I did better than you!" She cheered.

"I can't believe it." He muttered.

"You try too hard." She informed him. "Ok unhook him and send him back." She said passing him the pole and holding the line up.

"We cook the fish we catch." Punk informed her and her entire face dropped. "AJ-"

"It's still alive." She pointed out. "Please take him off the hook and let him be free." She pouted.

"I didn't bring food AJ." Punk informed her. "I planned on cooking what we caught."

"We're wasting time, please." She begged now. "Please don't make responsible for killing this innocent fish."

"Oh fuck." He grunted and carefully removed the hook from the fish and threw it back in.

"My hero." She cheered wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

"Yea great." He mumbled.

"I like fishing." She said happily and grabbed more bait to re-hook her line.

"I hope you don't like eating." He said to her.

"I bought some crackers, I'll give you half." She offered seriously and he wasn't sure if he wanted to strangle her or kiss her.

"Give me something else when we get back inside and we'll be even." he said tilting his head as she bent over to reach into the bait bucket.

"Deal." She said then passed him her pole and bait. "Could you?" she asked cutely.

This was hands down his most favorite fishing trip in history. She drove him crazy but in a good way. He wanted to stay locked away in this cabin with her forever and he'd throw back every single fish as long as she smiled when he did so. He was not convinced he was falling in love with her, hard.


	6. Late nights & Early mornings

**Late nights & Early mornings**

* * *

The day Punk and AJ got back from the cabin he was literally whistling while working. Nothing was going to rain on his parade today. He had an amazing night away with AJ and it wasn't just the sex which was the best he could remember but it was the fun they had. She was so excited to learn new things and anxious for him to teach her. She had such an appreciation for life that he admired. She was sure she'd keep him young.

"Are you really whistling?" Jason asked amused from across the shop.

"Am I?" Punk asked with a grin.

"Fishing went well?" Jason asked and Punk just nodded. "AJ fishing must have been amusing."

"She caught like ten fish but refused to let me cook them. I had to throw them all back except for one that was just dead when she pulled it in. She actually tried to convince me to give it CPR." he laughed.

"She's a big animal lover." Jason remembered. "So what did you do with it?"

"We buried it." Punk said to him and Jason let out a loud laugh. "A little fish funeral. It made her happy so whatever."

"What did you guys eat?" Jason asked amused.

"She packed crackers which she graciously shared with me." Punk mocked. "We just had a great time."

"Convince her to quit her job and not pay Hector?" Jason asked.

"I told her to forget the Hector stuff." Punk said to him then looked at the time. "Actually I have to go meet him in a few."

"I'll go with you." Jason said to him.

"I don't want him to think this is a set up." Punk said to him. "I'll deal with it. As for the job? Nope. She's keeping it and I'm banned from sitting in there during her shifts."

"This Hector stuff is crazy." Jason said shaking his head. "Why wouldn't she at least tell me?"

"She has her reasons." Punk said quietly remembering the story AJ told him while they were away.

"Hey." AJ greeted skipping down the stairs in her work uniform. "I'm leaving for work and wanted to say goodbye."

"Yea ok." Punk said closing up her jacket for her so no one could see her uniform then leaned down to kiss her. "I'll pick you up tonight." He told her and she just nodded.

"You don't mind?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Jason could you check in on dad after dinner? He's really under the weather today." AJ asked her brother who nodded.

"Yea of course." Jason said to her.

"Night." She said then felt Punk tap her ass as she walked out the door and she blushed and giggled.

"Really dude?" Jason asked him.

"That wasn't that bad." Punk defended.

"You're having sex with her aren't you?" Jason asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Punk asked seriously.

"Nope." Jason said disgusted. "The stuff with Maria though..."

"You and your sister both harp on Maria more than I do." Punk said annoyed. "I'm fucking over Maria I don't know how many more ways I can say it or prove it."

"It's just Kate and Maria are friends and she'll be at the wedding." Jason told him and Punk shrugged.

"Fuck it." Punk said brushing it off.

"She's going to be a bridesmaid." Jason told him and that bothered Punk since so was AJ.

"AJ is a bridesmaid." Punk reminded him and Jason didn't say a word. "Both of them?"

"Yea." Jason said to him. "I mean they don't really know each other so it shouldn't be too bad between them. I just hope you behave."

"You think I'm going to run off when I see Maria?" Punk asked Jason who just shrugged. "Your sister and I connect in a way that I can't even describe. I'm not going anywhere."

"Alright." Jason said warily.

"I've gotta go." Punk said cleaning off his hands.

"Are you sure you don't need me?" Jason asked him.

"Nah I've got this." Punk said to him.

* * *

Punk walked up the stairs and saw Hector waiting outside AJ's apartment door.

"She's not coming." Punk said and Hector looked behind himself.

"Are you talking to me?" Hector asked with a laugh.

"Yea I'm talking to you." Punk said to him. "AJ isn't giving you money so fuck off."

"Oh come on man don't mess around in my business." Hector said standing up straight.

"AJ is my business." Punk informed him.

"I thought she was Jason's rich prissy baby sister?" Hector asked him.

"She's Jason's sister but she's also with me." Punk told him. "Don't mess around with her anymore she didn't have anything to do with Shane getting locked up and she doesn't have the money to pay not that she would even if she did."

"Your best friends sister, huh?" Hector chuckled.

"I'm not here to discuss my personal life with you prick." Punk snapped.

"Does miss New Jersey know you used to roll with me?" Hector asked him.

"What did I say about what I'm not discussing with you?" Punk asked annoyed.

"I'm done doing you favors we're even." Hector said to him.

"Even?" Punk mocked. "You put a knife to my girls throat and you think we're even?"

"She has a big mouth." Hector noted. "Your dick must get lost in it."

Punk laughed at the remark and then grabbed Hector by his shirt and threw him up against the wall.

"I'm not saying it again." Punk threatened. "Get out of my fucking building or I swear the fear of the cops coming around which I promise you they will, will be the least of your problems."

"You were cooler when you were with Maria." Hector said pushing Punk off of himself. "Let me ask you something, does your new girl know what kind of man she's getting into bed with? You're no fucking better than me either is her brother. You both did some real hideous shit in your time."

"We grew up." Punk hissed. "Unlike you who still does the same shit from high school. Get the fuck out of here and if I even smell you smoking around my shop I'll break your fucking face."

"Whatever man." Hector said shaking his head.

"Problem?" David asked stepping outside with a bat in his hand.

"No Mr. Mendez." Hector said kindly. "I was just leaving."

"What are you doing with that bat?" Punk laughed as Hector left.

"I'll chase that thug just like I did when I caught him tagging the outside of my shop." David said to him. "Where's my daughter?"

"Work." Punk said to him.

"And you're not going to sit there and watch her?" David asked.

"She banned me." Punk shrugged and David smirked.

"Stubborn little thing, ain't she?" David asked proudly.

"Like you." Punk agreed.

"I don't know what is happening between the two of you but I need you too look after her and Jason when I'm gone." David said to him.

"Don't talk like that." Punk said to him.

"Three weeks." David told him.

"Three weeks?" Punk asked. "I thought you had months."

"It's getting bad." David admitted as Punk followed him into the apartment. "That's the wedding has been bumped up to next week."

"What can I do?" Punk asked him.

"I just told you. My kids are going to need someone to watch their backs." David said to him. "Jason is going to have Kate to depend on but AJ keeps it all in all of the time even when she was little she did that." he said shaking his head.  
"Always looking to take on the world alone, too proud to ask for help or a shoulder to lean on."

"No kidding." Punk muttered and David gave him half a smile.

"When she was nine she was staying here and she burned her hand on the stove and didn't tell me for three days." David to him. "And only told me because it got infected. She didn't want to 'bother' me. I know her mother provided her with a good life but she doesn't know what it means to have a real family. She needs to open up more."

"She has been." Punk assured him. "She seems to like it here."

"She seems to like you." David teased. "This morning she was singing in the shower and I love my daughter to death but she can't hold a note. Don't break her heart, protect it." he told Punk seriously.

"I'll look after both of them." Punk promised.

"Even if this stuff with AJ goes south you need to check in on her. Jason will but she can lie to him, she can't lie to you." David said and Punk nodded.

"You don't have to worry about a thing." Punk said to him.

"Well there's something else I wanted to bring up to you. The shop." David began and Punk gave him his full attention.  
"I'm leaving it to my children." he told Punk who figured he'd be cut out of the shop on the will once AJ returned but he didn't care. He'd still work there no matter what. "Jason, AJ and you."

"Me?" Punk asked.

"Did I not feed you for years? Let you sleep under my roof? Take you to games? Help you with homework?" David asked him.

"Yea but-" Punk started.

"You're as much my son as Jason is." David said to him. "I don't know what AJ is going to do with her share maybe you can teach her how to answer the phones or I assume she'll just sell it to one of you guys but I wanted her to have a piece of it too."

"I think she'd keep it." Punk said to him.

"I trust you with my shop." David told him. "And my daughter."

"I really don't want to have a conversation like this." Punk admitted.

"I understand it's a little morbid." David agreed. "Just don't give me a half assed funeral like you did for that poor fish AJ killed." Punk rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe AJ told David the story. "You give fish funerals now?"

"It made her happy." Punk defended seriously. "She also swore she wouldn't tell you."

"It made me laugh." David laughed. "I remember I bought a dog home once for a friend and slept down in the shop every night because you hated it so much."

"It hated me!" Punk defended as David continued to laugh. "It was always looking at my throat."

"AJ is a dog lover." David warned him. "She was asking me if dogs were allowed in the building."

"I hope you told her no." Punk said to him and David grinned.

"Oh, I told her yes." David said to him and Punk rolled his eyes. "Told her to get one if she wanted and she thinks a dog will help me as well."

"She's fucking crazy." Punk groaned.

"She must get that from her mother." David said seriously and Punk side eyed him.

* * *

Later that night when AJ stepped out of work and saw Punk sitting on the curb.

"Hey." She smiled and he jumped up and greeted her with a kiss.

"How was work?" He asked.

"Great! I only dropped one tray tonight and look!" She cheered pulling out a bundle of cash. "I made $300 in tips!"

"Woah." Punk said pushing her hand down. "Don't flash cash around like that at this time of night."

"Why?" She asked curiously putting the money in her purse as they walked.

"Because that's like drawing a target on your back." Punk said to her. "And I'm too tired to fight off a mugger."

"You do look exhausted." She frowned. "You don't have to get me every single night. It's only a few blocks over."

"I'm a gentleman." Punk reminded her. "At least the first few nights. I know you want to do things on your own but let me just pick you up a few times, ok?"

"Ok." She said simply and he grabbed her hand as they walked. "Did you see Hector?"

"I did and it's nothing for you to worry about." Punk said to her.

"Thanks." She practically forced out. "So, how well do you know him again?"

"Look." Punk started. "There's something you should know about me."

"Is there where you tell me you're married or a murderer?" She asked teasingly. "Or are you both? Did you kill your wife?"

"No." He smirked. "But I told you me, Jason and Hector were buddies- Shane too."

"Yea." She remembered.

"Well when I told you I did time in juvie that was true." He said to her. "I also got arrested for assault when I was an adult."

"You went to jail? Like real jail?" AJ asked him.

"No." Punk said to her. "Well I was arrested but I wasn't formally charged because the victim dropped the charges."

"Why would you beat someone up?" She asked him.

"It was my dad." He confided which surprised him. "I was 18."

"You never talk about your parents." She pointed out.

"There's not much to say." He shrugged. "I just told you I was arrested for beating my father and you're not running off?"

"No." She said simply. "I know you and I trust you and I trust you were only defending yourself."

"I was." Punk assured her. "Hector convinced my father to drop the chargers in a threatening matter."

"Oh." AJ said to him.

"I'm telling you because he might tell you and I don't want you to think I'm lying." He said to her. "But those few nights in lockup really shook me and that's when I cut ties with Hector. David also talked some sense into me and I just worked with him and Jason to keep busy 24/7. I'm not a monster or a criminal."

"I never thought you were." AJ said to him. "You are one of the three hardest working people that I have ever met."

"One of three?" He asked with a chuckle.

"David and Jason." she said to him and he had to agree.

"So what are you going to do with your first day pay?" Punk asked wanting to get off the Hector subject.

"I'm going to get a dog." She said happily and he rolled his eyes. "Relax I know you're an animal hater I'm not going to make you play with it or anything."

"I'm not an animal hater." Punk defended. "They just don't like me. So you're going to buy a dog?"

"I'm going to adopt a dog." She corrected. "There's adoption fees and I need to get food and stuff."

"Getting a dog means you just can't pack up and head back to Jersey. You're setting down roots now." Punk pointed out.

"I wasn't leaving regardless." She told him. "Besides the dog isn't the only thing that would keep me here."

"Really?" He asked. "Who else?"

"Jason and David duh." She said and he glared at her. "You're an added bonus." she added as they approached the building.

"So I think David is sleeping." Punk said to her as they walked up the few flights of stairs.

"Yea? I imagine he would be." AJ smirked as they reached their floor. "I really needed to shower and stuff but I don't want to wake him."

"Well you're in luck because I have a shower across the hall." He offered.

"Yea?" she teased and he nodded.

"And it just so happens I need to shower too." Punk told her as he opened his apartment door.

"Good. You can help clean my back." She said practically strutting into his apartment.

* * *

The next morning Jason walked into Punk's apartment with his tux for the wedding and saw his sister literally sleeping on top of Punk on the couch. She was wearing Punk's sweats and clearly drooling over him. Punk's arm was wrapped around her waist but he was out cold too. Jason slammed the door and both woke up instantly.

"Sorry." Jason smirked.

"What time is it?" AJ asked sitting up.

"Ow fuck." Punk hissed as AJ dug her elbow into his side.

"Sorry honey." She said climbing off of him. "I have to get back in before David wakes up." She said and gave Punk a quick kiss on the lips and as she passed Jason gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran out the door.

"Cute." Jason mocked.

"Fuck off." Punk groaned sitting up and rubbing his neck. "She fucking drooled on me." he said looking at his shirt.

"Bad night?" Jason asked.

"Actually no." Punk grinned happily. "Your sister made me a very happy man last night."

"What the fuck did I say about talking about my sister and sex?" Jason groaned.

"Whatever." Punk smirked. "A suit?" he asked.

"Tux." Jason corrected hanging it on the back of Punk's door. "Try it on and make sure it fits."

"Fine." Punk said running his hands over his tired face.

"How did things go with Hector?" Jason asked him.

"He's not going to be a problem." Punk told him and he nodded. "I told AJ about my arrest since Hector would love to jump at the chance to tell her."

"She didn't care?" Jason asked.

"She didn't even bat an eyelash." Punk shrugged. "Didn't ask for details just said she trusted me."

"Yet Maria broke it off with you for months and made you grovel. All that 'I'm scared of the man you are' crap." Jason scoffed.

"You can't blame her for being scared." Punk reasoned.

"Anyone who truly knows you knows that you'd never hurt anyone you love." Jason said to him. "You've been with AJ for what? A week? Two? And she already knows that."

"She's special." Punk said without even thinking about it. "There's just something about her. My whole life I never even looked at other women I was content with being with Maria we were just so similar I didn't think anyone would be more compatible with me but it turns out I was wrong."

"Yea a girl who is the polar opposite nonetheless." Jason smirked.

"It's crazy." Punk had to laugh.

"You're really into her." Jason noted.

"Now you fucking believe me?" Punk asked him.

"She's good for you." Jason said to him seriously.

"I know." He said to him with sincerity in his voice. "Alright let me see the tux." he said standing up.

"Kate picked them out." Jason said to him as Punk unzipped the bag.

"I'm not going to be comfortable." Punk said shaking his head. "Last time I wore something like this was for my grandmothers funeral when I was like eight."

"Suck it up. If I have to be uncomfortable so do you." Jason informed him. "Just try on the fucking thing."

"Fine." Punk said grabbing it off the hook. The minute he did someone knocked at the door and Punk was stunned to see Maria standing on the other side of the door.

"Morning." She greeted in a cheery voice. "Hope I didn't wake you."

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked surprised.

"I think we need to talk, I really need to talk actually." She told him.


	7. Return of the ex

**Return of the ex**

* * *

Punk stepped aside and let Maria inside as Jason just stood there confused.

"Can you give us a minute?" Punk asked Jason.

"Are you kidding me?" Jason asked and Punk could tell he was angry.

"It's not like that." Punk assured him knowing he thought he would hurt AJ.

Jason shook his head and practically stormed out of the apartment.

"He's still mad at me huh?" Maria asked.

"It's not about that." Punk said to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to spend some time helping Kate with the wedding and stuff. I have dress fittings and a bachelorette party to plan." Maria said to him. "I'm actually thinking about coming back home."

"No kidding." Punk remarked showing little emotion. "Things not working out with Curtis?"

"No they're not. He's always at work." Maria said sitting on the couch. "He just doesn't have a lot of time for me."

"You've been there a few weeks shouldn't you stick it out?" Punk asked.

"I miss Chicago, I miss my friends, I miss you." She told him looking up at him.

"It's a little too late for this." Punk laughed in disbelief. "Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

"I'm not saying we pick up where we left off but can't we just be friends again and see where it goes?" she asked him.

"You literally just left your boyfriend." Punk pointed out.

"It was a rebellious thing." Maria reasoned. "I don't know what I was thinking moving out of state or cutting you out of my life. I really miss you Phil."

"I missed you too." Punk admitted. "I'd like to be friends with you again."

"I'm so happy to hear you say that." She said standing up and walking over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist but he removed them.

"Nothing more." Punk said to her. "I'm with somebody."

"You're with somebody?" Maria asked surprised.

"Didn't you tell me to move on?" Punk asked her.

"I did." She said to him.

"You ended it with me almost seven months ago and in that time I moved on." He informed her.

"You didn't before I left." She pointed out. "What changed?"

"I found someone who makes me happy." Punk told her honestly.

"And I didn't?" Maria asked him.

"You made me incredibly happy for a very long time." Punk told her. "You also broke my heart."

"I didn't come here expecting you to accept me back with open arms." Maria said to him.

"I think that's exactly what you thought." Punk chuckled.

"It isn't. I know I hurt you and it's going to take time." Maria said to him. "I'm sure you met a lovely woman but you and I have always been the end game. You told me that when I broke up with you. You said no matter who I see or am with that I'll be with you when it's all said and done."

"Things change." Punk replied coolly.

"Some things never change." Maria smiled.

"Phil I-" AJ started as she stumbled into his apartment. She was taken back upon seeing Maria not only in her boyfriends apartment but smiling in his face like she was.

"Jason's sister?" Maria asked Punk who confirmed it with a small nod.

"Am I interrupting?" AJ asked closing the door behind her.

"No." Punk said keeping his eyes on Maria. "Maria was just leaving."

"Ok." Maria smirked passing him. "I look forward to getting to know you better." She said to AJ before slipping out of the apartment.

"I didn't mean to intrude." AJ said to him.

"You didn't." Punk said to her. "What did you need?"

"I left my uniform here and my underwear." She said running into the bathroom to collect the items.

"It's hard to tell which is the uniform and which is the underwear." Punk teased but she glared at him.

"Did you know Maria is also one of Kate's bridesmaid?" AJ asked him.

"Yea Jason mentioned it." Punk said scratching the back of his head.

"I'm going to be spending a decent amount of time with her over the next week." She warned him.

"Doesn't bother me." Punk shrugged. "Shouldn't bother you." he added.

"I was waiting for the day she realized she was a fool to let you go." She admitted with a sad smile and looked down at her feet.

"Doesn't matter." Punk said to her. "I'm with you and I told her that."

"I can't compete with your history with her." AJ said to him then narrowed her eyes at him. "But I also won't give you up without a fight."

"You sound like you're ready for battle and believe me I'm flattered." He smirked placing his hands on her hips and pulling her flush against his body. "But you don't have to fight for something that's already yours."

"I'll rip her cheap extensions out of her head." AJ warned him and he smirked. "I mean it! My hair is all natural."

"Yea I like that." He said running his hands through it.

"You like pulling on it that's for sure." AJ said biting on her bottom lip and Punk leaned down but froze when his door swung open and saw Jason.

"It's been long enough-" Jason stopped when he saw his sister and not Maria. "AJ." He said surprised.

"I'm very popular this morning." Punk smirked.

"I really have to get going now." AJ said walking over to Jason and she held out her hand.

"Just be careful." Jason cringed reluctantly placing his car keys into her tiny hand.

"Where are you going?" Punk asked.

"My dad is taking me to the shelter today for a dog!" AJ cheered. "Get over it because it's happening whether you like it or not."

"A small dog right?" Punk asked hopefully. "Like really small?"

"I don't know yet Phil." AJ said almost dramatically. "I want the one that no one else wants."

"Isn't that all shelter dogs?" Punk asked. "It is just one you're getting right?" he asked nervously.

"Believe me if we had the room across the hall I'd take ten." She said to him as she walked out.

"Where's Maria?" Jason asked and Punk shook his head.

"Enough about her let's just get this shit over with." He said grabbing his tux and walking into the bedroom to try it on.

* * *

Punk was in the shop when AJ pulled into the garage with Jason's car. David get out of the passenger side and AJ jumped out of the drivers side.

"Phil I need you." She told him frantically.

"I told her you'd fix it." David said brushing it off.

"Fix what?" Punk asked walking over to Jason's car and saw a huge dent. "You get into an accident?"

"No! I was so careful driving." She told him honestly. "Tell him Dad."

"Yea she was." David said when she looked away David shook his head. "If the cancer doesn't kill me, her driving will first." He whispered to Punk who smirked.

"Can you fix it before Jason gets back?" AJ asked hopefully as she pulled bags out of the trunk.

"Yea I just need to pop it." Punk said running his hand over the dent in the door. "What the hell happened?"

"I opened the door and didn't see a tree." She told him and Punk rolled his eyes.

"You hit a tree?" Punk asked in disbelief as he helped her with her bags. "What is all of this?"

"Stuff for the dog." AJ grinned.

"You got a dog?" Punk asked nervously looking around.

"I'm picking him up tomorrow." AJ said to him. "He's so cute!"

"Ugly as sin." David corrected coughing into a napkin. "AJ just wanted him because he had been there the longest and thought no one would take him."

"He was really friendly." AJ said to Punk.

"Nasty as hell." David also corrected and AJ glared at her father. "He is!" David defended.

"He's sweet. You're going to love him." AJ smiled as David headed up the stairs. "Are you sure you can fix this? I don't want to put you behind."

"No it'll take an hour max." Punk said to her and she was relieved.

"You won't tell him right?" She asked pleadingly.

"No I won't." He said unable to say no to her.

"Great, well I'm going to set this stuff up." She said but he gently tugged on her wrist.

"Are we going to discuss payment?" He asked her.

"You want me to pay you?" AJ laughed and he shrugged innocently.

"Doesn't have to be money because I'm sure your low." He said playing with the button on her jeans.

"I think this is illegal." AJ whispered as she grinned.

"I won't tell if you don't." he said quietly and she dropped her bags and jumped into his arms.

With her arms and legs wrapped around him he carried across to the counter and used his arm to knock everything off of it so he could place her on it. He was kissing down her neck and her hands were at his jeans pulling his belt off. AJ arched her neck back and he left wet kisses down her throat as he pushed her jacket off of her shoulders.

"Sorry to interrupt." Maria said walking into the open shop. "The doors are open you know."  
Punk reluctantly pulled away from AJ and stepped back as he fixed his belt and AJ cleaned off her lips.

"Kate asked me to drop off AJ's dress for her." Maria said holding the clear dress bag that was on a hanger.

"Thanks." AJ said jumping off the counter and taking the dress.

"I also have some stuff of yours that I found when I was packing up." She said holding a bag out to Punk who left his hands on his hips and looked pretty pissed off.

"Here." She said extending her arm and had a smug grin. Punk took the bag and looked back at AJ who clearly had no intentions of leaving. "Can I have a minute?"

"Take two." AJ shrugged sitting on the counter. "I have nowhere to be."  
Punk looked back at AJ and smirked then looked at Maria who also seemed amused.

"I'm swamped here." Punk told Maria with a shrug.

"Ok." Maria said with a small laugh. "AJ I'll see you at the bachelorette party Friday night."

"Yes you will." AJ said confidently.

"And I'll see you at the wedding." Maria said to Punk and shot him a wink before leaving.

"It's nothing." Punk said to AJ.

"I don't blame her." AJ said to him. "You're a great guy."

"She's confused." Punk said to her. "She doesn't know what the hell she wants anymore.

"I think it's obvious what she wants." AJ said to him. "The question is what do you want?"

"I want exactly what I'm looking at." Punk said walking over to her.

"Jason told me you proposed to her." AJ said to him and Punk laughed to himself.

"Jason has a bit mouth." Punk said to her. "I proposed and she not only turned me down but she dumped me. Wasn't exactly the ring she was always expecting to receive."

"And people think I'm spoiled." AJ scoffed and took the bag from him and he cringed. "I just want to see what's in here." AJ rummaged through the bag and pulled out a t-shirt. "Drug free?"

"A 100%." He said proudly.

"A Cubs cap." she said and he took it from AJ.

"I've been looking for this forever!" He said happily putting the cap on.

"These seem a little small for you." AJ said pulling out a pair of Maria's panties.

"That's a mistake obviously." Punk said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"And a ring." She said pulling out the engagement ring and handing it to him. "You let her keep it?"

"I bought it for her." Punk said surprised she gave it back. "I guess she realized she couldn't make money off of it." he shrugged.

"I think it's beautiful." AJ told him truthfully.

"Yea?" He asked looking at the very small ring then slipped it into his pocket. "Maybe I can make a few bucks off of it."

"I really need to get upstairs." She said to him.

"What about my payment?" he asked her.

"Tonight." She promised. "But you'll fix the car right?"

"Yea, yea I'll fix it." He said looking over to Jason's car.

* * *

 **A/N: AJvsMaria is going to be fun I promise :)**


	8. My girlfriends mother

**My girlfriends mother**

* * *

Friday night had finally arrived and AJ was not only getting ready for Kate's bachelorette party but she was also trying to train her new dog who she still had to name.

"Stop peeing on the floor I just took you out." AJ sighed cleaning up the small puddle on the floor.

"Hey." Punk greeted sticking his in the apartment door.

"Hi." AJ said looking up from the floor. "You can come in." She groaned.

"The dog is here though." He said to her and she stood up and grabbed him by the hand and dragged him inside.

As soon as he was inside a small brown and black dog that was absolutely hideous began to bark at him.

"Holy shit is that one ugly dog." Punk said looking down at it.

"Don't call him that." She said pinching his side. "David isn't here. Jason took him to a game."

"Yea I know I just wanted to see you before you headed out." Punk said trying to get by the dog. "What's it's name?"

"I haven't named him yet." AJ said as she finished cleaning the floor. "I should name him puddles since that's all he leaves around the apartment."

"Don't you walk him?" Punk asked.

"I walk him constantly." She groaned. "He just pee's constantly. I'm a little afraid to even leave him tonight. He's never been alone."

"Your dad will be back soon." Punk said to her and she looked up at him with her signature doe eyes. "No." he said shaking his head.

"Please?" She pouted.

"I have a lot of work down in the shop." Punk argued. "I just came up to see you off."

"He can hang out down in the shop." AJ suggested. "He could be the shop mascot!"

"No way." he said to her. "I won't be able to work if I'm watching a puppy."

"He's not a puppy he's three years old." AJ informed him. "And you don't have to watch him he's a good dog you just have to take him out when he has to go to the bathroom."

"I don't like dogs." Punk reminded her.

"He likes you." AJ said pointing at the dog that was at Punk's feet looking up at him curiously.

"Trust me he doesn't." Punk said to her.

"It would mean the world to me." She said with an innocent smile and he shook his head in disbelief.

"Fine." He gritted out angrily.

"Thank you." She said reaching up and kissing his lips. "You can help me name him too."

"He looks like a wolf." Punk said looking at the dog that was now following him.

"He really does seem to like you." AJ laughed. "Maybe he thinks your his father since you both look like wolves."

"I don't look like a wolf." Punk scoffed.

"The beard." She pointed out.

"You don't like it?" he asked running his hand over it.

"I love it. Doesn't mean you don't look like a wolf though." She said to him.

"So where are you girls going tonight?" Punk asked.

"I have no idea. Kate's sister planned it." AJ said to him and he nodded. "It's just going to be me, Kate, her sister and Maria."

"Small group." Punk said to her. "If you're not comfortable going because of Maria I'm sure Kate will understand."

"No way. Kate is going to be my sister technically so if anyone should feel uncomfortable it should Maria." AJ said to him.  
"I'm not going to let anyone make me feel unwelcome."

"Good for you." Punk said to her proudly.

"But I really have to get going." AJ said to him as she grabbed the dog's leash and empty water dish. "Water in the bowl because he'll get thirsty downstairs and the leash." She said handing it to him.

"Great." Punk forced out and looked down at the dog. "Is he going to stare at me like this the entire time I work?"

"Probably." She said honestly and walked over to the door when she heard a knock and there was Maria.

"I'm here to pick you up." Maria smiled and AJ looked back at Punk who just forced a smile.

"Let me just get my bag." AJ said walking back into the apartment and grabbed her purse but also pulled Punk into a steamy kiss so Maria could see. "Don't wait up for me."

"I won't." He said to her. "Have fun."

"Night." She said kneeling down and kissed her dog goodbye. "Be good for Punk."

"I'll make sure she gets home in one piece." Maria said smiling at Punk who just forced a smile.

* * *

Punk was in the shop working on a car and he actually didn't mind the dog that faithfully sat right by the car and watched him. Punk actually found himself talking to the dog that followed every step he took. He even took him outside a few times which was an ice break for fresh air.

"You look like Larry Talbot." Punk said to the dog as he lay underneath an SVU. "I'm going to tell AJ that and maybe we can name you Talbot or something."

"Hello?" a woman's voice called out and Punk rolled out from the truck.

"Can I help you?" Punk asked.

"I'm Pricella." The woman said to him but Punk had no idea who she was as he stood up. "I'm April's mother."

"Oh." Punk said surprised and quickly cleaned off his hands. "She's not home."

"Yea I went to the apartment first and just thought I'd try here. It's late for her to be out." Pricella noted.

"It's nine." Punk laughed.

"Are you a friend of hers?" Pricella asked stepping further.

"Yea a friend." Punk said to her. "She won't be back until late."

"You're the man my husband told me about." Pricella said to him. "The one he said is dating my daughter."

"Is that what he told you?" Punk asked her.

"Was he wrong?" Pricella questioned.

"That's something you need to talk to your daughter about." Punk told her.

"I did the same thing April did." Pricella told him. "I was just like her. Anxious to get out from under my parents thumbs and ran off to Chicago with some friends and look what happened to me?"

"You had AJ." Punk said to her coolly. "Doesn't sound that bad to me."

"I almost ruined my life." Pricella said to him. "All because of a good looking man who worked in a mechanic shop, same shop as a matter of fact."

"I wouldn't say I'm good looking..." Punk smirked.

"My daughter is throwing her life away." Pricella told him.

"Your daughter is happy." Punk informed her.

"And I bet you make her very happy." Pricella said with a knowing smile. "She probably makes you happy. Sweet innocent beautiful girl and the boy from the wrong side of the tracks."

"You don't know me." Punk scoffed.

"Phillip Jack Brooks." Pricella said to him and he was taken back. "You have a sealed juvenile record and you were arrested for assaulting your own father when you were 18. Some would say that qualifies you as a criminal."

"Some would." Punk agreed. "But I was a kid."

"My daughter is special and deserves someone equally as special." Pricella told him. "I don't mind April staying with her father while he is sick but I do mind her staying after for you."

"AJ makes her own decisions." Punk told her. "She's happy here."

"She has no money." Pricella smirked. "She won't be happy for long."

"She has money because she's working." Punk said to her and she was surprised.

"April?" Pricella asked with a laugh. "Here?"

"No but near by." Punk told her. "She even has a dog."

"Of course David let her get a dog." Pricella said looking at the dog. "It looks like a rat."

"We prefer wolf." Punk said coldly defending his new buddy.

"Is she in school?" Pricella questioned. "I imagine she cant' afford that."

"I don't think it's right you're holding her education over her head like that." Punk said to her. "She's going to go back to school she's still getting settled."

"She deserves more and if you cared for my daughter you'd know that." Pricella told him. "Don't be selfish."

"She's happy and that's what I care about." Punk said simply.

"How do you know she wasn't happy before?" Pricella questioned.

"I'm not discussing what AJ and I talk about with you anymore." Punk said to her.

"My god." David said in shock walking into the shop. Pricella turned around and gave David a sympathetic smile and hugged him.

"Hello Dave." Pricella said hugging him.

"It's good to see you." David said pretty happily hugging her back.

"Hi Jason." Pricella smiled saying hello to AJ's brother who gave her a smile in return.

"AJ isn't here-" David began.

"I know and I'm here to see how you are feeling as well." Pricella said to him.

"Come upstairs and you can wait for her." David offered leading her to the stairs.

"I had no idea he was so into Pricella." Punk laughed.

"Yea he loved her for the short time he knew her." Jason shrugged. "I'm sure she was pleasant."

"She thinks I'm dragging her daughter down." Punk said to him and Jason waved his hand.

"She just wants AJ home." Jason said to him then noticed the dog. "You dog sit for my sister now?"

"She asked." Punk shrugged.

"You hate dogs." Jason pointed out.

"He's a wolf." Punk corrected.

* * *

AJ, Kate, Maria and Kate's sister Serena were at a local strip club. AJ had never been to one before and it was definitely not her seen but she wouldn't let Maria think she didn't belong. They ordered rounds of drinks and even though AJ didn't drink she didn't turn it down and downed whatever Maria put in front of her.

"So you and Punk?" Maria asked over the loud music and AJ nodded.

"Yep." She said finishing her drink and made a disgusted face.

"We were together for a long time." Maria told her and AJ nodded.

"Yea and now we're together." AJ shrugged. "He's a great man."

"He is." Maria agreed.

"It's a shame you broke his heart but I think he's better off." AJ said to her and Maria was surprised but smirked.

"You're pretty ballsy." Maria noted.

"You're the one who left him." AJ reminded her.

"We all make mistakes. Just like you're trying to get a break from your own life so was I. You'll be back in New Jersey missing it before you know it just like I am." Maria said to her.

"I have zero intentions of going back." AJ said to her. "I'm very happy here with my family and Phil. I think Phil is happy too."

"Phil just like having a girl on his arms." Maria teased.

"He went months without one when you left." AJ pointed out.

"I think we need more drinks." Kate said uncomfortably waving the waiter over.

"Can you handle it AJ?" Maria asked her almost daring her to not accept.

"I can handle it." AJ said to her. "I'm just getting started."

"You don't have to." Kate whispered to AJ knowing she didn't drink.

"I'm fine. I'm having fun." AJ assured her. "I just don't want to get to out of it, I have plans to meet up with Phil after." She said then looked over to Maria who laughed.

"Honey I'm the best he's ever had and he knows it." Maria informed her.

"It's not your name he's whispering in my ear every night." AJ shot back and Kate was proud of AJ's response.

"Drink some more." Maria said to her. "Phil loves women who drink."

"I know what he likes and doesn't like but I'm an adult and my own person I don't just try to be like him." AJ remarked sarcastically. "He likes that I'm different."

"He's on the rebound." Maria corrected. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Don't worry about me, worry about yourself." AJ shot at her.

"Ok let's swap seats." Serena said moving in-between AJ and Maria.

"I tossed the underwear you left in Punk's bag by the way." AJ told her as she continued to drink.

"Really? Those were his favorite pair." Maria pouted. "He used to take them off with his teeth." AJ glared at her and was ready to throw her drink in her face but she didn't want Maria to know she was getting to her. "What about the ring?"

"I don't know what he did with it." AJ said shrugged.

"I'm hoping he put aside so he can give it back to me." Maria said to her.

"I think you shouldn't hold your breath." AJ shot back.

"Alright now." Kate said to them. "You promised you'd be cool." She said to Maria.

"I'm cool a cucumber." Maria shrugged innocently sipping on her drink.

* * *

Punk was back down in the shop when the door opened at around midnight and AJ stumbled in.

"AJ?" He asked concerned.

"Hi." She grinned almost falling forward but he caught her.

"Damn AJ you're fucking wasted." He said turning his face away as her breath hit him.

"I out drank Maria." AJ grinned. "I won!"

"Did you walk home like this?" He asked helping her stay standing.

"No the cab." She said to him and kissed his neck. "I want you."

"Not right now." He said lifting her over his shoulder. "I'll get you to bed."

"Oh good because all of those men had nothing on you." She said dangling off of his shoulder and he froze.

"Where did you go?" Punk asked warily.

"Strip club!" She cheered and he laughed.

"Shhh." He shushed her still climbing the stairs.

"Where's my dog?" AJ pouted. "Did you kill him?"

"No I didn't kill him." Punk scoffed. "Your dad took him back upstairs. So those strippers had nothing on me?" he asked dropping her to her feet in front of his door.

"Nope." She said shaking her head. "You're the biggest-"

"Shh." He reminded her again looking around.

"No shh. Take me inside and take my clothes off." She ordered. "Maria told me that she was the best you ever had."

"Maria is trying to piss you off." Punk smirked.

"Is she?" AJ asked.

"You're the best." He said to her.

"Are you just saying that?" she asked.

"Nope." He said tucking some hair behind her ear. "You could just look at me and I get hard."

"Please take me to bed." She pleaded kissing his jawline.

"Your mom is here." Punk informed her and she froze.

"Where?" AJ gasped and he laughed because she was so tipsy.

"Inside with your dad." Punk told her.

"I'm not going in there you have to hide me." She pleaded.

"AJ-" He started.

"If you care about me at all you'll hide me." She said to him. "She'll kidnap me and take me back to Jersey."

"No she's not." He snorted.

"Phil why is she here?" AJ asked him dramatically.

"She wants to talk to you I think." Punk said to her.

"April." Her mothers voice rang out as she stepped out of David's apartment.

"Mother." AJ responded mockingly and giggled.

"Have you been drinking?" Pricella asked her then glared at Punk.

"Why are you looking at him like that?" AJ asked her. "And yes I have been drinking. I was at a bachelorette party and you know where I was drinking? At a strip club!" She cheered and Punk cringed at the volume of her voice.

"I was just talking to David and we think it's time you come home." Pricella said to her.

"You don't want me here?" AJ asked her father who was standing behind Pricella.

"I didn't say that." David said to her.

"He knows it's the right thing." Pricella said to her. "We'll come back in a few weeks for David together as a family but you're in deep trouble here."

"I'm an adult." AJ reminded her. "You can't make me go home and I won't. This is my home now."

"Don't be stubborn." Pricella warned her. "You've had your fun with your 'job' and your male friend here but it's time you grow up before you get into deeper in trouble."

"I'm not going anywhere." AJ said to her. "I can't believe you want me gone." She said to David.

"I swear I didn't say that." David said to her. "But Pricella has such great plans for you."

"What about what I want?" AJ asked her parents. "You two have been shuffling me around since I was born and telling me what's good for me but I know what's good for me and makes me happy and I'm happy here."

"You can't live here." Pricella said looking around the building. "It's not safe for a young woman."

"I'm not alone. My brother and Phil are here too." AJ pointed out.

"Your brother is getting married and can't watch you." Pricella pointed out.

"I don't need a sitter I've been doing great on my own besides I still have Punk." She said to her.

"Until he gets tired of you." Pricella said to her.

"Don't involve me in this." Punk said to Pricella.

"I'm staying at Phil's tonight." AJ said to her parents. "He wants me around." she then stormed into the apartment and slammed the door before Punk could even follow her inside.

"Talk some sense into her." Pricella told Punk who just walked into his apartment but a second later he was back outside and walked to David's door.

"She wants the dog." Punk told him and David just nodded.

"Tell her I don't want her gone." David said to him sadly.

"She knows don't worry about it." Punk assured David as he grabbed the dog and headed across the hall.

* * *

The next morning AJ woke up in Punk's bed alone and looked around.

"Look who is up." Punk said walking into the bedroom with the wolf like dog who jumped on the bed and ran right to AJ.  
"Feeling ok?"

"Surprisingly." She said to him.

"I gave you some tylenol before you passed out." He reminded her.

"I remember." She said to him as she petted the dog. "Is my mom still here?"

"Yea she's at a hotel." Punk said to her. "She's lovely." he lied.

"She's a bitch." AJ scoffed. "I love her but she is."

"Your dad doesn't want you gone he's just trying to appease your mom." Punk said to her.

"I know." AJ said to him. "I really need to name him."

"I've been calling him Talbot." He told her and she looked at him oddly. "As in Larry Talbot."

"I get the reference but that's so obvious." AJ said to him. "What about Larry?"

"I like Larry." Punk agreed.

"I think it suits him." AJ said looking at Larry. "Do you like that name? Huh?" she asked the happy dog. "I need to walk him."

"I already did." Punk said to her.

"I thought you hated dogs." AJ said to him.

"He's not a dog." Punk defended and she rolled her eyes. "So besides all the drinking how did things go last night? Did you have fun?"

"I did." AJ told him. "Maria is a bitch though."

"She's just jealous." Punk said to her as he sat on the edge of the bed and she crawled over to him as Larry ran out of the room.

"She should be. I'm very lucky." She said to him.

"It's not just about me. You're beautiful and fun and smart and you do it all effortlessly." He said to her.

"That's nice of you to say." She said running her hand over his thighs.

"It's true." he said to her.

"I had a dream about you last night." She confided and he smirked.

"I know." he said to her. "You were calling out my name. It was fucking hot."

"You should have woken me." She said to him.

"Dream seemed to good to interrupt." He shrugged as her hand reached under his shorts and pulled him out and began to stroke him. She kissed his hips as she continued to stroke him then parted.

AJ lowered her face and he groaned feeling her moist mouth take him in. She was on the bed but on her knees as she bent down and gave him oral pleasure. Punk's eyes were on her as she bopped her head up and down and used her hand to following the trail.

"Is this good for you honey?" She asked him sweetly and he nodded.

AJ stood up and he seemed disappointed but she pushed him further into the middle of the bed and tugged his shorts down completely and he removed his shirt. AJ removed the large shirt of Punk's which besides underwear was the only thing she had on. She spread his legs and crawled back onto the bed and rested between his legs. She placed both hands around his hard shaft and again put her mouth over him. He laid back and looked up at the ceiling as he let her play him like a fiddle.

"That's real good AJ, just like that." He encouraged as she thrust his hips slightly into her mouth.

AJ's mouth was moving quicker and the suction was driving him crazy. His fingers were now tightly tangled in her hair as he moved his hips up faster feeling is orgasm approaching. A few more minutes of her mouth working wonders he forced her face up and quickly rolled her underneath him and stroked himself until he came which squirted on her stomach.

He quickly dropped his mouth over hers and began to kiss her and pushed his tongue into her mouth as she moaned into the kiss. Punk's hands ran down her stomach and slipped under her panties and began to draw circles around her clit. She was already soaking for him and it was such a turn on. Her giving him her pleasure turned her on so much. His two fingers slipped inside of her as his mouth continued to kiss her.

"Yes." She moaned lightly and never removed his lips. He kissed her jawline and down her throat then back up again. A quick rub of her clit from his thumb sent her into an orgasm and she cried out.

"What a good morning." AJ grinned stretching her arms up over her head.

"You want to be here right?" He asked her seriously. "You're not just giving up your old life because of me, right?"

"I love being here." She said to him. "I don't know what my mother said to you but forget it."

"I don't want you to miss out on anything because of me. I don't want your life to be any harder." he told her seriously.

"My life is perfect right now. "I've got my dad and brother, a dog and a very attractive man who literally makes my dreams come true." She said cupping his face. "Don't you want me to be happy?"

"That's all I want for you." He said truthfully.

"Then just keep waking me up like this and we won't have a problem." She smirked.


	9. Break Up to Make Up

**Break Up to Make Up**

* * *

A few days later AJ's mother had taken the hint and went home, AJ made up with her father and she was back to work but she was really busy getting ready for her brothers wedding which was this weekend. AJ walked home from work and walked into the shop to see the new guy who was hired to fill in while Jason was on his honeymoon. With David not working they were short handed as it was but Punk wouldn't be able to keep up with Jason gone.

"Hey." AJ greeted.

"We're closed." The very attractive man with a backwards hat told her.

"I'm AJ." She told him and he seemed confused. "Jason's sister." she told him and he nodded.

"Sorry." He said with a laugh and shook her hand. "I'm Mike, Mike Bennet."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Jason didn't tell me how pretty his sister was." Mike flirted innocently.

"Thank you." AJ said to him.

"You waitress over at the Penny right?" Mike asked and she nodded. "I've seen you there a few times."

"You're home early." Punk noted coming down the stairs. "I was just going to walk over and meet you."

"Yea it was a slow night." She said happy to see her boyfriend.

"You met Mike?" Punk asked.

"Yea." AJ said as Punk kissed her lips. "How's my dad doing?"

"He's tired today." Punk told her honestly.

"I'm going to go check in on him." She said to him. "If you're not busy you want to come up and watch the end of the game with us?"

"Yea." He said to her. "I'll be up in a few minutes."

"You and Jason's sister, huh?" Mike teased. "Last time I came around here you were getting set to propose to Maria."

"Things change." Punk said to him. "So keep your eyes in your head." he warned him.

"It's cool." Mike laughed. "So Maria is free?" he asked and Punk glared at him. "You can't have your cake and eat it too."

"You can do whatever you want with Maria." Punk told him.

"I thought Jason's sister was living in Jersey." Mike said to him.

"She moved out here to help with David." Punk informed him.

"She's real cute tho." Mike said to him.

"She is." Punk had to agree.

"Shame about Maria though." Mike said shaking his head. "Really thought you two would be the first married and be forever, you know?"

"It worked out for the best." Punk said to him.

"Fifteen years though." Mike pointed out.

"Why are you harping on this?" Punk asked annoyed.

"I saw Maria the other night at the movies she's looking good that's all." Mike said to him.

"She moved to New York with Curtis." Punk told him. "She left me and I moved on."

"Crazy shit I've missed." Mike chuckled.

* * *

Punk made it upstairs just in time to catch the end of the game with AJ and David. He loved just hanging around AJ and the fact that she loved sports. He couldn't pay Maria to stay in on a nice night to watch a game.

"Where's Larry's rubber football?" She asked looking around the apartment.

"My place." Punk said leaning forward and watching the game closely.

"I'll just go get it." She said walking out and across the hall to Punk's.

Punk was an absolute slob for the most part and she quickly picked up some of his clothes before searching for the ball. She opened up his top drawer and stuffed his clean boxers inside but pulled out a velvet box that was hidden in there. She opened it and saw it was the ring Maria gave back to him a few days ago. He still had it and was hiding it away for some reason. Maria had told her she gave it back to Punk so he could propose again, was he considering it? She grabbed the box and sat on the bed and looked at it for a while until she heard someone come in.

"Did you get lost?" He asked amused then noticed the ring in her hand. "Did you go through my stuff?"

"Why do you still have this? I thought you were selling it." AJ said showing him the ring.

"Going through my stuff isn't ok." Punk told her turning red. "I don't snoop through your shit."

"Why do you have it?" she demanded stand up. "And don't flatter yourself I wasn't snooping I was trying to help you clean up."

"Who asked you to?" He snapped and snatched the ring box out of her hand.

"Why are you getting so defense? Since when do you care if I open open up a drawer in your apartment?" She asked him. "But more importantly why do you have the ring? You told me you'd sell it and now you're hiding it!"

"I wasn't hiding it I just don't leave jewelry out in my place." Punk said stuffing it back in his drawer and slamming it shut. "I don't owe you an explanation either."

"You don't?" She asked him. "Maria told me you're going to propose to her again."

"Why the fuck do you keep harping on Maria? Everyone is! I'm with you and I've never given you any reason to not trust what I say!" He yelled.

"Hiding that ring gives me reason!" She yelled back.

"Why are you so insecure?" He asked her. "What is wrong with you? Your lack of confidence is a real turnoff by the way."

"I'm not insecure I'm trying to be aware of my surroundings." She said to him. "Someone needs to look out for my heart and I'm the only one who will clearly."

"I've done everything to look out for you since the day you got here. You're picking a fight out of nothing." Punk shot at her. "You snooped through my stuff-"

"I didn't snoop! I was trying to help you!" She yelled.

"When I want help for you I'll ask." He said annoyed. "Until then stay out of my fucking property."

"You're awfully defensive." AJ said shaking her head and walking past him out of the bedroom.

"You're awfully nosy." He remarked back.

"Look I was wary of Maria coming back but I really didn't think much of it but your reaction right now is awful." She said to him.

"No I'm just sick and tired of everyone bringing her up to me and waiting for me to go back to her. She is in the fucking past and if I can't convince you or anyone of that then I'm doing something wrong." Punk told her coldly.

"I wonder why everyone keeps bringing it up." She said grabbing Larry's football. "Maybe we rushed into things too quickly after Maria. You're holding onto her ring, you had her photo up still-"

"This fucking picture again." He groaned.

"I'm sorry you think I'm insecure or not confident and it turns you off but I'm guarding myself." She said to him. "I'm standing up for myself. I won't be your rebound and I want be your place holder until you get back with her. Maybe we need some space."

"Maybe we do." He agreed. "I won't be with someone who questions everything I do and doesn't trust me."

"You didn't even give me a chance to ask about the ring you jumped all over me. I trusted you up until that moment." She said then walked out of the apartment and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Friday morning Punk and Jason were in his apartment getting ready for the wedding.

"Look today is my big day." Jason began. "I don't want any shit between you and AJ."

"We're fine." Punk said to him.

"You've been avoiding each other." Jason noted. "I'm not an idiot. You two broke it off."

"We're taking space." Punk admitted and Jason shook his head. "She found the ring I gave Maria in my drawer."

"Why did you still have it?" Jason asked tying his bow.

"Because I was going to sell it but then I thought I'd hold onto it and trade it in at some point for something better down the line." Punk said to him.

"Trade it in for a better ring?" Jason asked and Punk nodded. "Why didn't you just tell AJ that?"

"Because I'm not thinking about marriage yet it was just a thought." Punk defended. "And she snooped."

"Why do you care?" Jason asked.

"I don't I'm just sick of explaining myself to her and everyone else." Punk shrugged.

"It would bother me too, I'm just saying." Jason defended. "I mean let's say some ex gave AJ a ring and she was hiding it away. I know you and you'd fucking flip."

"I would." Punk agreed.

"Things were going good and you took the first easy way out." Jason said to him.

"I'm afraid she's going to go back home." Punk admitted.

"She's not going home." Jason laughed. "How many more ways does she have to say it?"

"And how many more ways to do I have to say I'm not going back to Maria?" Punk asked back.

"Well they're both going to be at the wedding so whatever feelings you have I suggest you sort it out." Jason told him.

"I don't need to sort out anything." Punk said to him. "I'm not even thinking about Maria."

"So tell that to AJ." Jason shrugged.

* * *

The wedding was beautiful. It was a pretty big wedding since Kate had a big family but everyone seemed to have fun. When the bridesmaids walked down the aisle in their cream colored silk dresses Punk's eyes were on AJ. Not only did he not notice Maria, he didn't even notice the bride.

"Isn't she gorgeous?" Jason asked Punk looking at Kate.

"Yes." He whispered but he was looking at AJ. Her hair was down and wavy, she had on a radiant smile and light makeup on.

He kept his eyes on her throughout the entire ceremony. He didn't notice the dreamy eyes Maria was making at him but he noticed AJ's glares a few times. Maybe deep down he did feel torn between the two but being so close from her now but so far away really put things in perspective for him. Maria was his past and he made peace with that, AJ was his present and future.

At the reception Punk was a the wedding party table sitting across from AJ who still managed to ignore him perfectly. Mike walked over and whispered into Maria's ear who blushed and nodded.

"Phil, could you watch my purse? Mike wants me to dance." She said standing up and waiting for Punk to have some sort of a reaction which he didn't. She left her purse on the table and finally Punk and AJ were alone at the table.

"Please stop doing that." She said to him.

"Stop what?" he asked over the music.

"Looking at me like that." she hissed and he just smiled. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Do you want to dance?" Punk asked ignoring her question.

"No Phil not with you at least." AJ said to him.

"Is there another guy you want to dance with here? Please point him out to me." he said sitting back in his chair and relaxing.

"You wanted space." She reminded him.

"No you said you wanted space." He pointed out.

"You called me insecure and said I turned you off." She reminded him as well and he cringed inwardly. He did say those things.

"I was angry." He said to her.

"Why?" she asked him. "I didn't mean any harm."

"I know." He said getting up and moving around the round table and sitting next to her. "Look, I wasn't keeping the ring because I plan on proposing to Maria again. I put it away and forgot about it that's it."

"Really?" She asked him and he nodded.

"I was thinking I could trade it in for a watch or something. If I wanted to be with Maria I would be." He assured her. "I love you." He told her and she smiled slowly.

"You do?" she asked.

"I haven't been able to keep my eyes off of you all day." He pointed out. "You look so beautiful tonight."

"You shaved." She noted running her hand over his bare cheek.

"I promised Kate I would." He smirked.

"I'm going back to New Jersey." She told him and his face dropped. "Phil-" she started but he stood up and walked out of the reception room.

AJ ran after him without causing a scene. It was difficult to catch up with him since she was wearing heels but she tried anyway.

"Phil will you wait!" She yelled then tripped over dress and landed face down on the marble lobby floor.  
Punk turned around and saw her and walked back and kneeled down to check on her.

"Are you ok?" He asked annoyed.

"Yea." She hissed rubbing her knee over her dress.

"This is what I was afraid of." Punk said to her seriously. "You picking up and leaving. You're afraid of me going back to Maria? Well I had the same fear with you and New Jersey."

"I'm going back to pack up the rest of my stuff." She groaned still rubbing her knee. "If you would have let me finish you would have known that. What is with you always cutting me off before I could finish?"

"To pack?" he asked slowly.

"Yea Phil." She said to him. "I need my winter clothes and stuff. David is going on a fishing trip with his buddies for one last time and Jason is going to be on his honeymoon so I figured it was the perfect time to go."

"When are you going?" Punk asked.

"Tomorrow." She said to him and he helped her to her feet. "I'm only going to be gone a day. Did you really think I was picking up and leaving you behind? Even though you're a stupid jerk."

"I'm not...well maybe I am." He had to admit.

"I love you too." She told him honestly. "Stop waiting for me to pack up and leave."

"As long as you stop waiting for me to go back to Maria." Punk shot back at her. "I'm in this for the long haul with you."

"Good." She said relieved. "I'm sorry I went through your drawer."

"And I'm sorry I lied to you." He said to her and she was confused. "Nothing you say or do turns me off." she gave him a light smile and she took his hand into hers.

"Can I still have that dance?" She asked hopefully.

"You can have anything you want from me." He told her then lead her back into the reception.

Thankfully there was a slow song on and Punk lead AJ to the center of the dance floor right past Maria and Mike and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned down as she reached up and kissed him sweetly. It wasn't over the top, but sweet and tender.

* * *

Punk and AJ stumbled backwards into his apartment with their lips attached. She was removing his jacket as he walked backwards further into the apartment as he did the same with hers. They made it into the bedroom and kept the lights off. She fell against the bed and felt him tug the tight dress up past her waist as he unbuttoned his dress shirt and left it open. He fell forwards onto her and began to kiss her again. Her hands ran up and down his back and one traveled lower and squeezed his ass jerking him into her.

He moved his hands over to her shoulders and pushed the thick straps down to free her breasts. He began kissing and sucking on her breasts one at a time while her hands undid his dress pants and began to stroke him. She was biting on her bottom lip and arching her breast into his mouth to encourage him into continuing.

The teasing was enough and AJ gripped him causing him to hiss and lead him to her entrance. He didn't need a map though, he took over as she raised her hips slightly and he was deep inside of her. Punk moved rapidly, so fast that the bed was shaking and hitting the wall every time he entered her body.

Both were still partially dressed but they didn't care. They went days without even speaking and all either could think about was having this moment again. Punk buried his face in the crook of her neck as he continued to move while she gasped and moaned at the contact. Her nails were digging into his back over his shirt and she raised her legs so her knees were bent and the soles of her feet were touching the bed.

"Harder." She requested and he shot his head up and looked down at her.

"You sure?" He panted out and she nodded.

Punk placed his hands onto the bed to perch himself up and began to move into her as hard as she could. She was crying out in pleasure instantly and the neighbors next door were banging on the wall due to the bed crashing against it and probably AJ's volume.

"Fuck AJ take all of me." He hissed looking down at her.

"I want it all." She responded cupping his ass and digging her nails into there now. "Yes Phil!" She screamed as her orgasm hit. Punk moved a few more times before he came inside of her and carefully slid out of her and dropped onto his stomach next to her.

"You ok?" he asked and she nodded with a satisfied smile. "I've missed this." he admitted looking her directly in the eyes as she tilted her head to the side to look at him.

"Me too." She said to him and ran her finger over his bottom lip. "Do you really love me?"

"Yes." he said to her honestly.

"Are you going to love me forever?" She asked him now and he looked at her seriously.

"I don't think it's possible for me not to." he said to her.

AJ sat up and adjusted her dress and he frowned.

"I tell you that I love you and that's how you respond?" He teased.

"You know I love you just as much." She said brushing it off. "I have to walk Larry."

"I'll go with you." he offered. "It's late."

"Can you watch him while I'm in jersey?" AJ asked him. "Mike said he would but Larry likes you best."

"No I can't, sorry." He said to her and she seemed surprised. "Because I'm going to New Jersey with you."

* * *

 **A/N: First fight! Also how will Punk react to the roles being reversed and being on AJ's home turf? Stay tuned!**


	10. All My Bags Are Packed

**All My Bags Are Packed**

* * *

AJ and Punk landed in New Jersey by one in the afternoon and waved down a cab.

"So you're parents are cool with you packing up?" Punk asked her.

"They don't know I'm coming." AJ admitted and Punk laughed. "What?"

"It's just ballsy that's all." He said to her. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you." She smiled and peered out the window as they drove. The sights were very familiar to AJ but she wasn't getting excited she was getting anxious. She didn't want to be here at all.

"Are you ok?" Punk asked her.

"I just have this knot in my stomach." AJ said to him. "I thought coming home might make me feel sentimental but I really just want to say fuck it and go back to Chicago and live in my summer clothes."

"You should get your stuff." Punk reasoned. "A new wardrobe is expensive."

"I make good money." She said to him. "Thursday night I made $800 in tips."

"What?" he asked in disbelief. "How the hell are you pulling in all of those tips? I mean seriously? Thursday wasn't even a game night."

"But it's half priced drinks." She grinned. "Relax I'm not dancing for anyone or anything."

"You better not be." He muttered. "I wish I could slap on short shorts and a painted on top and get $800 a night."

"I'd give you $800 if you did that." She said waggling her eyebrows.

"You get it for free." Punk snorted. "Maybe I should start charging you actually."

"It would be worth it." she teased. "It's illegal though."

"I won't tell if you don't." He smirked.

"I'm going to apologize in advance if my mom or Hugh are rude to you." She offered.

"You don't owe me an apology." He told her. "Besides I knew what I was signing up for when I offered to come with you."

"That's my high school." she pointed out passing the gated all girl catholic school.

"Seems like a prison." He noted looking out of her window.

"It felt like one." She said. "Oh god we're almost home." she groaned.

"If you don't want to do this we'll go back to Chicago right now." Punk told her. "It's fine."

"It's not I need my stuff." She said to him. "If they even still have it."

"I have a feeling they've been waiting for you to come home." Punk told her.

* * *

Another ten minutes and they were driving through a community where each house had a gate. AJ really did live a luxurious life out here. He couldn't believe how she went from this to a hole in the apartment on a couch. The cab pulled into a driveway that had a locked gate and AJ gave the driver the pass code and the gates opened wide. The driver pulled around the large circular driveway until reaching the front door.

"Holy crap." Punk muttered looking at the mansion.

"Yea it's something else." AJ muttered and stepped out of the car.

"Miss. April!" A woman shouted happily running out of the house with her arms open.

"Hi Berta." AJ greeted hugging the woman in a maids outfit.

"Welcome home!" She cheered taking hers and Punk's shared small duffle bag from her.

"I'm not staying long." AJ warned her and they followed her inside. "Berta this is my boyfriend Phil."

"The handsome man keeping you in Chicago." Berta smiled shaking his hand. "I've heard a lot about you."

"I'm sure none of it was good." Punk teased.

"I said handsome didn't I?" Berta smirked.

"Are they home?" AJ asked.

"They're out of town for the Miller's wedding." Berta told her and AJ was instantly relieved.

"This worked out perfectly." AJ said looking back at Punk.

"I'll take this up to your room." Berta said holding the bag. "What do you want for dinner tonight? Your favorite? You know what? I'll let cook surprise you because he'll be thrilled you're home too."

"Why are you all here if they're out of town?" AJ asked her.

"You know how they are." Berta smirked.

"Yea I do." She said. "Thank you."

"Wow." Punk said looking around the grand entrance way. It was absolutely spotless. The floor was marble, the walls were perfectly white, the furniture was white and the paintings hanging up must have been a fortune.

"You want a tour?" She asked.

"Yea." He said and she took his hand and walked him into the great room.

"The great room." She said. It had white couches, white piano, fire place and a small bar to entertain guests.

"You mean the living room?" He asked.

"No." She laughed. "That's upstairs."

"Oh silly me." Punk teased as they walked hand in hand through the great room and into another room. "A movie theater? Fancy."

"Just a theater room." She shrugged. The chairs were all red and leather and reclined, the screen was the size of one in an actual theater.

They walked to the left and down the hall and it lead to the kitchen. It was also huge and covered in marble. He noticed there was no kitchen table in the room though.

"Where do you eat?" He asked her.

"The dining room." She laughed.

"Oh of course." He mocked and followed her into the dining area and it was another over the top room but it was painted darker than the other rooms. The chairs were so far apart from each other and for just the three of them he wasn't sure how the family could even communicate.

"And this back here is the pool area." AJ said opening french doors that lead outside to a huge pool, patio set, another bar and a hot tub. "It's pretty cold for swimming but the hot tub is spacious. Maybe tonight we can test it out."

"I didn't bring a bathing suit." Punk teased.

"Good." She said with a wide smile.

* * *

After touring most of the house Punk was exhausted. It seemed so stuffy. It was a beautiful house but it wasn't a home. They finally reached her bedroom which was basically isolated and located in a completely different wing from where her mom and step-father's room.

"My room." AJ announced standing in front of the closed door.

"What's this?" he asked touching a lock from the outside. "Did they lock you in your room?"

"I used to sleep walk." AJ shrugged pushing the door open and Punk followed her inside.

"They must have packed your stuff away." Punk said looking around at the bare room.

"No." She said shaking her head. "This is exactly how I left it."

The room was all white, nothing on the walls not even a mirror or a poster. Her dresser was white, her bed and bed sheets were white and her curtains. There was a desk in the corner that was also all white with a small light attached to it and that had some books on it.

"Wow." Punk forced out rubbing the back of his neck.

"You don't like it?" She asked him.

"Actually it feels like a hospital room." He said to her. "Not even a stuffed animal?"

"Of course I had stuffed animals and toys they're just put away." She said almost stiffly.

"Bizarre." Punk said looking around.

"What are you thinking?" She asked him.

"Nothing." He shrugged. He used to think AJ was so lucky and spoiled but now it was like she was prisoner in her own home.

"My closet was huge though." She grinned opened two doors at the same time. "My stuff!" She cheered turning on the light for the walk-in closet. "Can you reach up and grab a bag for me?" She asked and he nodded and reached over hear head to pull down a suitcase but while doing so knocked over a box and the stuff spilled out. "My comics!"

"You hid your comics?" Punk asked as she knelt down to clean them up.

"Yea my parents weren't big on them. They weren't appropriate." She chuckled to herself and nervously picked them up quickly.

"What's the rush?" He asked kneeling down to help her.

"Habit." She said stuffing them back in the box.

"I think we should pick up boxes so we could fit more of your stuff." Punk said to her.

"I didn't think of that I thought my mom would be here and I'd have to move quickly." She smirked standing up. "I don't have boxes."

"I'll go get them." He offered. "We'll load up as much as we can and maybe rent a truck and drive back to Chicago." he suggested. "Your parents are gone the weekend so we have a few days."

"I guess. A road trip sounds like fun." She had to admit.

"This way you don't have to come back." He said to her and that appealed to her greatly.

"Ok." She said to him. "You can take one of the cars and I'll start organizing my stuff."

"One of the cars?" He asked.

* * *

Punk was impressed by the line of classic cars that Hugh collected. AJ had no problem giving him a key to any of them to go pick up boxes which he did. Thankfully AJ's stuff was pretty organized as it was so packing up her stuff wasn't too bad. Especially since it was mostly just clothes and shoes.

"I think I have too many boxes." She said counting the large boxes. "They'll never fit in David's place."

"You can store some at mine and Jason's and even down in the shop. We have a huge basement." Punk suggested.

"That works." AJ said to him.

"You don't have anything else you want to bring? Like DVD's or books?" Punk asked.

"No." She said tapping up a box. "Did you call the Uhaul place? Can we get a truck?"

"Yea we'll pick it up tomorrow night." Punk told her. "It's fucking stuffy in here though." he said walking over to her huge windows. "Do you mind?" he asked trying to pull it up then checked for a lock.

"They're glued." She laughed shaking her head as if he was crazy.

"Glued?" He asked slowly. "Lock outside your bedroom door and your windows are glued shut? Can you say fire violation?"

"When I was little I used to open the window and since there's no screens and they didn't want to put bars up they glued them." She shrugged as if it was nothing.

"AJ." He said to her quietly.

"What?" she asked.

"This is like a very upscale prison cell." Punk pointed out.

"No it's not." She said to him. "I was free to come and go as I please."

"You couldn't even paint your walls." He pointed out.

"My mom was picky with home design. All the rooms are pretty similar." She reasoned. "It's just the way that we are."

"You're not like that." Punk pointed out.

"They just wanted me to focus on my studies." She said to him. "After the incident with my Candice's brother they were worried."

"It's just I used to be so envious of the way you were brought up." Punk admitted almost shamefully.

"Now you know money isn't everything." She said in a knowing voice. "And maybe now you'll realize why I'd rather stay in Chicago with you broke then come back here."

"I get it." He said to her and walked over to her desk.

"I have my laptop in there could you grab it for me?" She asked and he opened the desk drawer and pulled out her laptop.

"What's this?" He asked pulling out a small diary.

"My diary." She said to him. "Don't get too excited there's nothing scandalous in there. I wasn't a very exciting child and my mom read my diary so my thoughts and feelings weren't really my own."

"Did you ever have a private to yourself?" He asked seriously.

"When I was in the bathroom." She smirked.

"How did you not crazy?" He asked her seriously.

"Well when I started college I realized that was the most freedom I had ever had so I just started staying out later and skipping classes so I could do things alone. It was mostly just reading or going to the shelter to visit the dogs, stuff like that." she said to him.

"Crazy." He muttered shaking his head. "David would literally throw me and Jason and told us to be kids and play in the street with the other kids."

"That sounds like fun." She admitted. "But I played hockey like I said."

"Yea until you got hurt." He remembered. "Did you ever play anything after that?"

"No." She said thinking about it.

"Shocking." He muttered.

"I wasn't hit Phil or abused verbally." She pointed out. "I'm very thankful for the life Hugh provided for me but I lived under their roof so I had to live by their rules which there were a lot of."

"It just doesn't sound like fun." Punk said to her sadly.

"It wasn't." She agreed. "But I never said it was."

* * *

Punk and AJ slept well in her old room and the next day finished packing and loading up the truck. They didn't get finished until later than they thought and it was too late to hit the road so they agreed to stay and leave early in the morning before her parents were due to arrive back.

"This is my favorite part of the house." Punk said relaxing in the hot tub. "I do feel weird about wearing Hugh's swim trunks."

"He's never worn them they still had a tag on them." She said stepping into the hot tub covered in a one piece suit. "Not that sexy huh?" she teased.

"Very actually." He smiled as she swam over to him and sat next to him.

"Thank you for coming with me this weekend." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"My pleasure." He said happily. "I'm glad I could help."

AJ moved to sit on his lap and with her arms still wrapped him began to kiss him deeply. The kiss got hot and before AJ even knew it her suit was pushed to the side and he was inside of her. AJ cupped his face and starred into his eyes as she rolled her hips into him. She was gasping and he was grunting as both wanted to hit their released but froze when the lights came on outside.

"Oh shit." AJ hissed climbing off of Punk.

"April." Hugh greeted and Punk didn't even look behind himself to know who it was. "Phillip."

"You're home early." AJ smiled reaching under the water to adjust her suit.

"And you're home. We're both full of surprises." Hugh remarked sarcastically. "I noticed a truck in my driveway."

"Yea I was-" she began.

"We'll discuss this further inside." Hugh said cutting her off. "Dry off." he ordered walking inside.

"I don't want to go in there." She whispered to Punk as she climbed out of the tub and grabbed a towel and he followed her.

"I'll be with you." Punk smirked.

"What if they don't let me take my stuff?" AJ asked him.

"It's already packed up and ready to go we just have to get in the truck and go." Punk pointed out. "You're not a prisoner. But if you leave now I don't think you could ever come back."

"I'm ok with that." She said handing him a towel. "I can't believe I got caught having sex." She hissed wrapping the towel around her and they walked towards the house.

"I can't believe we didn't finish." He muttered and she slapped his stomach playfully.

They were both still pretty wet when they made it into the kitchen and were sitting next to each other as Hugh looked at them.

"Where's mom?" AJ asked him.

"She decided to stay a few more days but I had a patient who needed me." Hugh said to her and AJ nodded. "What is going on here?"

"I needed my clothes." AJ told him. "Phil offered to help me pack up please don't give me a hard time."

"Is this really what you want to do?" Hugh asked her seriously. "You want to throw it all away for him?"

"Him has a name." AJ informed him. "And it's not just about Phil I love being in Chicago and working and having some privacy."

"If your mother was here she'd throw a fit." Hugh pointed out. "If she would have walked in on what I walked in on..."

"I'm an adult." AJ reminded him.

"You are." Hugh had to admit. "I'm secretly proud of you." he had to admit. "I admire you going out and doing what you want. I wish you were in school."

"I'm looking into that it's hard without the money." She said to him. "But I'm going to figure it out. It's not just about being with Phil and living my life finally but it's about my father. I need to spend this time with him."

"I admire that as well." Hugh said surprising her with a genuine smile. "Your mother is worried you're going to repeat her mistakes."

"She keeps saying that and I can't help but feel like she thinks I'm a mistake." AJ said to him.

"You were not a mistake." Hugh said shaking his head.

"Phil isn't a mistake either." AJ said to him. "He's been wonderful to me. He takes me to baseball games and ice skating and he makes me laugh so hard that my stomach hurts. He also loves Larry."

"Who is Larry?" Hugh questioned.

"My dog that David got for me." AJ smiled broadly and he Hugh chuckled.

"You always wanted a dog." Hugh smirked.

"I don't really love him." Punk reasoned to Hugh. "He just follows me around."

"Don't be ashamed." AJ smirked. "Phil also taught me how to fish." she told Hugh.

"You? Fishing?" He asked impressed. "You used to tell me it was animal cruelty when I used to take you."

"Phil throws them back for me." she said to him.

"We starve but AJ enjoys it." Punk added.

"You're a patient man." Hugh had to admit. "Look, I'm going to pretend that I didn't see either of you here and not just because I don't want to ever think about what I walked in on but because Pricella would kill me for not stopping this."

"Thank you." AJ said relieved standing up as did Phil.

"I'm trusting you with her." Hugh warned Punk. "Keep her safe in Chicago."

"She doesn't need me or anyone to protect her." Punk admitted. "But I'll always look out for her."

"It's not just Phil you know. My brother is there too." AJ reminded him and Hugh nodded.

"I didn't see you and you didn't see me." Hugh repeated to them. "April." He nodded for her to walk over to him and he reached into his pocket and pulled out some cash.

"I don't need it." AJ said to him.

"I want to help you at least get started back up in school." Hugh insisted.

"And I really want to do it myself." She said not accepting the money. "I can do this." She assured him.

"Alright." He said giving her a hug. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I love you too." She said pulling away. "We're leaving tonight-"

"Leave in the morning." Hugh said to her. "It's late and Phillip has a long drive ahead of him."

"We can take turns." AJ told him and both Punk and Hugh seemed nervous at that thought. "I'm not a bad driver."

"It's a big truck it's best if I drive." Punk said to her and she rolled her eyes.

"You'll stop to sleep and eat right?" Hugh asked Punk.

"Yea of course." He said to him.

"She also gets car sick after a few hours." Hugh warned him.

"Do you?" Punk asked AJ.

"I haven't gotten sick on a car since I was twelve." AJ said to Punk.

"It's going to be a long trip for you." Hugh said to Punk seriously. "Get some rest. I'll be at the hospital. I'll have Berta make you up some snacks as well."

"Thanks Hugh." she said to him.

* * *

Later that night AJ slipped into her old bed next to Punk and curled up next to him.

"Your step-father has really come around." Punk noted.

"He's just afraid of my mom." AJ said to him. "He's not the strict one it's always been her and that's out of fear I'll make a mistake like she did, which you know is me."

"You're not a mistake." Punk said to her.

"She's the way she is because she doesn't want me to get pregnant unwed by some poor guy from Chicago." AJ groaned.

"You are on the pill right?" He asked teasingly.

"Yes and I just had my period relax." She smirked.

"Don't let that stuff bother you. You're not a mistake. David and Jason adore you." Punk told her. "And so does your step-father and mother."

"Yea? Is that it?" She asked laying on her back as he rolled onto his side and propped his head up with his hand.

"I kind of like you." Punk said seriously and she giggled. "I really like your sleeping attire here." he said admiring what he cold see of her short silk pink nightgown. "Very sexy."

"They're super comfortable. I won't be wearing them around in Chicago though." she said to him and he frowned. "You want me running around the building like this?"

"Good point." He said using his thumb to rub her nipple.

"I do miss having a bed." She admitted.

"I think your mom would notice if we took it." He said with a laugh as his fingers continued to play with her nipples over the thin silk. "Why don't we get you a pull out couch or something?"

"There's not enough space in there." AJ said to him. "And I need to start spending all nights there with David getting worse."

"The offer always stands that I'll switch with you. I take the couch at your place and watch David and you can take my bed." he reminded her.

"You don't even fit on the couch." She said to him.

"I just want you to be comfortable and have a good nights sleep." He said to her.

"I love you." was her only response.

"Let me show you how much I love you." he whispered and captured her lips.

He sat up and flipped AJ onto her stomach and raised her hips. He pushed her nightgown up so it was bunched up over her hips.

"No panties?" he scolded.

"I had a feeling it would be a waste to put on." She smirked.

"There's a lot of staff in this house for some reason so we have to keep it down and but we I mean you." He warned her and she snorted a laugh. "I haven't even started yet and you're already laughing." he said shaking his head as he ran his hand up and down over her bare ass then lowered his mouth as he spread her.

"Oh!" She gasped at the sensation she never felt before.

"Do you like that baby?" he asked before continuing.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Huh?" he asked teasing her.

"You told me to keep it down." She hissed. "Don't stop please." She begged.

Punk's mouth lowered back to where she wanted and she was moaning and humming as quietly as possible. When she first had sex it was a horrible experience but every time with Punk he did something different that just gave her a bigger appreciation of sex. She was on cloud nine when he stopped what he was doing and lifted she placed her hands on the bed.

Punk charged into her from the back and she was crying out before he knew it. He used his hands to cup her breasts so she was also on her knees in front of him and continued to move into her. He placed his finger into her mouth to try to silence her while he kept his free hand on her breast to keep them balanced.

"Shh baby." he cooed into her ear. "A little lower." she bit down on his finger in response. "Ow fuck!" He hissed pulling his finger out.

"I can't it's so good." She moaned and cried and fell forward but caught herself on her headboard. That was perfect for Punk because now he could move quicker and harder into her.

Punk wanted to go for hours and he decided her didn't care who heard her because it's not like he'd ever see them again. Unfortunately for both of them they didn't last for hours like they wanted but it was long enough to exhaust them.

AJ was literally snoring next to him and he had to laugh. She looked breathtaking but her snoring was brutal. He looked at his finger she bit and hoped it would scar so he'd never forget this night. AJ was laying flat on her stomach and he leaned over and kissed her cheek before falling asleep himself.


	11. Letting Go

**Letting Go**

* * *

Three weeks had passed and David was getting sicker by the day. He was now in the hospital but he was at total peace and ready to pass on. It was Jason and AJ (mostly) who was having a hard time letting go. He didn't have much time left so AJ and Jason both were spending most of their time at the hospital with him and usually switching off shifts. AJ did the mornings so Jason could work the day and he took over nights so she could work her night shifts.

"Hey." Punk greeted quietly as he walked into the hospital room and AJ looked up and saw him and gave him a weak smile. "How's he doing today?"

"He's sleeping all of the time." AJ whispered not wanting to wake him. "He's really tired."

"Yea." Punk said placing his hand on her shoulder and rubbing it slightly. "I got you some food." he said passing her a brown bag.

"I don't think I could eat." AJ admitted.

"You have to try." Punk insisted and she took the bag from him.

"How's Larry?" AJ asked him. Punk had taken over Larry duty for the most part since she was never home with him.

"He's good. I walked and fed him and now he's hanging out with Jason and Mike in the shop." Punk said to her.

"I feel bad I haven't had time with him." AJ sighed.

"Well if you want to get home and rest I'll stay with David." Punk offered.

"No I should be here." She insisted.

"He'd want you to rest." Punk pointed out. "You can't live here. This is exactly what he didn't want."

"What if something happens." AJ pointed out.

"I'll call you." Punk assured her. "Nothing is going to happen today. You're spending all day here and all night working."

"I know I haven't made a lot of time for you either." she frowned.

"Don't worry about me I'm fine. I see you." He smirked. "We are neighbors. But you're running yourself into the ground and Jason is worried too. Kate is coming by in an hour too."

"Alright." AJ said standing up but kissed her fathers head before turning back to Punk. "You'll call if anything happens? If his doctors come by..."

"Yes." He assured her and she kissed him.

"I love you." She said sweetly.

"I know." Was all he said with a grin and watched her walk out of the room.

Punk sat down in the chair and the minute he did David opened one eye and looked over to Punk.

"Thank you." David said relieved.

"No problem." Punk laughed. "You need to stop falling asleep on her and Jason though."

"It's depressing." David said weakly. "And they're not sleeping. Both are working or sitting here. I figure if I fake out sleeping they'll at least sleep but they don't."

"They want to soak up as much time with you as possible." Punk reasoned.

"I don't want them making themselves sick over me. I had a great time, got to see my son get married." David smiled the best he could and eyed Punk. "I do feel bad I'll miss out walking my daughter down the aisle but she has Hugh as least."

"Yea." Punk agreed quietly turning on the TV looking for the game.

"You don't have to stay." David said to him.

"I told AJ I'd stay and I don't lie to her." Punk said to him. "Besides I want to watch the game with you."

"I'm worried about her." David admitted.

"Who? AJ?" Punk asked confused. "She's fine."

"She keeps all of that emotion in." David sighed sadly. "I don't want her to think she has to be brave or strong for me. She's just keeping everything buried inside."

"She knows she can talk to me." Punk said to him. "I told you I'd take care of her and I meant it."

"You'll make sure she goes back to school and stays happy here?" David asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact I got her a bunch of pamphlets from the local college and information on loans and financial aid." Punk told him. "She's been busy so I haven't had the chance to show her yet but I will."

"You're a good man." David smiled as he closed his eyes. "Make sure she decorates that apartment too. I know she's planning on staying there after and I want her to feel at home. She didn't get to decorate a room or anything."

"Yea I know." Punk said to him. "I saw her place a few weeks ago when I helped her pack up."

"How was it? Beautiful?" David asked with a laugh as he coughed. "She have a good life there?"

"Yea." Punk forced out. "I mean the place is spotless and all but she didn't have a lot of freedom. Hugh seems like a good guy."

"Pricella isn't?" David asked amused.

"Pricella seems very protective is all." Punk said keeping his eyes on the game.

"She didn't want AJ to end up like her, she's not that bad." David insisted.

"What's wrong with how she ended up?" Punk asked seriously. "I mean she lives in a mansion, has a nice doctor husband and a beautiful and smart daughter. She keeps saying that stuff to AJ it makes her feel like she wasn't wanted."

"Pricella wanted her so bad that's why I barely got any time with her." David teased as his eyes remained closed. "AJ was very wanted, make sure she never feels unwanted again."

"Trust me I don't make her feel that way." Punk smirked.

"She talks to me while I'm sleeping about you." David told him. "If you break her heart I'll haunt your ass and Jason will beat your ass."

"I know and believe me I have no intentions of hurting your daughter." Punk assured him. "You can trust she's in good hands."

"Oh I know that." David said to him. "Kate will take care of Jason and you'll take care of my sweet April. I'm ready to go." he said almost relieved and Punk frowned looking at the weak man barely able to breathe. "And April will take care of you."

* * *

When AJ arrived home she noticed her boxes were missing. She hadn't unpacked yet since she had been so busy. She then swore she was robbed and ran out of the apartment and down the shop steps.

"Jason someone broke into the apartment!" AJ yelled from the top of the stairs and ran back up before he could respond.

Jason ran up the stairs and in the apartment as AJ held a bat in her hands.

"What if they're still in here?" She asked.

"Someone came in and cleaned your place?" Jason asked noting the boxes were gone. "I wish they'd break into my place too." He muttered.

"Jason all of my clothes are gone." She argued.

"Let me look around." Jason said to her and headed into the bedroom. "They're in the closet." he said to her and she frowned walking into the bedroom and sure enough her clothes were all cleaned up. David had donated all of this clothes a few weeks back and told AJ to fill the closet but she was too busy.

"Who did this?" She asked in awe.

"Probably the man who lives across the hall." Jason teased.

"I'm sorry for dragging you up here." AJ said feeling foolish.

"It's fine it's what I'm here for." He said to her.

"I can't believe Phil did this for me." She said still surprised.

"He really wants to make sure you stay." Jason joked.

"He knows I'm not going anywhere." AJ said to him. "I feel funny unpacking anything though."

"You live here and you should be more comfortable. Punk said you're still sleeping on the couch too." Jason pointed out.

"It doesn't feel right." AJ said to him.

"Dad wants you to make this place yours." Jason insisted. "He enlisted me to paint the apartment for you."

"You don't have to do that." AJ said shaking her head.

"I want to." Jason said to her. "Besides I'm just going to guilt Punk into helping me."

"Why is he trying to die?" AJ asked Jason hurtfully. "I just started getting used to having my dad I'm not ready for this to happen and it's like he wants to go."

"He's been sick a long time AJ." Jason said sitting on the bed. "He's tired of fighting, he's fought all he could and now he's at peace and as much as we don't want to let him go we have to. It would make him happy to know you're making this apartment yours."

"But it's his." AJ insisted.

"Not anymore." Jason forced out. "He wants you to have it and be happy in it. You know I spoke to Punk about your trip to New Jersey." he began.

"He thinks I was living in a prison." AJ said sitting next to him.

"He told me how your old room was and the glued windows and lock on the door." Jason said to her. "David I'm sure knows too. He just wants you to finally have something that's yours. We all want you to have that. It's going to be different when he's gone and believe me I'm not looking forward to it either but different is happening whether we're ready or not."

"This must be really hard on you." AJ said to Jason sadly.

"It is but just because you weren't here a lot doesn't mean you love him any less than I do." Jason reasoned.

"But David is all you've ever had." She said to him.

"I had Punk growing up." Jason shrugged. "I had you too. And again just because you weren't here doesn't mean I loved you any less. This is going to be hard but we have each other."

"Yea." AJ agreed putting on a brave smile.

"You've been working and sitting with dad everyday for weeks now." Jason pointed out. "Take a little time and maybe move some stuff around here or tell Punk to do it. Or maybe go out. Take a sick day at work tonight and just do something you want. I'll be with dad so you can go out with Punk or just catch up on some much deserved sleep."

"Yea maybe I'll do that." AJ said looking towards the closet. "It was nice of him to do that. He's helped me a lot these last few weeks."

"He thinks very highly of you." Jason agreed.

* * *

Later that night Punk managed to make it up to his apartment by two in the morning. He was exhausted but wanted to get changed, shower then go pick AJ up from work since he hadn't in a while. He wanted to surprise her since he knew she was feeling overwhelmed. He dropped Larry off at AJ's place then headed across the hall and was surprised when the lights were all out but candles were lit. AJ appeared from the bedroom in a black cocktail dress that they had picked up from her place and he begged her to wear it one day for him.

"Welcome home." She smiled walking straight to him.

"What is all of this?" He asked confused but his confusion turned to lust as she reached up and kissed him.

"I love that you unpacked for me." She said to him. "And I love how supportive and helpful you've been to me these last few weeks."

"It was nothing." He said brushing it off. "Seriously you don't have to go through any trouble for me."

"Shall I change into sweats, blow out the candles and toss the dinner?" She asked.

"Well let's not go crazy." He chuckled. "You cooked?"

"I did." She said taking him by the hand and lead him over to his small kitchen table that was only big enough for two as it was. It had a tablecloth draped over it and a single candle. She lifted the top off of one of the dishes and his eyes bugged out.

"You made me steak?" He asked happily. She knew that was his favorite.

"Top of the line." She added proudly. "Or at least that's what the man from the shop told me." She shrugged. "Your favorite side of mashed potatoes and some string beans."

"Wow." He said as she pulled the chair out for him. "I should shower and change first."

"Your dinner will get cold." She said to him and pushing him into the chair.

"This looks so great." He said to her. "No one has ever cooked for me before, well besides David that is and he sucked at cooking so we usually ended up with takeout."

"Berta and Chef taught me how to cook a few things." AJ said proudly sitting across from him and laying a napkin over her lap and removing the top from her dish. "

"Wow AJ." He said taking a bite out of the steak. "This is really good. I mean really." he said eating more.

"I'm glad you like it." She smiled. After all he had done for her he deserved a home cooked meal and a little attention himself. "Tell me about yourself." She said taking a bite out of her own food and laughed almost causing him to choke.

"I think you know me already." He said sipping the water she had poured into large wine glasses.

"I feel like we spend all of this time talking about me and you never tell me about yourself." She said to him.

"There's not much to know AJ." He said as he continued to eat. "My dad was abusive growing up and David took me in when I kept coming around with a lot of bruises. It wasn't legal or anything but my dad never bothered to look for me. I like baseball and hockey." He shrugged. "I really like you." He added causing her to blush. "Like really, really like you."

"That's stuff I already know." She smirked.

"You want to know about my mom?" He asked her and she shrugged.

"She lives out here still last I heard." Punk said to her. "She left my dad he got too out of hand and he wouldn't let her take me out of spite not because he wanted me and she didn't even put up a fight, she left got re-married and had a couple of kids."

"You have siblings?" AJ asked shocked.

"Yes. Jason is my brother." Punk said to her and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Blood doesn't make you family AJ."

"I guess not." She had to agree. "When was the last time you saw her?"

"Probably seven or eight years ago at a food festival out here." Punk said to her. "She didn't even recognize me."

"That's awful." AJ frowned shaking her head.

"It's alright." Punk laughed. "I had a good life." he reminded her. "I grew up with your dad who was the best."

"I'm sorry that your parents were jerks." AJ said to him.

"I'm not. Like I said, I lucked out with David." Punk told her and she smiled then looked down at her food. "I know this isn't easy for you."

"David said I have to accept what is happening and I'm really trying to." She admitted.

"I'm sure you are." He said to her. "But you can cry too if you want. Don't keep everything bottled in. It'll hurt more."

"I'm really ok." AJ said to him. "So how was work?" she asked quickly changing the subject.

"It was busy. I fixed a lot of cars today." He said with a laugh.

"How many?" She asked seriously.

"I don't know maybe 6 or 7." He said to her amused. "How come you're not at work tonight by the way?"

"I decided to take a mental health day." She told him.

"Good for you, you deserved it." He said to her. "Well actually I deserved it since I'm reaping the benefits."

"Yes I thought tonight I'd clean the apartment, order a new couch and bed." she told him and he was surprised.

"Good for you." Punk said to her. "Is it a big bed?"

"No. I can't exactly fit a king size bed across the hall." She smirked. "But David told me that bed he's had in there used to be Jason's when he was kid so I needed something new."

"Big couch?" He asked.

"Relax. There's plenty of room for the two of us on both the bed and couch." She assured him.

"Good." He said to her.

"And I picked up some paint samples so I can decide what color to paint the place." She said to him.

"What color?" Punk asked.

"I want each room to be a completely different color." She told him. "No white."

"I'll help just let me know." He offered.

"I know. And so is Jason." She said then watched as he polished off his dinner.

"Alright I'm done." He said jumping out of his chair.

"Me too." She said collecting the dishes.

"No, no." He smirked. "You cooked I'll clean."

"I don't mind." She said to him.

"I do." He said to her then grabbed her hand and lead her to the couch. "You just sit right there looking exactly like that and I'm going to take a quick shower because I'm covered in oil."

"I can clean while-" She began and he placed his finger over her lips.

"What did I say? Just sit there looking beautiful and I'll be ten minutes." He said to her.

"If you're too tired to have se-" she began and again he shushed her.

"Sit there." He ordered and she laughed and reached for the remote but he yanked it from her. "No you'll turn the TV on and fall asleep."

"I'm not even tired." She scoffed.

"Just sit there." He said seriously and she laughed. "Ten minute, I'll cut it down to seven." he then ran into the shower.

* * *

Punk made it out of the shower in ten minutes and didn't even bother to dry off his hair. He was in his boxers and walked over the couch but AJ was passed out cold snoring on the couch. He didn't have the heart to wake her because he knew she needed some real sleep. He walked into the bedroom where he saw rose pedals spread across the bed and groaned at the thought of having AJ naked on top of them. He pushed the pedals off the bed and pulled down his comforter and that's when he saw a pair of handcuffs, a feather and whipped cream on the side table and almost cried.

"No. Let her sleep." He said to himself.

He walked over to the couch and carefully scooped her up into his arms and placed her onto the bed. He untied her high heels and pulled the sheets up over her and was pleased he managed not to wake her. He then headed into the living room and blew out the candles then heard Larry barking across the hall and his shook his head. Punk ventured to David's and opened the door and Larry jetted right out and ran straight into Punk's apartment and into his bedroom where AJ was.

After cleaning up the candles and dishes Punk walked into the bedroom and saw both AJ and Larry curled up. Even Larry was starting to snore now but Punk knew he'd have a good nights sleep just knowing she was next to him. He slipped into the bed and the minute he did AJ rolled half of her body onto his and rested her head on his bare chest. He kissed the top of her head and played with a strand of her hair until he drifted off into sleep a few minutes later.

* * *

 **A/N: Aren't they disgustingly adorable?**


	12. Old Gang

**Old Gang**

* * *

Three months had passed. David passed away two weeks after entering the hospital and everyone was still attempting to adjust to life without him. It had taken AJ eight weeks to muster up the courage to pack up the rest of David's things (with Jason and Punk's help) and start to make the apartment her own. Finally it was painted and decorated in a way that she loved and in a way she could afford. The apartment used to be an all boy's apartment and it was now feminine and spotless. Sometimes when Jason would stop over he didn't even recognize it.

AJ had also enrolled in school with the help of Punk who sorted through all of her options so she could pay for it herself. She was in school full-time and working part-time at night. It meant for limited time with Punk but absence made the heart grow fonder. Sure they argued here and there but for the most part everything was going smoothly. Of course Maria began dating Mike so there were many nights AJ would be leaving for work and see Maria hanging around the shop with Mike but AJ knew she still had a thing for Punk.

Punk was fast asleep in bed at around three in the morning. The shop had been busier than ever since two in the same neighborhood had closed. They were even hiring a few more guys but Punk worked most days and nights especially with AJ not being around much. Although he was exhausted he was a light sleeper and sensed someone enter his bedroom. He remained still until he saw an arm reach out over him and roughly grabbed it and tossed the person onto the bed and was ready to place his arm to the intruders neck.

"It's me." AJ choked out fearfully and Punk let her go and stepped back as his adrenaline pounded.

"Jesus AJ." He groaned as she sat up in the bed. "Are you alright?" he asked now walking over to her and inspecting her neck.

"Yea." she said rubbing her wrist. "Sorry. I was trying to surprise you. Thought it would be romantic."

"Not that I don't appreciate the thought but I wasn't expecting you at all." He said and noticed she was in her tiny work uniform. "Did you just get off of work?"

"Yea." She said kicking off her shoes.

"You have a paper for your journalism class due tomorrow though." Punk argued. "I know you didn't finish it."

"No dad I didn't." She mocked. "I couldn't even concentrate. I e-mailed my professor and asked for an extension and he granted it. I'm going to take tomorrow off and stay in and write."

"I know working is important but school should come first. You just need a few more credits to be a graduate AJ." he insisted.

"I know but I can't go to school without money." She said to him. "I took out so many loans and they don't even cover my books."

"I told you I'd help you." He reminded her. "The shop is doing great and you do get a piece of that too you are an owner now."

"I don't want that money. I want you and Jason to split it." AJ said to him.

"Your dad wanted you to benefit from it." Punk pointed out.

"I don't do anything down at the shop." AJ told him. "You guys are keeping it going and deserve that money."

"We're making plenty of money. We hired three new guys actually and if you want you can come down there and work." Punk suggested and she rolled her eyes and laughed as she helped herself by crawling under his blankets still in her uniform.

"I like my job." She yawned and he got into the bed next. "I make excellent money."

"And how did you get home tonight by the way?" Punk asked her. "I'm assuming you did just get home which means you worked late."

"I got a ride from Rachel." AJ said to him who was her co-worker she had become friendly with.

"Tomorrow night don't forget Jason and Kate are having a thing at their apartment and want you there." Punk reminded her.

"I remembered." She yawned again and rolled on top of him.

"Did you break into my apartment at three in the morning for sex?" He asked her almost annoyed and she nodded with a grin.

"I couldn't concentrate on my paper because I kept thinking about you." She admitted kissing the corner of his mouth.  
"It's been so long."

"Ten days." Punk replied quickly and she laughed. "Not that I was counting or anything."

"Poor baby." She teased and sat up but was still straddling his lower half and pulled her shirt off of her body...

* * *

The next night AJ was actually late for Kate and Jason's dinner since she was finishing her paper and sending it to her professor. She rushed in and saw a group of hungry annoyed people.

"Sorry, I had to finish my paper." AJ said quickly racing over to the table and sitting next to Punk who was happy to see her.

"About fucking time." Mike groaned and Jason slapped him upside the head.

"Don't curse at the table or at my sister." Jason warned him.

"So can you tell us why we're here yet?" Maria asked anxiously who was at Mike's side but sitting directly across from Punk.

"We're having a baby!" Kate announced.

"What?" AJ asked with a big smile. "A baby?!"

"Yep." Kate smiled passing AJ the sonogram photo.

After a round of hugs and congratulations everyone was back in their seats.

"This isn't just a baby announcement." Jason warned the small group. "We're going to be moving."

"Moving?" Punk asked them surprised.

"I don't want my kid growing up in this dive." Jason smirked. "The shop is doing good so we're going to look for something with an extra bedroom in a better area."

"Can I get this place?" Mike asked anxiously.

"Sure." Jason shrugged and AJ rolled her eyes, that just meant more Maria.

"Are you still going to work at the shop?" AJ asked him.

"Of course. You'll still see me all of the time." Jason promised her.

"Well then I really want to sell you and Phil my share of the shop." AJ told him.

"You should sell it all to Jason." Punk said to her. "I don't need the extra cash." he said to Jason.

"Dad wanted-" Jason started.

"Dad wants his family taken care of and that includes his grandchild." AJ said to them. "I don't need a share of the shop I have no interest in it."

"Take it." Punk said seriously. "Get the hell out of this building."

"I really can't do that AJ but thank you." Jason said to her.

"I won't take no for an answer." She said simply as she picked up her fork and began to eat her pasta that was left out for her.

"Thank you AJ." Kate smiled reaching across the table and squeezing her wrist gently.

"What about school?" Jason asked her.

"I paid for school and I'm working." AJ pointed out. "You need it more than any of us do. I don't want my little niece or nephew taking their first steps down this hall." She cringed.

"Thank you." Jason said genuinely touched by AJ's offer.

"I can't wait to be a godmother." Maria added happily as she ate and now AJ rolled her eyes subtly again.

"You're a good woman." Punk whispered into AJ's ear and she shot him a sly smile.

"Actually Maria." Kate began and AJ was thrilled Maria was about to be crushed. "We didn't even ask yet or anything but we wanted Punk to be godfather."

"I think that's fitting. Punk and I have known you two the longest." Maria said to her.

"Actually no." Jason said to her. "I've known AJ the longest she is my sister and we were hoping she'd be the baby's godmother."

"Really?" AJ asked stunned. AJ wasn't an emotional woman but she felt her eyes get watery.

"You'd be great." Kate smiled at her.

"I'm confused." Maria chimed in. "I'm your best friend."

"You are but it was either going to be my sister or Jason's sister and we decided on AJ because she's in school and works and not to mention she's in a relationship with the godfather." Kate said to her.

"For now." Maria scoffed.

"I'd be honored." AJ said happily then shot Maria a smug smirk.

"She works as a whore waitress." Maria pointed out and Punk shot her a glare.

"Maria, AJ is family." Kate said simply.

"And I'm not a whore." AJ defended quietly.

"AJ is waitressing to pay for school and her rent." Jason reminded Maria. "When was the last time you paid for something yourself?"

"Relax." Mike said to Jason.

"I'm not going to let her trash my sister." Jason spat. "AJ is my blood and it's not a debate. We picked Punk and AJ for a reason and that's the way it's going to be."

"I'm full." Maria said standing up and Mike did as well.

"Don't be like this." Kate begged.

"I really am just full." Maria said giving her a kiss and ignored Jason. "I'll come by tomorrow. Good night Phil." she said smiling at him as she grabbed Mike and left the apartment.

"I'm sorry." AJ said to Kate and Jason and Jason just waved it off.

"She's a bitch." Jason scoffed.

"Jason." Kate scolded. "She's sensitive."

"I'd understand if you wanted to go ahead and ask Maria." AJ said to them.

"Maria will never be godmother to any of my children." Jason insisted.

"AJ we want you." Kate said to her. "You're mature, have a good head on your shoulders and you'll be around the baby plenty since you're their aunt."

"You've been quiet." Jason said nodding over to Punk.

"I'm just deciding if I want to be the godfather." Punk said seriously as he tapped his chin and Kate let out a small laugh.

"Phil." AJ smiled pinching his thigh.

"Come on you know I'll do it." Punk grinned. "I'm happy for you." He said to Jason and then looked at Kate. "Both of you."

"Thanks Punk." Kate smiled.

* * *

Later that night AJ was helping Kate clean up while Punk and Jason watched the game.

"Any idea where you're moving to?" Punk asked keeping his eyes on the game.

"Somewhere with a lower crime rate and not far from a school." Jason said to him. "It was nice of AJ to give me her share of the shop, are you really ok with that?"

"Are you kidding me?" Punk asked with a laugh. "You deserve it and she was right David would want the money to benefit his grandchild."

"You're going to keep an eye on her right?" Jason asked quietly.

"AJ? My eyes are always on her." Punk said seriously and Jason glared at him.

"Yea I've noticed. I don't just mean on her ass." Jason shot at him.

"Come on man." Punk sighed. "You know I take care of her."

"I feel bad about leaving her here." Jason said to him.

"You're not leaving her here you're still going to be working here." Punk pointed out.

"Yea I know." Jason said to him.

"If you really want to do your sister a favor I wouldn't let Mike take the apartment." Punk smirked. "Her and Maria will be killing each other."

"He's pissing me off too." Jason said shaking his head as he watched the game. "Doesn't it bother you he's with Maria?"

"No." Punk told him honestly. "I'm with AJ I don't care what Maria does."

"They're both pissing me off." Jason said to him. "Maria has been on my shit list since she dumped you but if she keeps insulting my sister it's going to be a problem."

"Maria is childish." Punk scoffed. "And AJ is a big girl she can defend herself."

"I want to make sure she graduates." Jason said to him. "If she's having money trouble at all you have to let me know-"

"Worry about your wife and kid and I'll worry about AJ." Punk told him. "I've got her, don't even give it a second thought. I can't believe you're going to be a dad." he teased elbowing Jason.

"I know it's wild." Jason agreed running his hand through his hair. "Kate didn't want to wait though."

"Boy or girl? What are you pulling for?" Punk asked.

"I'm pulling for healthy first but you know we always talked about each having a boy and they'd grow up together like we did." Jason laughed.

"We'd be in big fucking trouble if that was the case." Punk laughed. "And you're way ahead of me."

"Eh, our kids will be cousins." Jason shrugged.

"AJ is pregnant." Punk said to him.

"Yet." Jason smirked. "I'm not saying you're settling down anytime soon but let's be real, when you do it's going to be with her."

"Down the line maybe." Punk said to him. "Right now I want her to concentrate on school."

"How is that going?" Jason asked. "She tells me great but she feels like she can't tell me the truth she feels like I'm her dad or something and doesn't want to let me down."

"She's working her cute ass off." Punk said to him and Jason slapped him upside the head. "Fuck!" Punk hissed rubbing the back of his head.

"Stop talking about her ass she's my fucking sister." Jason hissed harshly.

"Sorry." Punk said still rubbing the spot. "She is working hard though. She loves what she's studying."

"Good." Jason said to him. "We need at least one Mendez will be a college graduate." Punk laughed at the remark as did Jason.

* * *

The next day in her English class AJ could barely keep her eyes opened. She was studying for a test for a different class the next day since she wouldn't get to do it tonight since she'd have to go straight to work after her class tonight. AJ's classes all ran pretty late so she barely had time to eat.

"April." The professor said shaking her shoulder and her eyes shot open and realized she was the only one left in class which was clearly over.

"I'm so sorry." AJ said closing her books.

"I actually wanted to speak to you." the professor said to her. "Do you have a minute to discuss your paper?"

"Sure." AJ said standing up and following him down to his desk. He passed her over her paper that had a C.

"Your first paper was an A, your second was a B and now you're at a C, do you see a theme here April?" He asked her.

"A C?" AJ asked surprised.

"You're slipping." The professor warned her. "You're a bright girl I don't understand what is happening with you?"

"I don't have any excuse." AJ said to him honestly. "Please let me re-write it and I promise you an A paper." she pleaded.

"I don't do re-writes and I don't even do extensions usually but I was hoping granting you one would bring your grade up." The professor said to her. "Turns out giving you leeway isn't the proper approach."

"Please." She begged. "I can do better."

"Maybe you need a tutor." The professor said to her. "Or you can come to my Saturday night classes and I'll give you extra credit."

"I wasn't aware that college allowed extra credit like that." AJ said to him. "I would do that Professor I really would but I can't afford to take on another class."

"No charge." The professor told her. "It's not on campus it's at a local high school. I teach it to adults trying to get their diploma."

"I don't need high school English." AJ insisted.

"I think you do." He said simply. "My students in that class we're given the same assignment but with a shorter demand and they out wrote you."

"I love writing." AJ told him. "I don't know how I screwed up so much."

"I want to help you April." The professor said to her. "This is a local college that most students come to because their parents were forcing them into straight out of high school yet you're an older woman who wants to be here."

"I'm not an 'older' women." She defended quietly.

"How old are you April if you don't mind me asking." The professor smiled.

"I just turned 24." She told him.

"Almost thirty." He teased.

"Ugh no." She cringed.

"Hey I'm thirty three and I don't look that bad do I?" the professor pointed out. AJ hadn't really noticed him before but he was young. He was only two years older than Phil.

"If I say you look twenty five will you let me re-write my paper?" She asked giving it a shot.

"No. But I will give you a chance to re-write it if you attend my night class." The professor told her. "What do you say?"

"I have work Saturday nights." AJ said to him then shook her head. "I'll get out of it."

"Are you sure?" The professor asked her.

"Yes I'll be there this Saturday." AJ promised.

The professor wrote something down on a piece of paper and passed it to her.

"That's the address." The professor told her. "I know you're not from Chicago-"

"How do you know that?" AJ asked him.

"Your first paper for this class you wrote about your childhood which was Jersey." The professor smirked.

"You remember what I wrote about?" She asked surprised.

"It was a wonderful paper." The professor told her honestly. "If you need a ride to the class my number is at the bottom." He offered.

"Thank you and I'll be there." she promised him.

* * *

When AJ got to work she realized she forgot her uniform and literally ran back to the apartment to get it.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Jason asked as she rushed through the door.

"No I'm supposed to be at work and have to get changed." AJ said running to the stairs.

"Why don't you just wear your bra and panties it's the same thing isn't it?" Mike teased and Jason looked over to him.

"Keep giving her shit and we're going to have a problem." Jason warned Mike. "Whatever issues Maria and AJ have are between them. You're supposed to be my friend and you will respect my sister."

"Relax man it's all in good fun." Mike laughed. "But it is ridiculous."

"What is?" Jason asked him.

"AJ shows up for the first time in god knows how long and everyone throws themselves at her feet and it's not just Punk who did who I at least understand since he's balls deep in your baby sister every night but it's you, Kate and even your dad." Mike pointed out.

"You really are trying to get me to knock you the fuck out." Jason chuckled.

"Maria has a right to feel hurt is all I'm saying." Mike defended. "It's like she's been kicked out of the group."

"We're not kids anymore." Jason defended. "This isn't about groups this is about family."

"Maria was our family first." Mike argued.

"Maria picked up and left just like you did." Jason reminded him.

"At least we were around." Mike shrugged. "Where was AJ?"

"You sound like a teenage girl who lost her best friend." Jason laughed.

"I have!" Mike laughed as well. "Me you and Punk used to do everything together and now it's all different."

"I'm married, Punk is working his ass off." Jason reminded him.

"I'm working too but I didn't ditch my friends for pussy." Mike said to him.

"Are you referring to my wife as just some _'pussy'_?" Jason asked taking a step towards Mike.

"What the hell is going on?" Punk asked walking into the shop.

"Nothing." Mike said glaring at Jason as AJ came running down the steps again.

"I'll give you a ride to work." Jason offered grabbing his keys.

"Great thanks." AJ said relieved. "I don't want to be later than I already am." she said then spotted Punk and grabbed his face and gave him a kiss. "I love you." She told him happily then ran out of the shop.

"You ok?" Punk asked Jason.

"Yea I just need some fresh air." Jason muttered and walked out of the shop after AJ.

"What did you do?" Punk asked Mike.

"He's fucking sensitive since he got married." Mike said brushing it off.

* * *

AJ was in the car with Jason who she could tell was pissed off.

"Are you sure you're alright?" AJ asked him.

"Yea. Mike is pissing me off but that's what happens when you work with friends." Jason shrugged keeping his eyes on the road.

"You and Punk don't fight like that." AJ pointed out.

"Punk is my brother." Jason reminded her. "Mike is an old friend."

"Want to talk about it? I'm a good listener." She offered.

"Nah it's ok. It's stupid shit." Jason smirked looking over to her.

"Ok." She shrugged pulling the piece of paper out of her purse that her professor gave her. "Do you know where Mackey High School is by the way?"

"Yea it's in the shitty part of this town." Jason said to her. "Why?"

"I thought we lived in the shitty part." AJ laughed.

"No we live in the crappy part which is a few steps up from the shitty part." Jason laughed as well. "Why do you want to know?"

"I have to go there Saturday night." AJ told him. "I got a C on my paper and my professor will let me re-write it if I go to his class he teaches there."

"I've never heard of that before." Jason said to her. "Do you really have to go? It's not the kind of place you want to be around after dark. Not a big police presence or anything."

"My professor manages it ok." AJ shrugged. "I don't know how to get there though. He offered to take me so I'll just have him pick me up I guess."

"Your professor offered you a ride?" Jason asked her pulling up in front of the Penny. "I'll take you."

"No don't worry about it." AJ said to him.

"I said I'll take you." Jason said to her.

"I don't want Punk to know. He's so invested in my grades and he'll bitch if he finds out I nearly flunked my paper." She said to him.

"What's he going to do ground you?" Jason teased.

"Well he actually does punish me but-" AJ stopped herself when Jason glared at her. "You don't want to know." she said taking her seat belt off.

"Good call." Jason said annoyed. "I'll take you Saturday I don't want you in a car with some professor in a shitty part of town."

"And you won't tell Punk about my paper?" AJ asked him.

"I swear." Jason said to her and she kissed his cheek and jumped out of the car. "Thanks!" she waved and he waited until she was inside before pulling away.

* * *

 **A/N: JasonVsMike, AJvsMaria- siblings will bond. :)**


	13. Worth The Wait

**Worth The Wait**

* * *

Jason walked into the shop after dropping AJ off at her Saturday night class. He was tempted to wait in the car for her but she'd be a few hours. He didn't like her being in that neighborhood but he made a mental note to leave early to get to her so she wouldn't have to wait around for long.

"You dropped AJ off at that night class?" Punk asked Jason who nodded.

"Yea and I'm going to swing by and get her when she's done." Jason told him.

"Good. I would have done it but I have something for her and need time to set it up." Punk said to him.

"What do you have planned?" Jason asked then his face dropped. "Never mind I don't want to know."

"Relax man." Punk said reaching into his pocket.

"A ring?" Jason asked surprised.

"Uh no." Punk laughed. "I told you when she's done with school and stuff I'll think about it. Until then she'll have to settle for this." he said as Jason opened the box. It was a diamond necklace. It wasn't shaped in a heart because Punk knew her well enough to know that wasn't her thing. It was almost like a small ball with tons of diamonds around it.

"Wow." Jason whistled. "Fancy necklace."

"Think she'll like it?" Punk asked him and Jason nodded.

"I do." Jason said to him. "This doesn't look cheap."

"It wasn't." Punk admitted. "Traded in Maria's ring and then saved some cash to get it. I've been paying it off for six weeks."

"What's the occasion?" Jason asked. "It's not an anniversary is it?"

"No it's just because." Punk shrugged. "A couple of months ago AJ set up dinner for me and cooked and tonight I'm returning the favor. She's been working like crazy, studying now she's doing this extra credit and deserves something nice to make her smile."

"It will make her smile." Jason said to him.

"Glad you think so, you can help me light the candles I set up in her place." Punk said to him.

"Larry is going to knock them all over." Jason warned him.

"That would be hard for him to do while he's at your place." Punk said to him and Jason's face fell. Jason was not a fan of Larry being in his apartment. Kate adored the dog and Jason didn't mind him in the shop but he ate everything and pissed everywhere. "Kate already agreed and she's thrilled."

Mike walked into the shop next and Jason wouldn't even look at him.

"Fine I'll help." Jason said to him.

"What's going on between the two of you?" Punk asked him.

"Nothing man, are we going to go set up or what?" Jason asked walking up the stairs and Punk followed.

* * *

Inside the apartment Punk set up the small table while Jason began to light the hundred candles Punk had gotten.

"I can't believe this used to be where we lived." Jason laughed. "AJ really cleaned it up."

"Yea it's nice." Punk agreed as he walked over to the kitchen and began to prepare what he was going to cook. "She had me pull up the carpet in the bedroom and you won't believe it, there was hard wood floors under there."

"No way." Jason said stopping what he was doing and opening her bedroom door.

"No don't!" Punk yelled and Jason turned around and walked out of the room and glared at Punk.

"My baby sister man." Jason said to him. "Fucking handcuffs?"

"Your baby sister is a freak." Punk shrugged and Jason shook his head disgusted. "That's all a surprise for her just stay out of there."

"Don't worry I'll never walk into that room ever again knowing what goes on in there." Jason assured him.

"You were sitting on my couch last night and you seemed fine." Punk pointed and Jason's face dropped. "You ate at this very kitchen table Monday morning with us and you were ok."

"Are you-" Jason started then just shook his head. "You are disgusting."

"She is." Punk scoffed. "She's an animal I'm the innocent one."

"I doubt that." Jason scoffed.

"So are you going to tell me what the hell is going on with you and Mike?" Punk asked him.

"He pisses me off. I don't like the shit he says about AJ." Jason told him honestly and Punk stopped what he was doing and looked over to him.

"What does he say?" Punk asked.

"Nothing worth getting you pissed off about." Jason said to him.

"Too late." Punk said to him. "What the fuck is he saying?"

"It's Maria just getting inside of his head but it's not just AJ it's Kate too. He feels like we abandoned him for our women." Jason said to him.

"No we grew up." Punk corrected. "He's just jealous." he said brushing it off. "You have a pregnant wife to worry about don't even entertain Jason."

"You've been remarkably calm since you've started dating my sister." Jason noted fondly. "I like this new always happy you."

"I have no reason not to be. I have a great girl in my life who isn't completely selfish and spoiled- well she's spoiled but it's cute, the shop is doing better than ever, I'm making some decent cash and Cubs are looking great this upcoming season." Punk shrugged.

"You keep her grounded and she keeps you sane, it's a good fit." Jason told him.

"We are a good fit." Punk agreed proudly. "Which is why Jason doesn't piss me off. He wants my sloppy seconds? Good let him learn the hard way what she put me through. That should give you some satisfaction."

"That is true." Jason said to him.

"What is this?" Punk asked moving her mail to the side that was on the counter and picked up her English paper. "A C?" he asked himself.

"Oh don't snoop through her stuff." Jason chuckled jogging over there and grabbing the paper from him.

"She told me she didn't get it back yet." Punk said to him.

"She didn't want to upset you." Jason said putting the paper away.

"She can tell me anything she knows that." Punk said to him "Why wouldn't she tell me?"

"I think she's afraid of disappointing you." Jason suggested.

"She's been working too much." Punk said to him shaking his head.

"She wants to do it all on her own let her try." Jason said to him.

"So this class she's at tonight isn't for extra credit? It's to try to bring this grade up?" Punk asked him.

"Yea." Jason said to him and eyed him. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is I promised your dad that I'd make sure she'd graduate from college." Punk told him honestly. "I want her to do better than living in this building and working at a bar where men drop their napkins in front of her so she'll bend over for them. She deserves better and I can't give it to her right now so she has to do it herself."

"You're her boyfriend not her parent." Jason reminded him. "She's under a lot of pressure and David only just died. Give her some time."

"I'm not disappointed but I would have helped her." Punk said to him.

"Her professor is letting her work on it." Jason said to him. "Just don't even mention it mostly because she'll think I told you. Let her fix it herself don't become her mom."

"I won't." Punk said to him. "I don't want her to be afraid to talk to me."

"Like I said, she doesn't want to let you down." Jason told him.

"Nothing she does could let me down." Punk insisted. "She's been trying so hard. I'm proud of her."

"Tell her that." Jason urged.

"That's what tonight is all about." Punk told him.

* * *

After a two hour class it was dismissed already. The professor had told her it would run for at least four so she was surprised when everyone left.

"What did you think?" The professor asked her.

"I thought it was short but I knew all of this already." AJ told him honestly.

"So apply to your paper." The professor insisted.

"Does this mean I can re-write it?" She asked him.

"I'll tell you what, come by my office tomorrow at seven and I'll help you get started." The professor offered.

"Are you sure?" AJ asked him. "I don't want to be a bother I'm sure you're very busy."

"I am very busy with my job, which is to educate and that includes you." The professor told her.

"I really appreciate you being so nice to me." AJ said relieved. "It's not easy to meet nice people here." She admitted.

"Yea Chicago could be rough." The professor grinned.

"I should get going. I'll be there at seven tomorrow." She promised.

"How are you getting home?" The professor asked her.

"I'm going to call my brother." AJ told him.

"Don't be silly I'm leaving myself." he said grabbing his briefcase. "I'll give you a ride."

"Professor Daniels I couldn't-" She began.

"We're off the student/professor clock as of two minutes ago you can call me Daren." He said to her.

"Daren Daniels." AJ laughed lightly.

"My parents weren't kind to me in that aspect." Daren grinned and lead her out of the classroom.

* * *

AJ arrived at the shop and Jason was surprised to see her so early.

"I thought I was picking you up?" Jason asked.

"My professor gave me a ride." AJ said to him and Jason just nodded.

"That was awfully nice of him." Jason forced out.

"What? It saved you a trip." AJ smiled. "Where's my baby?"

"Larry is in my apartment with Kate." Jason groaned.

"I meant my other baby but good to know." she teased.

"Oh you meant Punk." Jason cringed.

"Yes! I finally have a night to myself which means I want him to entertain me." She said to him.

"He's upstairs." Jason said waving her on.

A minute later the shop doors opened and in walked AJ's professor holding a book.

"Sorry, I'm looking for April." The young professor said to him.

"Why?" Jason asked protectively.

"She left her book in my car." Daren said to him.

"She's with her boyfriend." Jason said taking the book. "I'm her brother though."

"So I'm sure you'll make sure she gets that book." Daren smiled.

"I'll make sure she gets it. As long as you make sure you're spending your time educating my sister and that's all." Jason warned him.

"Excuse me?" Daren chuckled.

"I'm not stupid. Getting her to go to that class tonight was ridiculous, driving her home was inappropriate and I see your car isn't running outside so you came in here thinking she'd ask you to stay." Jason noted.

"It's not like that." Daren said to him.

"Fuck off." Jason said bluntly. "AJ is trusting and sweet but I'm not. I know guys like you see a sweet girl from out of town-"

"I'm an educator." Daren informed him stiffly.

"Yea and you 'educators' are all saints." Jason noted.

"I could say the same for mechanics." Daren shrugged.

"I don't claim to be a saint." Jason said to him. "You fuck around with my sister I'll beat your ass, am I clear?"

"Are you threatening me?" Daren asked with a laugh. "I was only trying to save you a ride tonight."

"Sure." Jason said to him with a laugh.

"I think it's wonderful you're so concerned for your sister but you don't have to be." Daren said to him. "I'm making April a better student and that's it."

"If that's the case- good. Keep it that way." Jason said to him. "I'll give this to AJ tomorrow, tonight she's on a date with her boyfriend who is about double my size and not nearly as nice as I am."

"I'll remember that." Daren chuckled. "Nice meeting you."

"Asshole." Jason muttered as Daren walked out the door.

* * *

AJ walked into Punk's apartment first since she normally did whenever she got home but there was a note on the refrigerator (first place she always went after class) that he was across the hall. AJ wandered into her own apartment and found candles lit and a table decorated for two.

"Wow." AJ gasped. Punk appeared dressed sharply. He had on dark jeans and a plaid button down shirt. He looked so good with his beard growing in again.

"How was class?" Punk asked her.

"Boring. I would have skipped it if I had known what was waiting for me when I got home." She said dropping her bag and running and jumping into his arms. "I missed you today." She smiled before leaning in and kissing him as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"This will come later." He said pulling away. "No falling asleep on me tonight. But I have dinner first." he said walking her over to the table while she was still wrapped around him and kissing his neck while he did so.

"Dessert first." She insisted.

"Believe me I want to but I went through a lot of trouble please stop making me hard." He begged trying to pry her off of his body. "You are freakishly strong." he said as she finally dropped from him body.

"Can I change first?" She asked as he pulled out her chair and he shook his head. "I want to look pretty for you."

"You always look pretty." he said pushing her chair in and then grabbing two dishes from the kitchen.

"Cheeseburgers and fries!" She cheered. Scenery was so romantic and the meal didn't match but it was absolutely AJ's favorite meal.

"Made those fries from scratch." He told her proudly as he sat across from her.

"They're so good." She moaned taking a bite out of one of them.

"I got you a present too." Punk said to her and her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and she dropped her fry and held her hands out. "You are still a spoiled little thing aren't you?"

"A little." She smirked and he placed the box in her hand that she quickly opened. "Phil." She whispered looking at it.

"You like it?" He asked nervously.

"It's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever given me." She told him in awe of the thoughtful present. "I love it." She said and a tear slid down her cheek. He had only ever seen her cry twice before and both were related to David.

"You're crying." He frowned.

"Because I'm happy." She said taking the necklace out of the box. "Can you put it on for me?" She asked and he stood up and clasped it around her neck. "Why did you do this for me?"

"Because I love you." He said simply.

"You didn't have to get me anything let alone something to extravagant." She said to him touching the diamond ball.

"You deserve it and so much more." he said honestly.

"How could you afford this?" She asked him.

"I saved." He said simply. "I'm a patient man April." He reminded her.

"I wish I was as a patient as you." she said standing up.

"Eat first." He ordered pointing to her chair and she stood in front of him and began to strip her clothing leaving only the necklace on. "Alright I guess I'll eat." He said standing up and she reached up to kiss him but he turned his face. "I have a surprise in the bedroom." he said scooping her up and carrying her into the room.

"More candles." She grinned as he placed her in the middle of the bed. Then watched as he grabbed the handcuffs on the side table. "Those are mine."

"You never got to use them." Punk shrugged. "Do you trust me?" he asked her.

AJ responded by lifting her arms over her head and placing them by the headboard so he could use the handcuffs and licking her lips.

"Oh fuck." He groaned hand cuffing her.

AJ watched as he literally ripped his shirt open and kicked his shoes off.

"I'm waiting." AJ teased.

"I know baby." he moaned. "I had this planned out better in my head."

"I've dreamed of you doing this to me." She confided.

"You know what I want to do." He said kicking his jeans off finally then his boxers so they were on equally footing.

"Oh." She said to him. "I don't know-"

"It's so good though." He said spreading her legs apart and looking at her already wet sex.

"Your beard tickles me." She pointed out.

Every time Punk had tried to do go down on AJ she had stopped him. She was either giggling or told him she didn't like it but he knew she just wasn't confident in herself like that but he had to have her and this would be the only way.

"It's short now." He pointed out laying on his stomach and kissing over her pelvis. "Please?" He asked as he trailed his kisses. "Pretty please?"

"I trust you." She said to him.

"I promise you'll love this." He assured her.

Punk began by just licking her over and over again to just tease her. He heard a few giggles and she wiggled a bit but finally she was letting him go further. It didn't take long for AJ to realize how amazing this was. She spread her legs even further and he placed his entire mouth over her. AJ was looking down at him until he began to suck on her clit.

"Oh!" She gasped and tried to move but realized she was cuffed.

AJ was squirming but he was keeping her place. He was sucking on her clit and she was ready to literally cry in pleasure. She was now arching her hips up into his mouth as she her breathing became heavier.

"Oh my god." She moaned quietly.

"You like this?" Punk asked.

"Yes Phil." She whispered not daring to look down at him.

"Look at me." he ordered but she wouldn't. "Look at me." He repeated and she opened her eyes. "Watch me make you come like this."

"Phil." She moaned as his teeth gently applied pressure to her clit next then he smoothed it over with his tongue.

AJ came and she came hard against his mouth. When he picked his head up she could see his beard was wet but he had on a satisfied grin. He clearly enjoyed it as much as she did. Punk ran his fingers over her to wet them then began to stroke himself and AJ was licking her lips.

"I'm not uncuffing you." he warned her.

"I don't want you to." She said simply. "Let me."

Punk snatched the pillows propping he head up on the pillow and threw them onto the floor so she was laying flat on the bed with her arms extending to the bedpost. Punk crawled up her body and remained on his knees. AJ opened her mouth and he slid into her anxious mouth.

"You taste that? That's you." He told her gripping the top of the head board and dropping into her mouth. "Oh fuck AJ." he groaned.

He couldn't believe she was letting him do this but deep down wasn't too surprised, his sweet little AJ was a wild woman in the bedroom and normally down for anything except for the one thing she just let him do earlier (which was oddly common yet freaked her out).

"Can you take it all? Huh?" he asked using his hips to direct himself in and out of her mouth.

"Yes." She assured him lustfully. "I want you all."  
Punk kept moving until he felt himself ready to come and when he did he stayed in her mouth and dropped as far as he could go without choking her letting her swallow him, which was also a first for her. He quickly pulled out of her mouth and she began to choke.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yes." She said to him then licked her lips. "You're amazing."

"I was thinking the same thing about you." He said dropping next to her and trying to regain his breath.

"You can let me go now." She said to him and she heard him chuckle.

"You think I'm done with you yet?" He asked her seriously. "I'm only getting started."

"You need me to help you get hard again." She insisted.

"Looking at you is making me hard again, just thinking about what you let me to do just now is making me hard again." He said to her. "I told you that you'd like my tongue sucking on you like that."

"Can you do it again?" she asked him and he laughed. "You don't want to?"

"Baby I'd eat you up for every meal if I could." He said rolling onto her body now and kissing her neck as he moved up to her mouth. "I'll do it again and again right now if you'd like."

"I want you." She said using her strength to wrap her legs around his waist and managed to rub against him with her arms still extended.

"How are you not hurting?" He asked in disbelief.

"I'm flexible." She pointed out.

"So I've noticed." He said completely captivated by her. "I can roll you over and do that other thing you love. The only place you used to let my tongue go...oddly."

"No." She said shaking her head. "I want you inside of me Phil." She ordered.

"I'm the one in charge." He reminded her.

"You love me too much to not give me what I want." she informed him and she was right.

"I love you so much I hope you realize that." He almost pleaded.

"I know you do." She said to him.

"I'd do anything for you. You keep me sane." He said kissing her cheek now.

"I feel the same." She said genuinely.

"Do you? Do you realize how important you are to me?" He asked now looking into her eyes.

"Yes." She whispered.

Punk responded by shoving his tongue into her mouth and untangling her legs so he could enter her. Punk was in as far as he could go but didn't move, he just kissed her until the sensation to move became too much. Punk used short but hard thrusts with her as she again wrapped her legs around his waist. He knew he was hitting her g-spot perfectly with each push into her.

"That's it." AJ whispered not wanting to wake the neighbors since the walls were so thin. "God!" She screamed out as her orgasm hit her hard.

Punk pulled out of her and reached over to grab the key to the cuffs and released her. The minute she was free she was rolled onto her stomach laying flat and he entered her again and didn't stop until he joined her in complete bliss.

"That was the best." AJ said as her sweaty body laid across his.

"Yea? Better than the first time?" he asked and she nodded.

"I need a hot bath." she said unable to move. "My muscles hurt."

"I need one too. Not because my muscles hurt but because I want to share space and water with your naked body.

"We won't fit in my tub." She laughed.

"True." He said carefully moving her off of him.

"Where are you going?" She asked laying on her stomach but lifting her head as he pulled on his boxers.

"I'm going to run you a hot bath then I'm going to clean up the kitchen and blow out the candles before we set the building on fire. Then I'm going to rub your back until you fall asleep." he told her.

"I feel like its my birthday." She grinned. "I wish I came home sooner. We could have had nights like this years ago."

"You were worth the wait." He said kissing her lips one last time before heading off to start his tasks.


	14. F

**F**

* * *

"What do you think?" Jason asked Punk as he showed him around his new place.

"Park and school down the street, two bedrooms, big bathroom and a doorman." Punk noted looking around. "I'd say you're a true family man now."

"Kid on the way I have to be." Jason grinned proudly.

"It feels like yesterday you announced having this kid." Punk admitted jumping and sitting on the counter of the empty apartment.

"And now she's six months along and I'm going to need a lot of help getting moved in before she has the baby." Jason said to him.

"You know I'll help." Punk said to him. "Wish you didn't rent your place to Mike though."

"I didn't have a choice I'm not the building owner." Jason reasoned. "Believe me I don't want him in there with Maria floating around."

"Lucky for me I think AJ secretly enjoys arguing with Maria." Punk groaned.

"Maybe you can get out of there next." Jason suggested. "You make good enough money now."

"Yea I'll just pack up and leave AJ at the mercy of Hector and Shane along with Maria and Mike." Punk snorted.

"Take her with you." Jason said to him. "This place is nice."

"We're pulling in good money from the shop now but I can't afford this building regardless. Besides AJ and I have talked about living together but we both like it the way it is now. She needs to have her own space for some time." Punk told him.

"Yea I suppose she's enjoying her freedom." Jason said.

"She's been working like crazy to get her final credits so she can get her degree." Punk said to him.

"Yea she's been spending a lot of time at school." Jason noted. "More than at work."

"Yea it's good for her." Punk said to him and Jason nodded. "What? Isn't it better she's at school then at the shit bar she works at?"

"I don't like her professor." Jason said to him and Punk smirked.

"You told me about him months ago and trust me when I say I'm not concerned you shouldn't be either." Punk said to him. "That guy hasn't nothing on me."

"I don't think AJ would cheat on you." Jason laughed. "I just don't agree with teachers spending so much time with their students out of class. They're doing tutoring and extra credit stuff and last week they were at a charity race together."

"What are you trying to say?" Punk asked. "Again, I trust AJ completely."

"It's not AJ you shouldn't trust it's him." Jason insisted. "Look I get that you're happy and I'm happy for you but it's like you're blinded. The old Punk would have knocked on this teachers front door and told him to back off his girlfriend."

"He's her teacher. Everything he's doing is to bring up her grade and like I told you months ago I promised David that I would make sure AJ graduated and did something she really wanted." Punk said to him. "It's not high school where hanging around your teacher is wrong it's college and everyone is an adult and I'm not worried about AJ. She's a smart woman she knows right from wrong and if something didn't feel right she'd tell me."

"Ok." Jason said with a shrug.

"Why are you putting this in my head?" Punk asked him. "Do you want me to get arrested for beating down some poor old college professor?"

"Old?" Jason laughed. "That guy is like our age."

"He is?" Punk asked and Jason nodded.

"And no of course not." Jason said to him. "Maybe it's just a brother thing." he said brushing it off.

"Good thing AJ wasn't around much when she was a teen or her boyfriends wouldn't have a stood a chance." Punk joked. "And even better, you're having a boy."

"Thank god." Jason said relieved. "AJ is an adult and I'm already crazy about who she hangs out with imagine I had a daughter?"

"Don't have to." Punk smirked. "You need to trust AJ. She knows what she's doing."

"Doesn't sit right with me man." Jason admitted. "But that's just me."

"You've always been paranoid." Punk remarked.

"Yea I guess." Jason said to him. "So you're going to paint the nursery right?"

"I said I'd help you paint it." Punk laughed.

"We're doing red and black." Jason said to him.

"Blackhawks colors? Nice." Punk noted. "How did you get Kate to sign off on that?"

"Groveling." Jason admitted without shame.

* * *

At around midnight AJ walked into the shop from work and when Punk looked up he was greeted by his petite girlfriend jumping into his arms and kissing him.

"Hello there." Punk smirked.

"Hi." She grinned. "I got my paper back." She cheered waving it in his face.

"A+." Punk grinned. "Congratulations."

"I just have a final then I'm done." She said relieved.

"You've really pulled your grade up." Punk noted looking over the paper. "I mean a few months ago you were getting C's and now you're an A+."

"You know I've been doing all this extra credit and studying." She pointed out. "I thought we could celebrate by you taking me out tomorrow night."

"I can swing that." Punk smirked. "This is your journalism class right?"

"Yea." She said oddly. "Why?"

"No reason." Punk said passing her back the paper. "You're off from work tomorrow?"

"Yea no classes or work so I am all yours if you'll have me." She smiled.

"I'll have you alright." He smirked.

"I'm going to take Larry out then get some sleep because I'm exhausted." She said to him.

"Alright." Punk said to her. "I'm going to be done here for at least another hour."

"But tomorrow you'll make time?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course." Punk promised and she then walked up the stairs.

"Hi AJ." Mike said to her and she just rolled her eyes and headed up the stairs. "She's mean."

"You're an asshole to her." Punk corrected.

"So another A+ paper." Mike noted.

"What's it to you?" Punk asked.

"Maria and I saw AJ with her professor at the children's carnival a few weeks ago." Mike noted.

"Yea she was there volunteering, so what?" Punk asked.

"It's just I'd be giving my student A+'s too if she she looked like AJ and dated me." Mike shrugged.

"What the fuck are you implying?" Punk demanded walking over to him.

"Nothing." Mike shrugged.

"Fucking say it." Punk hissed.

"It's just weird that's all. She's barely getting by and now that her professor has taken her under his wing and she's getting straight A's." Mike pointed out. "Seems fishy to me."

"Fuck you." Punk spat and Mike rolled his eyes.

"You wouldn't be getting so pissy if you weren't thinking AJ was doing a little something extra to 'earn' those A's." Mike chuckled and Punk clocked him.

"I'm sick of your fucking comments about my girlfriend. Fuck you." Punk spat then walked out of the shop.

* * *

At dinner the next night Punk sprung for a decently fancy place. AJ was wearing her black cocktail dress he loved and she was thrilled to be almost done with school. But of course Jason and Mike's comments loomed in the back of his head. Was he completely blinded by AJ to not see what was happening directly in front of his face? He trusted AJ completely but that didn't mean he trusted her new professor.

"You've been awfully quiet." AJ noted eating her salad.

"I was just thinking about your grades." Punk said with a smile.

"Yea?" She asked happily. "Tell me how proud you are of me."

"I'm very proud." Punk said to her. "There's nothing more important to me than you bettering yourself. I want you to graduate and do something you love so you don't have to live pay check to pay check like I do."

"I'll be fine- actually we'll be because what good happens to me happens to you too." She said to him and he smiled warmly.

"I just can't help but wonder how invested your professor is with you." Punk said to her. "Mike told me he saw you and him at the carnival."

"You knew I was going to be there with him. I volunteered." She reminded him.

"Jason has mentioned it to me too." Punk said calmly and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I really hope you're not accusing me of sleeping with my professor for my grades." She almost warned him.

"No I'm not because I know you and I trust you." Punk said brushing off her comment.

"So what's your problem?" AJ asked him.

"My problem is I thought this guy was a 60 year old man but he's a young guy around my age who sees you more than I do." Punk said to her. "What's his deal?"

"His deal? He's an educator and he's trying to help me realize my dreams." AJ argued. "You don't think I'm smart enough to be earning these grades? I slipped up in the beginning. I was dealing with David dying and really let everything go and he helped me bounce back. You should be thanking him."

"I'd love to." Punk said with a smile. "Where can I find him?"

"You're not a jealous guy Phil." AJ noted. "Why are you letting Jason and Mike get into your head like this? Part of the reason I love you so much is because you trust me and you let me live my life. You don't control me. I don't need you knocking on my professor's door and treating me like a child."

"I'm not but it's weird to me." Punk insisted. "What does he get out of all of the time he spends with you?"

"It's his job." AJ argued. "I can't believe you're even doing this. This never bothered you before."

"Well, it does now." Punk said simply.

"School is almost over." AJ pointed out. "Can't you just let this go for a few more weeks?"

"No I can't." He said to her. "I want to at least meet him."

"Why?" AJ asked him.

"Because I want to know the man who spends so much time with my girlfriend." Punk told her. "If you feel he's completely professional it shouldn't be a problem."

"If you would have asked to meet him because you wanted to thank him for helping me I'd have no problem but I don't want you attacking the poor guy who has been nothing but nice to me." she argued. "I'm so close to my diploma I can taste it and you're prepared to blow it because you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous." Punk corrected. "Like I said this isn't a trust thing, it's him I have the problem with."

"He's done nothing wrong." AJ insisted.

"He's never made a pass at you?" Punk asked.

"Do you think I'd really be working with him if he had?" AJ asked astonished. "You think I would even flirt with him or lead him to get a good grade? Don't you know me at all?"

"AJ-" he started but she stood up.

"I want to go home now." she said walking away.

* * *

The next day Punk was at Jason's new apartment painting the nursery with him.

"So she just got up and left, huh?" Jason asked.

"Yea thanks a fucking lot." Punk remarked annoyed.

"I didn't tell you to talk to her about it." Jason laughed. "Why would you do that? Of course that would piss her off!"

"AJ and I are open and honest with each other we talk about everything." Punk shrugged. "There's no secrets."

"I did see the black eye you gave Mike." Jason smirked. "Nice."

"He got into my head too." Punk scoffed. "I shouldn't have listened to either of you." He said annoyed.

"Is she talking to you yet?" Jason asked him.

"No. I mean she talked during sex last night but that was it." Punk shrugged and Jason shook his head.

"Do you not have a fucking filter man?" Jason asked him seriously. "My fucking sister." He reminded him.

"She could be as mad as she wants at me but she'll still sleep with me." Punk smirked. "She'll get over it."

"Are you going to apologize to her?" Jason asked.

"No but I did tell her that you put in my head so you're probably going to have to." Punk warned him.

"You fucking rat." Jason muttered.

"I wasn't going to take all of the heat." Punk laughed. "Mike is already on her shit list."

"So what are your thoughts on the professor situation?" Jason asked curiously.

"Same as it was before I spoke to you yesterday, I trust AJ and I trust if he did or said something to make her uncomfortable she'd tell me or take care of it herself." Punk said to him. "AJ isn't like Maria where she enjoys me getting jealous or fighting random guys who hit on her. It pisses her off actually. We were at a game a few weeks ago and some guy was looking at her ass and I said something and she got mad at me! Didn't talk to me for two days."

"She's not needy." Jason shrugged.

"I didn't even know women like that existed." Punk laughed.

"AJ is special." Jason agreed.

"It's nice but I never know if I'm doing the right thing. If I don't say something I'm afraid she'll think I don't care about her if I do she'll get pissed because she likes to take care of herself." Punk said to him.

"I'd still knock on that professor's door and talk to him if I was you." Jason said to him.

"No way." Punk scoffed. "I'm not staying on AJ's shit list I also don't want to spend a night in lockup because I attacked an innocent professor who has only helped AJ."

"Whatever." Jason said to him.

* * *

At school AJ stopped into Daren's office after class since Punk's words did start to bother her slightly. Daren had never made a pass at her but she re-read her paper a few times this morning and she wasn't sure it was worthy of the A+ she received.

"Hi Daren I hope I'm not bothering you." AJ said sticking her head into his office door.

"You're never a bother April, come in." Daren smiled waving her into the small office.

"I just wanted to talk to you about my paper." AJ said holding it out to me.

"You got the best grade in class." Daren told her proudly.

"Yea but I re-read it a few times and I don't know if I deserved this grade." AJ admitted and Daren laughed.

"I've never had a student argue that they received too good of a grade." Daren smiled. "You're something else April, that's why I like you."

"I mean it." AJ said standing her ground.

"If you didn't deserve the grade why would I give it to you?" Daren asked her.

"You tell me." AJ insisted. "My boyfriend and brother think you have different motives then just helping me study."

"Do they now?" Daren asked amused. "I do like spending time with you but anything more would be unethical since you're still my student for the next few weeks."

"That's what I told them." AJ said relieved.

"But in a few weeks things could be different." Daren said to her and AJ seemed confused. "I like spending time with you, you make my tasks more enjoyable." he said standing up from his chair. "And I know you enjoy spending time with me."

"I think you're great-" She began and saw him lock the office door and she was now freaked out.

"You can't tell me you haven't thought about it." Daren said walking over to her. "You volunteer to spend the time with me."

"For my grades." AJ argued. "I'm in a relationship."

"So am I." Daren smirked. "You want an A in my class and a guaranteed letter of commendation for me?"

"I thought that's what I've been working towards." AJ said confused.

"Let's not play games you're far too smart for this." Daren said to her.

"What are you trying to say?" AJ asked him.

"I'm not saying a thing." Daren said to her. "But I like you. I think about you a lot."

"What?" AJ asked with a laugh.

"You make me hard." he whispered into her ear and her face dropped. "I want you as much as you want me."

"I'm sorry but no." AJ laughed stepping away from him. "I'm very happy with my boyfriend and even if I didn't have one you aren't my type anyway."

"I understand April." Daren said to her. "We'll forget this conversation every happened." he said to her and she was relieved.

"Thank you." She said to him as Daren picked up her paper.

"You were right about your paper though." Daren said grabbing a red marker and changing the grade.

"An F?" AJ laughed. "That's not funny."

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Daren asked seriously. "Get the hell out of my office." He nodded for her to leave and she did.


	15. The Princess of New Jersey

The **Princess of New Jersey**

* * *

AJ arrived for class two days later and she was completely ignored the entire three hour lecture. Finally when class was over she decided to confronted Daren again.

"I don't have time April I have students that actually want to learn." Daren said walking out of the class and AJ followed him.

"I want you to adjust my grade." She said pulling her paper out of her bag chasing him into his office.

"You received the grade you rightfully deserved. I was playing favorites with you but you helped me realize that." Daren said to her. "I'll see you next term."

"You think I'll take your class again?" AJ scoffed.

"I'll make sure you get my class." Daren said to her. "You need this class to graduate and you will not be."

"Why are you being so cruel?" AJ asked him. "I thought we were friends."

"You thought wrong." Daren said to her. "If you like living in the hood above a mechanic shop then I'm happy because you'll be there for the rest of your life. I offered you an out and you did not take. You've been leading me on for months-"

"No I haven't!" AJ argued.

"Oh please." Daren scoffed. "You left me with blue balls more times than I could count so don't play innocent. You want to pass this class? Get on your knees and beg."

"I won't do that." AJ laughed. "You'll pass me because I deserve it or I'll go the dean."

"Yea he'll take your word over mine." Daren said to him. "You'll be thrown off campus due to your sexual misbehavior with a professor."

"There was no misbehavior on my part." AJ said shaking her head.

"Don't you want to graduate? You wrote in your paper how you promised your dying father you would across that stage. How you want to prove to your mother that you did this all on your own." Daren reminded her.

"I think my father would be proud because he always taught to take shit from no one." AJ told him folding her arms.

"Maybe you can live off your mechanic boyfriend for the rest of your life. Get married and have six kids in that neighborhood then they'll grow up on the streets, half will end up in jail." Daren said to her. "You're acting like you're so much better than me. This isn't New Jersey sweetheart, you don't have pull or power over anything or anyone."

"You asked me to have sex with you and I said no, then you changed my grade from an A to an F." she reminded him. "You're a piece of shit."

"And you'd be lucky to get a night with me." Daren responded. "We have nothing else to discuss here. If you changed your mind you can reach me on my cellphone."

"Yea let me make sure I have the right number." She said pulling out her phone. "Oh look at that." She smiled. "It was recording. I'm leaving to file a complaint with the dean, I think he'll take me seriously now. If he doesn't want to listen I'm sure the Tribune would be happy to hear from me."

"April!" He yelled as she walked out of his office. "April!" He shouted again but she was already gone.

* * *

Punk was in the shop when AJ came in practically skipping.

"Good day?" Punk asked her.

"You can say that." She said happily and used her tippie toes to kiss his lips tenderly.

"How was class?" he asked her.

"You were right." AJ said to him.

"I usually am." He agreed. "But can you be more specific?"

"About Daren." She said to him and he looked confused. "After our dinner I told him about your concerns. He didn't deny them and then made a pass at me."

"Excuse me?" Punk asked hoping he misheard.

"He changed my grade to an F when I told him no." She said to him and Punk began walking to the door. "No, wait." She said grabbing his arm. "I recorded our conversation earlier and handed it to the dean personally. He's going to be suspended."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Punk asked her.

"I just did. I thought if I told you beforehand you'd do something stupid like hit him." She said to him.

"And he doesn't deserve that?" Punk asked seriously. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No he deserves to be out of a job." AJ said to him. "And other female students deserve to be eduated in a safe environment and I'm hoping I help provide that."

"AJ-" He started.

"You're with a very stubborn and proud woman who sticks up for herself." AJ informed him proudly. "I won't let anyone walk all over me and I don't have to hide behind my big bad boyfriend."

"Obviously I'm proud of you." Punk groaned. "I just wish you would have clued me in first."

"It happened fast." She said to him. "I felt stupid and wanted to fix this myself."

"I'm not used to this." Punk admitted. "You're not like anyone else I have ever met."

"I think that's a good thing." She smiled. "I am probably going to have to retake the class next term though so graduation is going to be on hold."

"That sucks. I had a big graduation present for you." Punk shrugged.

"You did?" She asked with a smile and he nodded. "What was it?"

"You'll find out next term I guess." Punk said to her simply.

"Don't I earn the present now?" She asked leaning into him.

"You deserve a spanking for lying to me." He said to her seriously and her eyes lit up lustfully. "You are sick." he laughed.

"Take me upstairs and punish me." She whispered.

"Jesus Christ!" Jason yelled rolling out from under the car, AJ hadn't noticed him.

"Sorry." AJ frowned.

"I'm taking a lunch break." Punk said lifting AJ over his shoulder.

"Whatever man." Jason groaned as AJ giggled when he ran up the stairs with her.

* * *

AJ was on propped over the arm of the couch so her rear was popped up. Punk was already inside of her and every time he pulled out of her she earned a spank that only pushed her further to the edge.

"I like that." AJ moaned after a stinging slap.

"Yea? You would." He said pushing himself inside of her as hard as he could. "I love your ass."

"What else do you love?" She asked feeling another slap as he pulled out.

"I love that it's mine." He said squeezing both cheeks roughly. "No one else can have it."

"No they can't." She agreed as her eyes rolled to the back of her head as he pushed into her again and she climaxed.

"I can see why everyone wants a piece of it." He said pulling out of her and she stood up and faced him.

"I'm only yours." She reminded him. "I love you with everything I have."

"I just want to protect you." He insisted cupping her face and dipping his tongue into her mouth. "You understand that, right?"

"Yes baby." she assured him.

"Let me help you sometimes." he insisted.

"Ok." She said feeling his hardness poke into her stomach. "How about I help you right now?" she reached down between them and began to stroke him.

Punk lifted her up and pressed her into the door and quickly pushed into her.

"Oh god." She moaned hitting her head against the door.

Punk thrust up into her welcoming body as he practically banged her through his front door. She was always begging him for more and he always gave her as much as he could without hurting her.

"Fuck AJ." He hissed in her ear as he hit into her harder and harder.

"Just like that." She said to him as she rested against the door. "That's it, that's it." She kept muttering.

"You like that? My dirty girl likes it like this." He stated proudly. "You like it hard."

"So hard." She agreed.

"Your girl." She repeated and his movements became erratic as he finally came inside of her causing her to come again.

"Yea, I can see why other men want you like this." He said keeping her pressed against the door. "I don't believe in luck but I am truly one lucky bastard."

"I'm the lucky one." She corrected running her fingers through his sweaty hair. "I know you'd do anything for me."

"If you're ever in a battle you know I'll be the one in front keeping you safe." He said honestly.

"I know." She whispered. "You've given me the confidence to stand up for myself. Thank you." She said nipping at his lips.

"I just want you to be careful because you've become the number one person in my life and I'd go crazy without you." He told her honestly. "You've made me incredibly happy this last year, actually I've been the happiest I've ever been in my life. I'll let you fight your battles but you have to promise to keep me in the loop."

"I promise." She assured him and leaned in to kiss him again.

With her legs and arms still wrapped around him he carried her across the apartment and into his bedroom, kicking the door closed with his foot behind him.

* * *

Punk was up in Jason's apartment helping him pack up the rest of his stuff since they'd be moving by the weekend.

"So that stuff about AJ's professor..." Jason trailed off.

"Yea I know. You were right." Punk grunted. "I've gone soft."

"Hey I think she handled herself perfectly." Jason laughed.

"Yea." Punk had to agree. "Still wish she would have told me so I could have beat the shit out of this guy first."

"Maybe that's for the best." Jason smirked. "So she goes an extra term, what's the big deal?"

"All of her hard work has been wasted." Punk pointed out. "Also I had a big gift planned."

"What's the gift?" Jason asked. "Unless it's something sexual, in that case don't tell me."

"I was going to ask-" he began.

"Her to marry you?" Jason asked cutting him off.

"No." Punk laughed. "I was thinking about living together first. The reason we haven't already is like I said she likes her apartment but I always tell her I don't want to leave mine, I was thinking I'd just move into hers or we'd spring for a slightly bigger place in the building since that's all the two of us could probably afford."

"That's awesome. I mean you two practically live together as it is." Jason pointed out. "Why not just ask now?"

"Because I want her to concentrate on herself and graduate and do what she has to do." Punk said to him. "I love her too much to be the reason she slips up."

"I don't know she's pretty stubborn. I think she can have it all and handle it." Jason suggested.

"I'm just not ready to ask her yet." Punk told him.

"Whatever." Jason said to him. "Keep wasting time."

"Just because you're ready to be a family man doesn't mean I am." Punk reasoned. "I want to be a little more financially stable before I move any further. I won't make the same mistake I made when I asked Maria I have to be able to offer her more than what this all is."

"You're in a way better position than you were then." Jason reminded him.

"I am but I want to save longer." Punk said to him. "She deserves more."

"She'd never say no." Jason pointed out.

"I have to be ready. Like I said, I'm not looking to make the same mistake twice." Punk argued. "I need to be able to afford to move her out of this building completely before I even consider marriage and that's a way off."

"Fine." Jason sighed. "You're a good man though."

"That's why she loves me." Punk remarked smugly.

* * *

AJ was at work for a couple of hours now but it was a slow night and was considering skipping out early. But once she cleared off her last table someone else arrived.

"What are you doing here?" AJ asked Daren.

"I can't come and enjoy a drink and burger?" Daren asked stiffly. "It's the only enjoyment I'll get for a while unless you drop your complaint against me."

"That's never going to happen." AJ remarked. "Would you like me to take your order?"

"No I want you to take your complaint back." Daren said to her. "This is a career I've worked hard for."

"You should have thought about that before you tried to have sex with me." AJ shrugged. "When you want something to eat or drink let Rachel now." She said pointing. "I'm taking an early night." She told him cheerfully and skipped off.

Daren watched as AJ spoke to the bar manager and he smiled and nodded and she removed her apron that was around her waist and placed it behind the bar. She grabbed her purse and walked out of the Penny. It was a warm night and no need for a jacket. She only walked a few feet before she felt someone place their hand over her mouth and she was being dragged down the alley.

"Shut the fuck up." Daren hissed in her ear. "Who the fuck do you think you are? You destroyed my life you smug little bitch! Then you smile and laugh it off?" he tossed her onto the floor and kicked her right in the ribs causing her to cry out. "I said shut the fuck up!" He yelled grabbing her by her hair so she was on her knees then dragged her across the hard concrete skimming her bare knees in the process. "This isn't New Jersey princess, you don't just get to ruin lives and walk away from it." he whispered.

Daren kept AJ propped up on her knees as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants with his one free hands.

"I'm going to get something from you, I'm going to get something out of this." Daren warned her.

"Help!" AJ cried out.

Daren backhanded AJ hard across the face but kept her head still by the grip on her hair. He hit her a few more times in her face then reached into his boxers and pulled himself out.

"No." AJ cried.

"Don't pretend you're not going to like it." Daren laughed. "You've wanted it for months now." He reminded her. "If you bite me or do something else stupid I'll fucking kill you." he threatened.

His hands moved to her face to direct her to where she wanted but fell back when something was sprayed on the side of his face and hit him in the eyes.

"Leave her alone!" A woman yelled as she continued to spray him with mace.

"Fuck!" Daren yelled trying to cover his face.

AJ was literally shaking as a few more people ran down the alley and chased after Daren before he could get away.

"Are you ok?" the woman asked AJ and she would have been stunned to see it was Maria if she wasn't in such shock as it was.

"My stomach hurts." AJ mustered out holding her ribs then kneeled further over and began to throw up.

"Mike, you should call Jason and Phil." Maria said to him as they could hear the police sirens approaching.

"Is she ok?" Mike asked kneeling over to check on her.

"Yea she's just in shock." Maria said rubbing AJ's back as she got sick on the ground. "It's ok." she told her. "Mike and I saw a commotion at the top of the alley I didn't even realize it was you until I got closer."

"Thank you." AJ said to her genuinely.

"I don't hate you that much." Maria teased then frowned. "It's ok." She assured AJ wrapping her arms around her.

A minute later the alley was filled with cops and two EMT workers who took AJ back to their truck to check on her. She had cuts on her cheek and knees and her ribs were bruised. Her stomach was still upside down but they told her that was from the shock which she knew was true. It started to rain as Daren was handcuffed and she sat in the back of the open ambulance and watched him get lead away. How could someone she had considered her friend turn out to be such a monster?

"Phil and Jason are on their way." Maria said walking over to ambulance.

"What did you tell them?" AJ asked.

"Mike spoke to them but just said something happened and you were fine but they had to come get you." Maria said to her. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Just some bumps and bruises." AJ shrugged brushing it off.

"You can't bury this-" Maria began.

"Please." AJ sighed. "I appreciate what you did but don't pretend like we're friends. Just leave me alone."

"Fine." Maria said to her. "But you can't dust everything under the rug AJ." she told her before walking away.


	16. Be Yourself

**Be Yourself**

* * *

Punk approached the ambulance with Jason at his side after AJ told the officers to let them through.

"What happened?" Punk asked gently cupping her chin to examine her face. "Someone attacked you?"

"Daren." AJ said looking up at him. "He was really mad and told me to take my statement back and I refused. He followed me out and dragged me down here."

"Holy shit." Jason muttered.

"What did he do?" Punk asked her.

"I can't talk about it right now." AJ said uncomfortably. "Can you take me home?"

"Where is Daren?" Jason asked her.

"The police arrested him. Or they took him to the hospital first." AJ shrugged.

"You fought him off?" Jason asked proudly.

"No." AJ admitted looking away. "Maria and Mike saw me and she maced him, Mike chased him down so he couldn't get away."

"Maybe you should go down to the station first." Jason suggested as Punk kept his eyes on his completely broken girlfriend. "I mean-"

"No." Punk said to him. "She wants to go home so I'm taking her home." he said helping AJ out of the ambulance. "Is she good to go?" Punk asked the EMT's.

"Yea." the man said and AJ looked back and thanked him quietly.

"You should go down to the station and make sure this guy is being properly charged." Punk whispered to Jason.

"Are you sure? She needs me right now." Jason insisted.

"Come by in the morning, let me get her settled first." Punk suggested.

"Fine." Jason said to him. "I'm coming by tonight though."

"Alright." Punk said to him.

* * *

Punk took AJ to her apartment where Larry greeted them at the door.

"Hey." AJ said but it came out in a lisp since her lip was swollen and cut. She had a very hard time bending time to pet him so Punk eased her back up so she was standing straight.

"I'll put him in the bed with you so you don't have to bend." Punk said to her.

"I need a shower." She said to him and Punk just nodded. "Help me?"

Punk felt his heart drop. Out of all of the time he's spent with AJ which was a lot, she's never asked him to help her with anything. She was still shaking and scared but this was finally his time to step up for her and he wasn't going to let her down.

"Come on." He said helping her into her small bathroom. Punk eased her tiny work shirt over her body and noticed the red marks on her ribs that he knew would turn to bruises. She was so tiny, how can a man triple her size kick her?

"It doesn't hurt too bad." She said noticing he was looking at her.

Punk untied her converse next and removed her socks before pulling down her tight spandex work shorts. He was relieved to see she seemed fully together in this region. He wasn't sure what went down in that alley and he was too afraid to ask her right now but this eased his biggest fear.

"He didn't." AJ said as if she was reading her mind and Punk ignored her then helped her out of her bra and panties before turning on the water. "Hot." She insisted.

"Is this good?" he asked testing the water and she reached in and nodded but cringed when she extended her arm. "You need help?"

"Yea." She said almost ashamed.

She stepped into the shower and a second later he joined her. It wasn't sexual, he was just helping her wash off the blood and dirt. She literally stood still as he did all of the work for her. He washed over her cut up knees, her legs, her arms and gently ran a rag over her cut up face. He washed her hair for her and she let him.

After the shower he wrapped her up in a towel and carried her into the bedroom and placed her onto her bed. She waited as he grabbed a t-shirt and sleeping shorts and helped her into them then he left the bedroom as Larry ran in with her.

"What's that?" AJ asked noticing him holding something.

"Ice for your ribs." He said to her. "Lay back on the bed." he told her and she did just that and placed the ice pack under her shirt and she hissed slightly. "It stings now but you'll thank me later." he said to her.

"Is my face bad?" she asked curiously.

"No." He lied opening her window for fresh air.

"Are you going to stay?" She asked him.

"Yea." He said to her.

"Don't you want to know what happened?" she asked sitting up slightly as he sat next to her on the edge of the bed.

"No but yes." He said to her.

"He didn't get a chance to do anything." She told him and he nodded and felt relief. "He pulled his pants down and kept me on my knees and he tried to make me-"

"It's alright." Punk said cutting her off. "You don't have to tell me anymore."

"Phil-" She began.

"I really don't want to hear about it." He said to her and her face dropped. "You need to rest. We'll talk about it tomorrow or something."

"You said we have an honest policy." She reminded him.

"We do. And I appreciate you being honest now with me for a change but I can't listen to it right now. Right now I want to make you feel better." He said as nicely as possible.

"Alright." She said feeling bad he shut her down like that but tried not to show it.

"Did you get hit anywhere else?" He asked her.

"You want to know that?" She scoffed.

"Come on AJ." He groaned not wanting to get into a fight.

"Just my face and ribs." She mumbled under her breath.

"Alright." Punk said to her. "I'll get you more ice for your lip."

"I don't need more ice." She argued.

"Yea you do or your lip is going to blow up." He warned her walking out of the room and she petted Larry who was licking her arm.

"Here." He said passing her more ice.

"You don't have to stay." AJ said to him.

"You asked me to." Punk reminded her.

"Well you don't have to." She said simply. "I'm fine. I was just shaken up but it's worn off."

"I'm not leaving." he said to her.

"You don't want to be here Phil." She sighed. "And I feel like you're looking for a fight and I don't have it in me right now."

"You think I want to fight with you?" He asked with a laugh. "Are you fucking nuts?"

"You want to fight with someone and you don't want to listen to me." She pointed out.

"I do want to fight someone, I want to fight this person real bad." Punk told her honestly. "But it's not you honey trust me."

"He's in lockup." AJ reminded him and Punk shook his head. "You don't even know what really happened."

"I don't need you to tell me what I already fucking know." Punk snapped. "Your skimmed knees, your cut up face? You told me enough to know he dragged you down that alley and tried to shove his dick down your throat." he said to her. "It makes me fucking sick." He hissed. "And if you confirm that story for me I'm going to do something stupid to get thrown into lock up so I can get face to face with him."

"I'm sorry." She said to him and placed his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes at her.

"What the hell are you apologizing for?" He asked annoyed.

"You're upset because of me." She shrugged. "Seemed like the right thing to say."

"I'm not upset because of you." He said trying to shake off his anger and moved to sit right next to her. "I love you and you told me yesterday when something good happens to you it happens to me, well, when something bad happens to you it also happens to me. I'm just angry but it's not at you. You did nothing wrong AJ."

"You were right all along." AJ said shaking her head. "I feel like an idiot."

"You trusted him and that just goes to show how amazing you are." Punk said taking her hand into his own and lifting it to his lips where he pressed a kiss to it. "I hate myself for not being there for you."

"You're here now." she reminded him. "I just wish Maria and Mike weren't my saviors, I wish I could have fought back but I was shaking too much."

"I understand that." Punk said to her. "I would have been scared too."

"No you wouldn't have." She scoffed. "I've spent almost a year trying to prove to you I wasn't some spoiled princess and could take care of myself and I was so full of myself and look what happened."

"You did everything right." He assured her.

"He came there tonight to-" She stopped herself realizing he didn't want to know details. "It's not important."

"No, tell me." He encouraged now. "What did he say to you at the bar?"

"He told me to take back my complaint." She told him. "And I wouldn't and I smiled and I was smug and it pissed him off. I left right after and didn't even consider that he would have followed me out. He was so quick and when I fell I was done. He told me he'd kill me if I-" she stopped again.

"It's alright." He said to her.

"He tried to get me to take him in his mouth and said he'd kill me if I bit him." AJ said looking away and shaking her head as tears fell.

"It's alright." He said gripping her hand more. "You can cry." He laughed almost painfully. "You don't have to be brave all of the time."

"I started throwing up." She sobbed. "I have never been more embarrassed in my life."

"You have no reason to be embarrassed." Punk insisted moving closer to her and used the hand that wasn't clutching her to tilt her face up so she was looking at him. "Hey, look at me." He ordered gently. "He should be embarrassed."

"I should have listened to you and Jason from the start." AJ insisted as she sniffled. "I just didn't think he was such a bad man."

"You shouldn't be afraid to trust people." Punk said to her. "Not everyone is like him. I was just jealous."

"You don't get jealous." She pointed out as her crying slowed down and he smirked.

"Yea I do. I try not to show it because I don't want to scare you off. I want to be the man you want me to be but another men spending so much time with you makes me a little jealous." He admitted.

"You're the perfect man." She said without thought. "You're sweet, loving, strong, protective, hard working and smart. You don't need to change a thing for me."

"Same as you don't have to fight every battle to try to impress me." He pointed out.

"You're right." She whispered with a sad smile.

"Let's just agree to be ourselves from here on out?" he suggested.

"I'd like that." She said to him.

Someone knocked at the door and AJ's head shot up.

"It's Jason." Punk told her already knowing. He kissed her hand one more time before placing it back on the bed and walking to the door.

"Hey." Jason said walking in.

"Why did you knock?" Punk asked closing the door.

"I didn't feel right barging in." Jason said to him. "Is she ok?"

"She's shaken up." Punk told him truthfully. "But she'll be alright. What happened at the station?"

"He's spending the night in lock up and being presented in front of a judge in the morning who will decide about bail. There's no way out of this for him he's going to pay for what he did. It's not just AJ's testimony but Maria, Mike's a a few other people who tackled him to the ground."

"Good." Punk said to him. "Even though part of me wants him out so I could fucking kill him."

"His eyes are all burned from the mace." Jason smirked. "It's awesome but they wouldn't let me near him."

"I imagine they wouldn't." Punk said to him. "You want to see your sister?"

"I don't want to bother her right now." Jason said shaking his head.

"Yea she seems a little ashamed at the moment." Punk admitted looking back at the closed bedroom door.

"She shouldn't." Jason said to him. "I'm going to head over and check on Kate she's worried sick. I'll be by in the morning to see her."

"Ok." Punk said to him and walked him out.

* * *

Punk walked back into AJ's room and saw she was looking at her phone concerned.

"My mother knows." AJ said looking up at him. "How does she know?"

"Maybe the police contacted her or something." Punk shrugged. "Maybe she saw it on the news."

"The news?" AJ asked.

"There was a news crew there when I got there tonight." Punk said to her.

"I told her I'm fine but she keeps telling me to come home." AJ said to him. "I already told her I am home."

"You think this crappy apartment is a home?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yea I do." She said putting her phone down. "My first home." she added. "I know it hasn't been easy since I've moved here and I've been through more drama this last year then my entire life when I was in Jersey but I love it here. I love having you across the hall, I love this apartment because I feel closer to my dad, I love that I decorated it here and Larry is always waiting for me at the front door."

"I've been thinking about this apartment actually." Punk admitted.

"Yea?" She smirked.

"I was waiting for after you graduated to bring it up but I'm always here and-" he began.

"Yes!" She finished anxiously.

"I didn't even get to ask." He had to laugh.

"I want you to live here with me." She insisted. "It makes sense. We can split the rent and then we can save our money."

"Yea we can save up for a better place." He said to her and she smiled.

"Don't you like working above the shop?" She asked him.

"Sure." He shrugged. "But I'd also like to be in a safer building with you. You don't really want to grow old in this place do you?" he teased.

"I'd grow old anywhere that you were." She said to him and he gave her half a smile.

"We have to start considering our futures." He said to her. "I don't want to be here in this shit hole forever."

"You think about our future?" She asked smiling and he was thrilled to see her so happy.

"Of course I do. I mean, do you envision a future without me?" He asked and she shook her head no. "We're it for each other and we both know that. I want to start taking the proper steps with you to ensure we have a good life."

"You've given this some serious thought." She smirked.

"I have." He confirmed. "That's why I need you to be a little more careful." he smirked. "There's no future for me without you in it."

"I'll be careful." She promised.

"And I'll be more diligent." He promised as well.

"Do I have to see him again?" AJ asked Punk.

"Daren?" He asked and she nodded. "I don't know." he told her honestly. "If you do you won't be doing it alone."

"I'm not scared of him." AJ said bravely.

"I know that." He said with half a smile.

"I just don't see the need to have to see him again, you know?" she said and he agreed.

"Like I said if you do I'll be there." He assured her. "But I don't want to think about him anymore. Let's try to decide where I'm going to hang my Misfits poster."

"Your misfits poster?" she asked nervously. "In here?"

"Yea." He laughed.

"You're bringing everything from your old place?" She asked with a laugh.

"Yup." He said to her. "I think it would look great hung right over our bed." he said nodding towards the space.

"Or we can hang it on the inside closet door so you could see it every morning." She suggested seriously. "Are you bringing all of those dirty magazines with you too?" she asked and he laughed loudly.

"I don't have dirty magazines at my place." He said still laughing.

"Yes you do! They're in the closet in a box under a pile of your clothes in the far left corner." She said to him and he eyed her curiously. "I snoop you know this about me." she defended.

"Those have to be from when I was a kid." He laughed. "I didn't even know I still had them. Try to remember I've lived there since I was 17."

"You were with Maria though and you still felt the need to keep magazines like that?" She asked.

"Yea I did." He said with no shame.

"Do you watch porn?" she asked him.

"No I don't." He said trying not to laugh. "Why would I watch porn when I have you?"

"Just checking." She said with a smirk. "We don't need your furniture though." She told him.

"Most of it we don't." he agreed. "My chair I need." He said referring to his old ratty recliner. "It's my favorite chair."

"We should get you a new chair." She suggested. "One that matches my white couches."

"I just told you I don't want to spend unnecessary money." he pointed out. "I'm keeping my chair and it's going right in front of the TV."

"Fine." AJ caved. "Hey, you know what I was thinking? We should go back to the cabin for a few days."

"Yea?" Punk asked surprised she'd want to do that.

"Yea it really helped me clear my head when I needed it back then and I'm done with school and I'm sure work will give me a few days, what do you say?" she asked hopefully.

"I think I can swing that." Punk smiled. "I'll be real busy after Kate has the baby because Jason is taking a week off so we should go and do something before that. That doesn't help us with earning money to save up."

"Ugh we can't live like that." She groaned. "I love that you're so invested in us and planning our future and we'll save up and get out of this building eventually but I still want to have fun. I don't want to spend every waking minute here."

"Alright." Punk said to her. "We'll go, we'll fish and we'll have a lot of alone time."

"Just what I need." She said with a smile. She wanted to reach over and kiss him but her lip hurt too much. "Can we wait until my swelling goes down?"

"Yea." Punk said to her tucking her hair behind her ear. "You're still beautiful though."

"Thank you." She whispered. "Can you lay down with me?" she asked.

"Yea." He said as he crawled into the bed wit her. "Your ice still on?"

"Yea." She told him.

"If you want I'll take you to the hospital first thing in the morning to get them x-rayed." He offered.

"It's ok it was a few kicks." she said placing her hand over the ice that was under her shirt.

"I could kill him." Punk muttered under his breath touching over her ribs now as well, gently though.

"I think he's blinded." She smirked.

"Not good enough." Punk said shaking his head.

"So tell me more about our future." She said wanting to get off the topic of Daren. "How many children?"

"Seriously?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yea how many do you see us with?" She asked resting her head on his chest.

"We already have Larry." Punk pointed out. "But human people? Three, all boys."

"I feel like I'd go crazy in a house with you and three mini yous." She laughed.

"You'd be able to handle it." He said to her. "They could hang out at the shop with me after school just like Jason and I used to do with David and then we'd go to all of their little league games and be those obnoxious parents at the games."

"Us? Obnoxious?" She teased with a giggle.

"Yea and then when they were all tucked into bed you and I would take our nightly shower together and have some grown up time." he told her.

"That sounds nice." She grinned closing her eyes as she rested against his chest. "Tell me more."

"Tell you more? What else is there to tell?" he laughed.

"How does future me look?" She asked as she yawned.

"Oh, future you is hot." He said seriously and she smiled while her eyes remained closed. "Just as hot as you are now. You're going to be one of those rare women who get more and more beautiful the older they get."

"Do you have a cane?" She asked and he glared at her, even though she could see the glare she just knew that's what he was doing.

"No future me is fucking fit." He told her smugly. "The women throw themselves at me but I turn them all done."

"I'm flattered." AJ laughed.

"You should be." He said seriously and she laughed more.

"What a nice future we have to look forward to. We're going to still be young and hot with three awesome kids." AJ said as she felt herself drifting off into sleep.

"Larry too." Punk added and the dog lifted his head upon hearing his name.

"I knew you'd love him." AJ said before finally fall asleep.

"I love you." he whispered after she fell asleep and kissed the top of her head. "I'm going to take care of you for the rest of your life." he promised.


	17. Fade Away

**Fade Away**

* * *

The next day AJ went down to the police station to give a formal statement and as promised Punk was right by her side. With AJ's statement along with Maria, Mike and the few others who witnessed it there was no doubt Daren would pay for what he did but of course to Punk, Daren deserved to be locked in a cell with him for ten minutes.

"Do you need anything else?" AJ asked sitting behind the desk in the office as she slid over her written statement.

"This is good." The Detective nodded reading it over. "We're just going to need pictures of your injuries." he said putting the statement down and he waved in a female officer with a camera.

"Where do the pictures go?" AJ asked nervously.

"They're not going to post them online." Punk smirked. "They need them for court, right?" he asked the Detective.

"Yes that's all." The Detective assured her.

AJ stood up and Punk watched from the side as as the officer took a few photos of AJ's face then watched as she lifted her shirt slight so they could photograph the nasty bruises on her ribs. Punk had to look away from it. It wasn't just that she was hurt and he wasn't there it was the fact that she was hurting at all. That physically pained her to move around too much that killed him. He couldn't stand to see her pained face.

"I think I'm done." AJ said to Punk.

"Is he still in lock up?" Punk asked the officer.

"Yea the judge didn't set bail. Apparently this wasn't his first complaint of sexual assault." The Detective told her.

"He's done this before?" Punk asked folding his arms.

"A few female students filled complaints with the school but always dropped their complaints so they couldn't justify firing him." The Detective told him. "A few years back a girlfriend filled a report of assault but she too dropped the charges."

"Unbelievable." Punk said disgusted.

"Do I have to see him in court or something?" AJ asked him.

"I don't think it will go that far. He knows he'll get time, if he takes a deal it will be less." The Detective said to her. "I assume six months."

"That's a fair sentence for sexual assault nowadays?" Punk mocked.

"It was attempted assault." The Detective corrected. "It's a decent sentence, sadly most rapists don't even get that much time."

"I'm lucky." AJ told the Detective and Punk looked at her as if she was crazy. "I wasn't assaulted, it was close but I walked away with a few cuts and bruises, I'm lucky." she told Punk.

"Sure." Punk forced out. "Are we done?"

"Yea you two can go." The Detective told them. "If you have any questions don't hesitate to call and we will be in touch as the case progresses."

"Thank you." AJ smiled politely and Punk lead her out of the office. "That wasn't so bad." She said looking up at Punk who took her hand.

"No I suppose not." Punk reluctantly agreed as he looked around the station.

"What are you looking for?" She asked. "I hope it's not Daren."

"It is." Punk said to her honestly and she pulled him out of the station.

"It's over." AJ told him. "He's going to jail, he lost his job and I'm ok."

"Are you?" Punk asked her seriously and she gave him a smile as best she could with her cut up lip.

"Yes I'm ok." She assured him.

* * *

When AJ walked into her apartment she wasn't greeted by Larry but her mother and step-father who were sitting on her couch.

"Oh my god." AJ muttered.

"April." Hugh stood up and walked right over to her and hugged her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." AJ said hugging him back and Punk walked in behind her and closed the door.

"Did you go to the hospital." Hugh asked examining her face. "You should see a plastic surgeon about that lip."

"I'm ok the EMT's said it won't even scar." AJ told him.

"I'll pay for it April." Hugh argued.

"April." Pricella greeted slowly standing up and holding back tears.

"It looks worse than it is." AJ said to her mom who walked over and hugged her.

"You've made your point April, it's time to come home." Pricella urged holding her daughter tightly.

"I am home." AJ said pulling away from her mother.

"April it's to dangerous here for you." Hugh sighed. "I was your number supporter here but what happened to you last night has been a wake up call."

"I'm not going back to Jersey." AJ told them. "I'm fine."

"Your face tells a different story April." Pricella argued. "Pack up a bag and we'll send for the rest." She told her. "You've lived on your own for almost a year now and it proved unsuccessful it's time to leave."

"I'm not leaving." AJ argued. "What happened last night was horrible but I survived it. I had friends that looked out for me."

"Attending a community college of course one of their educators attacked you and look where you were working? We saw that bar April and those women wear next to nothing it's like you were asking for it." Pricella ranted and AJ's face dropped.

"Get out." Punk said to Pricella and Hugh calmly.

"Excuse me?" Pricella asked him.

"Get out of this apartment, get out of this building and don't come back." Punk said remaining calm. "What happened last night wasn't her fault and I will not let you or anyone else make AJ feel responsible for it."

"But you will let other men assault her?" Hugh asked seriously. "You told me that you'd take care of her, that she'd be in good hands."

"Phil warned me about Daren." AJ told them. "So did Jason but I was too stubborn. If I would have done as they asked this would have been all avoided but I've been so hellbent on proving you two wrong that I put myself in a bad situation."

"You're blaming us?" Pricella asked stunned.

"You two have controlled my life and I've been so reckless since I've been free." AJ told them. "I hate what happened to me last night but I love it here. I'm never leaving and I'm never going back with the two of you."

"April-" Pricella began.

"What happened last night is common and it could have happened to me in New Jersey difference is I had friends- actually no they aren't even my friends, they don't even like me yet they ran down to help me and keep me safe. Phil took care of me last night and cleaned me up and told me it wasn't my fault when I blamed myself. He builds me up while you two break me down and you do that so I can depend on you." AJ told them bravely.

"This life isn't for you." Pricella told her with a sad smile and lowering her voice. "You deserve better than this place. You can do so much better."

"This place is my own." AJ announced. "Look around, I painted it-"

"You painted it?" Punk asked her in a whisper.

"Phil and Jason painted it but I picked the colors." AJ told them remaining strong. "See this couch?" She asked walking over to it. "I paid for this couch with my own money, and that A paper hanging on my refrigerator from my History class was earned by me."

"This isn't a home." Pricella said shaking her head.

"Not yet it's not but soon it will be because Phil is moving in with me." AJ told her proudly and Pricella nearly fainted.

"April." Pricella said disappointed.

"We're going to live together and he's going to bring his ugly chair and stupid music posters and we're going to make this little crappy apartment a real home. Then we're going to save and get a better place and get married and have three sons." She told them and her parents eyed her as if she was crazy but Punk was incredibly proud of her. "And if you want to be part of my life at all then you need to accept that. I'm going to move on and make my own family soon and if you don't want to be part of that then that makes me sad but I'll get over it. I lost one parent and it would suck to lose two more but I have Phil and I have my brother and I have a new sister and she's giving me a nephew and I know I'll be ok."

"That was quiet a speech." Hugh smirked. "We're worried about you sweetheart that's all."

"Last night was the worse thing that had happened to me here but I've been through worse in my life and you two know that. The difference of it happening here is that I had family that wasn't afraid to hold me and tell me I'd be ok."

"We're not cold April." Pricella argued.

"You're very cold mother." AJ informed her. "I know you love me but you've kept me at arms length for my entire life and here I feel so much love that sometimes I can't even breathe."

"I see." Pricella said holding back her own tears. "She wants to stay so we should go." She said to Hugh.

"Pricella-" Hugh began but she rushed out the door presumably to cry and she of course wouldn't do it in front of anybody.

"Let me talk to her." AJ said to him walking out of the apartment.

"I'm sorry about what happened to AJ." Punk told Hugh once AJ was gone.

"She's stubborn." Hugh forced out. "I'm sure you did your best."

"I'd give anything to take away that pain and those memories from her." Punk told him honestly.

"I don't doubt that you care for her but can you provide for her?" Hugh asked him.

"Yea I can." Punk said to him. "It may not be the same lifestyle you're used to or the same one she had growing up but if push came to shove I could keep a roof over heads and food on the table but AJ is very independent she doesn't want me to 'provide' she wants me to contribute with her."

"Sometimes I wonder if someone else raised her." Hugh admitted with a small laugh.

* * *

"Mom!" AJ yelled chasing down the shop steps. Thankfully the shop was empty.

"I am not cold." Pricella said turning around, tears running down her face.

"This is the first time I've ever seen you cry." AJ told her.

"I had to be strong April. It wasn't easy." Pricella told her. "When I got pregnant with you my parents told me to have an abortion and I refused. I lived in a shelter."

"You did?" AJ asked surprised. "I just assumed you never wanted me."

"How could you think that? If you think that then I've done a terrible job as a mother." Pricella cried. "I wanted better for you. I didn't want you to end up here." She said gesturing around the shop.

"Phil loves me." AJ told her honestly. "I still get butterfly's when looks at me." She smiled thinking about it. "I get goosebumps before every date he takes me on. He makes me laugh so hard that my stomach gets sore. He reads every paper I write for school before I hand it in, he helps me study, he opens doors and pulls out chairs and he works so hard. I know he doesn't make a lot of money but he spends more than twelve hours in this shop and it isn't just to provide but he does it honor of David who loved this shop just as much. I'm not suffering here I'm the happiest I've ever been. I want to have kids who will come to this very shop after school and hang out with their dad and uncle and learn about hard work. I want them to play in the streets with the other kids and not grow up in their bedrooms in front of a TV. I don't need a mansion I want a small place so no matter how mad we are at each other we still have to look at each other and get over it. Sometimes in Jersey it was so easy for us all to be disconnected because he had so much space. I don't need space mom, I've had space my whole life I need to be close to my family and my family is Phil."

"I felt that way about Hugh you know." Pricella said cleaning her cheeks with her hands.

"You may think this is bad but this is everything I've ever wanted and I really want you to be part of my life. I hate that we only talk once a month." AJ said to her.

"I just want you to be safe and happy." Pricella said to her.

"I am happy and I am safe." AJ insisted. "I wish you'd get to know Phil because he's impossible not to love."

"He's truly good to you?" Pricella asked her skeptically.

"Yes." AJ said happily. "If I didn't have him last night to talk to me and hold me I wouldn't have slept. And when he could have said 'I told you so' about my professor he didn't."

"Why didn't you listen to him or your brother?" Pricella asked her. "Was it really because of me?"

"It was because of me." AJ said honestly. "Since I've gotten here I've been trying to prove so hard that I didn't need anything or anyone but I know it's ok to reach out once in a while and take advice."

"So three boys?" Pricella asked putting on a smile the best she could.

"I think Phil thinks if we ever had a girl she'd be like me and his head would probably explode." AJ teased and Pricella actually laughed.

"You'd be lucky to have a daughter like you." Pricella said to her quietly.

"Children and marriage is years off." AJ said to her. "We're just going to live together."

"Living with a man won't be easy. They're pigs." Pricella warned her. "Don't wear socks in the bathroom."

"Mom." AJ laughed surprised.

"Look at you." Pricella said cupping her face.

"It'll go away, it won't even scar." AJ assured her. "And I don't just mean physically."

"Hugh and I are going to be in town until Thursday. We'd like to take you and Phil out tomorrow." Pricella told her.

"Are you sure?" AJ asked her and she nodded. "How about you and Hugh come over for dinner. I'm throwing a going away dinner for Jason and Kate and you can come."

"Going away?" Pricella asked.

"They're having a baby and moving across town." AJ told her.

"And you're cooking?" Pricella asked.

"I'm a pretty good cook." AJ informed her.

"Alright well that I will have to see to believe." She smiled.

"It's tomorrow at six." AJ told her.

"We'll be there." Pricella promised her.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for your awesome reviews! This chapter was a bit short, but super sweet.**


	18. Feeling the Love

**A/N: Woah! What fantastic reviews I've received! I'm very fortunate and lucky to have such an awesome following on here so I thank you all!**

 **And yes for those who have asked, I plan on introducing Punk's family. First part of the story was all about AJ and her growing and adjusting but I think it's fair to say that she has grown up greatly in the last year this story has taken place and now the next arc will be Punk's story. So, stay tuned!**

* * *

 **Feeling the Love**

* * *

AJ was in her apartment with a concerned look on her face as she looked at Punk's ugly recliner chair. Jason and Punk were carrying in garbage bags filled with clothes and other items likes lamps, sports memorabilia and other stuff she couldn't believe were going to clutter her place.

"It's alright babe, we've got it." Punk remarked sarcastically as he carried in two garbage bags.

"I don't know if this place it big enough for the two of us." AJ said folding her arms looking over to him.

"It's a little late, they've already rented my place out." Punk smirked. "You just don't like my stuff."

"That's not true." AJ lied shaking her head.

"I think she hates your stuff." Jason teased.

"Just the chair." She remarked rubbing the back of her neck now looking at it. "Can I at least by a chair cover?"

"Nope." Punk said grabbing a box from Jason.

"Your birthday is coming up I can get you a new one." AJ suggested.

"If you touch my chair I'm moving out." He warned her and she pouted. "Now it's the principal of the matter. If you truly love me and want me here you'll accept my chair. I don't understand why you hate it so much you loved it when it was across the hall. You've fallen asleep in that chair countless times."

"I could fall asleep on a bed of nails." AJ scoffed.

"You love having sex in that chair." Punk pointed out and Jason glared at him. "Sorry." He said to him.

"I'd have sex on a bed of nails too." She remarked and Jason rolled his eyes.

"Can you two just not?" Jason asked annoyed.

"Doesn't matter." AJ said brushing it off. "I have to finish packing."

"That's right, you two are heading out this weekend." Jason noted as AJ walked into the bedroom.

"I think she needs a few days away." Punk said to him. "It's been a crazy two weeks. The stuff with the professor, her parents."

"Yea but her parents and her getting along well." Jason noted. "And Hugh set Kate and I up with this great pediatrician out here. He's one of the best in the City and never takes new patients but one call from Hugh and it's done."

"That's good." Punk nodded. "I think AJ is a little thrown by the fact that Maria and her mother are texting bodies."

"Pricella looks at Maria as her daughter's savior." Jason shrugged.

"Yea." Punk mumbled looking through one of his boxes.

"You weren't there and that's not your fault." Jason reminded him. "Just be grateful that someone was to help her."

"I am." Punk said to him. "I just don't know if she thinks less me of now."

"Why would she think less of you?" Jason asked with a laugh.

"Because I think less of me." Punk admitted truthfully.

"You're out of your mind." Jason scoffed. "Let's say you were there, you were walking by just like Maria and Mike were what would you had done to Daren had you seen him attacking AJ like that?"

"Kill him." Punk said simply. It wasn't cold, it wasn't stated with shame it was just his honest truth.

"Exactly and that's what scares me." Jason said to him. "You'd be the one sitting behind bars right now and not him. I'm happy it was Maria and Mike who found her because I can't chance losing the godfather of my son."

"I should have intervened months ago when you warned me about him." Punk said to him.

"He did nothing wrong at that point." Jason reminded him.

"I just want to get the hell out of here for a few days and clear my head." Punk said to him.

"You won't be alone." Jason pointed out.

"She clears my head like nobody else." Punk grinned.

"Well, just be back in time for the birth of my kid." Jason teased.

"We'll be gone two days." Punk snorted.

"Do you want to load up the car with these few bags?" AJ asked pulling out large plastic bags.

"We're going for two days AJ." Punk groaned as he watched her drag the bags across the floor.

"It's dingy in there." AJ pouted. "I got a new comforter and sheets, candles since there's no electricity there, more comfortable fishing chairs because I'd like to be comfortable as I reel in all the big fish and more food."

"You didn't have to get all of this." Punk reasoned.

"But I did." She shrugged.

"You don't have electricity at the cabin?" Jason asked Punk.

"No. I only go a few days a year and if it's cold there's a fire place and if its hot I open the windows. There's no need for TV or wifi there it's a getaway." Punk told him.

"That's a lot of crap to fit into your car." Jason smirked looking over to Punk.

"Yea." Punk groaned rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm really excited about this trip. The weather is going to be nicer so can we take the little boat out?" she asked him.

"It's a row boat." Punk smirked. "You want to row out to the middle of the lake?"

"Yes I do." She said proudly. "I've only been on big boats before."

"You mean yachts?" Punk teased.

"Not just yachts." She corrected dramatically.

"If you tilt the wrong way on that boat you're falling right in." Punk warned her.

"I'll be fine." She assured him walking over to his chair and grabbing one of her pillows in attempt to doll up his chair a bit.

"No lace pillows on my chair." Punk scolded taking the pillow off and she huffed and walked off.

"You sure you want to live with her?" Jason asked Punk.

"I heard that!" AJ yelled from the bedroom.

* * *

The next day Punk and AJ arrived at the cabin and AJ helpfully opened the cabin door (with Larry at her feet) for Punk who was literally carrying everything.

"I'll take the sheets and comforter." She said pulling the bag Punk was literally kicking through the door since his arms were full.

"Helpful." He muttered dropping the rest of the bags.

"It's such a nice weekend." She grinned. "Are we going to night fish?"

"If you want." He said to her. "This weekend is about you. I want you to relax."

"I am relaxed." AJ said pulling Punk's old sheets off of the bed. "My face is pretty much back to normal and my ribs don't hurt."

"That's good." He said quietly as he took the food she packed away out of one of the bags.

"I really like it here. It's peaceful." She said to him as she began to pull the new sheets out and put them on the bed.  
"And I love that we were able to take Larry with us." She grinned leaning down to pet an excited Larry.

"Yea it's alright." Punk shrugged.

"You said it was your grandfathers place?" She asked.

"Yea he left it to me when he died a few years back. I always used it when I was growing up so he left it to me." Punk said to her.

"Why did you live with David rather than your grandfather?" She asked curiously as she made up the bed which was difficult since Larry was now on the bed.

"My grandfather didn't want to raise me." Punk told her. "He loved me I think but he didn't want to raise anybody not even my father."

"Oh." AJ said simply. "Come on Larry." She groaned as the dog ran to every corner she tried to tuck in.

"He's excited." Punk smirked.

"One day we'll bring our children out here." She told him.

"Yea? Where are they going to sleep?" Punk teased.

"In the bed with us." She shrugged. "Or maybe we can sleep outside in sleeping bags!" she suggested hopefully.

"You'd hate that." Punk laughed loudly.

"I would not." She defended placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh honey yes you would." He grinned. "Bugs would be crawling on you." he warned her and her face turned to panic.  
"It would be really cold and if you think this mattress is uncomfortable wait until you're on the ground."

"I'll just sleep directly on top of you." She shrugged. "This way I'll stay warm and comfortable."

"I'd actually like that." He smirked.

"I knew you would." She grinned. "So can we go out on the boat now?"

"You're very eager." He noted. "Let me talk Larry for a walk-" as soon as he said 'walk' Larry jumped off the bed and was at the door. "You get settled and then we'll go."

* * *

An hour into fishing on the small row boat AJ stomped into the cabin soak in wet and Punk and Larry who were both dry followed her in.

"Come on don't be mad." Punk laughed.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? Am I mad that I smell like a lake? No. Am I mad that I didn't get to enjoy the day on the boat? No." She rambled.

"So what are you mad about?" He asked trying not to laugh.

"You let me fall in!" She yelled and he laughed again and shook his head.

"I did not." He said still laughing. "You're really crazy."

"You're jealous that I keep catching fish and you let me fall off the boat." She said removing her t-shirt.

"I'm not jealous!" He laughed even harder. "I told you not to stand up on the boat." he reminded her. "It's an an old crappy boat."

"You grabbed Larry out of my arms. You had to make a choice and you picked Larry. You could have grabbed me too." She pointed out.

When AJ began to lose her footing and fall off the boat, with Larry in her arms, Punk reached out and took Larry from her which pushed her right off of the boat.

"Are you accusing me of saving Larry over you?" Punk asked amused.

"Did you not?" AJ asked pulling her jeans down now.

"Did you want Larry to fall in too?" Punk asked her.

"The water is like four feet deep and he loves to swim." She scoffed. "You let me fall in."

"I thought you wanted me to grab Larry." Punk shrugged.

"Right." She grumbled narrowing her eyes at Punk.

"You looked like a fish out of water when you fell in." He laughed. "You thought the water was deeper and would drown." He couldn't stop laughing at her.

"It's not funny." she scolded stomping her foot but it only made him laugh more.

"Don't be such a baby. I warned you about going on that old ass boat." He said as his laughter died down.

"I wanted to have this amazing day-" she began.

"Today has been one of the best days of my life." He reasoned with a grin and she again glared at him.

"You're so mean." She pouted and walked into the bathroom and slammed the door closed behind her.

* * *

Punk opened the bathroom door after an hour and saw AJ laying in the small tub.

"Do I still smell like dirty lake water?" She asked him.

"Yes." he said honestly and she frowned. "It's cute."

"It's not cute." She muttered.

"You need to wash your hair out better that's all." He said to her.

"Fine." She said sitting up and letting the water begin to drain from the tub. "You can wash my hair hair for me in the shower."

"I have to wash your hair?" He snorted.

"You let me fall." She pointed out standing up.

"I mean if that's what you want." He said tilting his head to get a view of her nude body.

"I want you to know I'd never pull you up if you were going to fall in." AJ warned him as he quickly stripped away his clothes.

"Yea, sure." Punk shrugged as he anxiously kicked off his boxers that were already at his feet.

"This isn't for your pleasure." She warned him as she turned the shower on and he jumped in behind her.

"No of course not." He said anxiously and the minute he was inside he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply.

"Mmmm." She moaned and pulled away from the kiss. "You owe me." She reminded him.

"I'll wash your hair." he promised kissing her jawline. "I'll wash any part of you."

"How can you even be attracted to me right now?" She snorted and he chuckled against her neck where he was now kissing.

"It will take a whole hell of a lot more than taking a dip into some dirty water." He smirked against her skin. "If I wasn't holding Larry I would of jumped in after you and taken you right there in the middle of the lake."

"In the middle of the day? With other people fishing on it?" She giggled.

"Yes." he said with hesitation. "I would never put anything or anyone ahead of you, I hope you know that."

"Except for Larry?" She asked seriously and he looked up at her and met her eyes.

"I tried to get both of you but Larry being in your arms was closer. I knew you were in no danger." He smirked.

"So it was for your own amusement?" She asked him.

"I think we both needed a good laugh." He smiled.

"You got a good laugh, what did I get?" she asked.

"A shower with yours truly." He said to her and slowly dropped to his knees before her and leaving kisses down her stomach as he did so.

"Oh." She grinned realizing what was about to happen.

Punk spread her thighs slightly and his face was now pressed against her intimate area. She felt his tongue tease her and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. AJ ran her fingers through his short hair and kept him place and she began to flex her hips forward into his mouth.

"That's it Phil." She moaned happily.

"Am I forgiven yet?" he asked looking up briefly.

"No." She said and he lowered his face again...

* * *

Later that night Punk was wide awake as AJ's back was curled against his side and he watched her sleep while Larry was sleeping by the door. For some reason this entire day he literally couldn't keep his eyes off of her. They were together for almost a year now and in that time he never even second glanced at a woman. She was truly the piece of his heart that he had been missing all along. He thought he'd die without Maria but he was sure he'd never live without AJ. Even sleeping with damp hair next to him she was the most beautiful woman he had ever been lucky enough to lay eyes on.

AJ rolled over onto her back and looked up at him and smirked.

"I knew you weren't sleeping because you weren't snoring." He smirked.

"You keep watching me." She smirked. "Why?"

"I like looking at something beautiful before I fall asleep." he whispered and her grin grew bigger.

"Do you have a book of pickup lines I should know about?" She asked teasingly.

"Nah, this is all natural." he said to her as he rolled onto of her.

AJ instinctively spread her legs as he began to kiss her lovingly. He tugged at her silk nightgown and freed her breasts and placed his mouth over one while cupping and teasing the other one. AJ pulled his face up to hers and forced his lips onto hers as he slowly slid into her wet folds beneath the sheets.

"I love you." he murmured against her lips.

"I love you too." She whispered back then gasped slightly as he fully slid into her.

She began to kiss him again as he gently moved in and out of her body and relaxed his body on top of hers. He used his hand to tilt her head further back so he could delve his tongued deeper into her mouth and swallowed every moan and murmur from their contact. Her hands moved to his sides and she griped him as tightly as she could as he took more and more of him into her accepting body.

Punk could have went for hours in the simple position and he certainly tried. It had to be close to an hour and neither had barely moved but both were drenched in sweat. The sweat on Punk was dripping on her bare chest and she felt like she was sticking to the bed sheets. The cabin was hot as it was but this just added to it. Both were sure the windows would steam in the small space.

AJ's body began to quiver as she hit her peak and a few minutes later Punk spilled as deep inside of her as he was buried. He fell onto her wet body and placed his mouth over her shoulder and lightly sucked on a spot while she crossed her legs around his waist so he couldn't leave her just yet. She used her hands to slick back his hair that was damp from sweat in an attempt to make him more comfortable and he leaned in and kissed her lips sweetly.

"That's love." She whispered against his lips.

This time it wasn't about 'sex' or being rough or hard or quickly hitting their peaks, it was about him showing her how much he truly loved her, how he was patient for her and how he'd do anything for her and AJ felt every piece of that.


	19. New Life

**New Life**

* * *

A couple of weeks later everyone was waiting for Kate to have her baby. The only one more excited than the parents themselves was AJ. She was so excited to be an aunt and a godmother and she was prepared to spoil her nephew.

"Look what I got!" AJ cheered walking into the shop holding two shopping bags.

"School books?" Punk asked hopefully.

"No." She smirked. "Check it out." She said pulling out a little cubs jersey.

"Cute." Punk forced out.

"And this is my favorite I had to have it ordered." She said pulling out a small jumpsuit that matched what the boys wore in the shop with David's logo on the back just like the real thing.

"Very nice." Punk said to her. "Did you stop by the school and sign up for classes?"

"I forgot." She admitted.

"You forgot? That was where you said you were going today." Punk argued lightly.

"I know and I made it to the campus but the office was too crowded." AJ told him and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"You just told me you forgot and now you're telling me it was too crowded?" Punk asked her.

"I forgot to go back is what I meant and now it's closed." She shrugged.

"So you're going tomorrow?" Punk asked her.

"The offices are closed I have to wait until Monday." She told him.

"Do you need to me to come with you so you don't forget again?" He asked almost mockingly and she just rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs with all of her bags.

"Why are you being such a dick?" Mike asked Punk as he worked under the hood of a car.

"Mind your own fucking business." Punk scoffed.

"Why are you pressing her on this. Did you ever think she doesn't want to go back?" Mike asked him.

"Of course she wants to go back she only needs one class." Punk argued. "She'll take a few more for a minimum but she's almost done."

"Maybe it's not about the work but her experience with her last professor." Mike suggested.

"She's over that." Punk said brushing it off, mostly because he didn't like to think about it.

"Is she really?" Mike asked. "She seems pretty traumatized to me."

"Oh I'm sorry, did I miss the moment when you became an expert on my girlfriend?" Punk asked him mockingly.

"You don't need to be an expert on her to know something is clearly wrong with her." Mike noted. "She's shopping like crazy and spending money she doesn't have. Maria said that's a sign."

"A sign of what?" Punk scoffed.

"I don't fucking know." Mike shrugged. "But it's not like her. Aren't you two supposed to be saving for a better place? And I guarantee all of that money she's blowing through is the money she set aside for school."

"No she wouldn't do that." Punk said shaking his head.

"Can you blame her?" Mike asked him. "I wouldn't be jumping up and down to go back to that campus after what she went through. I mean aren't you a little nervous with her going back?"

"No." Punk said honestly. "AJ is smart and knows what to look out for."

"Whatever." Mike muttered and went back to what he was doing.

* * *

Punk made his way upstairs and cringed at the sight of the hallway being littered with a bunch of loud, obnoxious people. He needed to get AJ out of this building pronto. He walked into their apartment that they called 'theirs' for close to three months now. He found her in the bedroom going through all the baby clothes she picked up today.

"AJ." He said softly and she looked over to him.

"What's up?" She asked briefly looking over her shoulder then went back to folding the clothes. "Can you drive me over to Jason's later so I can drop these off?"

"Yea." He said stepping further into the room. "AJ what's happening?"

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"Do you not want to go back to school?" He asked her carefully.

"I do Phil I just forgot." She shrugged.

"Can you at least look at me when I'm talking to you?" He requested and she turned to look at him. "Now say that again to my face."

"Phil." She sighed and looked down at her feet.

"What's going on?" he asked moving to sit on the bed in front of her. "I thought we moved past this."

"We did." She said. "And I was looking forward to going back."

"So what happened?" He asked.

"I didn't realize college was like high school." She admitted sitting next to him. "I walked into the admissions office and it really was crowded but I heard the whispers."

"What whispers?" He asked.

"The students even the administrators know who I am and what happened." AJ said to him. "I even saw some people from that class and they were saying how I wasn't complaining about Daren when I was spending so much time with him in his office."

"You really let that bother you?" Punk scoffed.

"Yes Phil it made me feel like high school all over again." She told him. "I hated feeling like that."

"You won't be seeing those people again." Punk told her. "That campus is so big you'll never run into them in classes again. And don't let anyone bully you out of what you want. You have nothing to be ashamed about."

"I'm not ashamed and I know did nothing wrong I just don't need a reminder." She said to him. "Maybe I can transfer to a different school."

"We can look into that. A better school." He said to her.

"I can't afford better." She reminded him.

"No but we can." He said to her. "We've been saving up money, I have a little more on the side saved away and we can pull this off."

"Why do you have side money saved up?" She asked him curiously. "I thought we were saving together."

"I was saving for something a little more private." Punk hinted but she was smart and she'd catch on without him saying it out loud.

"Phil." She sighed shaking her head.

"It just pushes it back a little bit." Punk said as if it was nothing.

"I can ask my parents for the money." She told him. "I don't want to take the money you saved up to buy me a ring."

"AJ it doesn't mean you won't get one it just means it'll have to wait that's all and I'd rather that money go to school then to a ring." He said to her. "I'm going to propose to you AJ but it wasn't going to be for a while anyway."

"I don't need a fancy ring or a ring at all." She smirked.

"I would never propose without a ring." He laughed. "You don't have to ask your parents we'll make due."

"I can just go back to the community school." AJ said brushing it off. "I'll deal."

"I won't have you in a school where you're not comfortable or people are judging you. I don't want you to be reminded of any of that crap." He said to her. "We'll get you into somewhere better."

"How did I get you?" She asked him seriously. "You literally the most selfless person I have ever met."

"Only when it comes to you." He said taking her hand and kissing it, something he did often.

"I really want that ring though." She told him honestly and he smirked.

"You're going to get one I promise you." He assured her. "I want to do right by you."

"What about getting out of here?" She asked him. "I just put your entire life on hold so I can go to school?"

"It's not that bad." Punk shrugged.

"The building is getting so rowdy." She noted.

"Yea but no one fucks with us." He pointed out. "It's close the shop and it's cheap. I want you to accomplish your dreams first that's the most important thing."

"Why are you so good to me?" She asked him seriously.

"Because I love you more than life itself." He responded without missing a beat.

* * *

An hour later Punk came down the stairs and saw Jason had just arrived.

"Oh good you're here. Your sister has like four bags of baby clothes for you." Punk told him.

"I heard." Jason smirked walking over to a car and popping the hood.

"Was I right?" Mike asked him.

"No you weren't." Punk shot at him. "Mind your own business."

"Right about what?" Jason asked.

"AJ is afraid to go back to school." Mike told Jason and Punk rolled his eyes.

"That's not the case. She just doesn't want to go back to that school because everyone knows who she is and what happened. It brings up bad memories and I don't blame her." Punk said to him.

"So what's the plan?" Jason asked.

"We're going to get her into a different school, a better school." Punk told him.

"Community college is all she can afford unless her parents are going to help." Jason noted.

"I'm going to help." Punk told him and Jason frowned.

"That money you've been saving?" Jason asked quietly so Mike couldn't hear. "You were about to buy that ring."

"It just has to wait." Punk said simply. "I'd rather her have a diploma for herself then a ring for me."

"That's going to be everything you're saving and not just for a ring but to move too." Jason insisted.

"Then so be it." Punk shrugged. "I want her to do what she wants first. I can also pick up an extra job at night. The bar around the corner is always asking me to be a bouncer."

"Come on." Jason sighed. "You'll be killing yourself."

"I know what I'm doing." Punk assured him, simply laughing off his concerns. "I want to see AJ soar and that's what I'm doing."

"You're a good man." was all Jason could say. "My dad is probably smiling down at you for taking such good care of her."

"I love her." Punk said simply.

"I've got 66% owner ship of the shop and it really should be 50/50 between us-" Jason began.

"Don't even go there." Punk warned him. "You have a family."

"And you want to start one." Jason laughed. "You put in just as much effort, if not more than I do here."

"I don't need extra cash." Punk told him. "This school thing just sets me back a few months it doesn't put me in debt."

"You wanted to propose to her on your birthday and I thought that was an awesome idea." Jason smirked. "She never would have saw it coming."

"I'll do it next year." Punk shrugged. "It's not just a ring I have to save for but it's also a wedding. You know how much weddings costs."

"Kate's family paid for the wedding. It's tradition for the father of the bride to pay." Jason told him.

"Who knows if her family will even give their blessing." Punk said to him.

"They seemed pretty fond of you at that dinner." Jason told him. "Why don't you just let them pay for her school?"

"Because I want to help AJ. How am I supposed to marry the woman if I can't even help her with school?" he asked Jason. "Besides when I told her I had the money on the side she asked why and I told her it was for a ring so the surprise was ruined anyway."

"I feel bad." Jason said to him. "I have some cash too and Kate would be cool if I chipped in for her schooling."

"She's having a hard enough time accepting help from me she won't take it from you." Punk laughed. "It's fine. I told you and I told David and I told her mother that I would take care of her and that's what I plan on doing."

"She's not going to leave you." Jason said to him bluntly and Punk eyed him. "I know you're constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop but she's in this for the long haul. I know you want to help and provide for her but if you come up a little short it's not going to change a thing."

"Just stay out of it." Punk said simply. "What I do with AJ is my business I don't need your commentary on every decision I make in my personal relationship."

"Fine." Jason said with a laugh stepping back.

* * *

Monday rolled around and when Punk woke up AJ's side of the bed was empty and cold.

"AJ?" he groaned sticking his head up.

Instead of AJ running in, Larry came running in and jumping on the bed and licked his face.

"That's not the morning kiss I was looking for." Punk groaned gently pushing the dog off of him and sitting up.

Punk heard the apartment door open and got out of the bed and saw AJ walking in with a box of donuts.

"I got breakfast." She cheered putting it down on the counter then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Morning."

"Morning." He murmured rubbing his face. "Where the hell did you go at this time?"

"It's nine." AJ smirked. "And the administrators office at school opened at eight so I wanted to be first in line."

"AJ we talked about this." Punk said fully awake now. "We were going to get you somewhere better."

"I changed my mind." She shrugged.

"And you didn't discuss it with me?" he asked her.

"I can't run from my problems Phil. Is it a little uncomfortable? Sure but once the office saw my name they let me handpick every class even if they were full and I got the best professor for journalism this year. She is one of the best in Chicago!" AJ told him. "Turns out the campus wants to keep me happy and enrolled there."

"Is that what you want? Will that make you happy?" he asked her seriously.

"Yea it does." She said to him as she put on the coffee pot. "My schedule for school is so light. I only have three days to go in and that means I can work some early shifts at work on my off days have some nights with you."

"That does sound appealing." He had to admit. "Are you sure about this AJ? I don't mind giving you the money."

"I want to move on and forward and I can't run away. I'm in Chicago for good." She told him. "Plus I really think I can turn my experience into something positive. The office was telling me about all of these programs they have and I can help other women. I'm actually really excited."

"I'm proud of you." he admitted. "I think that's great."

"And this means I'll get my ring sooner, right?" She asked wrapping her arms around his waist and giving him her best 'pout'.

"I'm not even close to finish saving." he warned her.

"It's ok just as long as I know it will definitely happen I'm good." She said looking up at him.

"Oh, it's happening." he smirked. "It's just still a ways off."

"I'm a patient person." she said to him and he laughed right in her face. "I am!"

"You are the most impatient person I have ever met in my life." He chuckled. "But don't worry it will be well worth the wait."

"I have faith it will be." She smiled. "Do you want coffee?"

"Yes." he said walking over the counter then his phone began to ring.

"Don't tell me you have to work already? I thought we'd at least get the morning." She frowned.

"It's Jason." Punk said looking at his phone then answering.

"Is it the baby?" AJ asked anxiously crowding him as he tried to talk into the phone. "Kate's water broke didn't it? Didn't it?"

"She is like a child you're absolutely right." Punk said into the phone but looked down at AJ who glared at him. "Yea ok." He said into the phone then hung up.

"Is it the baby?" AJ asked trying to contain her excitement.

"Yes but it's still really early he said it's going to be-" Punk couldn't even finish because she was already grabbing her phone, charger, keys and shoving the items into her purse. "Did you not just hear me? It's going to be hours."

"Yes I heard you and that's why I'm grabbing a book." She said walking over to her bookshelf and pulling a book out.  
"Do you want to borrow one of mine?"

"We're going to be their all day if we leave now." He sighed.

"So I should bring two books?" She asked seriously.

"Fine." Punk forced out. "If you want to go down to the hospital and sit in the waiting room all day and night that's fine but I'm not. I'll drop you off and come back when she's closer to having the baby."

"Whose going to keep me company?" AJ asked confused.

"Your books." He said to her and she folded her arms and glared at him and he tried not to laugh. "That doesn't work on me." she then softened her facial expression and stuck her bottom lip out at him. "No."

"Please?" She said with her lip still out.

"Fine." He greeted out and she smiled. "I'm going to shower first and at least have a cup of coffee."

"You shower and I'll make coffee to go and walk Larry." She said to him.

* * *

It was nine hours later when Kate finally gave birth to a healthy baby boy. He was named David Jason, DJ for short.

"He is so cute." AJ said proudly holding her nephew for the first time. "Look at how cute he is." She said looking up at Punk.

"He's alright." Punk said and AJ narrowed her eyes. "I'm kidding!" He laughed. "He is cute, you sure he's yours?" he asked Jason who flipped him off in response.

"I want one." AJ said looking down at the baby.

"DJ is going to need some friends." Kate teased and now Punk flipped her off and she laughed.

"He's literally the most perfect human I've ever met." AJ said in awe of the newborn.

"He seems to like you." Jason noted.

"He has no idea who she even is." Punk scoffed.

"AJ used to read to my belly so he knows her voice." Kate told Punk who looked at AJ oddly.

"They said it's good for the baby." AJ defended. "Do you want to hold him?"

"No." Punk said quickly. "I don't want to drop him or anything."

"You're his godfather you have to hold him." Jason insisted.

"Come on Uncle Punk." Kate added. "Hold your nephew."

"Yea Phil." AJ said passing the baby over to him. "See? You're a natural."

"I've never held a baby in my life." Punk admitted.

"Last baby I held was AJ." Jason smirked nudging AJ's shoulder with his own.

"Isn't he the sweetest?" AJ asked looking down at the baby.

"Yea he's pretty cool." Punk smirked looking at the baby.

"Makes you want one of your own?" AJ asked hopefully.

"He's not that cool." Punk responded quickly causing the room to laugh.

"Ok it's my turn." AJ said holding her arms out and he tried not to laugh at her.

"You just held him for like five minutes I've held him for five seconds." Punk said to her. "No you can't hog our godchild."

"I should have just let you drop me off." She pouted sitting in the chair next to Kate's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted." Kate admitted. "But it was worth it."

"Yes he was." AJ agreed.

"Don't worry about who gets to hold him because Kate and I are banking on you two baby-sitting DJ." Jason warned them. "So there will be plenty of time to hold him."

"Plenty?" Punk asked him and Jason nodded.

"Yea DJ is going to be spending a lot of time with his Uncle Punk and Aunt AJ. Every time mom and dad need a break." Jason told Punk.

"He could spend weekends with us!" AJ suggested happily and Punk's face dropped.

"Not every weekend." Punk smiled nervously. "Like a weekend a month."

"Every weekend." AJ said to Punk. "Until you give me one of my own."

"I hate you." Punk said to Jason who laughed. "I think he wants his mom." he said as DJ began to getting a little squirmy and he passed him off to Kate. "We should get going." he said looking at AJ who nodded in agreement.

"I'll be back tomorrow." AJ told them.

"Good. Can you bring me coffee? It's been too long." Kate begged.

"I'll get you a gallon of coffee." AJ promised. "Congratulations again." She said hugging Jason.

"Congrats to you too Aunt AJ." Jason smiled.

Punk took AJ's hand and lead her out of the hospital room.

"Do we have to wait for marriage before a baby?" She asked him.

"Yes." He said as they walked the halls together.

"I really want one." she said to him.

"You want one now because you just saw one." He chuckled pushing the button for the elevator. "Don't worry in a few weeks when you're changing him and he's crying you'll be more willing to wait."

"I don't know about that." AJ said giving it thought.

"No baby yet." he said to her as the doors opened to an empty elevator and they stepped on together.

"But we will have babies as soon as we get married?" She asked him.

"Sure." He laughed tiredly.

"Three like you promised?" She asked him and he nodded. "And you won't change your mind?"

"Trust me, I want to have a life with you and make children with you." Punk said to her. "It's all going to happen I just need you to be patient and trust me."

"You know I trust you." She said leaning against his arm and looking up at him.

"Good. Can you be patient?" he asked her.

"I can try really hard." she said honestly and he narrowed his eyes at her. "That's the best I can do Phil." She said almost sadly.

"That's all I ask for." He said kissing the top of her head as the elevator doors opened on the ground floor.


	20. Chicken

**Chicken**

* * *

Four months later, AJ was working the day shifts since she started school back up again and was loving it. She felt much safer and enjoyed the earlier crowd as opposed to the evening crowd. She was thriving in her classes and working with campus activists and reaching out to other assault victims. There was no better feeling then helping others and AJ was now considering a career change into counseling. Punk was working like crazy at the shop since Jason was really there only part-time since he had been helping out with DJ at home but he didn't mind. He knew one day Jason would repay the favor. The shop business was again booming and they were even doing a small remodel to upgrade the shop since they had higher end clients coming in.

"What else can I get you Jack?" AJ asked her favorite patron, a sixty-five year old man who came in every day for lunch, watched whatever was on ESPN and ordered a burger and soda.

"Nothing today AJ I'm watching what I eat." He smirked slapping his beer gut. "How's school going kid?"

"Busy." AJ admitted. "Finals are coming up and I took on an extra class a few weeks ago."

"It'll pay off in the long run." Jack assured her. "You don't want to end up busting tables here for the rest of your life do you?"

"No I don't." AJ admitted. "Even though it's not so bad. Everyone is great here."

"You mean me." He smirked finishing off his soda and throwing a twenty on the counter.

"You already paid." AJ said passing him back his money.

"Buy yourself a school book with that or something." Jack said to her as he put on his jacket. "Or treat yourself to dinner."

"Thanks Jack." She smiled slipping the bill into her apron pocket. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yea honey." Jack assured her and gave her and the owner a wave as he left.

"He tips you well." The owner noted.

"He's basically putting me through school." AJ smirked. "Is that weird?" she asked thinking about.

"Not everyone is Daren Daniels." The owner reminded her sternly. "Jack has been coming in here for years now. He's lived here his whole life."

"So did Daren." AJ pointed out nervously.

"I wouldn't worry about it." The owner assured her. "He does seem to like you though."

"Should I tell Phil?" AJ asked him.

"Is he going to come in here and and beat him up like he did a few weeks ago when one of the customers slipped you there phone number every night?" The owner asked teasingly.

"I didn't even tell him about that he found those numbers in my apron." AJ defended.

"He goes through your pockets?" The owner, named Chase asked with a laugh.

"No he does my laundry sometimes." AJ shrugged innocently.

"You don't even do your own laundry?" The owner laughed loudly.

"I used to take it around the corner to get done professionally because I've never done it before but Phil says that's a waste of money." AJ told him honestly. "So he does it and he promised he'll teach me."

"You need to marry that man." Chase laughed. "He does your laundry, walks you home every day, puts a smile on your face- what are you waiting for?"

"Him." AJ groaned sitting in an empty chair at the bar. "He told me months ago to be patient but I'm getting impatient." she admitted without shame. "He's so focused on making more money and getting us out of that building that's he's forgetting to propose." she told him dramatically.

"So your boyfriend isn't jumping up to propose yet because he's saving money to secure a good future and life for the two of you?" Chase asked her and she nodded. "What a jerk." He teased. "You know what? I'd kill to have Phil date my daughter. Lesley brought him some guy and I swear she picked him out of an episode of Criminal Minds. Phil is a bright guy he's doing what's best for you."

"But can't he just propose and then save money?" AJ asked Chase.

"Let him do it his way don't annoy the guy." Chase warned her then smiled to himself. "On second thought annoy him so much he dumps you then I can introduce him to Lesley."

"Jerk." AJ muttered under her breath.

* * *

When AJ got off work she walked right over to the shop. When she worked the day shift she managed to convince Punk not to pick her up, the night was not an option since Daren. Punk would show up half an hour early and sit at the bar sipping on water until she was done. AJ didn't mind it though, she felt good when Punk was at her side.

"Honey, I'm home." AJ greeted cheerfully as she stepped into the shop.

"Yes you are." Mike grinned looking over to her earning a slap upside his head from Maria who was eating lunch with him.

"Hey." Punk greeted cleaning his hands off quickly and giving her a quick kiss. "I can't even talk for long I have to get these cars done."

"Ok you can just listen." She shrugged and he had to laugh under his breath. "I'll save you the time and tell you work was good, no one jumped me in an alley-" Punk glared at her for that remark. "But I did want to bring something up that I found weird."

"What's that?" Punk asked as he stuck his head under the hood of a car.

"So I have this regular customer and he comes in for the lunch shift everyday and requests me as his waitress." she began and Punk eyed her unamused.

"Does he now?" Punk asked as he continued to work on the car.

"He tips me twenty bucks a day, that's a lot isn't it?" AJ asked him.

"Do you bend over him?" Maria asked from across the room and AJ rolled her eyes at him.

"Twenty bucks a day?" Punk asked. "That's a lot."

"Isn't it? Do you think it's weird? Or am I over reacting?" she asked nervously.

"I'll go in and talk to him." Punk shrugged.

"Not every guy on the planet wants to bone you AJ." Maria noted as she munched on her sandwich. "Some men are just nice to be nice."

"No men are nice when they want ass." Mike corrected.

"That's simply not true." Maria defended. "If you tell her stuff like that she's going to think every man who is nice to her wants to get in her pants."

"They probably do." Mike said to her. "Why do you think I'm so mean to her?"

"It's no way to live AJ. I get you're still screwed up from what happened but sometimes people are just nice." Maria informed her.

"Not out here they aren't." Punk said picking his head up. "When are you working again?"

"Tomorrow." She told him.

"I'll stop by and meet him." Punk told her and she smiled gratefully.

"Thanks." She said kissing his cheek. "I'm going to cook dinner tonight by the way."

"Oh babe I don't think I'm going to get upstairs until real late." He said to her.

"No biggie." She said brushing it off. "I'll bring it down to you."

"That would be awesome." He said to her. "I didn't get to walk Larry either."

"I'll do it." She said walking up the stairs.

"Are you going to treat her like a baby forever?" Maria asked him.

"Are you going to mind your own fucking business ever?" Punk asked back.

"She can't be afraid of every single man that looks at her or pays her attention. I hate to admit it but she's pretty and men will look at her. Not all of them are going to assault her." Maria insisted.

"It's for my piece of mind too." Punk told her and Mike quietly. "I need to know she's ok. And if that means I have to go and meet every single man that interacts with her I will."

"Dramatic." Maria snorted.

"Leave him alone he's about to propose to the girl and just wants to-" Mike began but stopped when Punk glared at him.  
"That was secret wasn't it?"

"Yea it fucking was." Punk snapped slamming the hood of the car he was working on down.

"You're proposing?" Maria asked surprised.

"I am." Punk said to her. "Got the ring. Just need to call her step-father first."

"You're calling her dad?" Maria laughed. "You didn't even do that for me."

"I'm not looking to repeat mistakes here." Punk said to her. "And don't tell her." he warned her. "I've been sitting on this ring for weeks now waiting for the perfect opportunity."

"I won't say a word." Maria said almost childishly. "Can't believe you think I'd ruin such a big moment for you. Can I at least see the ring?"

"No you can't because it's at Jason's place." Punk told her.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"AJ snoops and she's been looking for this ring for two months now." Punk informed them. "All I need is to walk upstairs  
and find her wearing it before I even had the chance to ask her."

"When are you calling Hugh?" Maria asked.

"I wanted to do it tonight but I don't know if I'll have time." Punk said thinking about it. "I'm actually paranoid he's going to tell me no."

"Dude, I don't think she gives a shit what her parents say about it." Mike laughed.

"Yea I mean AJ is a big baby at least with you but she doesn't seem to care what her parents think." Maria agreed.

"I care." Punk said to them. "Family is important to AJ and whether she wants to admit it or not she wants their blessing."

"What if Hugh says no?" Mike asked.

"I'll ask anyway obviously but I don't want to think about that." Punk said to him.

"I thought you were waiting for her to graduate?" Maria asked.

"I was but now she's thinking about changing her major and I don't want that long. I'm making good money to provide for the two of us right now so that'll have to do." Punk said to her.

"Are you using the same ring you proposed to me with?" Maria asked and Punk smirked.

"No I traded that in last year." Punk smirked and Maria rolled her eyes.

"Are you ever going to propose?" Maria asked Mike.

"I have to get back to work." Mike said quickly pecking Maria's cheek. "I'll call you later, ok?"

"Jerk." Maria mumbled.

* * *

The next day Punk made sure to stop by the Penny to see AJ during her lunch shift. He peered inside the window first and watched how AJ laughed with the customers and floated around. It was almost an illness because he could just watch her forever. She was going to be his partner in life soon. Which meant he had to bite the bullet and call her mother and Hugh but the fear of being told he simply wasn't good enough weighed on him heavily. He was still traumatized after Maria rejected him for not 'being good enough'. Deep down he knew he wasn't but he was working his ass off to be.

"Why are you peering through the window like a creep?" AJ asked stepping outside.

"Sorry." He smirked. "You looked busy."

"I'm not." She shrugged walking to him and bent his down down to kiss her lips. "I put in a plate of food for you."

"You didn't have to." He said to her.

"But I did." She smirked grabbing his hand and dragging him inside.

"Which one is the guy who tips you a lot?" Punk asked her quietly.

"He's over there." She said pointing to the end of the bar. "Can you be nice?"

"I'm always nice." Punk scoffed walking right to the end of the bar and sitting next to the man who had his head down as he ate and an old ratty cubs hat.

"Jack." AJ smiled catching the customers attention. "I want you to meet Phil." she introduced and Jack stuck his head up and looked to his left.

"We've met before." Jack smirked.

"You know each other?" AJ asked Punk who let out a sarcastic laugh.

"You can say that." Punk said amused as he looked at Jack. "She's a little young for you, no?"

"I was going to say the same thing to you." Jack laughed. "But no, come on now I didn't know she was your girlfriend."

"How do you two know each other?" AJ asked looking between the two confused.

"I'm heading out AJ, thanks." Jack said standing up and throwing some cash on the counter.

Punk followed the man out of the door with a twenty in his hand and grabbed his arm.

"She doesn't need your money." Punk said shoving it in his front pocket of his shirt.

"Don't be like that Phillip." Jack warned. "She's putting herself through school."

"I take care of her." Punk insisted.

"Do you?" Jack asked seriously. "Because I've been coming to the Penny every day for lunch for the last six years and I heard all about the night-shift waitress who was almost raped in the alley behind this place. You like to beat people up don't you Phillip?"

"It must be in my blood." Punk shot back.

"I still have a scar." He said pointing above his eye.

"Good." Punk said to him. "So do I." He said pulling his shirt up half way to see a faint white scar. "I have a lot more but that's why I have all of these tattoos now. I wanted them forgotten."

"Look Phillip-" Jack began.

"Punk." He corrected.

"Ridiculous. You're named after your grandfather." Jack reminded his son.

"Don't talk to AJ anymore." Punk told him. "Don't leave her big tips and stay out of her way."

"I like AJ." Jack said to him. "She always talks to me about you, you are not who was I expecting. Hard working, loving, loyal- none of that describes you."

"I work my ass off." Punk scoffed. "I don't want to end up alone like you."

"I'm married." Jack laughed. "I'm far from alone. You still at David's shit shop?"

"Yea I am and the shop is in excellent shape." Punk told him proudly. "AJ is also David's daughter."

"That's little April?" Jack asked surprised.

"Leave her alone. We don't want anything to do with you." Punk informed him coldly.

"I'm not going to stop coming here and I think AJ's a great girl, way too good for you." Jack smirked. "I'll see you around." he then walked off.

"Phil?" AJ asked stepping outside. "How do you know Jack?"

"He's nobody important." Punk said turning to look at her. "Still have that food for me?" he asked happily walking inside.

* * *

The next morning Punk was the first one in the shop working when Jason walked in.

"I really thought I'd beat you here." Jason smirked taking his sunglasses off.

"Look at those bags under yours eyes." Punk laughed. "Fatherhood." He snorted.

"You have bags under your eyes too." Jason shot back.

"That's from being up all night having sex with your sister." Punk retorted without missing a beat and Jason glared at him.  
"You asked for it." he smirked.

"Wow there's a lot to do." Jason said looking at the work board.

"Yea." Punk yawned.

"So did you call Hugh yet?" Jason asked casually.

"No I'll do it this weekend." Punk said shrugging it off.

"If you don't want to propose to her you don't have to." Jason reminded him.

"Believe me I want." Punk said honestly.

"So why are you prolonging this Hugh thing?" Jason asked him seriously.

"Because I know he's going to say no so I'm just mentally preparing myself for the rejection." Punk told him.

"Why would he say no?" Jason scoffed. "He likes you."

"I let AJ down." Punk reminded Jason and he rolled his eyes.

"Let that shit go man." Jason said annoyed. "You didn't let her down. You can't hold her hand every minute of every day. There are some shitty people out there and it's not your job to shield her from everyone."

"It is my job." Punk defended. "Jack threw it in my face."

"Jack?" Jason questioned then it hit him. "Your dad?" He asked stunned.

"He's a regular at the Penny, he's been giving AJ big tips so I went down there to check him out to make sure he wasn't a psychopath and it turns out he was." Punk told him.

"No fucking way. Is that the first time you saw him since your fight?" Jason asked him.

"Nope." Punk said to him. "He's still an asshole though."

"Was he tipping AJ big because he knew you were dating her?" Jason asked.

"No he pities her since she's putting herself through school and was almost raped." Punk said to him. "That man never showed me an ounce of sympathy." \

"So it wasn't a happy reunion?" Jason questioned.

"Fuck no." Punk scoffed. "It wasn't long. I told him to stop kissing AJ's ass and that she didn't need his money."

"What a small world." Jason said in disbelief.

"Yet I never bump into Duncan Keith." Punk remarked sarcastically.

"Why would you listen to anything he has to say?" Jason asked seriously. "Stop being such a little bitch and propose already. Call Hugh and don't ask him, tell him you're going to propose. This pussy footing around isn't like you. Who gives a shit what people think. Do you love AJ?"

"Of course I do." Punk said to him.

"So stop dragging this out." Jason said to him. "Call Hugh and get this shit over with."

"Fine." Punk said to him. "I'll call him later."

"Good." Jason said to him. "So I'm best man right?"

"Who else would be?" Punk asked seriously.

"Just asking." Jason shrugged.

"That is if she says yes." Punk pointed out.

"The other day I went upstairs to clean up and she had a pillowcase over her hair practicing being a bride." Jason said to him and Punk let out a loud laugh.

"I keep dropping hints and it's really not fair." Punk admitted. "Sometimes when I'm picking something up from the floor I drop to one knee. I did it at dinner a few weeks ago and she threw her drink on my lap." he laughed as did Jason.

"Cruel man." Jason still laughed.

"It keeps her on her toes." Punk shrugged.

"Just let me know when you want me to give you the ring." Jason said to him. "Kate keeps looking at it, I think she's jealous." he teased.

"It is a great ring." Punk had to admit. "Bring it by tomorrow." he told Jason.

"How are you going to do it?" Jason asked.

"No idea." Punk admitted. "How did you propose to Kate again?"

"Cubs game." Jason told him and Punk nodded.

"AJ would want something private, just the two of us." Punk said to him.

"I have an idea..." Jason began.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for all your awesome reviews! And yes my name has changed but same crazy stories ;)**


	21. Finally

**Finally**

* * *

Punk had finally mustered up the courage to call Hugh. He wasn't an easy man to get in touch with since he was a busy doctor but he was surprised when he called his office and he was put right through.

"Phillip?" Hugh greeted into the phone.

"Uh yea." Punk said almost nervously. He was outside the shop around the corner so AJ couldn't listen.

"Is April alright?" He asked anxiously.

"Oh yea she's great." Punk said putting him at ease. "This isn't about her, well actually it is I guess."  
"What is it?" Hugh asked stiffly.

"I wanted you to know I plan on asking AJ to marry me." Punk told him and the phone was silent. "I wanted to give you the courtesy of letting you know."

"So you weren't seeking my permission?" Hugh asked curiously.

"Whether you say yes or no I'm doing it regardless." Punk informed him honestly.

"Well I guess there isn't much I can say." Hugh noted.

"I'm working hard. I'm going to take care of her." Punk assured him. "She's in good hands."

"Ok." Hugh said to him. "I know David was very fond of you and helped raise you so I have no doubt she's in good hands." he said to Punk. "Pricella has really come around on you as well and we were waiting for April's call announcing her engagement especially since she's expecting it." he chuckled.

"Yea I've been holding off until I was really ready." Punk confided.

"I see that. You waited until your job was more secure and you were making better money, you're making sure she's in school and she appears to be the happiest she's ever been." Hugh noted. "I'll make you a deal, let me pay for the wedding and you can have both mine and my wife's blessing."

"I don't-" Punk began.

"It's tradition." Hugh interrupted.

"Alright." Punk said to him. "Whatever you want to do."

"Excellent. Welcome to the family Phil." Hugh said to him.

* * *

AJ and Punk stepped off the subway on a breezy night. He took her hand and lead her to their destination. Jason had invited them out to dinner with Kate's parents at a restaurant.

"Why didn't you tell me Jack was your father?" AJ asked out of nowhere and he looked down at her as they continued to walk.

"He's not." Punk said to her and AJ rolled her eyes. "David is my father."

"Phil." She sighed.

"Did he tell you that?" Punk asked and she nodded. "So when I told him to stop talking to you he ignored me?"

"What's the big deal? He's a nice man." AJ shrugged.

"He's not. Don't let him fool you." Punk warned her.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" AJ asked seriously. "You lied to me."

"I didn't lie. You didn't ask if he was my father, had you I would have told you." Punk assured her. "He's not a part of my life and hasn't been for a long time. Just keep your distance from him."

"You two have the same eyes." AJ noted looking at Punk carefully and he shook his head.

"Please AJ, I don't want to talk about this right now." Punk groaned as they stopped in front of Wrigley field. Baseball season was over a few weeks ago as it was mid-November already and it was completely dark out.

"What are we doing here?" she asked confused as he lead her behind the building.

"Before we eat you have to see something." Punk told her.

He brought her to the broken fence they snuck into over a year ago. Thankfully there was seemingly no one but one security guard who winked as Punk passed by and he brought AJ up the stairs and all of the way to top where had first taken her.

"Phil what are we doing here? We're totally going to get arrested." She said clutching his hand sitting in the same seats. The stadium was completely empty and only a few lights on but it was absolutely silent.

"Do you remember the first time I took you here?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Of course. It was the first time I ever broke the law. Stole a car and broke into a baseball game." She said to him.

"I'd like to consider it the start of us." He said to her. "That day you made me forget all of my problems."

"You made me forget all of my problems too." She smiled.

"I love you." He said to her. "I'm going to love you until my last breath."

"I love you too." She smiled as she realized what was about to happen.

"AJ-" He began and reached into his pocket and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "We have to get going or we're going to be late." He said taking out his cellphone and looking at it and her face dropped as he stood up.

"You broke into here to tell me you loved me?" She asked in disbelief.

He smirked then took her by the hand and stood her up as he dropped to one knee before her.

"AJ, will you marry me?" He asked presenting her with a ring.

"Yes." She said sticking out her hand as he slid the ring onto her small finger. "It's beautiful." she said in awe of the modest sized diamond ring.

"It's not much-" He started.

"Stop thinking you're not good enough." She argued. "This last year of losing my father should have been the worst of my life but you helped me so much and I don't think you even understand how much." she said to him. "You helped me clean up when he would get sick at home, you held my hand when he died, you took care of me when I was scared after my attack, you helped me get on track for school and you're a wonderful dad to Larry." she said to him. "You are literally the man I have dreamed about my entire life."

"You are not at all what I dreamed about." He told her honestly and she laughed. "You were the last person I expected to fall in love with. I remember chasing you with a lightening bug when you were a kid and I told you if you touched it you'd burn." He smirked.

"Oh yea." She remembered then glared at him. "I fell right into a puddle."

"It wasn't as funny as you falling into the lake but it was awesome." He grinned. "I've known you almost my entire life and you were there all along. I want to marry you and have children with you and grow old with you."

"I want nothing more than that." She said reaching up to cup his face gently and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

The next morning AJ woke up to feeling kisses on her bare shoulder and smiled before even opening her eyes. She was laying on her stomach and when she did open her eyes she saw the ring on her finger and grinned.

"Morning." Punk greeted.

"Good morning." she smiled rolling onto her back. They had spent the night celebrating their engagement privately all night long but today she'd have to pry herself out of bed to do that first.

"Hungry?" He asked looming over her.

"For you." she grinned.

"Jason and Kate and DJ are outside the bedroom door right now waiting to see you." He whispered.

"Oh." She frowned. "We can be quiet though." She suggested. "And you can be fast."

"Wow." Punk remarked coldly. "Keep saying shit like that and I won't have sex with you until the wedding." he threatened.

"You wouldn't last two weeks." She said lightly tapping his face then sitting up. "I can't believe I'm engaged." She said as she got dressed.

"Really? I think you were expecting it." He mocked as he watched her throw on sweat pants and one of his t-shirts.

"I was but you were taking so long I was about to give up on you." She teased. "Oh! I have to call my mom and Hugh."

"I spoke to Hugh." Punk told her and AJ's face lit up.

"You asked for his permission?" AJ asked in shock.

"Sort of." Punk shrugged. "I would have proposed regardless."

"See? I knew they'd learn to love you as much as I love you." AJ grinned wrapping her arms around his waist and looking up at him.

"I don't know if they love me as much as you do but they seem to tolerate me." he smirked about to kiss her then stopped himself. "AJ, if I start kissing you again I won't stop so let's go say to everyone."

"You can't call me AJ anymore." She informed him.

"No?" He laughed.

"You can address as me as fiancee." She said to him walking to the bedroom door.

"I'm not doing that." He snorted a laugh and followed her out of the bedroom.

* * *

Five minutes into seeing her brother and Kate, AJ was already looking at bridal magazines that Kate had bought her over.

"I like this one for you." Kate said pointing at the dress. "You are so much more of a modern bride."

"I always wanted more of a fitted modern dress rather than a princess dress." AJ agreed as she held DJ in her arms. "I also want DJ to have a matching suit with the boys."

"Of course." Kate said to her. "And whatever color your bridesmaids wear the guys could have matching ties."

"Well I can't imagine having a big bridal party I'm low on friends, so I guess whatever color you want to wear." AJ shrugged.

"When are you looking to have it? Summer or winter?" Kate asked.

"Do I get a say?" Punk asked.

"No." AJ and Kate said at the same time.

"Oh Phil DJ needs to be changed." AJ said looking behind to Punk who was sitting at the kitchen counter with Jason.

"Do you have two hands?" Punk asked her.

"We're planning your wedding." Kate scoffed.

"You do it he's your kid." Punk said taking DJ from AJ and passing him to Jason.

"You should practice." AJ said to Punk who's heart stopped. "I'm not pregnant yet but the second we're married you're knocking me up." She warned him.

"Oh by the way plan anything you want for the wedding because your parents offered to pay." Punk said to her and AJ and Kate's faces fell. "What? Is that bad?" He asked Jason.

"Sounds awesome to me." Jason assured Punk.

"Phil they're not going to just pay for the wedding they're going to want to plan it. We'll have to get married in New Jersey." She warned him.

"AJ-" He started.

"Did you agree to that?" AJ asked in disbelief.

"Uh." Punk started as Jason took DJ from him and hid in the bedroom. "Hugh said that would be the only way he'd give me his blessing."

"You let him talk you into that?" AJ asked him. "You didn't think about discussing it with me first? Were you not at my house in Jersey? Did you not see how controlling they can be?"

"I thought it was a nice gesture." Punk shrugged.

"Can you believe this?" AJ asked Kate who just shook her head at Punk.

"I didn't realize this would upset you so much." Punk reasoned.

"Phil, I've spent the last year trying to distance myself from them and now you're handing them the keys and they're going to hijack the biggest day of my life." AJ argued.

"I just want you to have a dream day." Punk said walking over to the couch. "Obviously you know how I feel about taking help but it is tradition for them to pay and they just want to be part of it and I thought you'd be happy."

"Phil they're going to force our day into some fancy party and invite people I don't know and it won't even be about us and that's all I want." AJ said to him. "If the people at the wedding were just me, you, Kate, Jason and DJ I'd be happy."

"You want your parents there AJ." Punk said knowing her too well. "If they want to do something you don't just tell them to forget, better yet I'll tell them that. I want this to be amazing for you. I don't care if we get married in New Jersey or right here in this living room as long as the end result is the same and you have a smile on your face."

"I'll have a smile on my face as long as you're standing next to me." She sighed. "But I just know they're going to push a big church wedding on us."

"I don't do churches AJ." He reminded her.

"Exactly. It doesn't bother me at all." she told him. "It's just you think this is going to be all rainbows but really a lot can go wrong."

"I don't want you stressing anymore that's not the point of this." he reminded her.

"Planning a wedding is very stressful." AJ warned him and Kate nodded in agreement.

"Then I'm going to say let's not have a wedding." Punk said to her. "Let's elope."

"I don't want to do that. I want to wear a pretty dress and I want to watch you cry as I walk down the aisle." She said to him.

"I don't cry." He smirked.

"You'll cry." She grinned smugly.

"So what do you want to do about your parents? Do you want me to call them?" Punk offered.

"No." AJ said to him. "I'll do it tonight after work. Which I have to start getting ready for." She said standing up.

"I'll leave these for you." Kate said gesturing to the magazines.

"Thanks." She said to her then walked into the bedroom.

"Did I screw this up?" Punk asked Kate.

"Not at all." Kate said to him. "Her parents are still a touchy subject for her."

"This is supposed to be a happy time and they're relationship has been so great." Punk noted. "I don't know how I fucked this up."

"Again, you didn't." Kate assured him. "Let her talk to her parents and who knows? Maybe they'll support her dream wedding. AJ might be underestimating them."

"Yea." Punk agreed.

* * *

AJ's mind was all over the place as she worked. She wanted to call her mother and Hugh but now she was afraid of them hijacking their day but mostly she was excited to finally have the ring. She made sure to show every single person she worked with and even her regular customers. Then Jack walked in.

"Look at that." Jack whistled removing his jacket. "My boy bit the bullet huh?"

"Yea." AJ smiled showing him her ring.

"Nice ring." even Jack had to admit. "He must really love you."

"So he says." AJ teased.

"How'd he do it?" Jack asked genuinely curious.

"He snuck us into Wrigley field and he proposed to me in the same place in the stands that he took me one of my first days living here." AJ told him and he smirked.

"That sounds real nice." Jack said to her. "Good for you, even though I think you are far too good for him."

"You don't really know him." AJ told him. "He's a wonderful man and has always put me first. He worries me about me so much."

"If that's the case I hope he never changes." Jack said genuinely.

"You're really missing out on your son." AJ told him.

"There's a lot of history there AJ." Jack said to her. "Neither of us have good feeling towards each other and that's the way it's going to be."

"What about his mom?" AJ asked.

"I haven't seen or spoken to her in over twenty years." Jack laughed. "I'm sure Phil hasn't either."

"It just feels weird that none of his family will be there." AJ noted.

"I'm sure he could care less." Jack laughed.

"It's just a shame because he's grown into this amazing man and it's going to be the biggest day of his life." AJ said to him.

"He doesn't want me there AJ." Jack said amused. "I don't want to go because let's be honest, I didn't raise Phil, David did. Just plan your big day and worry about the two of you and no one else."

"I guess." AJ said to him.

"Don't get any ideas honey, trying to force us together will end terribly and you'll just piss him off." Jack warned her with a grin. "But I admire your effort."

"Thanks." AJ shrugged.

"I mean not for nothing and for what it's worth I'm honored to have you as a daughter. You're a wonderful girl." Jack said giving her a hug.

"Thank you." she said to him. "I have to call my parents though."

"Ah, I'm sure your parents will be less than thrilled with Phil joining the family." Jack teased sitting in his regular seat.

"No they gave their blessing I'm just worried about them taking control." AJ confided sitting next to him.

"You're an adult." Jack reminded her. "You're getting married and going to have your own family soon. You can stand up for yourself, it's ok." He teased.

"Yea." AJ said resting her face against her hand.

"Look, you've been living out here against their wishes for over a year now. I don't think they're really expecting you to hand over their wedding plans." Jack smirked. "Parents just know."

"You're right." AJ agreed.

"You should be thrilled right now not dwelling on this because it seems like Phil went through a lot of trouble to make you happy and if he loves you as much as you claim he does it's gotta be bothering him that you're so upset." Jack told her.

"I shouldn't even be here right now." AJ agreed jumping out of her seat. "I should have called out and celebrated with Phil and my family." she said removing her apron. "Chase!" AJ yelled and the owner looked over. "I have to go."

"Alright." Chase nodded and Jack smiled.

"Thanks Jack." She said placing her hand on his shoulder. "You know, Phil is always at the shop if you ever get the urge to speak to him."

"That's alright." Jack laughed. "Enjoy yourself." He said waving her on.

* * *

AJ walked into the shop and saw Punk talking to Mike and Jason but that didn't stop her from running and jumping right into his arms.

"Hi." Punk greeted confused.

"I took the rest of the day off." She informed him happily. "I want you to take me upstairs, undress me and make me-"

"Stop." Jason warned her.

"You don't mind if he takes the day off do you?" AJ asked Jason.

"I have too much work to do." Punk told her.

"Take the day." Jason said to him.

"Yea we've got this." Mike agreed. "With the remodels going on we don't even have that much work today."

"I spoke to my parents too." AJ said to him.

"Yea?" Punk asked.

"They're not hijacking our wedding." AJ told him. "Jack was right, they kind of already figured out they wouldn't be."

"Jack?" Punk asked her. "You spoke to Jack?"

"But there was a compromise." AJ warned him ignoring him question. "They want to throw us an engagement party in New Jersey."

"What?" Punk frowned.

"A big fancy party with all of my family and their snooty friends." AJ told him. "You all are invited." she said looking at Jason and Mike but remaining wrapped around Punk's body.

"I'd love to but someone needs to work at the shop." Mike laughed.

"You guys hired like five guys you can take a few days." AJ said to him.

"Traveling with a newborn isn't going to work." Jason added with a nervous smile.

"We're going to drive and stop over night and that was Kate's idea." AJ told him and Jason's face fell.

None of the boys would be comfortable in AJ's old home. All three were rough boys from the streets of Chicago, a big fancy party where they'd have to dress up and try not to curse or burp for longer than an hour.

"Why do I have to go?" Mike asked her.

"You weren't on my guest list but my mom and your girlfriend are such good buddies since that dinner she insisted on you two." AJ said to him.

"You already spoke to Kate?" Jason asked sadly.

"Yes Jason." AJ scoffed. "Don't worry it's only for a day. We'll be spending more time on the road than anything."

"We'll all be there." Punk assured her.

"Really?" Mike asked in disbelief.

"Yes if this is what AJ wants it's what she gets." Punk told him and Mike just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You know what I really want?" she asked quietly.

"You want me to take you upstairs?" he asked and she nodded. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Punk shouted as he carefully jogged up the stairs with AJ in his arms.

* * *

 **A/N:Thanks for the reviews! AJ/Jack bonding, Phil's mom will be introduced soon as well. Also Chicago meets NJ will be fun!**


	22. Road Tripping

**Road Tripping**

* * *

Two weeks later the gang was packing up for their road trip. They rented an SUV for the trip so they could all travel together even though AJ would have preferred Mike and Maria drive themselves but they insisted on all going together.

"He's so fussy." Kate pouted as she set DJ up in his car seat.

"Poor baby." AJ frowned trying to make faces at him to cheer him up.

"I think it's really nice that Pricella is letting us all stay in the house." Maria said as she loaded her three bags into the trunk.

"What the fuck do you need three bags for?" Punk asked trying to fit everything.

"This is a fancy party." Maria informed him. "I need to look my best. Aren't you going to at least shave?"

"He doesn't have to." AJ answered for him. "If they don't like his beard too bad."

"I wanted to shave, she told me no." Punk whispered to Jason who just laughed as he helped Punk load the trunk.

"When are we going to stop to eat?" Maria asked and Jason rolled his eyes.

"We ate already." Jason said to her.

"Well I didn't." Maria informed them. "And you know I get carsick on an empty stomach, remember Phil?"

"Get sick then." AJ shrugged simply.

"AJ packed some snacks you can eat that." Punk said to her and AJ glared at him. "What? I'm not driving in a car with her vomiting."

"I'll just run upstairs and see what you have in your place." Maria shrugged.

"No you can ear one snack." AJ said as Maria rolled her eyes and climbed into the truck. "Why did my mother invite them again?"

"Because even though she's a pain in the ass and a bitch, she helped you out." Punk reminded her in a whisper. "When it comes down to it we're all one big family."

"I guess." AJ mumbled.

"I know you're stressed out but you need to calm down. This is a party not a funeral." He reminded her.

"I know I'm fine." She laughed a little too forcefully. "It's just a lot of people are going to be there that I haven't seen or spoken to in a while."

"Are you ashamed of me or something?" Punk teased.

"You're the only thing about my life that I'm not ashamed of." AJ assured him kissing his lips. "And Larry."

"Larry is fine." Punk assured her. She hadn't wanted to leave Larry but he hated car rides and her parents would flip if she brought him. "He's staying with the guys in the shop and they're going to take him home every night."

"I know." She said folding her arms. "It's going to be a long trip." She warned him. "But the good thing is we're going to get a lot of money."

"What?" Punk asked.

"All of those rich people my parents are inviting are going to give us very thick envelopes." She informed him.

"No kidding." He grinned. "How thick?"

"My mom invited a hundred and twenty people, I think we'll be able to put it with what we have and move sooner then we think." she said to him.

"Or we can put towards a honeymoon." He suggested.

"I don't need anything special." She said to him and he slammed the trunk closed.

"AJ, you're going to get it all. Big wedding, nice honeymoon and a new place to live. Stop saying you don't need it because I want you to have it." he said to her.

"I know but I'd rather have an apartment. The honeymoon is just a week a better place to live is more practical." She said to him.

"You're going to get both." Punk said in almost warning voice.

Before AJ could respond the horn started.

"We need to hit the road!" Jason yelled.

AJ just got into the backseat next to DJ and Punk got into the passenger with Jason since they'd be switching off turns.

"Do I get a turn to drive?" AJ asked.

"No." Jason, Punk and Kate said at the same time.

"It's just, it's a rental." Jason said with a smile.

"I'm a good driver." AJ defended but the car was silent.

"Tell that to Jason's car." Maria mumbled from the row of seats behind her.

"What about my car?" Jason asked looking behind at AJ. "You crashed my car?" he asked frantically.

"No!" AJ yelled. "I dented the door and Punk fixed it. I opened the door too quick." She told him then looked back at  
Maria. "You have such a big mouth." She hissed.

"Did Phil tell you that?" Maria smirked and AJ narrowed her eyes at her.

"Ladies." Mike warned. "This is going to be a long drive with you two bickering."

"Fine." AJ said turning around. Punk turned to look at AJ and she was just not happy. He wasn't sure they'd even survive the car ride.

* * *

Eight hours in they had already stopped for food earlier and were not staying in a motel. It was rainy, late and AJ was grumpier than before but thankfully all set of couples had their own room and AJ could unwind.

"Tired?" Punk asked locking the motel room door.

"No." She shrugged sitting on the bed. "Anxious to get this over with. But I am excited for everyone to see how happy I am."

"Good." Punk said taking off his jacket.

"The house is probably all decorated for Christmas." She noted. "My mom hires the best decorators."

"She doesn't do it herself?" Punk asked and AJ shook her head. "The best thing about Christmas was how me, Jason and David would string popcorn and set the tree up on Christmas eve."

"You're not religious though." AJ noted.

"So? It's Christmas. I want the gifts." He grinned.

"I'm getting you the best gift." She said to him eagerly.

"Don't tell me." He warned her. She always had the hardest time keeping secrets, especially presents.

"It's so good though!" She said jumping up onto her knees on the bed.

"Yea? Is it you naked with a bow on your belly laying in oil?" He asked seriously and she rolled his eyes.

"I already told you I don't like the oil." She reminded him and he smirked.

"Wait until Christmas." He urged walking over to her.

"Did you get me a present?" She asked tugging on his shirt and looking up at him.

"I got you the ring didn't I?" He asked and she pouted. "You're still spoiled." He laughed. "Of course I got you a present."

"Is it you? Naked? With a bow?" she asked.

"You get that every night." He reminded her.

"Tonight?" she asked waggling her eyebrows.

"I thought you'd be tired." He shrugged.

"I'm not." She smiled reaching up and pulling his face down to meet hers for a kiss.

Punk quickly AJ eased onto the bed and began to pull at her jeans while kissing her.

"Tell me you love me." AJ whispered against his lips.

"You need me to tell you something that I show you everyday?" He asked as he undressed the two of them, without having to remove AJ at all.

"I like when you say it. I like when you look into my eyes and tell me you love me." She whispered nipping at his lips. "No one has ever loved me like you do."

"And no one ever will." He remarked smugly.

"Say it." She smirked.

"I love you." he said with a straight face. "I'll always love you."

"You won't let my family scare you off?" She asked hopefully.

"No." He smirked. "And if they did scare me I'd take you with me."

"I love you, just in case you wanted to hear it." She teased as his fingers teased her folds to warm her up for him.

"It's nice to hear but your eyes speak louder than your voice." He said to her. "I see it in your face every time you look at me."

"I've never loved anyone before." She admitted. "You're my first love."

"And your last." He added as he now grabbed himself and slid into her warm and welcoming body.

"Yes." She moaned arching slightly as he fit into her body perfectly.

Punk moved in and out of her body while leaving kisses on her neck. Her favorite spot was right over her pulse point and he knew just the way to tease her. Nibble with his teeth and smooth over with his tongue, repeat.

"Harder." AJ requested. But Punk was enthralled with her body as not only his mouth nibbled at her but his hands roamed her body freely. He loved brushing his fingers under her knee when they were bent, and loved intertwining their hands. It was like he had a hold on part of her.

"Phil please." She moaned trying to move her hips faster but he was in full control, he always was.

AJ dug her nails into his shoulders as hard as he could which caused him to bite down hard on her neck in reflex.

"Fuck." Punk hissed sticking his head up.

"It's ok." she said quickly. "I'm so close-"

"AJ I fucking bit you." He said looking at her neck halting his movements.

"Please." She begged. "I'll cry if you don't finish me. Please, please, plea-" She stopped mid plea as he pushed back into her as hard as he could.

Her eyes were so smug and seductive as he looked down at her. It's like she had just won a battle. She always got what she wanted and he knew he'd have to get used to that. Everything was at the pace she wanted, the time she wanted and when she wanted and to be honest he didn't mind but it was an adjustment. Maria just let him take charge but AJ was an equal in this relationship, she had a say in everything including the way they had sex.

"Yes." She groaned happily arching her back and taking all of him. "Just like that." She encouraged gripping his hips.

"You are such a pain in the ass." He grunted and she just laughed and he pushed into her even harder and she gasped then grinned. "Don't laugh when we're having sex." he warned her.

"Keep doing that I'll laugh all of the time." She warned him and he just shook his head in disbelief.

"You are so fucking sexy even when I want to strangle you." He said to her and her eyes lit up. "No you psycho." he warned her.

This didn't go on for too long. They were moving to fast and were too anxious. The second AJ climaxed Punk followed and spilled into her body.

"That was so good." AJ grinned looking up at the ceiling. "Now I'm tired."

"Glad I could be of service." he remarked as she sat up and unzipped his bag looking for clothes to sleep in. "That's my bag."

"Yea I need something to sleep in." She said pulling out his t-shirt and boxers and slipping both items on. "What? We're going to be married. What's yours is mine."

"I'd prefer if you slept in nothing." He noted.

"Not in some creepy motel." she cringed. "When we're in Jersey I'll sleep in one of those silk nighties you are so fond of."

"Yea?" Punk grinned. "Eh, I don't know your parents will be home."

"In another wing of the house." AJ snorted. "They won't hear us."

"Have you heard how loud you are?" Punk asked seriously. "The neighbors banging our bedroom wall doesn't tip you off."  
"You're loud." AJ replied defensively.

"I am." He agreed. "But you can't even hear me over you. Not only are you loud during sex but when you sleep your snoring is so loud that Larry leaves the room."

"It's not that bad." she frowned.

"I sleep with earplugs for a reason." He pointed out honestly.

"Are you trying to make me feel bad?" She asked crawling back onto the bed and leaning over him.

"Not at all. All I'm saying is that your volume is always at max." He smirked then pushed her long hair behind her back and looked at her neck. "I gave you a fucking hickey." he said worried.

"Cool. I've never gotten one before." She said touching the spot.

"That's not cool when you have a big party tomorrow." He said to her shaking his head. "I'm sorry."

"I'll keep my hair down." She shrugged. "I'm proud of my hickey."

"Never got a hickey?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I want more." She said to him as she laid next to him and kissed his cheek.

"You're a little old for people to be spotting hickeys on your neck." he teased.

"So, put them in spots where people can't see." She suggested cutely and he growled. "I can think of a spot right now." She said leaning into him and his hand cupped her still tender lips over the boxers she was wearing.

"Me too." he said gently massaging her.

"I was thinking my breasts but that feels good too." She admitted.

"Yea?" he asked teasing her over the clothing and she nodded.

Loud banging at the door caused Punk to jerk his hand away.

"You were probably too loud." Punk said to AJ as he slipped on a pair of sweats before opening the door and in walked Maria and Mike with their bags.

"Our room has no heat and it's too cold." Maria said to Punk.

"They don't have another room to spare." Mike told Punk as well and AJ's face fell.

"The SUV is pretty comfortable." AJ suggested and Punk laughed to himself.

"Nice AJ. We're here for you." Maria reminded her.

"We only have one bed." AJ shrugged. "Not really a lot of space."

"I don't like this anymore then you do." Maria said dropping her bag and looking at the bed. "Did you two just have sex?" She asked disgusted.

"If I say yes does that mean you won't sleep in the bed?" AJ asked.

"I'll just sleep under the covers." Maria said jerking the sheets almost causing AJ to fall off the bed.

"Phil." AJ said looking at him as if he would kick them out in the cold. He just shrugged.

"How do you want to do this?" Mike asked walking over to the bed. "You want me in the middle? Even though AJ is the smallest and she should probably be in the middle." he noted and Punk slapped him upside his head.

"Get on the fucking floor." Punk said to him and Mike rolled his eyes.

"I knew you'd stick me on the floor." Mike muttered.

"Where are you going to sleep? Don't leave me with them." AJ said desperately to Punk.

"I'll take the chair." Punk said to her.

"No you're too big." AJ said to him. "I'll take the chair." She offered.

"You want him sleeping next to me? Not that it would be unfamiliar." Maria teased.

"I trust my fiance completely." AJ informed her. "Besides he'd sleep above covers with a pillow wall between you two."

"I'll take the chair it's fine." Punk said to her and Mike looked at Maria.

"What?" Maria asked.

"It's just awfully sweet of AJ to offer her spot on the bed to Punk." Mike noted grabbing a pillow and blanket.

"Yea well it was awfully sweet of Punk to put a ring on her finger too." Maria remarked sarcastically. "Stay on your side." she told AJ.

"It's my bed. Both sides are my side." AJ shot back.

"Please don't tell me you're going to argue all night." Mike groaned.

"And try not to snore. We can hear you across the hall." Maria said rolling over so her back was to AJ and her face dropped in shock, AJ looked at Punk to defend her but he quickly looked away unable to.

* * *

By morning Punk hadn't slept a wink since Maria kicked AJ so many times in her sleep she had to leave the bed. She sat and slept on Punk while he couldn't sleep due to not even being able to get comfortable. Now he had to drive for eight more hours and was not in a good mood.

"You guys all look like shit." Jason laughed as they met up at the SUV in the morning. "I have a baby and I look like better rested."

"DJ slept through out the whole night." Kate said proudly buckling him into his car seat.

"I slept great." Maria shrugged getting into the car.

"I did too." AJ agreed getting in next to Kate and the baby.

"I'll drive first." Jason offered taking the keys from Punk with a laugh. "So you slept with Maria and AJ last night?" he teased.

"Yea it wasn't as sexy as I thought it would be." Punk remarked sarcastically getting into the passenger seat.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for your reviews! This chapter was a fun one because I think we could all use a laugh once in a while. Don't worry though, drama straight ahead. Party is next :)**


	23. Fitting In

**Fitting In**

* * *

Arriving at the house close to nine AJ just wanted to sleep but not as much Punk wanted to. They were all greeted with open arms by her parents and AJ quickly headed into her old bedroom dragging Punk behind her.

"The party is at eight tomorrow so we'll have plenty of time to rest up before." AJ said as she brushed her hair.

"Yea." Punk yawned, already in bed under the covers.

"I'm wearing one of those nightgowns you like." She said standing up and walking over to the bed.

"You look great." He said without even opening his eyes.

"You're not looking." She complained placing her hands on her hips and he opened one eye and smirked.

"You look great." He repeated then closed his eye. "If you want to have sex hurry up before I pass out."

"No you can sleep." She groaned getting into the bed next to him.

"You should sleep too." He said as she rolled onto her side and he draped his arm around her waist and pressed his chest into her back.

"I can't sleep." She said fully awake.

"Hmm." He muttered.

"It just feels weird to be back here." She said to him. "I haven't been around these people for so long I'm not even sure how to act around them." she confided. "But I'm not going to stress about it even though you think I'm stressing. Honestly, it's not like I had a bad childhood or anything so I have no idea why I'm so anxious. And I am happy to show off my new family. But I want to make sure when we have children they're not so anxious or afraid to come home to us and I have feeling they won't be. Our kids will grow up with Jason's kids and we'll have this big happy family where we always spend holiday's together and we can string popcorn even though I've never done that before so you'll have to teach me." She giggled.

AJ looked over and saw Punk was out cold and narrowed her eyes at him. The poor guy was working like a dog to provide a good life for her and was now traveling to attend a stupid party to make her parents happy. She knew how lucky she was. She rolled onto her back but Punk's arm stayed over her body as his face snuggled over her chest and she leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

* * *

The next morning AJ was up but Punk was gone. She frowned as she looked around the room and saw his bag was opened which meant he got up and dressed.

"I was just coming to wake you." Pricella said walking into her room.

"No knocking?" AJ groaned sitting up and running her hands over her face.

"Well, Phil isn't here so I know I wasn't going to walk in on anything." Pricella said to her. "You need to get dressed."

"Where's Phil?" AJ asked her.

"Your father took the boys out for the day and I am taking you and the girls for a spa day." Pricella told her.

"That's ok." AJ said slowly getting out of the bed.

"Don't be silly I've had this planned out and your friends are excited." Pricella said to her. "We'll get our hair and makeup done for the party. I also got you a dress, hope you don't mind." she said walking to the closet.

"I have a dress already." AJ said to her.

"A new one?" Pricella questioned walking out of the closet holding a short white dress.

"Wow." AJ said surprised.

"It's pretty right?" Pricella asked looking at it.

"It's very not like you to buy me something that doesn't doesn't touch my feet." AJ said taking the dress from her.

"Obviously you're an adult April." Pricella noted. "And I think it's the only time you can wear white without lying." She added and AJ rolled her eyes.

"Had to ruin it with that last comment." AJ said to her. "Need I remind you that you had me out of wedlock?"

"I'm not saying either of us are right April." Pricella assured her. "I think the dress will look great on you."

"Thank you." AJ forced out. "And for the party."

"I also want to take this time to discuss wedding plans." Pricella said to her.

"We're thinking the summer." AJ said to her.

"This upcoming summer?" Pricella gasped. "That's not a lot of time."

"We don't need anything too fancy we just want to be married." AJ said as she walked into her closet and began to dress for the day.

"It's still not a lot of time." Pricella said to her. "What's the rush? Are you pregnant?"

"No." AJ scoffed. "I wish." She added bitterly.

"You really want children." Pricella noted.

"Yes." She said proudly. "We still have a lot to do first. Like move."

"Well you'll be earning enough money from this party to certainly get that on track." Pricella said to her.

"That's what I said but Phil wants to put that towards a honeymoon." AJ said to her. "He wants me to have the best of everything."

"Noble. But we're paying for your honeymoon as a present." Pricella told her.

"Paying for the wedding is enough." AJ said to her.

"This is our gift, let us do this for you." Pricella said to her. "We'd love to help you two find a home in Chicago as well."

"No that's ok." AJ laughed. "We're really set on trying to do this for ourselves."

"I give you a lot of credit. You can take the easy route but you're choosing to be difficult and independent." She smirked.  
"I just don't know how you can go from this home to where you are now."

"Because this was never my home. This was yours and Hugh's. Do you realize I've never decorated a Christmas tree?" AJ asked. "We've always had professionals design our trees and this year Phil promised we'd get to do our own tree."

"Didn't you do one last year?" Pricella asked.

"David was really sick in the hospital the last thing any of us thought about was decorating for Christmas." AJ told her.

"You miss him." Pricella said with a sad smile as AJ emerged from the closet.

"I really wish he could have been here for all of this." AJ admitted. "It wasn't just me he loved but he loved Phil. He'd be so happy right now."

"Your father was very fond of Phil, your father was also a great man who helped raise him which is why Hugh and I have been so open to all of this." Pricella said to her.

"I thought you were open to it because I was happy." AJ noted.

"Of course April but you were also happy playing in the middle road chasing those little ducks but that wasn't very smart, was it?" Pricella asked.

"Phil is wonderful." AJ defended.

"I'm not saying he isn't and I respect his work ethic." Pricella said to her. "Please stop looking to fight, I just want to throw my only child an engagement party."

"Fine." AJ said to her.

"Oh April leave your hair down." Pricella said as AJ pulled her hair back. "You have a mark on your neck."

"Oh." AJ blushed placing her hand over it.

"For gods sake April." Pricella scolded grabbing a scarf out her closet and handing it to her.

* * *

Finally after spending the day with Hugh, Jason, DJ and Mike Punk was back at the house already dressed and greeting people he didn't even know.

"I can't believe AJ grew up here." Jason said sipping on a drink from the bar. He grabbed something off a tray of one of the servers as well.

"Yea it's pretty remarkable." Punk admitted feeling way out of place.

"One summer Pricella and Hugh offered to have me so I can spend some time with her, I would have taken them up on that offer if I had known they had two pools." Jason smirked.

"It's a lot to compete with." Punk said to him as someone walked over and shook Punk's hand. "Nice to meet you." he forced out then looked at Jason.

"There's no competition." Jason scoffed. "AJ doesn't even want to be here right now."

"Where is she?" Punk asked looking around.

"Kate said she was still getting dressed." Jason said to him. "Look at that basket." he nodded towards the decorated basket with envelopes. "How much money do you think is in there for you two?"

"I have no idea." Punk said to him.

"So you two are going to start looking for places soon I guess." Jason noted.

"I wanted to put it towards a honeymoon but Hugh informed me he's paying for that too." Punk said a little annoyed.

"AJ is technically his only child." Jason reminded him. "He wants to do this."

"Yea I know it just makes me feel like shit that I can't." Punk said to him.

"Just try to enjoy this." Jason said to him and that's when Punk's eyes moved to the entrance and saw AJ. She looked beautiful. Her hair was down and pinned to one side, short but yet classy white dress, makeup done, cute little heels and the necklace he gave her a year ago around her neck.

"Wow." Punk said losing his breath as AJ walked right to him. "I was about to send out a search party for you."

"I've missed you today." She said reaching up and pecking his lips.

"I missed you too." He noted forgetting all of his personal issues with this upon seeing her.

"Did you have fun with Hugh?" AJ asked.

"He took us hunting." Punk smirked.

"Oh no." AJ laughed.

"Mike almost shot his foot off." Punk added and she laughed. "What about you? Did you have fun?"

"I didn't hate the massage I got." She admitted.

"You got a massage?" he asked and she nodded with a grin.

"Yes he worked out my entire back for me." AJ smiled and Punk's face fell.

"He?" Punk asked and AJ nodded again. "Were you naked?"

"Yes I laid out completely in the nude and he massaged me while we made love." She teased and he glared at her.

"Relax." She laughed.

"So, who are all of these people?" Punk asked looking around the crowded room.

"Family friends, Hugh's colleagues." She shrugged.

"No friends of yours, huh?" Punk asked.

"I told you I didn't have friends." AJ reminded him. "I wasn't lying."

"I just want to get this party over with so I can get you out of that dress." He said eyeing her from head to toe.

"Maybe we can sneak into the hot tub later." AJ suggested.

"And risk your mom or Hugh walking in? No thank you." He smirked.

"Just to relax." she laughed. "Your mind is always in the gutter."

"April, Phil you need to socialize." Pricella insisted walking over to them.

"We are socializing." AJ defended. "With each other."

"You know what I mean." Pricella scolded.

"I don't know what to even say to these people." Punk told his future mother-in-law honestly. "I'm not a doctor."

"You don't have to be a doctor to hold a conversation." Pricella said waving off his worries.

"Phillip." Hugh greeted walking over with a friend. "My friend Sam here is looking into purchasing a new Ferrari-"

"Don't do it." Punk said to him and the only thing worse than 'sports talk' was 'car talk' for AJ who really didn't have a clue. She listened as Punk spoke to Sam then more people came over and they were in a deep conversation about cars.

"Boring." AJ muttered to herself walking away and over to the bar.

"Having fun?" Jason asked her.

"Not as much as Phil is having." AJ said nodding over to the small crowd surrounding him now.

"Car talk is serious." Jason teased.

"I appreciate you coming all the way here for this." AJ said to him.

"It's like a short vacation." Jason said to her.

"I wish dad was here." AJ said to him.

"He'd be so happy for you and Punk." Jason said to her seriously. "He's looking down and smiling right now I promise you that."

"Yea." AJ agreed quietly.

"He's here with you, trust me." Jason said to her.

"At least Phil is having a good time now." AJ noted looking over to him.

"Get him talking about sports or cars he's all set." Jason grinned looking over himself.

"Can you believe my mom is forcing me to have Maria in my bridal party?" AJ asked him and he laughed.

"That just means Punk has to have Mike so don't worry you'll both be suffering." Jason said to her.

"Look at her." AJ said looking over to Maria who formed her own crowd of young men at the party.

"She's right in her element, smells lots of money." Jason remarked.

"Where's Kate and DJ?" AJ asked.

"Kate is putting him to bed upstairs." Jason told her.

"Want to sneak into the movie room and watch TV?" AJ suggested.

"I don't think your family would appreciate that." Jason teased. "It'll be over soon."

"Right." AJ muttered grabbing a glass of champagne as a server passed her. "I just would rather be home in my apartment with Larry falling asleep to whatever boring sports thing Phil puts on TV."

"Soon enough." Jason assured her. "But I don't know, Jersey is real nice." He noted.

"You're not thinking about moving out here are you?" AJ asked him.

"No but it's a lot cheaper here." Jason noted. "Safer streets and schools for DJ."

"But the shop." AJ pointed out.

"I'm not saying I'm doing it but Kate seems interested, she's the one who bought it up." Jason told her.

"It would be ironic if you moved to New Jersey and I was in Chicago." She said to him. "It's funny because when I was younger all I ever wanted was for you and David to move out here."

"No matter what happens we're still family and we won't go years without seeing each other." Jason promised her. "But I doubt we'd move out here anyway. Don't think I'd ever be able to leave the shop behind even though it would still be with family." he said looking over to Punk.

"Yea." AJ agreed looking over herself and smiling towards the man who would be her husband and he caught her eyes this time and shot her a subtle wink.

* * *

Later that night Punk was in search of AJ who went missing from the party towards the end of the it. He did get caught up in talking to a lot of people about cars then it switched over to sports. Hugh's friends weren't that bad Punk had decided. Trying to find AJ in the mansion was difficult and he kept walking in circles until he finally realized where she would go.

"I was beginning to think you left me here." Punk said to AJ who had her back to him as she sat in the hot tub/Jacuzzi.

"I just wanted some alone time." She said turning her head to look at him.

"Want me to go?" He offered.

"I want you to come." She responded and he tried not to laugh. "I can be alone with you."

"I don't have a suit." Punk said walking over with his hands in his pockets and shivered from the cold air outside.

"Me either." She shrugged innocently and he peeked over and saw she was in fact naked.

"What if it was someone else who came out here?" Punk asked her.

"The party is over, people are gone and everyone else is at the other end of the house." AJ reminded him. "I'm not worried. How about you come in with me right now and spend a little time with me?"

"AJ-" He began.

"Don't be such a chicken." She teased. "No one is coming out here." AJ said to him and he looked behind himself to see it was in fact silent at this end. "Come on." She nodded.

Punk shook his head in defeat and began to slowly undress as AJ's eyes lit up. Punk stepped into the hot tub and she swam and sat right next to him.

"You need this before our big ride home tomorrow." AJ said to him.

"I do." Punk agreed as she began to kiss over his neck while under the water her hand began to stroke him slowly.

"Did you have fun tonight?" She asked and he just groaned as she bit over his neck tenderly.

"Did you?" he asked.

"I had more fun than I thought I would have." she admitted. "Can I give you a hickey?" she questioned and he laughed.

"You can give me anything you want but I'd rather have your mouth on mine." He said to her.

AJ moved to straddle his lap and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and kissed him deeply. His hands explored her bare back while her hips rubbed against his.

"If we're going to really do this right now you have to promise me to be quiet." He warned her.

"I promise." She said kissing the corner of her mouth as her breasts pressed into his chest.

Under the water Punk grabbed himself and she lifted her hips and slowly swallowed him completely. He used his hand to cup the back of her neck to keep her mouth pressed to his as both moved their hips in sync with each other. His trick to silence her didn't last long but she dropped her head onto his shoulder and managed to keep her voice down.

"That's it baby I'm so fucking close." Punk growled into her ear as her hips continued to move up and down.

"Me too." AJ whispered as quietly as possible.

Punk's fingers moved over clit and that did her in. Just a few minutes of massaging her sensitive nub she tightened around him and came hard. It caused Punk's orgasm thirty seconds later.

"I can't wait to marry you." Punk said catching his breath as he looked down at AJ who looked so completely satisfied.

She responded by reaching up and kissing him sweetly.

* * *

As they prepared for bed AJ was opening all of the envelopes they received and there was a small pile of checks on the bed.

"Did you add it up?" Punk asked.

"No but it's a lot." AJ said to him. "Nobody gave less than $500, a few doubled that."

"Wow." Punk said impressed.

"We can get a nicer apartment and all new furniture." AJ said to him.

"We don't need new furniture." Punk reminded her. "Let's not waste it."

"You need a new chair." AJ said counting the checks and Punk glared at her from the back. "We're not moving into a nice new apartment and bringing that chair that is so crappy Larry won't even piss on it." AJ warned him.

"Wow." Punk laughed bitterly. "I love that chair."

"More than me?" She asked looking over her shoulder and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"My chair does keep me comfortable at night." Punk pointed out.

"I keep you warm and satisfied." she reminded him.

"I'll get a new chair." He said quickly and she smiled triumphantly.

"So we can get a nice place." She said to him. "Maybe a three bedroom." She said to him.

"Why three?" He asked.

"So we won't have to up and move when we have our second baby." AJ laughed and his eyes widened.

"We don't even have one yet." Punk reminded her.

"What if we had twins?" She asked excitedly.

"Do twins run in your family?" He asked her.

"No." She admitted.

"Mine either, don't think that will be a problem." He smirked.

"Damn." She muttered. "Are you inviting Jack to the wedding?" she asked him casually.

"No I'm not and either are you." He said to her. "You still talk to him?"

"He still comes in everyday and he's a customer." AJ shrugged.

"I told you a hundred times that Jack isn't my father." Punk said to her.

"I know you have a bad history but he's always been nice to me." AJ pointed out. "Maybe he's changed."

"Maybe he has." Punk agreed. "Doesn't erase all of the beatings I took from him growing up."

"I'm sorry." AJ frowned.

"Don't feel bad I didn't have a bad childhood. David swooped in early." Punk reminded her. "I don't hate Jack but I don't want to see him. If you want to talk to him because it's your job to do so that's fine but don't talk about me."

"You're all I can talk about. You're all I have going on in my life." AJ shrugged.

"That's not true." He smirked. "You have school, you have all of this activism you've bee doing and you have Larry."

"I'm just so excited about the wedding and finally starting our family I tell everyone!" She admitted as if she was a child incapable of keeping a secret which he really admired about her. "I was telling the bust boy the other night and he doesn't even speak English."

"Try to work on it, ok?" Punk said to her.

"What about your mom?" AJ asked and he rolled his eyes.

"I don't know that woman at all and I have no desire to know her. I'm very happy with my family situation." he said to her.

"You know Jack runs a used car lot." AJ pointed out now going back to Jack.

"Yes he's owned it since I was a kid." Punk said to her. "I'm well aware. I still don't want to talk to him and I'd really like it if you didn't either, but I am a big enough person to compromise and not ask you to do that just as I assume you're a big enough person to respect my choice in not speaking to Jack."

"Fine." She groaned collecting the checks and putting them in her purse. "I'm ready for bed now." She said crawling into the bed next to him.

"Good because we have a long trip home." He said turning off the lights.

"Can I have a turn driving tomorrow?" She asked him but he just closed his eyes and kissed the tip of her nose.

* * *

 **A/N: Christmas is next! Thank you all for your continued support with your reviews, I appreciate more than you even know :)**


	24. Merry Christmas To Me

**Merry Christmas To Me**

* * *

It was finally Christmas. Not being able to properly celebrate it last year didn't bother anyone since they preferred to be at David's side in the hospital but AJ was very much looking forward to having her own tree. She decorated the apartment from head to toe in the tackiest decorations and even had Larry dressed up as a reindeer. Christmas Eve she went out with Punk and picked out a fresh tree and skipped happily ahead of him as he struggled to carry the tree down the block.

"What a beautiful tree." Kate said as Punk and Jason set it up in the corner of the living room.

"Phil thinks it stupid since it's only one night and tomorrow we'll be at your place." AJ said to her.

"Yet I carried it six blocks for you." Punk remarked and Jason laughed. "Shut up." he said to Jason.

"I got all of these cool ornaments." AJ said putting a box down.

"Wow." Kate chuckled seeing all the different colors and sizes. "No theme, huh?"

"No. My mom never let me put a fun decoration on the tree ever. I made so many in school and they never made it to the tree." AJ said to her.

"Well DJ and I made these." Kate said passing her a hand made ornament. It was DJ's picture in a cute fabric tree.

"I love it! Our first home made ornament made by my favorite artist ever." AJ grinned kneeling down to DJ who was in his portable swing and kissed him causing him to laugh. "We're still going to string popcorn right?" she asked him.

"Yea start making it." Punk told her and she skipped into the kitchen.

"This is a big ass tree." Jason said as they finally got in on the stand.

"She wanted a big one." Punk said. "She's real excited."

"I can see that." Jason grinned. "Hey, DJ appreciates all of AJ's crazy decorations and he is getting a kick out of Larry."

"Poor Larry." Punk said with a frown looking towards his dressed up dog.

"Wait until you do have kids." Jason warned. "She's going to dress him up for every holiday." he whispered.

"I heard that!" AJ yelled from across the room.

"I think Larry looks cute." Kate defended. "DJ can't take his eyes off of him."

"Because he's scared." Punk said to her.

"He's scarier when he's not dressed up." Jason mumbled.

"Don't call him ugly." Punk scolded. "I hate that. Larry is sensitive to that kind of shit."

"Your dog is sensitive?" Jason laughed. "A year and a half ago you never even petted a dog."

"Oh I have to give you your present!" AJ said to Punk.

"I said in the morning." He said to her.

"It needs to be at midnight." She said as she poured a bag of popcorn into a large bowl and put another package in the microwave.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Because it just has to be. I want that to be our tradition. Exchanging gifts at midnight." She informed him.

"What about what I want?" Punk asked her.

"You want whatever I want." She said confused. "You tell me that all of the time."

"He does." Jason agreed as Punk glared at him. "I've heard him say it countless times."

"So that's what I want and in turn that's what you want." She smiled happily and shrugged.

"You're going to love what she got you." Jason said to him.

"Yea?" Punk asked intrigued.

"Yea." Jason agreed.

"Don't spill it." AJ warned Jason. "It's been so hard to keep this a secret."

"I could imagine." Jason teased.

"And Uncle Punk and I got you a ton of presents." AJ said walking over to DJ and grabbing his little hand. "He's excited too." she said looking over to Punk.

"Are you going to force him to stay awake until midnight?" Punk asked her.

"Of course not. He'll get his presents much earlier." AJ grinned.

"Tomorrow." Punk told her.

"No. Tomorrow his gifts from Santa come. Tonight he gets his gifts from his favorite aunt and uncle." She informed him.

"I don't even know why I speak anymore." Punk scoffed.

"It's a waste, take it from a married man." Jason said to him.

"What was that?" Kate asked Jason coldly.

"Nothing dear." Jason said quickly.

* * *

At 11:50 AJ was putting on her shoes and jacket and Punk looked over to her as he sat in his chair watching a movie they had just put on.

"Going somewhere?" he asked with a laugh.

"It's almost time for your present." She said to him. "It's in the garage."

"You left my present in the place I work in?" Punk asked her.

"You didn't find it, did you?" She teased.

"Unless you got me a can of gas." Punk smirked.

"You're going to have to help me carry it because it's heavy." She said to him and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"You got me a chair?" He asked her in disbelief and she smiled. "Not only did you get me a chair but you left it downstairs in that smelly shop? And now after carrying a huge tree up the stairs I have to carry a recliner?"

"You are so grouchy tonight." AJ said a little taken back. "Do you hate Christmas or something?"

"I don't hate it but I'm not religious so I don't see the point in it." Punk admitted.

"If you don't want your gift that's just fine." AJ said to him. "But I want you to know not only did I put a lot of thought into your gift but I saved all my tips up for over six months. That means I didn't spend a dime of money on myself for anything, I've been going to school all day and working so much to put this together for you and you have ruined it."

"AJ-" He started.

"No it's fine. I'll try to return it because I'm sure someone else will appreciate it." AJ said then walked out of the apartment and slammed the door behind her causing Larry to bark.

"It's just a fucking chair." He said looking at Larry and standing up and reached for his jacket.

* * *

Punk didn't see AJ in the hallway and headed down to the shop and saw the lights were still off but the shop that was supposed to have no cars in it since they were closed the holiday had a car in it.

"What the fuck?" Punk asked reaching for the light switch and his eyes lit up. It was an old beat down 1963 Buick Riviera. It was his absolute dream car growing up. The car probably didn't even run but he was in absolute awe of it and insanely jealous of the owner.

"What are you doing here?" AJ asked appearing from the office with her arms folded.

"What is this doing here?" He asked her.

"That was your Christmas present." She said and his face dropped.

"Excuse me?" He asked thinking he misheard her.

"It doesn't run right now and it will take a long time but you also talked about how you wanted to rebuild a car from scratch and I know this was your favorite-" She started.

"How did you know that?" Punk asked seriously.

"You've said it like a hundred times." She reminded him. "I do listen you know. I'm not as self involved as you seem to think that I am."

"AJ this is incredible." Punk said as he slowly smiled looking back at the car now. "This car is my dream car."

"Yea so I've been told." She said still annoyed. "You thought I got you a chair." She scoffed. "And you hate Christmas."

"I don't-" he started then stopped. "How did you pay for this? Even an old broken down model is really fucking expensive."

"I saved." She told him honestly. "No I didn't go to my parents if that's what you are thinking or take from our savings account. I literally worked my ass off. All those days I told you I was at the library studying I was actually picking up extra shifts at work. The times I was going out shopping but you never noticed I came back with nothing? Also working. I also got a good deal."

"From Jack?" He asked her.

"No." AJ said quickly knowing that would piss him off. "I found a good deal online from some guy."

"You went to meet some guy on the internet with a pocket full of cash?" He asked in disbelief and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't be stupid." She scoffed. "Jason came with me then Jack did show up and helped to get the guy knock the price down and stored it at his dealership for me. But he didn't sell it to me."

"I can't believe you did this." He said to her still shocked. "I can't believe you actually remember the car I mentioned. I mean this is the exact model."

"You've done so much for me this past year I just wanted to give you something that would make you smile. You made all of my dreams come true so I thought I could make yours too." She said to him.

"AJ I love this." He said with a genuine smile. "Nobody has ever gotten me something like this or really put thought into a gift then worked their ass of to get it for me. But don't ever think that you don't make me smile or my dreams didn't come true the second you agreed to marry me."

"Really?" She asked trying not to smile as he placed his hands on her upper arms.

"AJ this is incredible." he said to her and gave her a kiss. "Thank you."

"I just wanted you to love it." she said to him.

"This is going to take a long time to fix up but I can do it." Punk said now circling the car.

"Jason inspected it and said it won't be easy but it can be done." AJ told him and he nodded.

"Jason would know better than me." Punk said honestly and tilted his head looking at the back of the car.

"Do I get to ride it when it's finished?" She asked and he cringed. "Please?"

"How about you ride in the passenger side the first few times then we'll talk about it?" He suggested looking under the hood. "This is going to take a year, probably longer to fix up."

"I figured all the nights I'm working or working at the crisis center you can fix up the car." AJ said to him and he nodded in agreement then peered over to look at her.

"Crisis center?" Punk asked.

"I volunteered to work there this term." AJ told him.

"Wow." Punk said to her. "That's awesome but how late will you be there?"

"It runs from 9 to midnight." She told him.

"You know I'm going to be picking you up right?" he asked.

"Yea, yea." she said with a wave of her hand. "I'm also really considering changing my major I have to decide."

"I want you to do what makes you happy." He said to her.

"It'll only be one more year of school." She reasoned quickly walking over to him. "But it's a more stable job then a journalist-"

"You don't have to defend it to me. I want you to do it." He encouraged.

"Money will be a little tighter." AJ warned him.

"AJ we have so much money from the party your parents threw we can afford it." He said to her. "Even if we didn't we'd still make it work. Go for it. I think you'd be a great councilor."

"Thank you." She said kissing his cheek but his head went right back under the hood and she eyed him.

"I want to start right now." He said anxiously.

"No." She whined. "Start New Years eve."

"New Years Eve?" He asked.

"Yea I also forgot to mention I'm working." She noted and he frowned. "They needed me there."

"AJ." He groaned.

"I know it sucks but I promised I'd be there." she said to him.

"I wish you'd get a different job." He said closing the hood of the car. "I want to spend New Years Eve with you."

"You can come down and kiss me at midnight." She offered.

"Well obviously." He snorted. "I can't believe you were sneaking out to work so much."

"I can't believe I pulled this off." She admitted. "I literally just got the money saved up two weeks ago and last week I got the car. But I feel so good to know that I worked for this myself."

"It makes it ten times better but I still think you spent way too much money on me. Like so much that I don't even want to give you your gift."

"Don't be stupid. It's not about the money." She said to him. "And don't say you won't give me my gift. Can I have it now?" She asked anxiously.

"Yea I guess even though I can't really compare it to this." He said looking back at the car. "I have to name her too."

"You're going to name your car?" She asked with a laugh and he nodded.

"Of course I am." He said proudly.

"You should name it April." She suggested.

"I already have an April in my life." He reminded her and she smiled.

"That is true." AJ grinned. "Can I have my present now finally?"

"Yea ok." he smirked and looked back at his car but AJ tugged him by his hand and dragged him to the stairs.

* * *

Finally AJ got Punk back in the apartment and she locked the door and waited for her gift.

"So I remember last year when you first got here David made a list of things he wanted to do with you before he died and when you got here you added to it." Punk said to her.

"Oh yea." AJ remembered. "It was a nice thought but he was too sick."

"He really wanted to do those things with you. So much so that he gave me the list and asked me to do them with you." Punk said pulling the paper out of the bag.

"Wow you really kept this?" AJ asked smiling at the list. It wasn't a super long list but it was long enough.

"I don't think I'll be able to buy you a pony or take you to the moon though." he remarked referring to some of the items on her list that she had added.

"I don't think Larry would like a pony." AJ said looking at Larry who didn't seem happy to still be dressed as it was.

"But there are some things I can do with you." Punk said to her. "Such as skydiving." he said pointing to the number one item on the list.

"You're taking me skydiving?" She asked with a big grin and he nodded pulling out at the tickets and she snatched them from him. "Phil! This is amazing!" she shouted hugging him tightly.

"I'm glad throwing yourself out of a plan brings you this much joy." He teased.

"Wait a second." She said eyeing the tickets. "These tickets are for a place in Florida. You got the wrong state."

"No." He said taking the tickets from her and reading them himself. "Huh."

"See." She pointed. "We can't go all the way to Florida for just one thing."

"You're right." Punk agreed. "Hey, what's the second item on that list?" he asked her and she read the paper and her entire face literally lit up.

"What doe it say?" He asked.

"No way." She said to him in disbelief as she snatched the bag from him and pulled out Mickey Mouse ears. "You're taking me to Disney world?" she asked holding back tears.

"David took me and Jason a few times and I know your parents never let him take you because they didn't trust he'd watch you properly in Disney and you'd get lost or something else ridiculous." Punk remembered. "David always regretted not taking you and I swore I'd right that for him."

"I've never been period." she sniffled. "We always went to fancy over the top places they never took me anywhere fun like Disney world." She cried and hugged him again. "Thank you so much." She said and he hugged her back.

"Don't cry." He said to her. "I hate when you do that."

"I'm so happy though. You're giving me something that reminds me of my dad and it means so much to me." She said to him not wanting to let go.

"We're leaving in two days." He told her and she pulled away.

"Phil I have to work, I just told you I have to work New Years Eve." She said to him. "I can't afford to lose my job."

"I spoke to your boss three months ago when I booked this." He informed her. "He told me he'd play along with it and even told me he'd put you on New years to really throw you off. I wanted to go before school started up again so this was the only time and besides a lot of people go during the holiday break so I got a great deal."

"I still can't believe this." She said looking at the tickets. "How could you think your gift couldn't compare to mine?" she asked seriously. "Your gift is thoughtful and also pretty expensive and now I ask, how did you pull this off money wise?"

"I saved." he shrugged. "And like I said I got a great deal. Now I do think we both went a little over board with our gifts."

"You're right. Let's return your car so we have more spending cash for Disney." She teased.

"No." He laughed. "That car is my new baby." he said to her.

"Don't let Larry hear you say that." AJ warned him and stood up.

"Where are you going?" he asked. "Are you already going to bed?"

"No so don't sneak out and go look at your car." She warned him. "Part two of your gift is now."

"What's part two?" he asked.

"It involves a red teddy and a santa hat." She told him and he groaned.

"Damn." he grinned. "I think Christmas is seriously my new favorite holiday." he said as she walked into the bedroom to get changed. "You stay out here." He said pointing at Larry as he removed his t-shirt.

"Phil!" AJ giggled as he stormed in the room and tackled her playfully onto the bed before she could even get dressed.


	25. A dream is a wish your heart makes

**A dream is a wish your heart makes**

* * *

Punk and AJ walked into their hotel room in Disney with his arm wrapped around her waist and she was leaning against his shoulder. She was pale and her knees were still weak.

"I'll get you some water." He said helping her onto the bed.

"I can't believe that happened." AJ said in disbelief. "I ruined the entire trip."

"We literally landed six hours ago and have six days left here, you didn't ruin anything." He assured her grabbing her a cold bottle of water.

"The point of the trip was to skydive Phil." She reminded him sitting up.

"No the point of the trip was to be together." He corrected passing her the water.

"Who faints on a plane like that?" She asked him and he tried not to laugh. "It's not funny Phil I really wanted to do this for David."

"You never mentioned to David that you had a fear of heights or he wouldn't have put that on the bucket list." He pointed out.

"I don't have a fear of heights. I can be on roller coasters without a problem, climb ladders, stay in high room suits." She informed him proudly. "But when they opened that plane door and I glanced down..."

"Yea you almost fell right out." Punk cringed.

"Good thing you caught me." She smiled laying back in the bed.

"Me and the instructor." He added.

"You should have at least jumped." AJ said feeling better. "You spent so much on those tickets."

"I don't care about the tickets." Punk reminded her. "Rest today and tomorrow we'll have fun and go into the park."

"But I want to go now." She whined and he bit on his lip so he wouldn't laugh.

"AJ you fainted and your blood pressure was really high. You had a panic attack on that plane you're not going to the park and jumping on rides right now." He said to her and she stuck out her bottom lip. "Do that all you want it, doesn't change a thing."

"We can do other things I guess." She smirked sitting up and grabbing the bottom of his shirt but he urged her back into the bed and she grunted.

"Child." He muttered under his breath.

"You keep treating me like one." She shot back.

"You passed out cold." He chuckled. "You had a full blown panic attack. Has that ever happened before?"

"I fainted once when we went skiing and were on that thing." She told him and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"A ski lift?" Punk asked and she nodded then it hit her.

"Oh." She said slowly. "Maybe I do have a thing with heights."

"Maybe." He teased.

"We should call and check on Larry." AJ said to him.

"Jason sent me a picture of Larry who just ate DJ's stuffed ninja turtle." Punk told her and AJ smirked.

"Larry is such a jerk." AJ had to admit. "Maybe next time we come here we'll have a kid with us."

"You're really dropping lots of baby hints." Punk noted and she nodded. "What's the rush?" he asked her.

"I'm impatient." She admitted without shame.

"Yea but let's try to relax a bit. Let's get married, get settled in a place then think about that stuff. Besides don't you want to finish school first?" he asked.

"Yea." She had to admit. "But I want to start a family with you too."

"We have the rest of our lives." He reminded her. "I don't want to rush things." he admitted. "I like the pace we've been moving at and I'm not going anywhere so we don't have to get everything done immediately."

"I think about David." She admitted. "And all of this time he's missing with me and Jason. He never even got to meet DJ-"

"You can't live in fear like that." Punk reminded her. "We're going to have a long life together and I think we should spread some of our plans out. Not do everything right at the very second that we can, you know?"

"Yea I know." She said to him. "I just don't want our son and DJ to be ten years apart. I want them to be best friends like you and Jason."

"I'm sure they will be regardless but I didn't say ten years." He pointed out. "I'm not getting any younger and I don't want to be an old father-"

"-too late." AJ giggled and he glared at her. "I'm kidding." She laughed louder.

* * *

The next day was magical. They spent all days outside and visiting the parks and prepared to watch the fireworks for New Years. AJ was truly having the time of her life going on every ride she possibly could, dragging Punk with her, eating junk food, getting sick from it after riding fast rides, taking lots of pictures and just enjoying the fact that neither had to wake up and go to work or school, that they could just hang out and be with each other.

"I love it here." AJ said as Punk gave her a piggyback ride back to their hotel so they could eat and change before the show.

"Yea? I would love it too if someone carried me around a busy park." Punk scoffed.

"You offered. It's not my fault my feet hurt." She pointed out.

"I told you to bring sensible shoes. You brought sandals." he grunted.

"I really do love it here." She said as her chin rested on his shoulder. "I love that you bought me here."

"I'd move you here if I could." he told her honestly.

"Nah, I like Chicago." She said to him.

"Yea? More than here?" He asked.

"Chicago has been awesome. It's the happiest place I've ever been." she said to him and he laughed. "Well it's the happiest I've ever been. Got to reconnect with my dad and brother, met you, got engaged and now I'm in school doing something I really enjoy."

"Yea? You really like all of this outreach stuff you're doing?" He asked.

"Yes I really like talking to people and helping them." She said to him.

"Do me favor though, don't get overly involved with someone." He said to her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"If you get too involved with a case or someone you're working with especially in these kinds of situations it could be dangerous." He warned her.

"I know. It's the first thing they teach you." She told him. "Don't worry."

"I do worry." He said to her. "You're such an incredible person for doing this, you really are. I just need you to be careful and if you ever feel you're in over your head-"

"I promise I won't make the same Daren mistake again." She promised.

"That's all I ask." He said to her.

"Are we going to look at apartments when we get back?" She asked.

"Yes." He said to her. He was honestly anxious to get out of that building.

"Don't you feel bad though?" She asked him. "It's like we're leaving David behind."

"Trust me sweetheart, wherever David is right now he's doing back flips. That building isn't safe." He said to her.

"But you're still working there." She pointed out. "Why is it ok for you to be there but not me?"

"Because I'm not a 105lb gorgeous woman who men whistle at as I walk in and out of my apartment, neighbors aren't drilling holes into our bathroom to get a peek at me either." He said annoyed. "Don't you want to live in a building where men aren't catcalling you?"

"They don't really do that anymore in the building." She shrugged. "Also, men do that everywhere."

"Not like that they do." He said to her. "I will not start a family in that building."

"It's true." AJ had to admit. "I don't want our son or daughter having to be afraid to leave the apartment."

"Daughter?" Punk chuckled. "I make boys, not girls."

"What's wrong with girls?" AJ asked pinching his ear.

"Fuck." He hissed as he adjusted her on his back. "Nothing is wrong with them but sons is what I want."

"What if we have a girl first?" She asked.

"We won't." He said to her.

"But what if-" She began.

"AJ I'm telling ya, Jason and I have had this planned out for years. We're going to have a bunch of boys and leave them the shop." Punk told her as he continued to walk with her on his back.

"You and Jason used to fantasize about getting married and having kids?" She laughed.

"Not with each other." Punk groaned. "And no but we used to joke around about it."

"We could have a girl. And she's just as capable as working in the shop with you growing up." AJ pointed out.

"Not if she takes after you." he whispered to himself under his breath.

"I heard that." She hissed and he smirked. "Just hope she doesn't get my driving gene."

"Or any of your physical genes because I can't have a daughter looking like you running around. I'd kill every man that looked at her twice...or once." He admitted. "That's why we're going to have boys."

"I just want one." She sighed dramatically and he froze. "What?"

"You keep bringing up kids, you keep getting sick, you fainted-" He said putting it all together.

"Relax yourself I'm not pregnant." She told him and relief raced through his body. "But I do know a secret."

"Yea?" He asked as he began to walk again. "You're not going to tell me?"

"Nope." She said.

"So why would you even tell me you had a secret if you didn't plan on telling me? It just means you want to tell me." He rambled.

"Kate is pregnant." AJ told him.

"She just had DJ." Punk said to her.

"DJ is going to be one soon." AJ reminded him and his face dropped.

"Holy shit that's right." Punk said to himself. "How come Jason didn't tell me?"

"He doesn't know yet. I was with her when she took the test on Christmas. She was going to tell him New Years, they're probably waiting for us to get back before they tell us." She said to him. "So now we're already two kids behind them."

"It's not a race." he laughed. "To cure some of this baby fever of yours you'll have not one but two babies you can hang out with."

"That is true." AJ agreed. "I still get to be fun aunt AJ."

"That's right." Punk encouraged. "Fun Aunt AJ and in a year or so you'll be a mom. And I think we should have less baby talk and more wedding talk."

"I like that." AJ grinned as they entered the hotel finally and placed her on her feet. "I want to look at small little venues for the wedding when we get back."

"We will." Punk said to her.

"Even though my mother keeps sending me stuff." She groaned as they entered the hotel and he placed her on her feet. "All of these ideas and suggestions. I feel bad saying no to things because she is paying."

"Yea." Punk said as he pressed the button for the elevator.

"I just want something simple." She said stepping onto the elevator and he followed.

* * *

Later that night Punk and AJ were waiting for the New Years fireworks to go off. AJ was wearing his sweatshirt as she anxiously awaited the fireworks along with the big crowd. His arms were wrapped around her to make sure she didn't get squashed or lost but his mind was running a mile a minute. Was this the right thing to do? Was this something she wanted? Was this what he really wanted? He assumed it was what he really wanted since the idea popped into his head and she never even suggested it.

"What time is it?" AJ asked looking up at the sky waiting.

"We have another minute." He said glancing at his watch. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"No I will not wear a goalie mask in bed." She responded quickly then laughed and looked up over her shoulder at him. "Why are you sweating?" she laughed. "What's wrong?"

"I want to marry you." He told her and she smiled.

"Didn't I already say yes?" She asked amused.

"No I want to marry you here." he told her.

"A Disney wedding seems nice but Kate will be so far along she might not be able to travel and there's probably a waiting list-" she began.

"Now." he told her and her eyes widened. "This week while we're here. Let's get married."

"You're serious." She said in shock.

"I don't want this wedding to become about your parents, I don't want to spend months trying to decide where to marry you because I'd marry you in the garage." He said honestly. "Unless a big wedding is what you want and-" he couldn't finish because AJ turned around in his arms and grabbed his face and kissed him as the fireworks went off at midnight. The kiss was long and sweet but AJ pulled away and wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" he asked her over all of the noise and she nodded. "Is this what you want?"

"I just want you." She said honestly.

* * *

Three days later Punk was waiting for AJ outside by a garden. A justice of the peace stood there and two strangers as their witnesses. It was an older couple who seemed happy to be there. Punk had no nerves or jitters. He was excited. Nothing he had ever done before in his life felt so right. AJ appeared walking towards him in a simple white sundress and a flower tucked into her ear and a radiant smile.

This was exactly how he always wanted to marry her. He didn't want the glitz or all the makeup, he just wanted her naturally. He didn't even realize he teared up until a tear hit his hand and he quickly brushed it away as she approached him.

"I knew you'd cry." She smiled as he took her hands into his. He immediately lifted her hands to his lips and kissed them softly.

"You look beautiful." He told her genuinely.

A few minutes in the justice of the peace spoke then gave them an opportunity to say their own vows.

"I met you when we were children but I had no idea that you would become the most important person in my life at that time." Punk began. "I remember rolling out from under the car and seeing you standing over me soak in wet from the rain but still smiling. The first thing I noticed about you was your smile. You lit up that crappy old garage. The vibe was completely different once you walked back into it. Every moment I've spent with you no matter if we are arguing or just sitting around are the high lights of my days. I want to fall asleep next to you every night and wake up next to you every morning for the rest of my life. I want to have children with you, I want to build a life with you. Thank you for making me the happiest man on earth and I promise I'll spend everyday I'm alive returning the favor."

"I used to think you were so annoying when I'd visit Jason and my dad." AJ started off bluntly and he smirked. "You used to tease me all of the time and I hadn't even remembered you when I first arrived home." he narrowed his eyes at her and she laughed. "The second I met your eyes that night then I remembered. You were so familiar to me and not just familiar but comforting. You took me under your wing when you didn't have to, you protected me when you barely knew me, you cheered me up when you were going through your own misery. You barely knew me and I was already your number one priority and it amazed me. Nobody has ever loved me as unconditionally as you have. You accept and embrace all of my flaws and you build me up everyday. You taught me so much and not just about Chicago or hockey." She teased holding back her own tears. "But you taught me how to stand on my own all the while making sure I never fell, you taught me it was ok to cry, you taught me how to love. You gave me so much and never asked for anything in return. You are the most selfless and loving person and I can't believe that you are willing to marry a spoiled little brat from New Jersey who still isn't sure how to do laundry. My heart is all yours and trust you completely with it. I love you and I'll never stop loving you. "

"Very unique." The justice of the peace smiled. "The rings." he said pulling them out of his pocket.

There was nothing fancy about the simple silver banded rings but they didn't care as they slid them onto each others hands and when they announced the kiss Punk pulled her face up to his and gave her a tender kiss.

* * *

The next morning Punk and AJ were both wide awake as her face rested over his chest and he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I can't believe we have to leave already." she said moving so she was looking up at him but was still resting on him.

"I can't believe we got married." he smirked using his free hand to play with the wedding band on her finger.

"Regrets?" She asked.

"Not one." He told her honestly. "You?"

"I regret not doing it our first night here." AJ said to him with a smile. "But the way you asked me was really special."

"I feel like this weight has been lifted off my chest." he admitted to her.

"The wedding was giving you that much anxiety?" She asked him.

"No it wasn't so much the party I just really wanted to make it official with you." He said thinking about it. "I just needed to have you as my wife."

"I feel so much relief." She told him. "No hounding parents, no wasted money, no worrying about fitting into the perfect dress. This was the right thing to do."

"Your parents are going to be pissed." He warned her and she shrugged.

"What else is new." She smirked. "Jason is going to be surprised."

"He'll probably be pissed to." Punk warned as well.

"Maria will be pissed." AJ grinned happily and he laughed,.

"We're laying in bed the day after our wedding and you're talking about my ex-girlfriend." He pointed out.

"I'm going to wave my hand in her face as much as possible." She remarked holding her left hand up proudly.

"I don't want to think about her or anyone else." he said to her. "You're all I'm concerned with."

"It's going to be ok, I really believe that." She said to him softly. "Jason can't stay mad at us and my parents will be unhappy but I think they are always expecting me to drop some kind of bomb on them."

"Think they're expecting it?" Punk asked.

"I do." she laughed. "But I'm so happy right now I don't really care and I'm sure everyone will see that."

"Marriage isn't going to be easy." Punk warned her. "It's a huge adjustment."

"I know but nothing that's worth it is easy." She responded. "I don't want easy."

"My girl." he grinned proudly and kissed the top of her head.

"You mean your _wife_." She corrected sitting up and crawling over him so she was straddling him and let the bed sheet fall off of her nude body.

"My wife." he corrected seriously running his hands over her breasts and collarbone.

AJ leaned down so her breasts were pressed against his chest and kissed him. She lifted her hips and he grabbed himself and lined up with her entrance so she could lower herself onto him. The kissing eased up as she buried his face in his neck and moved her hips up and down and he met her pace. His one arm was wrapped around her waist tightly to keep her in place while his over hand was gripping one of her butt cheeks as he grunted and groaned. He wasn't sure how it was possible but having sex with her and knowing they were married made it ten times better.

Ten minutes in AJ came but she kept moving knowing Punk still had to release. Her nude body pressed and rubbed against his and now the hand around her waist was tangled in her hair as he used all of his strength to pierce her body. She was crying out his name and the faster he went the louder she got which only egged him on. She was ready to explode again as she gripped the sheets on either side of him while he still held her tightly. He pushed up one more time and released into her sending her into another orgasm.

AJ's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body shook from it. He loved bringing her to that level, the only thing he loved more was cooling her back down. His hands ran soothingly up and down her back while her heartbeat began to return to a regular pace.

"We're going to miss our flight." Punk warned her and she kissed his lips again.

"It would be a shame to be trapped here a few more days." She said batting her eyelashes at him.

"Babe, we have to get back." he said to her seriously. "You have to start school, I have to work."

"School doesn't start until next week." She said as she began to kiss his jawline all the while he was still deep in her body. "Mike and Jason are at the shop,  
it's been slow."

"AJ-" he started trying to sound stern as she kissed over his pulse point and used her teeth to nibble. "We can't waste the money here."

"Just two more nights at least." She pleaded sweetly. "We won't get a real honeymoon and we have all of that money from the party that you originally wanted to put towards that anyway."

"It's not responsible." Was his last argument.

"The minute we get back home we're a married couple and as excited as I am to start that I really want two more days in the blissful newlywed stage." She told him as she never let up kissing him.

"We probably wont get a room in the castle another two nights they're probably all booked." He reasoned.

"I'll sleep in a dingy motel with you for two more nights. I don't care where I'm staying as long as you're with me, _inside_ of me." She added with a whisper and he reached over for the hotel phone as she began to roll her hips as she kissed him.

"Yea uh..." he tried to get out but AJ was very distracting. "Who do I speak to about getting two more nights here?"

"Thank you." She smiled lifting her head and pressing her lips to his.

"Can't say no to my wife, at least not this early in to the marriage." He teased as he was placed on hold.

"Wife." She smiled to herself as she peppered his cheek with soft kisses. "I love that. My most important title I will do so good by you."

"You already have." he said to her as he waited on the line still.

Punk listened to the awful hold music while his new wife took care of him in a way no other woman could. She literally worshiped him as much as he worshiped her. She wanted two more days here? She could have it. He had a hard enough time saying 'no' to her as it was but now he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to, his _wife_ would get anything and everything she's ever wanted...

* * *

 **A/N: Married in a simple private ceremony is very fitting for them I think. Coming up, more of Punk's family, AJ's new role in school and job, breaking the wedding news and adjusting to marriage (it's not that easy). Thank you all for your epic reviews! xoxoxo**


	26. It's a Brooks thing

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! You all are awesome and keep me writing so I thank you all. This chapter is a bit of filler, I'm super tired but wanted to post one. Doesn't delve into too much but some important need to know things take place in this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **It's a Brooks thing**

* * *

Punk and AJ arrived home two days later and they were in complete bliss. They got home late so the shop was already closed and Punk carried up their luggage to their apartment.

"It feels weird without Larry." AJ frowned realizing the dog was still with Jason.

"He'll be dropped off in the morning." Punk assured her. "We have one more night to ourselves." he pointed out and tugged her against his body.

"I can't believe I'm officially your wife." She smiled.

"Mrs. Brooks." he said to her and she made an odd face. "Are you not changing your name?"

"Do you want me to?" She asked and he laughed.

"Yea I do." he said to her. "Why wouldn't want to be a Brooks?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Brooks huh? Do I look like a Brooks?" she asked stepping back.

"You look like my wife." Punk informed her amused. "And my wife should have my last name."

"You're right. It's just that's it now. No more connection to my dad." She admitted. "My mom always wanted to changed my last name to Hugh's when I was younger and I refused because I was and still am a proud Mendez."

"AJ you're my wife." he repeated. "You should have my name."

"It's just, look at me." She said to him and he eyed her head to toe. "I look nothing like my Irish mother do I? I am all Puerto Rican like David and Jason."

"So you don't want to take my name because it will make you less Puerto Rican?" Punk asked growing angry.

"No it's just I've always worn my name and heritage proudly." AJ reasoned.

"You'll always be a Mendez." Punk reminded her. "You'll always be Puerto Rican and David's daughter but what about me?"

"It's fine I'll change it if you want." She said to him and he shook his head.

"I want you to want to change it." Punk said to her. "What about when we have kids by the way? Do you think my kids won't take my name? Because they are and I don't care if they come out looking more Puerto Rican than you."

"It's not about matching my name to what I am it's about how I was one of three Hispanic girls in my school and everyone used to think I was adopted." She told him. "I was so proud of my name."

"But you won't be proud of my name?" He asked. "Taking your husbands name won't make you proud? Do I embarrass you?"

"Of course you don't." She laughed at the ridiculous comment. "And of course our children will be Brooks. Mendez-Brooks."

"No." Punk said shaking his head. "The Mendez name lives on through Jason and now DJ, my name is supposed to live on."

"A name is so important. You don't even talk to your parents though, wouldn't you want them to be part David?" She asked.

"I'm trying to be sensitive towards you because I know you're still really upset about David dying but I'm not budging on this." He told her. "My name for my wife and my children and to be honest I'm a little pissed off you weren't even considering taking my name."

"Phil-" She began but their door swung open and Jason walked in and Larry ran inside.

"Welcome home!" Jason cheered as AJ dropped to her knees and began kissing Larry. "I thought I'd surprise you guys with Larry early."

"He was driving you crazy?" AJ asked with a laugh.

"Something like that." Jason smirked and he looked over to Punk who was clearly pissed. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Punk forced out.

"Phil is upset that I'm not taking his last name." AJ said to him.

"So now it's decided? You're just not taking it period?" Punk asked glaring at her. "And she wants our kids to be Mendez-Brooks."

"Oh." Jason said feeling uncomfortable. "Well, it's tradition AJ." He said to her.

"She doesn't believe in that apparently." Punk remarked.

"I didn't mean I'm not taking it. I'll take it." AJ said to him.

"I don't want you to take it if you don't want it. Fuck the Brooks name." He scoffed. "Growing up I always preferred to be a Mendez myself."

"Phil." She sighed standing up feeling bad. "I didn't mean to insult you."

"What's the big deal? You two have plenty of time to sort this out." Jason pointed out and both looked at him. "What?"

"We got married three days ago." AJ told him and Jason's face fell. "In Disney World."

"It was a spur of the moment thing." Punk added nervously unsure of how Jason was going to react.

"Seriously?" Jason asked the two of them and Punk nodded. "Holy shit." He smiled and hugged them both. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks." AJ said pulling away and looked over to Punk who wouldn't even acknowledge her.

"What bought this on?" Jason asked.

"Phil asked me on New Years Eve." AJ said to him. "It was very romantic."

"I didn't realize she didn't want to really be my wife at the time." Punk added.

"I want to be your wife." She said looking over to him. "Why are you so snappy about this?"

"Because it's what's right." Punk said to her. "You take your husbands name whether you like it or not."

"I do like it." AJ said to him. "It's just I have to get used to it."

"You don't like it or this wouldn't even be a discussion right now." Punk argued.

"Three days married and your first fight." Jason smirked. "Kate and I argued on the elevator ride to the honeymoon suit ten minutes after the wedding." He was clearly trying to ease the tension.

"Since when are you so big on tradition on anyway?" she asked him folding her arms and narrowing her eyes and now Jason took a nervous step back.  
"We've had sex before marriage, lived in sin and in it's not the stone age anymore. Of course our children will have your last name."

"Are you pregnant?" Jason asked her.

"No." AJ said to him.

"At this rate she never will be." Punk added and AJ huffed.

"I'm going to bed." AJ informed him grabbing Larry but turned and gave Jason a kiss on the cheek. "We have gifts for you, Kate and DJ." AJ told him. "I'll get them out of the luggage tomorrow."

"Ok." Jason smiled and watched her walk into the room with Larry and slammed the door closed behind her.

"I knew what I was signing up for." Punk said to Jason before he could say anything.

"AJ is just like me. If you come at her so defensively like that she's going to snap back. Talk to her reasonably and she'll change her name." Jason said to him.

"I'm not going to beg her." Punk grunted turning on the TV and sitting on the couch. "If she doesn't want my name fucking fine."

"She wants it but the Mendez name was really all she had of David growing up." Jason pointed out. "She used to get teased because her mom and Hugh had a different name then her all of the time growing up but she was so proud to be different."

"I want her to be proud to be a Brooks." Punk said to him. "But again, I'm not going to force her into it. I'll get over it."

"She'll change it, trust me. AJ is very proud of you. But this wedding was kind of rushed so give her a break." Jason suggested.

"Are you always going to take her side?" Punk asked him seriously.

"No." Jason said sitting next to him. "I'm not even taking her side now I'm just defending her."

"Right." Punk said looking at the TV.

"So uh, I wanted to tell you and AJ at the same time but Kate is pregnant." Jason said to him and Punk had to smile and Punk turned to look at him.

"I heard, congratulations." Punk said genuinely.

"Yea it was unplanned." Jason said to him as he twiddled his thumbs.

"What's going on?" Punk asked turning off the TV.

"I don't know how I'm going to be able to afford two kids and a wife." Jason admitted. "Kate just got back to work now but she'll need more time off once the second one comes."

"Do you need money?" Punk offered without hesitation.

"Yea I do but not in bulk, thanks for the offer though." Jason smirked.

"AJ and I don't mind." Punk told him. "Whatever you guys need."

"I need a more dependable job." Jason confided and Punk frowned.

"The shop is doing great." Punk pointed out.

"It is." he agreed. "But it's a lot of work and it's not a 9-5 job. The reason people always come to us is because we're always open and available."

"What are you trying to say?" Punk asked.

"I need a 9-5 gig." Jason told him. "Something were I can get good health insurance and make more money because Kate might not be going back to work. We can't afford a nanny for two kids everyday. We'll lose Kate's income but that's cheaper then the baby-sitter option."

"Wow." Punk said to him. "You' want to sell?"

"No." Jason said shaking his head. "That was my dad's shop he built it from the ground up but I'll have to take a step back."

"And do what?" Punk asked.

"Kate's dad offered me a job at the bank he runs. The job just opened and I have no qualifications for it but it's a shit load of money." Jason told him. "I'll be able to even get a small house."

"Wow." Punk said to him. "Good. You should take it."

"I'll have to wear a suit." Jason said and Punk laughed. "I never wanted a 9-5 job where I had to dress up but two kids? I need to do it."

"Absolutely." Punk agreed.

"I'll still work here on the weekends and some nights." Jason told him.

"You own the shop, you don't even have to show up I'll make sure shit gets done." Punk told him.

"I'm not going to collect a big fat paycheck from the shop when I'm barely there." Jason said to him. "I want you to run it."

"I'll run it." Punk shrugged. "I basically do now." he joked.

"No I want to make it legal. I want the shop to stay in the family and I want you to be majority owner." Jason told him.

"No." Punk said shaking his head and turned the TV back on.

"Why not?" Jason asked.

"That shop was David's and it belongs to you and AJ for that matter." Punk told him.

"AJ sold me her share and I'm going to sell that same share back to you. I'll still own a piece of it." Jason told him. "But you and AJ could use the bigger income yourselves don't you think?"

"David would want you to have it." Punk told him. "I'll take care of the shop, manage it for you but I will not own it."

"David wanted the shop to stay in the family it is." Jason said to him. "David always thought of you as a son. He left you an equal share for that reason. And I have to remind you, you married my sister so you're now legally family." he pointed out. "He'd want you to do this. I'll still be around and I'll still have a share but the shop is yours. And I know under your ownership you'll continue to grow it."

"I don't know." Punk was still hesitant.

"It's either that or I have to sell to a stranger." Jason said to him.

"You wouldn't do that." Punk scoffed and Jason just shrugged. "Fine." Punk forced out and Jason smirked. "Your sister does the same shit by the way."

"You know us Mendez kids." Jason said to him. "And hopefully by the time you and AJ decide to start a family the shop will be making even more money."

"The way I'm feeling now she's never getting a kid from me." Punk snorted.

"I heard that." AJ said sticking her head out of the bedroom door startling both of them. "I will have a kid and if it's not from you it will be from someone else so think about that tonight while you're sleeping in your smelly old chair." she then slammed the door again.

"Pain in my ass." Punk whispered to Jason.

"Why are you whispering you chicken shit?" Jason asked with a laugh.

* * *

The next day AJ was back at work. Jack was in at his regular time and it was the first time AJ had seen him since the holiday.

"So he liked the car?" Jack asked.

"Yes!" AJ told him as she sat next to him. "His whole face lit up when he saw it. He was working on it last night already."

"Good." Jack said with a small smile. "And where have you been?"

"Phil got me a trip to Disney World." AJ told him. "My dad and I had a bucket list of things we wanted to do together but it was too late he was too sick. So he took me to Disney and skydiving."  
"Sounds more like a vacation for him." Jack teased.

"It was great." AJ admitted. "We eloped."

"Get out." Jack grinned.

"Yup." AJ said holding out her left hand to show off her new ring.

"Look at that." Jack whistled as he put on his glasses to examine the ring closer.

"He's not talking to me today though." AJ laughed.

"He's such a baby." Jack remarked with a roll of his eyes. "Convinces a beautiful woman to marry him and then he gets pissy."

"It's about taking his last name." AJ confided.

"Oh." Jack said to him. "You don't want to ?"

"It's not that, I just hadn't thought about it before but he got so defensive that my immediate reaction is to piss him off more for some reason." AJ shrugged and Jack laughed.

"You'll make a great wife." Jack said still laughing.

"He never talks about you or his mom." AJ admitted. "Just his grandfather which is rarely as it is. I didn't think he'd even care."

"Well, I think Phillip got stuck with the Brooks name when he didn't want it." Jack said to her. "I think he was looking more to rebuild the name and finally share it with someone he actually loves."

"Why couldn't he just say that last night?" AJ asked Jack, already feeling bad about giving him a hard time about it.

"If he's anything like I remember he has a hard time expressing his feelings." Jack said to her with a laugh. "The name isn't that bad." Jack told her. "My father fought in World War II." He told AJ who gave him her full attention. "He saved his platoon from a live grenade by picking it up and tossing it. Half of his body was burned and he had those scars forever."

"Phil never told me." AJ said to him.

"I have so many medals and plaques with the Brooks name on it." Jack told her and AJ nodded in awe of the heroism. "When he was finally medically cleared to come home he worked at a bakery, 3am every morning he'd get up, he made pennies but it was for his family and he worked really hard."

"Sounds like Phil." AJ said to him and Jack gave her half a smile.

"He ended up running that bakery out here and early mornings he'd feed the homeless and other vets. Ended up going out of business since he gave most of the food away." Jack smirked. "He was a great man."

"He sounds it." AJ agreed.

"Skipped a generation." Jack admitted honestly. "I was a bastard to not only my wife but Phil."

"I've heard." AJ noted.

"I've grown up since then it just took me a long time. I used to try so hard to live up to my fathers name but I knew I never could. War hero & local hero. I stopped trying and went in the other direction. From what you've told me Phil is carrying his name and legacy though." Jack said to her.

"He really is." AJ agreed. "He's amazing."

"The Brooks name isn't that shabby, that's all I'm saying. Maybe I don't wear the name well but my father did and so is Phil and I'm sure you would as well." Jack said to her and she smiled.

"Thanks Jack." She said standing up.

"Anytime honey."

* * *

Punk was up in the apartment unpacking the rest of their stuff when AJ walked in.

"Honey I'm home!" AJ announced.

"You're late." Punk noted.

"I am and do you want to know why?" she asked cheerfully.

"You found a man who will give you a baby?" He teased referring to her comment from last night.

"No you jerk." She laughed and handed him a piece of paper.

"What is this?" He asked looking it over.

"Had my name changed." AJ told him proudly. "You are now looking at April Jeanette Brooks."

"You didn't have to do this." He said to her passing the paper back.

"I know but I wanted to." AJ said to him. "I am proud to be your wife and a Brooks. And I can't wait until our children carry the name."

"You really wanted to do this?" He asked her and she nodded.

"I wouldn't have if I didn't want to." She reminded him. "Jack also talked to me-"

"Jesus AJ." He groaned. "Please stop talking to that man."

"He just gave me a history lesson on the name." She assured him. "Not that it would have changed my decision to change the name but the Brooks are pretty amazing people."

"No, my grandfather was." Punk said to her. "Jack wasn't."

"He didn't say he was." AJ said to him. "He said you and your grandfather were though. I want our sons to carry the Brooks name too. I loved being a Mendez, I really did but I only carried the name. When you think about it you were more Mendez than I ever was. I never really felt part of my family with my mom and Hugh and I wasn't with my dad but now that I'm a Brooks I have a real family name and history." he had to smile at her little speech and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you." he said kissing the top of her head.

"I think David would be proud that I'm a Brooks now." AJ said to him.

"I hope so." He said wondering for himself then she pulled away.

"I'm going to change Larry's paperwork at the vets office too." AJ said to him. "He'll be Larry Brooks too."

"Larry Talbot-Brooks." He corrected. "He's too ugly to get the whole name. We have a reputation in this family of being good looking, can't let him bring us down."

"Mean." AJ smirked.

"So, did your call parents yet?" he asked her.

"I did. I told them I was home from vacation. But I was at work and told them I'd call them back with pretty amazing news." She said to him.

"You didn't tell them?" Punk asked.

"No. I want them to sit on the 'amazing' news because they're going to think I'm pregnant, this way when I announce we're married instead they'll be a little relieved." She said to him.

"I married a very smart woman." Punk stated proudly.

* * *

 **A/N II: _Still to come..._**

 **The bond between Jack and AJ deepens, will it make Jack more curious into mending fences with his son ( _spoiler alert, probably because I promised drama_ )?**

 **Punk running the Mendez shop while Jason takes a step back. ( _Ironic after all the last name arguing_ )**

 **AJ starts at the crisis center but will she be able to leave the crisis's there and not bring them home ( _probably not because, you know, drama_ )**

 **Punk meets the past. ( _This is going to be rough_ )**

 **Pricella and Hugh wedding reaction.**

 **OH and Maria wedding reaction. ( _LOL_ )**


	27. Family Discount

**Family Discount**

* * *

It was eleven at night and even though the shop was closed Punk was inside doing paperwork since that was going to be his new job. He was taking over all of that boring crap Jason used to do. He was beginning to think he was going to be spending more time in the office then working on cars or even the car AJ had gotten him. Someone was knocking at the door and Punk groaned as he stepped out of the office and opened shop door.

"We're closed." Punk said to Jack who was clearly freezing outside.

"Yea I can read." Jack snorted and Punk began to close the door. "I blew my tire out right around the corner." he said sticking his foot in the door.

"There's a great shop four blocks over." Punk informed him.

"Come on." Jack groaned and Punk rolled his eyes and stepped aside to let him in.

"I can't pick it up tonight." Punk told him walking into the office and Jack followed.

"That's fine I don't need it until the weekend." Jack said to him. "How much is this going to cost me?"

"Pick up and a new tire?" Punk asked pondering the price dramatically. "It's on me." he told Jack who stunned.

"No shit." Jack laughed. "Family discount. I like it."

"No." Punk laughed along with him. "I'll pick up your car, I'll give you four new tires if you want, top of the line." he told him and Jack nodded happily. "You need to leave AJ alone."

"I'm not bothering AJ." Jack said to him.

"No but you're hanging around her and chatting her ear off." Punk said to him. "I don't want you around her."

"I'm not going to hurt her." Jack said to him. "I like AJ, I liked talking to her before I even knew about you. She's a sweet, hardworking kid."

"She's my wife." Punk added sternly. "I don't want you apart of her life because that makes you apart of mine."

"AJ talks to me and it's rarely ever about you. We talk about school and The X-Files." Jack chuckled. "I'm a customer at her job. I'll never stop going to the Penny and I like talking to AJ. I respect that she is your wife and don't dig or ask questions." Jack told him. "You should be happy that she has family that watches out for her while she's at work."

"You're not family." Punk reminded him.

"Whether you like it or not we all share the same last name and you and I share the same DNA." Jack reminded him.

"Why do you even want to get to know her?" Punk asked folding his arms. "She's way too young for you." and Jack laughed.

"I'm a bastard but I'm not that big of a bastard." Jack said still laughing. "Besides, I'm married myself."

"So AJ has told me." Punk said warily. "Hope you treat her better then you treated me and mom."

"What do you even remember from that time?" Jack asked him. "I really want to know. You were what? Seven or so when you came to live here?"

"I remember you used to hit her." Punk said to him.

"I never hit your mother." Jack said pointing at him coldly. "I would never hit a woman."

"You hit me." Punk reminded him and Jack nodded.

"That I did." Jack admitted. "I took a lot of my frustration out on you that I had for her. It wasn't fair and I wasn't in a good place. Your mom was sick. She was bi-polar, did you know that?"

"No." Punk said to him.

"You must remember her always crying? Then she'd be super spontaneous and take you to a carnival?" Jack asked him.

"I remember her taking me to the carnival." Punk said to him. "It was the last time I saw her."

"You know why?" Jack asked him.

"Because you showed up there and scared her off." Punk remembered.

"No Phillip." Jack scoffed. "She took you there and left you there. She came home without you and started cooking dinner as if nothing was wrong. I asked where you were and she said you were out playing. You were six."

"She didn't leave me." Punk said shaking his head.

"Yes Phillip she left you there." Jack said to him. "After I looked the streets for you for an hour she told me she took you to the carnival and I went to get you. I told her to pack up and leave. She was a danger to you."

"You were the danger." Punk argued.

"I was tough with you." Jack agreed. "I slapped you around and sometimes I went too far but I just wanted the best for you. I wanted you safe. Why else do you think I'd let you live here with David?"

"You didn't want me around." Punk said to him and Jack shook his head.

"No father doesn't want their son around. They want them safe. I was in a bad place after your mother left and I stayed in a bad place for years. You were better off here." Jack said to him.

"You never reached out." Punk noted.

"No and when had our run in, what was it? Fifteen years ago?" Jack asked him. "I didn't want anything to do with you. You attacked me then sent a bunch fucking thugs my way to convince me not to press chargers."

"I never told them to do shit." Punk spat. "I never asked for their help and I would never ask you for a favor."

"I wasn't going to press charges. My wife cleaned me up and convinced me to call the cops. She thought you'd come back and kill me." Jack said to him.

"You started with me that night." Punk said shaking his head.

"No you started with me." Jack shot back and Punk rolled his eyes. "I thought you grew up some street kid. Turns out I was wrong."

"I've seen her." Punk said out of nowhere and Jack narrowed his eyes. "Mom."

"Oh." Jack said to him.

"Years ago. She didn't recognize me." Punk told him.

"She was on so much medication at that time she probably couldn't even recognize herself back than." Jack said brushing it off. "So are you going to fix my car?"

"Yea." Punk said putting on his jacket.

"You're going to get it now?" Jack asked.

"No." Punk scoffed. "My wife is working tonight and I'm going to pick her up."

"The crisis center right?" Jack asked and Punk didn't respond as he zipped up his jacket. "She's a great girl."

"I know that." Punk said to him. "She likes you for some reason."

"She has good taste." Jack smirked.

"Don't be flattered." Punk chuckled. "She also really likes this street rat that's always in our dumpster outside. She'll befriend anyone that's how she ends up hurt."

"I wouldn't hurt your wife. Whether you like it or not she's my family." Jack said to him.

"She's not." Punk reminded him again. "Look, like I said she likes you. Maybe you're not what I remembered I really don't know but regardless if you want to  
chat her up that's fine. Don't ask any personal questions, don't talk about me and if you do anything that upsets her what I did to you years ago will seem like a day in a park." He warned him.

"So do I still get free tires?" Jack asked seriously.

"No." Punk said opening the shop door and gesturing for him to leave.

* * *

When Punk pulled up outside the crisis center AJ wasn't outside like she said she would be. He quickly got out of his old beat up pickup truck he drove and made his way into the dark and empty center and checked the few rooms and found a computer light on in one and his wife sleeping with her head in a book. He walked over to her and ran his head through her hair gently to wake her and her head shot up.

"I have a weapon!" She yelled and he smirked.

"It's just me." Punk said to her and she looked over to make sure.

"You scared the shit out of me." She gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"It's after 12." He noted and she looked at her phone. "You weren't outside and I was worried."

"I'm sorry." AJ said closing her book. "I was working on my paper and passed out. I only got one phone call all night." She said as she stood up and Punk held open her jacket for her. "And the crisis was that this girl thought her sister was sleeping with her boyfriend." She scoffed.

"Isn't a dull night a good night?" Punk asked.

"Yea I just thought I'd be helping more." she shrugged.

"You will." He said grabbing her books for her too.

"Thank you." She smiled and took his free hand into hers.

"You sit in this building alone all night?" Punk asked as she they walked out the door.

"No, security comes by every hour and the clean up crew." she told him.

"I don't know AJ." he said as they walked down the hall. "I thought this would be a busy room with a few other people with you. I don't like you sitting in an empty building on a dark campus until midnight."

"I'm ok." AJ assured him. "I won't be alone every night."

"Good." he said to her. "I saw Jack tonight."

"Really?" AJ asked surprised.

"Yea he came by the shop, needs me to tow his car in tomorrow." Punk said to her.

"Did you two talk?" She asked.

"Does he ever talk about my mother to you?" Punk asked her.

"No." AJ said to him. "He doesn't bring you up much either because I told him I won't discuss anything personal."

"I think you discuss plenty with him." Punk snorted.

"Did he say something about her?" AJ asked as they walked out of the building.

"He said my mom was sick." Punk said to her and AJ frowned. "Bi-polar."

"Do you remember much of her?" AJ asked him.

"I remember her." Punk admitted as they walked to his car. "I want to call Jack a liar but the last time I saw my mom she left me at a carnival. I remember being left there. I remember it really well. I never told Jack because I was afraid he'd hurt her."

"Do you want to talk to her?" AJ asked.

"No." Punk said adamantly. "It just makes a lot of sense."

Punk opened the passenger side door for her to get in and she took his hand since the truck was high for her and eased her way in. Punk walked around and jumped in the drivers seat.

"What makes a lot of sense?" AJ asked curiously.

"It's just, she was always really emotional you know?" he told her.

"You said Jack was abusive." AJ noted.

"He used to yell at my mom but now I'm not sure that he ever hit her. I remember she'd be screaming and slapping at him I just assumed." He said as he began to drive.

"But he hit you." AJ pointed out.

"Yea." Punk admitted keeping his eyes on the road. "He claims that was just discipline."

"I don't know." AJ said to him. "I was never hit as a child. It's not something I agree with."

"Well that's one thing we agree on since marriage." He smirked. "I don't believe in that either."

"So are you two ok?" AJ asked and he laughed.

"No we're not." Punk said to her. "And don't try to play peacemaker." He warned her.

"Fine." AJ said to him. "Oh and I spoke to my mother today."

"Oh yea? How did that go?" Punk asked her amused.

"It went better than I thought." AJ said to him. "She hung up on me when I first told her, then she called me back yelling, then she hung up again but then called me crying where I in turn hung up on her." AJ said to him with a laugh. "I spoke to her an hour ago and she was much calmer. She made me swear not to hide our first child from her." She smirked.

"What about Hugh?" Punk asked.

"Relax, Hugh still adores you." AJ said to him and Punk grinned. "Can we get back to your mom though?"

"Why?" Punk asked her.

"You said you saw her. Did she look sick?" She asked.

"It's not something that shows physically AJ." He noted.

"It could be hereditary." AJ told him and he narrowed his eyes at the open road.

"I don't have it." He said not entirely sure.

"I don't think you do." she said to him. "But when we have kids there's a chance they could get it."

"You think so?" Punk asked and she nodded.

"Maybe you should find out for sure from Jack or her." AJ suggested.

"What difference would it make?" Punk asked. "Will we love our kid any less?"

"No." AJ said without hesitation.

"And I think treatment has advanced." Punk said to her.

"What do you know about bi-polar disorder?" She asked him.

"I guess not much." He admitted. "Do you know anything?"

"My friend Patty in high school had it, her grandfather had it and her mother." AJ told him.

"Huh." Punk said to himself.

"I wouldn't worry about it." AJ said to him and now he glanced over and glared at her, as if he wouldn't not worry now. "You're right it won't change a thing."

"What if I have it?" Punk asked.

"I think you'd know by now." She said to him.

"Or I'll snap when I have kids like my mom did." Punk suggested.

"How do you know she snapped when you came along?" AJ asked him.

"I don't know." Punk said to her.

"Want me to ask Jack?" AJ offered. "I'll see him tomorrow at work."

"No I'll take care of it." Punk said to her. "Just worry about school and your two jobs."

"I think it's nice you and Jack can at least talk." AJ said to him and Punk shook his head.

"Don't AJ." He warned her.

"I'd give anything to have more time with David." AJ said quickly.

"So would I. Want to know why? Because David was my father." Punk reminded her.

"I get it." AJ said to him. "I'll butt out."

"That's all I ask." He smirked.

* * *

Punk and AJ walked into the apartment at almost one and both were exhausted.

"I have food for you." He told her.

"Too sleepy." She said simply kicking off her shoes and taking her jacket off as Larry greeted them at the door.

"You need to eat." Punk said to her. "What did you eat today?"

"I'll eat." She said knowing once she told him nothing he'd keep her up until she did eat.

"That's what I thought." He muttered. And even though his eyes were barely able to stay open he heated up dinner for her and placed it in front of her at the tiny table.

"I can't eat all of this." She said to him.

"Just eat half and I'll shut up." He promised and she quickly picked up her fork.

"Deal." She said and suddenly there was loud banging at their door. AJ's head shot up worried and Punk quickly stood up and walked over to the door. The building was getting worse and worse by the day so someone banging on their door at this time was alarming.

"Maria?" Punk asked opening the door and she stormed in. "It's one in the morning."

"I saw you two come up." Maria said to him. "Can you give us a minute?" she asked AJ.

"Um no." AJ said annoyed then went back to eating her food.

"What's wrong?" Punk asked with a tired sigh.

"You're married." Maria said to him. "You didn't even tell me."

"Were you not aware that I was marrying AJ?" Punk asked sarcastically.

"You eloped, you got married." Maria said holding back tears.

"AJ..." Punk began.

"Yea, yea it's fine I'm going to eat inside." She said knowing Punk wanted a minute with Maria. AJ was not insecure in her relationship in the slightest, he worshiped the ground she walked in so if he wanted a minute to give the closure that his clingy ex needed that was fine with her.

"Phil." Maria whispered once AJ closed the bedroom door behind her.

"What do you want me to say?" Punk asked her softly. "We've been over for a really long time."

"We've been together since we were kids." Maria reminded him. "You didn't think I deserved a courtesy call?"

"We didn't tell anyone." Punk pointed out.

"Why did I have to hear about from Pricella?" Maria asked him. "It stings Phil. Half our lives together and you couldn't stop across the hall? It's not like I'm miles away I'm feet away."

"We've been busy but I was going to talk to you and Mike." Punk said to her.

"I don't care about telling Mike. You and Mike didn't spend day in and day out together like we did for fifteen years." Maria reminded him sadly.

"Look, you were my first love and I'll never forget you or what we had but I'm married and I'm really happy." Punk told her.

"I know this." Maria said to him. "I'm not mad you got married and honestly I don't even hate her and I want to. I'm mad that you didn't have the decency or the respect for me to tell me yourself."

"I've had other things on my mind. It's not like fifteen years ago where I tell you everything." He reminded her. "I should have told you in person and I wanted to. Only Kate and Jason knew and AJ's parents, I didn't realize Pricella would tell you."

"Does she realize how lucky she is?" Maria asked folding her arms.

"I whisper it into her while she's sleeping every night." Punk joked. "I'm the lucky one. I used to think when you turned me down that you'd come back to me and the best thing to happen to either of us is you not coming back."

"I did come back though." Maria reminded him.

"You were too late." He shrugged. "We wouldn't have been happy together. We were too similar and we fought constantly. AJ makes me want to better myself."

"And I didn't?" Maria asked him.

"I never even tried with you." he admitted honestly. "I thought we'd just grow old up in his apartment building and never have kids. We'd be married, I'd work at the shop, you'd still be at the salon and we'd be happy."

"And you don't want those things?" Maria asked him. "AJ is too good to be here?"

"Yea." He said honestly. "Every night we come in late I cringe, every time our water turns brown or we hear the neighbors fighting or partying it just motivates me to work harder. I want kids, I want a house, I want AJ to have everything she could ever desire. I'm sorry I couldn't offer you that or try hard enough but it took me a while but I understand why you told me no."

"Why couldn't you have had this thinking two years ago?" Maria asked him with a sad smile.

"We just weren't the end game." He shrugged. "We're still family, we'll always be family."

"Yea." She said and leaned in to hug him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said hugging her back.

"If she breaks your heart I'll break her face." Maria said to him as she pulled away.

"That won't be a problem." Punk said to her.

"Congratulations Phil. I hope one day I could be as happy as you are right now." She said then walked out the door.

"She's still a bitch." AJ said walking out of the bedroom.

"I should have told her." Punk said to her and AJ rolled her eyes.

"I'd love to see her try to kick my ass." AJ scoffed.

"That would be a fight I'd pay to see." Punk grinned. "I'd throw some oil on you two."

"Ew." She said pinching his arm.

"You have a pinching problem." He scolded rubbing his arm.

"You're a really good man for being so patient with her." AJ said to him honestly. "And I love that you want to better yourself for me but you don't have to. I told you I liked it here."

"AJ we're moving." He informed her. "We got backed up with vacation and that little marriage thing." He teased. "but we're moving and I'm making time this weekend."

"This weekend?" AJ asked nervously.

"Why? I thought you weren't working." He said to her.

"I'm not so I kind of made plans." She told him.

"You made plans on probably the last weekend we'll both have off together?" Punk asked skeptically.

"Yea it was last minute but don't worry you're included." she assured him and he glared at her. "So when I told my mom and Hugh we got married-"

"They're coming to town?" Punk asked and she nodded. "Why?"

"They want to give us a gift." AJ shrugged and Punk sighed in annoyance. "And take us out. It's the least we could do. And you know the dinner is going to be super fancy." She warned him.

"This weekend?" He groaned. "Can't you call and ask them to come on a weekend I'm at least working?"

"No Phil because whether you like it or not you're part of their family now too." She reminded him. "You're a Kleinsfield."

"A what?" Punk asked shaking his head.

"That's Hugh's last name, my mother's last name." She told him obviously.

"Fancy." He whistled. "Doesn't change the fact that I want to get the hell out of this building as soon as possible."

"I love you and I love how you want out of here and I know it's because of me." She said to him and he couldn't argue that. "You hate that I'm living here you say it daily and now nightly but I really am in no rush and I'm not scared of this building. I can take care of myself and I also have an amazing, hot, strong husband who is always just a few short feet away." she smiled.

"Damn right I am." he said to her wrapping his arms around her waist and tugging her flush against his body. "You want to start a family and I refuse to start one here."

"I know that and I want a family but we agreed we'd until I was done with school didn't we?" she asked.

"Yea." He nodded.

"We don't have to rush." She pointed out. "I want to save and get a small house like you said."

"You're such an eavesdropper." He mumbled. "I didn't mean a house."

"Yes you did and wouldn't you want a house?" AJ asked him. "We don't want to leave this place and move to only a slightly better place that will get worse by the time we have kids. Let's do this the right way."

"Ok." He said to her. "You're right."

"Say that again." She grinned reaching for the hem of his t-shirt.

"You're exhausted." He reminded her.

"I'm never that tired." She replied licking her lips. She began to walk backwards into the bedroom tugging onto his wrists, but not really dragging him because he went willingly...


	28. Handout

**Handout**

* * *

AJ ran to the store Friday night since her parents would be in tomorrow morning. She at least wanted to provide them with breakfast since they were taking them out to dinner. She passed Punk in the shop who was working with Mike and Jason then headed up the stairs. She approached her door but heard Maria down the hall.

"I said to stay out of my face." Maria spat and AJ peered over casually.

"C'mon mama." the man cooed blocking her way into the apartment.

"I'll have you know my boyfriend is right downstairs." Maria told him feeling unthreatened. "It didn't work when we were kids and it won't work now."

"Leave her alone." AJ said and the man turned to face her and smirked. AJ knew that face. He was part of the 'welcome wagon' her first night here, it was Shane.

"Well, well, well." Shane whistled. "I thought all of the Mendez's were out of this building." he said strolling over to her and forgetting Maria completely. "Miss me princess?"

"It's been oddly pleasant here without you." AJ noted sarcastically.

"Can't believe you're still slumming it here." Shane said leaning against her door. "I don't know if you heard that I was in lockup for a while."

"Almost two years." AJ noted.

"That's right princess." He smirked. "Two years without the touch of a woman is an awfully long time."

"Well this woman is off the market." Maria smiled walking over to them. "She also isn't a Mendez anymore."

"Don't tell me you two...because we can have a lot of fucking fun with that." Shane said to them.

"She's a Brooks." Maria informed him.

"Brooks?" Shane asked with a laugh then it hit him. "You married Punk."

"We're out of your league Shane." Maria reminded him.

"Oh please you've been fucking around with Mike? Give me a break." Shane snorted. "And Punk is no prize. I'll tell you ladies what I'll take you first." He said to AJ. "And you can watch and warm up." he said looking at Maria who rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you kept some lucky man real warm in prison these last two years, Vinny is inside I'm sure he's missed you." Maria responded and Shane glared at her.

"Stay out of our way." AJ warned him unlocking her door.

"I like your way princess." Shane smirked leaning into her and AJ shoved him dropping her bag.

"AJ." Maria whispered.

"You have no right to get so close to me." AJ hissed at him.

"You fucking crazy bitch." Shane remarked eyeing her as if she was crazy. "Do you know who I fucking am?" he demanded pushing her against the wall.

"Hey!" Maria yelled trying to pull Shane away from her.

"Go ahead hit me." AJ challenged. "Try to touch me I dare you because you'll be back in prison so fast it will make your head spin but you'll luck it and be in the hospital first because you know what Punk will do to you if you touch me."

"You fucking crazy bitch." Shane remarked and stepped back. "Remember we're neighbors princess." he reminded her and then winked at Maria as he walked back into his apartment.

"Do you have a death wish?" Maria asked as AJ picked up her grocery bag.

"I won't let another man threaten me like that." AJ said walking inside and Maria followed.

"You can't just piss these people off." Maria argued. "Yea stick up for yourself but don't encourage this. He'll never stop."

"He'll stop." AJ said to her. "I've come a long way since I first got here and he used to terrify me so much that I wanted to move."

"He should." Maria said to her. "I get you're all about being strong and independent but Phil isn't going to think any more highly of you. You're already at the top AJ."

"It's not about Phil it's about me." AJ said to her.

"You're feeling ashamed about what happened." Maria noted. "You shouldn't but I probably would if I was you too. Doesn't mean you should pick fights with dangerous men. You're going to get not only yourself but Phil hurt or worse. And I will be damned if I let you drag him down so you can prove something to yourself." She then walked out of the apartment.

* * *

Later that night Punk wandered upstairs and AJ was already asleep but Larry clearly wanted to go for a walk. He put his leash on and stepped out the door but the minute he walked into the hall the door next door opened and Shane popped his head out.

"Looking for something?" Punk asked tilting his head to eye the man.

"Or someone." Shane said stepping further into the hallway.

"Hope that someone isn't my wife." Punk warned him calmly. "You just got out of lock up you want to end up back there or dead?"

"She put her hands on me earlier." Shane said to him and Punk eyed him. "It's true. Her and Maria are all up on me."

"Stay the fuck out of their way." Punk warned him.

"She got in my face and threatened to call the cops on me." Shane pointed out. "You married a girl who doesn't know the fucking rules? You don't rat on your friends."

"You're not a friend and if she did that she must have a had reason and I plan on asking her about it and for your sake it better not be bad." Punk shot at him.

"This is the way we live here. I hear things. You're all domesticated now, big shop owner, ugly fucking dog, a wife that is out of your league, I bet you even a have a pile of money in that shit hole apartment and you're saving to get out of here and I suggest you do because our worlds don't blend anymore." Shane told him. "You want to move on up that's fine man but I'm not going to let you and your stuck up wife shit on what I have going on here. You want me to stay out of her way, well tell her to stay out of mine." Shane said to him then walked back in his apartment.

Punk walked right back into the apartment without walking Larry yet and walked into the bedroom and shook AJ's shoulder to wake her up.

"Phil?" AJ asked slowly opening her eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing with Shane?" he demanded.

"Nothing." AJ said sitting up. "He was saying disgusting things to me and Maria."

"We've had this talk." Punk reminded her trying not to get angry. "You told me the other day you want to stay here and save for a house but now I'm thinking that's not an option if you're going to piss off the criminal neighbors. You're going to get yourself hurt and me thrown in a fucking prison."

"Nothing happened." AJ argued fully awake now.

"We're leaving this building." He told her sternly. "So start packing your shit up."

"We have plans!" AJ yelled jumping out of the bed following him out of the bedroom.

"Plans change AJ. We'll get something else across town where I don't have to be afraid of you pissing off the local criminals." Punk said to her.

"Don't be ridiculous. When I first moved here I was going to move because of Shane and you talked me out of it." AJ said to him. "What's changed?"

"What's changed? You're my wife and you're alone here half of the time. We have too much at stake AJ." Punk said to her.

"Or maybe you think I'm in capable of taking care of myself since the Daren thing." She suggested folding her arms.

"It's not about him but yea that story crossed my mind once or twice or thirty fucking times a day." Punk said to her. "I worry about you and I won't apologize for that."

"Why did you marry me if you don't think I can take care of myself?" She asked him. "We've discussed moving and we decided to wait and I want to stick with that." she told him.

"I don't." He said to her. "This isn't about you taking care of yourself this is about you living in a safe place, me as your husband providing that for you. He's going to sniff around here looking for cash too and I don't want anyone breaking in here."

"We don't have cash here." AJ scoffed.

"Of course we don't but they don't that." Punk said to her. "The building wasn't this bad two years ago. We're leaving."

"I'm not leaving." AJ responded and he glared at her. "Look at me like that all you want Phil but we're married now and we came to a decision and that's that."

"Start packing." Punk ordered slowly and she tried not to laugh. "I'm putting my foot down."

"Oh you should have said that to begin with." AJ teased.

"AJ-" He started.

"I want a home not another apartment." She told him. "You told me you'd give me everything I've ever wanted and this is what I want. I want a small little home where we can have a yard for Larry and room for children."

"Do you have any idea how long that is going to take?" Punk asked her in disbelief.

"You always say something good is worth the wait." She reminded him.

"AJ-" he began.

"Let's just wait." she said to him. "I promise to keep my mouth shout."

"You aren't the problem." Punk said to her. "He's the problem. You think it's bad now? Now that he's out he's going to be running his drugs out of his apartment again, his clients are going to be coming in and out and passing our door everyday. It's not just him it's everything he brings and yea, you pissing him off didn't help anything but it wouldn't have changed what's going down. I don't want you around it and I'm going to move us so just accept it." he then grabbed Larry's leash again and walked out of the apartment with him.

* * *

The next morning AJ's parents were by early but Punk and AJ were still barely talking.

"Are there at least pictures?" Pricella asked sipping a cup of coffee.

"There are but we didn't get them yet." AJ said drinking her own coffee.

"Are you two already fighting?" Pricella asked.

"Pricella." Hugh whispered.

"We're having a difference of opinion as to when we should move." Punk told them honestly and AJ glared at him. "You can talk to Jack but I can't talk to your parents?"

"I thought moving was your first priority?" Hugh questioned Punk.

"It was and still mine." Punk said from behind the counter and looked over to AJ.

"Oh you have to be kidding me AJ." Pricella said shaking her head.

"We want to save and get a house or at least that was the plan." AJ said to her.

"The building is getting worse and it's not safe for either of us to be in here anymore." Punk told them.

"Well, maybe we can help with that." Hugh offered.

"No thank you." AJ said to him quickly.

"We had this regardless." Pricella said reaching into her purse and passing her a check. "It was the money we put aside for the wedding."

"So now you can keep it." AJ said trying to hand it back but Pricella refused.

"We've put money away for your wedding every year since you were a little girl." Pricella told her. "It was yours regardless." AJ looked at the check and she shook her head.

"This is too much." AJ said to them.

"It's from your wedding fund." Hugh said simply. "You didn't have the big wedding so you get the cash. It's not enough to outright buy a home but it's enough to put a portion down and pay a mortgage."

"Obviously if you two want help with finding a home we'd be more than happy." Pricella said to them.

"No and no to the check." AJ said placing it on the table and sliding it across to her.

"Thank you." Punk said picking up the check surprising AJ.

"Phil." AJ whispered in shock.

"If this check gets us out of this building then so be it." Punk said to her. "We accept it and appreciate it."

"Maybe this is something we should discuss first." AJ said glaring at him.

"You turned it down without discussing it with me." Punk pointed out. AJ stood up and grabbed her jacket and walked out of the apartment.

"She's just stubborn." Pricella said brushing it off.

"This is the right thing." Hugh said to Punk. "She doesn't see that now but it is. She's not going to like every decision but it was the right one."

"I plan on paying you back." Punk told Hugh.

"We told you this money was meant for the wedding." Pricella reminded him.

"I know that but I don't want a handout which is also what this is. I plan on paying you back every cent." Punk told them and before Pricella could argue Hugh nodded.

"I understand." Hugh said to him.

"It'll take a little time-" Punk began.

"Take as much time as you need." Hugh said to him. "You're a proud man and I respect that."

* * *

When AJ walked out of the apartment she put on her jacket right outside the door and when she did Shane's door opened next door but instead of him was a kid, he couldn't have been older than fifteen walking out of the apartment.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" the boy spat as he passed AJ and walked to the staircase doors.

"That's an excellent question." Shane said to her. "You scooping out my customers?"

"He's just a kid." AJ said in shock.

"Mind your own fucking business princess." Shane warned her. "I spoke to Punk last night and I made it clear that you need to stay out of my way. This is the way it is here whether you like it or not and Punk can live in denial and think it wasn't like this while I was away but it was. I just bring more people."

"It's not right." AJ said shaking her head.

"No one messes with your daddy's shop." Shane scoffed. "But once you climb the stairs you're in my shop."

"It's not about my dad's shop. It's about you doing whatever you want." AJ said to him.

"I'm not the only one." Shane said to her. "You didn't grow up on the streets like we did. So fuck off and stop sticking your nose into my business or I won't care who the fuck you're married to or who your brother is- I will hurt you princess." AJ opened her mouth to respond but then remembered what she promised Punk.

Punk opened the door and stepped outside and was surprised to see Shane talking to his wife. He could feel his chest tightening and looked over to Shane who held his hands up defensively.

"We just bumped into each other." Shane said to him. "We were just-"

Punk grabbed Shane by the collar of his shirt and dragged him down the hall.

"Phil!" AJ yelled.

"I told you to stay the fuck away from her." Punk hissed kicking open the stairwell door.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Shane yelled as Punk pulled him to his feet then shoved him down the stairs as AJ's eyes widened in shock.

It was only six stairs so the fall couldn't have hurt him much but Punk ran down the stairs and grabbed him again prepared to toss him down the next flight.

"My fucking ankle." Shane hissed.

"I don't give a shit what hurts I fucking told you to leave her alone. She's in the hallway you look the other fucking way." Punk hissed.

"Phil stop!" AJ screamed fearfully and Punk froze.

"Yea chill man." Shane hissed and Punk released his grip.

"You two are fucking pains in my ass." Shane said limping up the stairs. "This isn't fucking over." he warned them.

"Phil." AJ said shaking grabbing his arm. "Let's move." She whispered holding back tears and she could tell he was even surprised by his actions. "We'll take my parents money and ask them for more if we need to let's just get out of here."

"I'm sorry." He said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest.

"You were just protecting me." She whispered. "It's ok."

"I never wanted you to see that side of me." he said to her in shock of his own violent actions.

"I get it now. We'll move we have the money let's just go." AJ said to him. "I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

"Sorry to interrupt." Hugh said coming down the stairs with Pricella following. "We're going back to the hotel for a few hours and we'll see you both at dinner."

"We're going to take the money." AJ told him and he gave her a weak smile.

"I'm glad. I have a friend from med-school who lives out here, his son is a real estate agent and I'm going to give him a call." Hugh told him and Punk nodded. "You both will be out of here in no time."

"Get some rest you both look exhausted." was all Pricella said but kissed AJ's cheek then Punk's on her way out.

"Let's go back upstairs." AJ said grabbing Punk's hand and leading the way for him.

* * *

"I told Hugh we're going to pay him back." Punk told AJ as they stepped back into the apartment.

"Ok." AJ said to him. "If that's what you want."

"Yea it's what I want." Punk said to her.

"It's a wedding present." AJ reminded him picking up the check and looking at it. "Can you keep it in the safe downstairs?" she asked.

"Yea then I'll take it to the bank Monday." He told her taking the check and looking at it. "It's a big fucking check."

"We can get something nice with this and the money we have." She said to him. "Houses cost like 200 grand and-"

"We don't pay for the house outright." Punk smirked looking at her and she blushed with embarrassment. "I mean we could, but we'll be paying a mortgage. The more expensive the house the higher the mortgage." He educated her and she nodded.

"I'm new to all of this." She shrugged.

"We'll find a perfectly good place." He promised her. "Enough room to start a family."

"And a yard for Larry?" she asked and he nodded.

"Can't forget Larry." Punk smirked then looked down at his folded hands. "Look about what I did-"

"You were protecting me." She said to him dismissing it.

"I'm not a violent guy. When I was a kid I was and I haven't hurt anyone like that in a long time." HE said to her. "I just don't want you to be afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid of you." AJ said confused. "Why would you even think that?"

"You were shaking." he said to her. "And you were crying. You don't cry."

"I was like that because I was afraid for you. I thought you'd end up in jail." she said to him.

"I would go to jail if it meant keeping you safe." He said to her.

"Well, we can't have that because we just got married and you haven't even given me one child yet." She said to him and he smirked. "But what if you just pissed him off more?"

"Fuck him." Punk scoffed. "I told him to leave you alone."

"You really would end up in jail for me wouldn't you?" she asked.

"Yea I would so let's get the fuck out of here." he said to her and she smiled.

"Well, since we're already moving and we have the money and all and you're going to be making a lot of money at the shop can we discuss children?" She asked him.

"We can't steal Jason and Kate's thunder." Punk pointed out. "And moving isn't going to happen over night."

"After Jason and Kate have their baby can we start trying?" She asked bluntly.

"What about school?" He asked.

"I'll be done." She shrugged. "I just need one more semester after this. Jason and Kate are due in six months then I'd still have nine more to go, we have plenty of time."

"After Jason and Kate have their baby we'll try." He promised.

"Swear?" she asked him.

"Have I ever gone back on my word?" He asked her and she shook her head. "After they have their baby we'll try for our own, ok?"

"Ok." She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I love you and I can't wait to start the rest of our lives together."


	29. Tight Schedule

**Tight Schedule**

* * *

 _ **Seven months later**_

Punk and AJ were moving into their new home. It was a small three bedroom home, had a small yard in the back that back enough for a patio set and enough grass for Larry. The are was eight blocks from their old place but it made all the difference. AJ would be able to garden in the front and she was very particular with how she wanted each room to look, which halted the move multiple times.  
"Don't make a mess." Punk warned Jason and Mike who were lounging on his leather couch in the living room watching the game.

"Since when did you become a neat freak?" Mike scoffed throwing popcorn into his mouth and some hit the floor. "Shit."

"What did I just say?" Punk asked him.

"I clean up after one toddler and a newborn all day." Jason told Punk. "You can clean up after me."

"Fuck off." Punk scoffed. "We just got the wood floors put in."

"You're so domesticated now." Mike laughed.

"My wife has spent months getting this place to be exactly the way she wants it to be and I'm not letting you two mess it up the first week." Punk warned them.

"Speaking of wife, where is she?" Jason asked looking around.

"The crisis center." Punk told him and he nodded. "She's real busy there now. I usually have to go down there and drag her out of the building to get her home at a reasonable time. She's going to be starting an internship actually at a center soon."

"She's almost done finally." Jason noted. "She's gotta be excited."

"She is." Punk agreed. "So, Kate let you out tonight?"

"Her mom and sister are in town." Jason grinned. "I get a few hours away from those two demons."

"Your sons are demons?" Punk laughed.

"Yea good luck." Jason said to him. "Kate told me you and AJ were trying and speaking of that, why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Why would I?" Punk defended. "I don't gossip about my marriage or what we do. You really want to know how your baby sister has me on a sex schedule and has had me on one for two months. She made us go see specialists before we even started this to makes sure we could have kids."

"And what did the doctor say?" Jason asked.

"We're both fine and it will happen when it happens." Punk shrugged. "But she thinks it will happen overnight."

"She has an issue with patients." Jason agreed.

"What kind of sex schedule?" Mike asked and Jason slapped him upside the head. "You two are both always hitting my head." he hissed rubbing the spot.

"It's a strict schedule." Punk admitted. "And the sex is always missionary."

"Boring." Mike said and Jason rolled his eyed and shook his head.

"Did you and Kate do anything special?" Punk asked him.

"You want me to give you sex advice? You want me to give you advice and position suggestions so you can have sex with my sister?" Jason asked in disbelief.

"The longer this takes the more she thinks something is wrong with her." Punk said to him. "Your poor sister is torturing herself."

"We weren't trying when we conceived Brian." Jason reminded him referring to the newest addition to the family. "But with DJ we did missionary." He mumbled and cringed. "She used to lay with her legs up right after for like twenty minutes."

"I want to take notes of all of this so I know what to not do with Maria." Mike said seriously.

"If you get Maria pregnant before I get AJ pregnant she'll kill you." Punk warned Mike. "Trust me."

"I believe you." Mike snorted.

"Just tell her to stop trying so hard and relax." Jason said to Punk. "Once Kate started to relax that's when it happened. Are you ready to be a father?" He asked Punk. "I know this is what AJ wants but is this what you want?"

"Yea." Punk said without hesitation.

"Have you found your mom yet?" Mike asked him and Punk glared at him.

"You're looking for your mom?" Jason asked surprised. "Again, something else you didn't tell me."

"I didn't tell you because I didn't tell AJ and I didn't want to put you in a position to lie to her. And in my defense I didn't tell Mike." Punk said to him.

"I overheard him on the phone at the shop." Mike said to Jason.

"Why the hell are you looking for her?" Jason asked. "You want to reconnect?"

"No." Punk said to him. "Jack told me she was bipolar and that can be passed on to my children so I want to know for sure. I want to know my family medical history. Jack I know will tell AJ anything but my mom is a mystery."

"Jack doesn't know where she is?" Jason asked him.

"I don't know but I'm not asking him either." Punk told him. "It's not life or death but I would like to know."

"You should know." Jason agreed. "Why not tell AJ?"

"Because she'll think I secretly want to make amends with her which I don't." Punk said to him. "She keeps trying to get me to talk to Jack who is like her new best friend. You should have seen all the shit he got her for her birthday."

"Jack seems harmless." Jason said to him.

"Jack isn't my father." Punk reminded him.

"Of course he's not." Jason agreed. "But maybe he can clue you on where your mother is and I'm sure he'd want to help."

"Hi." AJ announced cheerfully walking into the house.

"Hey." Punk greeted confused and looked at the time. "What are you doing here so early? I was picking you up in two hours."

"Yea well I thought we'd get an early start." AJ said to him then looked towards the company. "Bye guys."

"There's still half a game left and the Hawks are down by one." Mike whined.

"Yea I mean the game will be over-" Punk started and AJ glared at him.

"You can watch the game." AJ said to him. "They can not."

"What?" Jason asked.

"We'll do it on the couch so you don't miss a thing." AJ told Punk and Jason stood up and shook his head.

"We can watch it at my place." Mike offered Jason.

"Told you it was a tight schedule." Punk mumbled.

"Whatever." Jason said disgusted.

"Give us ten minutes, sit in the car and listen to the radio." AJ offered.

"Ten minutes?" Mike laughed eyeing Punk and he glared at him.

"Bye." Punk said slamming the door closed behind him. "AJ do-" he turned around and saw she was already on the couch and pulling her jeans off. "You need to relax." he laughed removing his shirt as he walked over to her.

"Phil-" She started.

"You need to relax because it will increase our chances. Chill out, ok? It doesn't have to be the same way and so straight to the point." He said to her.

"For you it has to be." AJ said seriously. "I'm not wasting any chances no matter how much I love the taste." She said and he felt his jeans getting tighter just by her saying that.

"Stand up." He instructed her and she did just that as he sat on the couch and tugged her close to her thighs were meeting his face.

Punk kissed over her thighs and her panties before slowly pulling them doing her slender legs. AJ looked up at the ceiling as she felt his mouth tease her lips and his fingers gently spread her open. He slid a finger inside of her then two and looked up at her.

"Look at me." Punk said to her and she looked down as her hands gripped his shoulders. "You need to relax. Your body is so tense right now."

"I just want this." She said to him.

"Have you ever not gotten exactly what you ever wanted?" He asked her and she smirked then he pulled his fingers out of her and slid them into his mouth.

"Maybe a little foreplay will relax me." she shrugged.

Punk laid on the couch and directed her to join him but he wanted her hips over his face which she did so then lowered herself onto his waiting, yet magical tongue. AJ was holding onto the arm of the couch as her knees were pressed on either side of his face and began to thrust her hips against his tongue.

"Yes Phil." She moaned as his tongued slid into her core and she could hear the slurping sounds from below. "Fuck!" She growled as she gripped the couch as hard as she could.

AJ arched back as she felt her orgasm nearing, so far back that she was now practically lying across of his body but used her arms to keep herself propped up. It widened her entrance and Punk had a perfect angle. He kept his arm tightly around her to keep her in place but as she her orgasm began to hit she was moving all over the place and screaming out in pleasure but Punk kept her hips to his mouth, forcing her to take the wave of pleasure.

"Now you're relaxed." Punk noted rolling out from underneath her limp body and giving her a second to catch her breath.

"Yea." She rasped out looking at the ceiling then over to him and watched as he pulled his jeans down and moved back over to the couch and laid between her legs. He unbuttoned her blouse and kissed over her breasts first then up her neck before sliding into her. Her body was so sensitive from the mind blowing orgasm she was already shaking.

"That's it." Punk cooed into her ear before taking a lobe into his mouth and sucking out. "Relax baby."

"I want to sit up." She told him.

Punk used his arm to lift her and move them so he was sitting on the couch and she was straddling him. AJ wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly moved her hips back and forth while Punk's chin rested on her shoulder and his eyes were on the game that was muted.

"That's good baby. He said to her.

Once the game was at a commercial he placed his finger into her mouth and let her suck on it as she slowly still moved over him.

"That's it. Make it wet." He told her and she moaned knowing what was going to happen. "I know what you like, we still have to make this fun baby." and she just nodded as she sucked on the finger that was inside of her less than twenty minutes ago.

Punk's hand moved to her bare rear and the moist finger slid into her back entrance causing her to jerk forward into him and he growled. The game was back on now too so Punk's eyes were locked there but AJ didn't care. He was consuming her senses. He was throbbing inside of her just waiting to explode while he massaged invaded another sensitive spot for her.

"Fuck yes!" Punk yelled towards the TV and AJ began to faster. "That's it baby just like that." Punk said to her as his eyes watched the Hawks score.

"Phil." She warned moving faster.

"You're ok, do it. Cum." He ordered her. "I'll get my part done don't worry." He teased but her head fell on his shoulder as she concentrated on finding her release.

The only person who knew AJ's body better than herself was him, so Punk knew she was moments away and that's when he lifter her up and parted her body completely.

"Phil." She cried and he scooped her and placed her onto the couch missionary.

Punk didn't give her a second when he pushed into her fully and hard causing her orgasm to hit but he was now just getting started. He kept his upper body up as he moved into her over and over and over again. She wriggled underneath him wanting more even though the poor thing was probably exhausted. He grabbed one of her legs and lifted her knee over his shoulder and dropped his chest onto hers and used the couch to push into her harder.

"Oh god." AJ cried out.

"That's it." Punk grinned smugly. "You're so fucking wet I'm sliding right out of you."

"Please." She begged and clawed at his neck.

"I know baby." He said and pushed into her hard a few more times before he came and spilled inside of her. "Oh fuck." He growled picking his body up off of hers and pulling out of her.

"That was so good." AJ smiled happily as she slowly moved so her legs were at the top of the couch.

"You're going to lay upside down naked right next to me?" he asked grabbing a towel and cleaning himself off.

"Yup. Going to make sure your sperm gets to where it has to go." She said to him. "You can lay a towel over me so I don't distract you from the rest of your game." She told him and he did just that. He cleaned her up a bit first then laid the towel over her lower half. "We should close the curtains next time." She said to Punk and he looked over and saw their curtains were wide open.

"Fuck!" he yelled walking over and closing them. "I forget we're in a house sometimes."

"I don't care who walked by that was so great." She said completely satisfied.

"We're not giving out free shows here." Punk said sitting down next to her and putting the volume on the TV.

"I think we did it this time." She said still sitting upside down.

"You say that every time." Punk pointed out with a smirk. "If we didn't, we try again. You heard the doctor there's no reason we can't conceive it just takes some people longer."

"Yea but it's been a few months." AJ pointed out. "I'm losing faith."

"Don't do that." He said to her. "It will happen."

"I hope so." She said to him and tilted her head to look at him but he was watching the game. "Did you and Jason look at places today?"

"Yea we did." Punk said keeping his eyes on the TV.

"Are you going to keep me in suspense?" she questioned.

"We put an offer in on a place." He told her. "It's closer to here and where Jason lives."  
Since the shop was doing so well and the neighborhood was declining Jason convinced Punk that they move to a bigger garage. Punk didn't want to leave the old shop but it simply wasn't ideal anymore and Jason and AJ both knew David wouldn't want them or his grandchildren in an unsafe environment.

"That's good." AJ said looking at her watch. "Fifteen more minutes."

"You really think this helps?" He asked glancing over to her amused.

"I do." She said positively.

* * *

A couple of days later Punk walked into the Penny at the time he knew Jack would be there. The place was packed for the middle of the day but there was a day game on so he wasn't surprised. He hadn't seen or spoken to Jack in seven months since he came by the shop to get a new tire but he knew he was always talking to AJ.

"...call her back over." A man sitting with a group of construction workers said.

"Drop your fork." another man smirked.

"Hey sweet cheeks!" The man whistled and pointed but all the waitresses were busy.

Punk silently prayed they weren't referring to his wife because the last thing he needed was to get the shit kicked out of him by a gang of construction workers. He could take one, maybe two but not four but he'd try if he had to.

"That's her name." Jack said walking over to them. "And stop wasting her time you're taking away from time with her and other customers."

"Hey man she's a little young for you." a worker scoffed.

"She's my daughter-in-law you pig." Jack hissed. "You catcall her again I'll put my foot so far up your ass you'll choke on it."

"Relax old timer." The worker said standing up but Punk placed his hand on his shoulder and eased him back in his seat.

"Oh look its my son." Jack grinned. "You can tell because he looks homeless with that beard on but he's a trained UFC fighter." he lied.

"We're cool, no disrespect man." The worker said to Punk who just glared at him and walked to the other side of Jack and took a seat.

"She's busy today." Jack said getting back in his seat.

"Yea I know I'm here to see you." Punk forced out.

"No fucking way." Jack laughed. "To what do I owe the honor?"

"It's about mom." Punk said to him and Jack shook his head.

"Leave that shit alone." Jack warned him. "Don't go searching for a woman who probably doesn't even remember you."

"I need to know about her medical history." Punk insisted. "Do you know for sure she was bi-polar?"

"Why?" Jack asked. "You think you are?"

"No but-" He started then stopped himself.

"You're afraid if you have a kid you'll pass it on?" Jack finished and Punk nodded. "Times have changed since her. Bi-polar wasn't even diagnosed when your mother had it." Jack pointed out. "Her parents ignored it and it got worse I'm sure you'll look out for the warning signs."

"What are the warning signs?" Punk asked him.

"Fuck should I know?" Jack asked seriously and Punk rolled his eyes. "I haven't seen or spoken to her since she left that night."

"You mean the night you threw out your sick wife." Punk corrected.

"To paint me to be the bad guy. When you have kids you'll understand." Jack said to him.

"I'd help AJ." Punk told him proudly.

"Well, you're a better man than I am I suppose." Jack shrugged. "You can't help someone who refuses to take medication or recognize there's a problem."

"Hi what are you doing here?" AJ asked walking over and giving Punk a quick kiss. "I'm really busy today honey I don't think I'll make our appointment."

"Oh yea that's right." Punk smirked. "It's cool I'll just grab some food for the guys at the shop."

"I'll put in an order for your regular." AJ told him then hurried off into the kitchen.

"Appointment?" Jack questioned curiously.

"You don't want to know." Punk forced out. "I don't even know her name." He said getting back on the subject of his mother. "David didn't even know her. I remember seeing her at a Cubs game over ten years ago with her family."

"She's not married." David informed him. "It was probably her sister's kids."

"Oh." Punk said to him.

"You've had it wrong all of these years, what a shame." David said shaking his head.

"What the fuck did I have to go on? I was seven." Punk gritted out.

"Look if it helps you sleep at night my family history is healthy." Jack told him. "No cancer, no metnal illnesses, no addiction problems."

"I know what your history is." Punk said to him. "I need to hers."

"I'll make some calls." Jack offered. "See if I can get a location."

"Alright thanks." Punk said to him. "So, do men usually drop things in front of my wife in hopes of catching her bent over?"

"Yea." Jack said taking a bite out of his burger. "It's alright I don't let them do it while I'm here. Besides she'll be graduating soon and she'll be out of this shithole."

"Yea." Punk agreed looking around.

"Hey I can sneak away for ten minutes." She said grabbing him by his arm and pulling him out of the stool.

"AJ-" He started.

"Did you bring your truck?" She asked and he nodded and she grinned. "Good enough for me."


	30. Someday

**Someday**

* * *

A few weeks later Punk was in the shop that was pretty much empty since they were moving across town closer to where he lived and Jason. Jason was around less and less since he was busy at his new swanky full-time job. He was at the old shop 'supervising' the guys packing up while he worked on the car AJ got him for Christmas.

"Are you going to do anything?" Mike groaned.

"I am. I'm working on my car." Punk said to him. "And I'm watching you and the rest of the guys move things."

"Phil!" AJ yelled running into the shop in her work uniform.

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked stopping what he was doing as she ran to him. "You ok?"

"I couldn't stay at work I got sick." AJ told him and he frowned.

"Sick?" He asked concerned and felt the top of her head.

"I was also supposed to get my period a couple of days ago so I'm late." She told him with a grin.

"AJ you're always late." Punk groaned going back to the car.

"I mean it Phil I really think this is it." She said to him. "I got a pregnancy test. It's one of those early ones." she said holding up a brown paper bag.

"Wait a few more days." Punk said then gently grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the side so the guys couldn't hear them. "You do this every time. You say you're sick, you say you're late and you take a test and then you're heartbroken when it's negative."

"It's different this time Phil." She insisted. "I feel it."

"I can't stand to see you crushed." Punk told her in a whisper keeping his voice down.

"Phil I got a whiff of the wings at work and I hurled." She told him and he scrunched up his face.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Punk asked. "Are you trying to gross me out?"

"Its an aversion! Pregnant women get them all of the time." She told him. "I'm going to take the test." she told him and walked into the bathroom of the shop.

"You have to do this here?" Punk asked quietly as he gently knocked on the door.

"I'm trying to concentrate!" AJ yelled out and Punk shook his head in annoyance. She truly was the most impatient person he had ever met in his entire life.

"Move man." Mike said trying to open the bathroom door but Punk stopped him.

"It's occupied!" AJ yelled from inside the bathroom.

"I need to go!" Mike yelled.

"You need to wait at least fourteen more minutes!" AJ yelled back out and Mike rolled his eyes.

"Get the fuck out of here." Punk said pushing him away. "Go use your bathroom upstairs."

"Fuck." Mike grumbled and walked away.

"Do you want to come in and wait with me?" AJ asked peeking her head out the door.

"Yea ok." Punk said stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

"Nervous?" She asked with the cutest hopeful smile. He didn't want to crush her and say 'no' because he didn't believe she was, she literally did this every month.

"Yea." He lied for her benefit and gave her half a smile, truth was Punk didn't want to get his hopes up either.

"Punk there's some guy here looking for you." one of the workers knocked on the bathroom. "Should I just tell him to come back in four and a half minutes?" he joked.

"Shut the fuck up." Punk snapped at the joke.

"Be back in 12 minutes." AJ warned him and Punk just nodded and walked out of the bathroom and saw Jack from across the room.

"Moving?" Jack asked.

"Across town." Punk said to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I saw AJ run out sick and I wanted to make sure she was ok." Jack shrugged but Punk just eyed him. "And I wanted to let you know I've been looking into that thing."

"Where my mom is?" Punk asked and Jack nodded.

"Her sister left town a few years ago, I spoke to one of her old friends who said she fell off the grid." Jack told him.

"Maybe she left with her sister." Punk shrugged.

"No she didn't." Jack said to him. "This was her last known address." He said giving Punk a piece of paper.

"If she's not there anymore what the fuck am I going to do with that?" Punk asked him.

"I just want to prove that I'm trying here." Jack defended. "Didn't want you to think I forgot."

"How come you don't know her family history? Weren't you two married?" Punk mocked.

"She was different." Jack shrugged. "She was fucking crazy and wild and I married her right away I didn't know much about her which is why we didn't work out." He shrugged. "Are you telling me you know your wife's entire family's medical history?"

"No." Punk said thinking about it. "I know about David's though."

"Right." Jack said to him. "I'll get you some kind of answer soon. Even if I have to call her sister."

"Why can't you do that now? Or maybe I should call her?" Punk suggested.

"She's fucking crazy just like your mother." Jack scoffed waving it off. "I let you live with David to keep you from that baggage."

"I need answers." Punk said to him simply.

"Is she pregnant?" Jack asked him. "The way she ran out..."

"No." Punk told him. "She always thinks she is though."

"She's excited." Jack smiled. "She'll be a good mother someday."

"She wants it so bad that I'm afraid to keep trying." Punk confided and Jack frowned.

"Is there a reason you two can't have kids?" Jack asked him.

"No. We're both fine it just hasn't happened." Punk told him.

"Your mom wanted to have you and we were both fine and it still took two years." Jack told him.

"Two? I don't know if she can wait two years." Punk groaned. "I don't know if I'll survive two."

"Stop trying so hard and just try to relax, it'll happen when you least expect it." Jack said to him.

"What's your angle?" Punk asked bluntly.

"Angle? Me?" Jack laughed.

"Seriously what are you up to. You've never given me advice before." Punk pointed out.

"We're both older and more mature..." Jack trailed off and he was clearly lying. Punk narrowed his eyes at him and then it hit him.

"You think I'm going to have kids and let you be around them don't you?" Punk laughed and Jack sighed in annoyance. "You're fucking crazy."

"Kids should have two grandpa's. The stuck up one who buys them everything but wouldn't know fun if it slapped them in the face then the really fun one, which would be me obviously." Jack smirked proudly. "Hugh sounds like he has a stick up his ass."

"You can bond with AJ all you want and we can have a conversation but I'm not going to let you be a grandfather to my kids." Punk snorted.

"Oh don't be selfish." Jack scolded. "I'm a jolly old man now!" He implored and Punk laughed loudly. "I mean it! Kids love me!"

"What do you even care?" Punk asked amused. "If you hadn't met AJ we never would have spoken again."

"But I have met AJ and I'm very fond of her." Jack noted. "I also would like to believe you and I have come to an understanding that we both were misinformed about each other."

"I'm not looking for a dad." Punk told him. "I had one and he died."

"I wouldn't want to replace David mostly because I know I couldn't and let's be real, if David was here I would be bumped off the grandfather list but I'm old, I'm going to die eventually and I want to know my grandchildren when you have them." Jack told him.

"There are no children." Punk reminded him.

"So, there's a chance when you do have some?" Jack asked anxiously and Punk shook his head in annoyance. "I'll take that as a maybe."

"Phil it's time!" AJ yelled opening the bathroom door and peeking her head out. "Oh, hi Jack."

"Hi sweetheart." Jack smiled and gave her a small wave.

Punk walked back over to the bathroom and stepped inside.

"What's it say?" He asked her.

"I'm too nervous. She said sticking the stick into his hand and he cringed.

"Ugh AJ you pissed on this." Punk said disgusted.

"Please look at it I'm too scared." She begged holding the instructions up. "Plus means positive and minus means negative."

"Oh does it?" he mocked.

"Why aren't you looking?" She asked biting on her thumb nail nervously while holding back tears.

"AJ please." He begged closing the top on the toilet and sitting her on it. "I can't stand to see you cry about this anymore. I need you to promise me that if this is negative you'll realize we still have a chance."

"I have a good feeling." she insisted.

"You say that every time and every time you take a test you cry and go into bed and curl up with Larry and tell him he's your only child." Punk frowned. "It takes time."

"I know." She said to him. "But what if the doctor was wrong and there is something wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you." He argued. "We're just going at our own pace. It'll happen when it happens but I'm getting concerned you're creating pregnancy symptoms in your head like this."

"You think it's in my head?" She asked sadly. "Do you think I'm crazy?"

"No sweetheart." He said cupping her face as he knelled down in front of her. "You're just anxious and impatient but I promise you it will happen just not right now."

"Ok." She said cleaning away the few tears on her cheeks as he stood up and turned around to throw out the test.

"Babe." Punk said looking at it.

"What?" She asked looking at her face in the mirror.

"Plus means yes, right?" He asked holding the test up and she turned around and snatched it from his hands.

"Oh my god!" She cried clutching the test and looking at it. "I'm pregnant." She whispered in shock and slowly looked up at him.

"You're pregnant." He said slowly and she jumped into his arms which was difficult in the small bathroom.

"We're having a baby." She cried into his neck as he held her tightly.

* * *

A couple of days later Punk took AJ to the doctors to confirm and they were in fact expecting. AJ was very early on so they weren't going to tell anyone but Jason and Kate. AJ was going to Kate's to help her out since Jason had to be at the shop and help move the final things. They decided to tell them separately.

"I'm going to miss this place." Jason said tapping up the last box. "We grew up in this dusty old shop."

"The new one will be dusty before you know it." Punk smirked.

"Where's the car going? Bringing it to the new shop?" Jason asked.

"No I'm towing it home." Punk told him looking at his slow work in progress. "I'll have more time there. I'd rather be home working on it anyway."

"Yea I mean you have a decent sized driveway." Jason agreed.

"Yea." Punk said scratching the back of his head.

"I was surprised AJ wasn't at the crisis center tonight." Jason said to him as he placed the box in the back of Punk's pickup truck.

"She's cutting back there. She's only going to do it two nights a week for now." Punk told him and Jason seemed surprised.

"She should take it easy." Jason said to him. "She works too much."

"Look about AJ." Punk started and that caught Jason's attention.

"What?" Jason asked concerned. "Is she ok?"

"Yea she is." Punk said to him then began to smile.

"She's pregnant!" Jason grinned. "I know that face, I had that face twice when I told you I was having a kid!"

"She's only a few weeks so we're not telling a lot of people but we wanted you and Kate to know." Punk said to him and Jason hugged him.

"Congratulations man." Jason said to him. "How is she feeling?" he asked anxiously. "How are you feeling?"

"She has a sensitive stomach like it's ridiculous." Punk admitted. "I used to think that sort of thing was just a put on for movies and stuff but she can't even be in the same room as chicken." he laughed. "I'm good. It's just I went from worrying about AJ to worrying about our kid she's carrying now."

"Wait until the kid is out." Jason warned him. "Then you're running around with a pillow so if your kid falls he doesn't hurt himself and when he starts crying and you've tried everything you're wondering why he's in so much pain and how you can fix it..."

"You're really putting me at ease thanks." Punk said to him and Jason laughed.

"It's all worth it." Jason assured him. "We're fathers." he said to Punk who shook his head in disbelief. "I mean we said our sons would grow up in this shop just like us."

"Yea but now I kind of want my son to be a doctor or a baseball player." Punk admitted.

"Same." Jason agreed with a nod. "I don't want them struggling like we had to."

"A good job growing up before college." Punk said to him and Jason nodded in agreement.

"Then after high school they go to school and do something that will make them a lot of money so we can retire for good." Jason told him.

"That sounds amazing." Punk admitted.

"And your kid is biologically my nephew." Jason said in awe of it all. "It's so wild how things worked out."

"Yea." Punk agreed quietly.

"What's going on? Why are you so quiet? You should be jumping up and down." Jason smirked.

"I keep thinking about my mom." Punk confided.

"You really want to get to know her, huh?" Jason asked and Punk laughed loudly.

"Fuck that. I want to know if she is really sick." Punk told him. "I'm having a kid now and I should know."

"I thought you said Jack was on it?" Jason asked.

"He's useless. He just wants access to my kid when I have one." Punk scoffed.

"He's trying." Jason said to him.

"You think I should let him around my son?" Punk asked with a laugh. "No fucking way."

"You think Jack would try anything with your kid?" Jason asked.

"I'd fucking kill him for even thinking it." Punk threatened coldly.

"He's old, times were different when we were younger. I'm not saying he was right I'm just saying he grew up in a different era and if it's true that he threw your mom out to protect you then clearly he loves you." Jason said to him.

"You've gotten soft since you had kids." Punk spat.

"You will too." Jason warned him.

"I don't want to worry about Jack right now. He's the least of my problems. I need to find my mom and ask her questions." Punk said to him. "Maybe she can clue me in more about Jack too."

"I'm sure Jack would speed things up if he knew about AJ." Jason suggested innocently.

"I'm not telling him shit." Punk snorted.

"Well you're in luck by the way because we have a ton of stuff we can give you guys." Jason offered.

"We'd appreciate that." Punk said to him.

"Brian outgrew his little Cubs jersey already too so that's yours because we're done with kids." Jason told him.

"He already outgrew it?" Punk asked. "He's like three months."

"Five months." Jason corrected. "They grow up fast." He warned him.

"How fast?" Punk asked seriously.

"Fucking fast." Jason warned. "One minute they fit in your head practically and the next they're running around and flushing your phone."

"DJ?" Punk asked and Jason nodded. "Again?"

"He loves flushing things." Jason shrugged.

"Don't you have those baby locks?" Punk asked.

"I do but he gets in one of the rare seconds it's off." Jason said to him. "It makes me nervous because he can really get into anywhere and you hear all of these story's about freak accidents."

"What kind of accidents?" Punk asked with wide worried eyes.

"Stay off the internet." Jason suggested. "You'll be a great dad."

"Yea? I won't be that dad whose kid is embarrassed by because he's a mechanic?" Punk asked seriously. "You got this great fancy job and wear suit to work everyday and look at me."

"You're crazy." Jason laughed. "Were we ever ashamed of David?"

"No." Punk told him honestly.

"Everyone loved dad they always came and hung out at the shop with us." Jason pointed out.

"We also got into some trouble in our teens." Punk pointed out.

"All teens do." Jason shrugged. "But we lived it so we'll know when our kids are up to no good." he pointed out.

"That is true." Punk agreed. "I guess the experience will pay off."

"Besides we didn't have a mother." Jason pointed out. "Kate and AJ will keep those kids in line trust me." he laughed.

"I don't know, AJ is a bit of a wild child even to do this day." Punk told him.

"She'll reel in soon." Jason chuckled. "You two are going to be such great parents. And our kids are going to grow up together. It's fucking awesome."

"This is it. No more room for fucks up." Punk said to himself.

"You haven't fucked up in a long time." Jason pointed out.

"I did right before we moved." Punk admitted sitting on the back of his pickup truck.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked unsurely. "You fucked up how?"

"How do you think?" Punk asked and Jason's face grew red.

"You cheated on my sister?!" Jason yelled.

"No you asshole." Punk said annoyed he'd even think that. "I don't have a death wish and I don't mean from you but your sister would literally chop me into bits and pieces."

"So what's the problem?" Jason asked.

"Shane got out of jail and I saw him talking to AJ in the hall after I told him to stay away from her and I lost it." Punk told him. "I threw him down the stairs."

"Oh." Jason smirked sitting next to him. "You think protecting your wife from the criminal next door was a fuck up?"

"I snapped." Punk said to him. "What if I'm bi-polar like my mom? What if I snap at my son? Or AJ?"

"You snapped because Shane is disgusting and we both know what he would do to someone as pretty as AJ." Jason pointed out. "You're not bi-polar because you knocked around one guy in the last fifteen years. This stuff with your mom really bothers you huh?"

"I just want to know." Punk said to him.

"I hope you get your answers but I also hope you don't let this eat at you and enjoy this time because this is an exciting time. You made a life man." Jason said elbowing him.

"I know." Punk said still in shock from that. "You're right."

* * *

Later that night AJ walked in the front door of her modest one level home but there was plenty of room for a baby.

"How did Jason take it?" AJ asked spotting Punk in the kitchen.

"He's excited." Punk grinned. "Kate?"

"Same." AJ said carrying some books. "She gave me all of her pregnancy books." she placed them on the table and walked over to Punk and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his back as he cooked at the stove. "What are you cooking?"

"Eggs." He told her. "You up for some?"

"Ugh." AJ groaned. "I don't think I could keep anything down. I'll take Larry for a walk."

"I'll take him." Punk offered turning off the stove.

"We're not in the old neighborhood." AJ reminded him. "I can take Larry out and I want to bond with him before the baby comes because I don't want him to think we're replacing him or will love him any less."

"I'm definitely going to love our son more than our dog." Punk scoffed.

"Don't say that." AJ hissed. "Larry is just as much our child as the baby." She reminded him as Punk rolled his eyes. "You should eat and get to bed though."

"What about you?" he asked.

"I have a paper due in the morning." AJ groaned. "I'll probably be up all night."

"AJ you can't stay up all night anymore like this you need to rest." Punk insisted.

"It's fine." AJ said to him. "This is the last all-nighter I pull I swear."

"Do you want help?" He offered.

"Do you know anything about Edgar Allen Poe?" AJ asked him.

"No." Punk admitted with a shamed smile. "I really hope our son gets your brains."

"I hope he gets your work ethic." AJ smiled reaching up and kissing his lips sweetly. "And your heart."

"I was going to say I hope he got that all from you too." Punk admitted.

"Maybe we'll luck out and he'll get the best parts of both us." AJ suggested.

"Did you talk to your parents yet?" He asked her.

"No I'll wait until I'm twelve weeks for that." She told him.

"I think family is ok to tell early." Punk pointed out.

"Yea but I'd rather wait because you know they'll be all over us. They'll be sending baby care packages and we'll wake up one morning and have a full nursery and it's just too early for all of that."

"Alright." Punk agreed.

"Did you tell Jack?" She asked.

"He's not family." Punk reminded her. "So don't tell that old man shit."

"Fine." AJ shrugged. "But he'll figure it out when I start showing and in my work uniform I'll be showing real fast."

"You're going to still work there huh?" Punk asked with a nervous laugh. "Same little uniform?"

"I need to work Phil, we have bills." She pointed out.

"But in that uniform?" he asked.

"You think I'll look unattractive?" AJ asked narrowing her eyes. "I'll be too big for my little shorts and tight t-shirt?"

"No of course not." Punk said quickly. "It's just my pregnant wife running around half naked isn't what I envisioned."

"Well get used to it because I'm not leaving work and I bet I'll get even better tips, sympathy pregnancy tips." She told him proudly.

"Oh goody." Punk forced out as she grabbed the leash and Larry and headed out the door.

* * *

 **A/N: Welp there you all have it! You guys have been waiting for baby and 30 chapters later I've finally delivered! A lot more drama to come (and adorable moments). Thanks for your reviews guys!**


	31. Equal Partner

**Equal Partner**

* * *

AJ walked outside at around seven. Punk had taken her to her doctors appointment earlier and now she was a few more weeks along. She knocked on his window and he rolled the window down without even looking at her.

"Hi honey." AJ smiled but he looked straight ahead. "I was wondering if you could take me to the crisis center? I know you're kind of zoned out right now but if you don't take me and I have to take the train I'm going to be late." he didn't respond but still looked ahead in shock. "You've been in here for an hour."

AJ gave him a bright smile even though he wasn't looking at her then walked around and got into the passenger side of the car and put on her seat belt.

"Are you going to drive or are you really going to make your pregnant wife take the train?" She asked him cutely. She placed her hand on his knee and leaned forward so she could see his eyes. "I'm getting worried you hate our baby."

"Hate the baby?" he asked finally speaking and turning to look at her. "I'm just in shock."

"You'd think the doctor told us we were having twins or something. It's just a little girl." AJ shrugged.

"Just a little girl?" Punk asked in shock. "Just a little girl? Do you know the difference between having a boy and a girl?"

"Do you?" AJ mocked.

"Girls are-" Punk began.

"Before you start I'll warn you not to say anything sexist." AJ warned him.

"I'm old fashioned AJ." Punk reminded her shaking his head. "I never thought I'd have a boy. A girl? A girl is so delicate and they date and guys pry on them and it's just a lot of sleepless nights for me."

"Do you not want her?" AJ asked fearfully and his face dropped. "I know you wanted a boy-"

"-of course I want her." Punk said cutting her off. "I love her so much and I've never even met her yet. I'm not even disappointed about her not being a boy I'm just shocked. I grew up in this neighborhood and girls get whistled at and their asses slapped- I'm going to go to jail." He warned her completely frozen in fear.

"Stop." She laughed grabbing his face and giving him a kiss. "You're just a really good man. She's going to be raised right and she's going to be safe. We're two blocks from Jason and Kate, you don't think her big cousins are going to look out for her?"

"I forgot about them." Punk admitted. "That is true."

"Stop worrying about all of this stuff. She's not even here yet." She laughed. "We have years to worry about her going off and dating."

"I guess." He agreed nodding.

"But you have to promise me you're not going to treat our daughter like I was treated." AJ said to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean like my mom and Hugh kept me locked up in the house." AJ told him.

"Our house is too small to do that." Punk said seriously and AJ glared at him. "Of course not." He laughed. "I'm going to teach her how to fight the minute she's old enough to learn."

"I don't want her to turn into me. Running away and never wanting to see her parents." AJ told him.

"I'm just digesting all of this." Punk said to her. "The shock will ware off."

"Good because I have to get to the center." AJ said getting comfortable in her seat and Punk started the car. "At least now we can start thinking of names. We thought for sure it was a boy and now we get to start the process all over again!" She cheered.

"Yea it was a long process of me coming up with names and you telling me he'd be named after me." Punk mocked pulling out of the driveway. "Let's name her after you."

"Nope." AJ said simply looking at her phone. "I really need to get to the center."

"Why?" He asked her. "What's the rush?"

"Someone is there to see me." She told him and he eyed her.

"Who?" He asked skeptically.

"One of the girls." She shrugged. "Alex, I told you about her."

"Yea I think so. They come to the center now?" Punk asked driving along. "She's the one with the strict parents you told me about?"

"Yea." AJ nodded. "I mean my mom and Hugh were strict but her parents are those crazy Christians type. No music in the house, no TV, stuff like that."

"And they let her go to the center?" Punk asked.

"They don't know. She sneaks out." AJ told him. "She just comes and hangs out with me for the most part."

"Is that a good idea?" Punk asked her.

"It's fine Phil." She laughed. "What's the problem?"

"You said she gets hit by her parents." Punk noted. "She's what? 20? And her parents still hit her."

"Yea." AJ said not following.

"Just be careful." He urged. "It's not just you anymore." He noted nodding towards her still barely visible bump.

"This is going to be my job Phil." AJ reminded him as they drove. "I'm going to be helping people as a counselor."

"Yea I get that but you're not a counselor now and entertaining these people isn't your job." He reminded her. "Just remember to leave work at work."

"Says the man who spends most nights outside working on a car." AJ snorted.

"That's a hobby. That car is a hobby not a job." Punk corrected defensively.

"Speaking of the car will it be ready in six months?" AJ questioned.

"Why?" Punk asked.

"There's no room for a baby in your pickup truck." AJ laughed. "Are we strapping our daughters car seat to the roof?"

"The car won't be ready nor will it be a ridden frequently." Punk informed her.

"So what are we supposed to do?" she asked.

"I guess I have to look into a new car." He said thinking about it. "I haven't even thought about that."

"I mean we'll need to get her around." AJ told him.

"Of course." Punk said to her. "I'll trade this in or something that's all. We won't need a van though right?"

"It's one baby not a soccer team." She smirked as he pulled up in front of the center. "I'll call you when to come get me I might be late." she said kissing him as she unbuckled her belt.

"Alright. I'll be at Jason's watching the game anyway." Punk told her as she climbed out of the car. Punk waited until she was safely inside before pulling away.

* * *

"A girl?" Jason asked stunned sitting at the kitchen table with Punk and Kate.

"A girl! Finally!" Kate cheered.

"No Kate we have boys." Jason said pointing between himself and Punk. "A girl is messy."

"Really? Because your two sons are covered in ice cream right now." Kate said standing up.

"You can still use some of the boys clothes." Jason told Punk.

"What?" Kate asked. "She needs dresses. She's going to be a pampered little princess like AJ. I am so excited to shop for her." she grinned walking into the living room. "Bath time boys." She announced picking Brian out of his chair and taking DJ's hand.

"How shocked were you when the doctor said boy?" Jason asked amused.

"I didn't get out of the car for an hour." Punk admitted. "AJ thought I didn't want the baby because I was in such shock."

"A little girl will be cute." Jason pointed out.

"Girl though...I already feel like I'm never going to sleep." Punk said to him. "When the boys are old enough you can sleep soundly nightly when they're out on dates or with their friends but I'll have this little girl- who with my luck will look just like AJ- wondering if she's ok, if she's with some guy, if she's being hassled on the street."

"She will be sneaking off guys and hassled on the street." Jason told him bluntly and Punk's face dropped. "But you're not alone. She'll have me too." he pointed out proudly. "And DJ and Brian will be old enough for some extra eyes."

"It sounds sexist I know but-" Punk began and Jason stopped him.

"I get it. We grew up here. We've seen it but it's all about how you raise her." Jason told him. "Look at AJ." He pointed out. "She sheltered her whole life and she came here and took shit from nobody."

"She had her trouble." Punk reminded him. "Need I remind you of her professor?" he hissed quietly.

"And look at her now." Jason pointed out. "She didn't let it effect her."

"Yea." Punk agreed. "It's not just thought but today we can see the baby so clearly during the sonogram it's all getting very real."

"A few more months she'll be here." Jason smirked.

"How do you do it?" Punk asked. "You have two and a wife and a job."

"I do make it look easy, huh?" Jason teased. "Nah man it's just about balance. Make sure you make time for AJ, make sure you change your share of diapers and a secret." He leaned in. "Bring home dinner at least once week."

"Good advice." Punk said nodding along. "Speaking of advice I've got to trade my truck in somewhere or try to get some cash for it so I can get something that fits a baby car seat."

"I know a great spot, don't think you'll like it." Jason told him.

"Jack's place?" Punk asked.

"He knows she's pregnant." Jason laughed. "He keeps asking her, its hard to tell she's not when she's in her work uniform. He wants in."

"He'll be waiting forever." Punk said to him. "First person I'm protecting my daughter from? Jack Brooks."

"I thought you two were ok." Jason pointed out.

"We speak when I see AJ at work. He's still dragging out this search for my mom." Punk said to him.

"I went had lunch there with my father-in-law and Jack was there hanging out with AJ." Jason told him. "His wife was with him actually."

"Yea AJ mentioned meeting her." Punk said looking at his phone.

"No interest in meeting your step-mom?" Jason questioned and Punk just answered with a glare. "No? Got it."

* * *

Before going to pick up AJ Punk drove by Jack's used car lot and couldn't help but notice Jack locking up outside. Punk pulled up right outside the gate and Jack looked over and spotted him.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked walking over to the drivers side window.

"I need to trade in my car." Punk told him and Jack smirked.

"I just closed, actually I've been closed since eight." Jack said to him. "This truck is a piece of crap."

"On the outside, it's what's under the hood." Punk informed him as he popped the truck and Jack lifted it to get a look.

"Wow." Jack said to him fondly. "If only you'd wash this fucking thing it would be worth a lot of money." he said to Punk who got out of the car. "Why are you trading it? Realize that you can't leave the baby in the back?"

"Something like that." Punk admitted.

"I knew she was pregnant." Jack smirked. "It's so obvious."

"I guess it is." Punk agreed rubbing the back of his neck. "I need to find mom."

"I was going to stop by your new shop tomorrow and give you this." Jack said reaching into his pocket and passing him a piece of paper. "That's where she's living."

"No shit." Punk said stunned looking at the paper. "Where is this?"

"It's kind of like an assistant living group." Jack told him. "Apparently she got really bad a few years back."

"It's a mental institution isn't it?" Punk asked and Jack frowned. "Wow." he said to himself.

"Yea. Fucked up isn't it?" Jack said to him unsure of what to really say. "Are you sure you want to see her? She really might not even remember you."

"Somebody should, shouldn't they?" Punk asked.

"I guess." Jack shrugged. "I wouldn't want to see her in such bad shape but that's just me. Her sister told me she set a fire in her living room because she  
was cold and the final straw was physically assaulting her boyfriend she was living with at the time."

"She got locked away for that?" Punk scoffed.

"She uh- she stabbed him with a knife in an area that is extremely important to us guys if you know what I mean." Jack mumbled.

"Oh shit." Punk said to him and Jack chuckled.

"I think you should leave it alone but that's just my opinion." Jack said to him. "She won't be able to give you any answers."

"I don't know." Punk said already thinking about what he was going to do.

"I'll tell you what? Bring your truck by in the morning and I'll see what I can get for you." Jack said to him. "I have a crap load of those minivans."

"No minivan." Punk cringed. "Maybe an SUV or something. I'll throw some cash towards it if I have to."

"I'll see what I can scrap up for you." Jack told him. "How is AJ feeling?"

"Don't you see and talk to her almost everyday?" Punk mocked.

"It's finals week." Jack pointed out. "She hasn't been working."

"She's doing good. She's not feeling as sick anymore so she can actually eat." Punk shrugged.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" Jack asked.

"Girl." Punk told him honestly and Jack smiled wide.

"Finally a girl. I'm one of three boys, your grandfather was one of five boys and his father was one of two boys." Jack told him. "Girls are very rare in this family but special."

"Yea." Punk nodded.

"Don't tell me you're not happy about a girl." Jack scoffed. "I'm sure you always thought you'd have a boy you can take to hockey games but you can do that with her. There is no bond stronger than a father and daughter. You'll bet he first boy she'll love, you'll set the example of how she should be treated and you'll be the one she runs to to feel safe." he told Punk who had a weak smile.

"I guess that's true." Punk agreed thinking about it.

"I pray she gets your wife's looks though." Jack teased.

"I'm praying for the opposite actually." Punk said to him and Jack's face fell.

"Good point. We don't want her too pretty." Jack agreed seriously.

"I have a feeling she's going to be beautiful." Punk told him and Jack sighed.

"Probably." Jack said shaking his head. "Eh, you look scary I'm sure you'll scare all of the boys away."

"I'll have to grow my beard out longer." Punk said to him.

"You might end up without a wife if you do that." Jack joked.

"Does she complain about my beard?" Punk asked running his fingers off of it.

"Nah I just want you to shave it off your face, you look like a fucking mess. How you landed AJ I'll never know." Jack scoffed.

"She likes my beard." Punk defended. "You're just old and out of touch."

"Maybe." Jack agreed. "I'm happy for you son." he said looking at him. "You've got your own shop, a gorgeous equally hardworking smart wife and a little girl on the way. You've done well for yourself."

"When you put it like that." Punk teased.

"I mean it." Jack said to him. "Letting you live with David was the best decision I have ever made in my life."

"How did you know you couldn't raise me?" Punk asked him. "When did you realize it?"

"Don't go there." Jack chuckled. "You won't have the problems I have."

"How can you be so sure?" Punk asked him.

"You keep thinking you're going to end up like me or your mother but you'll end up like the person who actually raised you which was David." Jack pointed  
out. "I couldn't raise you because I didn't have steady work, patience or a partner to help me. You won't make the same mistakes we did. You're already ten times better than we ever were. And I can tell this because of the kind of husband you are. Your wife walks into work with a smile on her face everyday, you pick her up every night, you hold the door open for her, you concern yourself with the little things with her that most people wouldn't. You're going to be a great father and you'll make David very proud."

"I need to go get AJ." Punk said closing the hood of the car pretending like what Jack just said didn't make him happy. "I'll be by tomorrow to look at some cars."

"Alright." Jack said trying to toughen up himself. "You know, if you go see her I'll go with you."

"Mom?" Punk asked surprised.

"Yea I mean she'll probably recognize me at least." Jack shrugged. "Maybe the two of us together will help her or something I don't know. I just don't think you should go alone."

"Yea maybe, we'll see." Punk shrugged climbing into his car.

* * *

Later that night AJ was up in bed reading with the light on by her side of the bed while Punk tried to sleep.

"Please turn the light off and go to bed." Punk groaned.

"I can't sleep." She said to him and he rolled onto his back and looked over to her.

"What's going on?" He asked her.

"It's that girl." AJ admitted and Punk sighed. "She had a bruise on her neck."

"AJ please stop getting emotionally involved." He groaned.

"I have to show some emotion, I am a person." She pointed out. "And I am hormonal." she reminded him.

"You should call the police then." Punk suggested.

"I can't." AJ said shaking her head. "I feel like if I could just sit down with her and her parents-"

"Stop it." Punk warned her. "This goes beyond the call of duty. Talk to her, keep her company but do not throw yourself in the middle of a family issue."

"Phil-" She started.

"AJ you have your own family." Punk reminded her. "You're pregnant, you're taking finals, you're working and you need to take a break." He told her.

"I can do it all Phil." AJ informed him closing her book putting it on the bedside table. "I can study, graduate, get a job, be pregnant, help others and take care of my husband."

"Who me?" He teased. "I make your list?"

"Yes. You're always first on my to-do list." She remarked rolling on top of him and kissing him.

"Is this a literal _do_ list?" he asked intrigued.

"Yes." she smiled leaning down and kissing him.

Ten minutes later both were naked and AJ was still on top of him with her body pressed to his as she moved up and down rubbing her breasts over his chest and moving up and down his shaft. One of Punk's hands were tangled in her hair while his other hand was over her right ass cheek squeezing it. AJ was moaning into his mouth as she kissed him and desperately searched for her release.

AJ increased her speed and moved her mouth off of his and began gasping while Punk gripped her hips to keep her in place. Finally after five more minutes both climaxed and AJ collapsed onto his chest.

"Damn AJ." He grinned running his hand through her hair.

"Yea, I've still got it." She remarked smugly as she yawned into his chest and closed her eyes.

"No, no, not me." He warned sliding out of her and rolling her onto her back.

"I don't drool." She pouted tiredly.

"Yea you do." he replied seriously.

Punk reached for the bed sheets to pull them over each other and saw her bump and leaned down and kissed it before pulling the sheet over her body. AJ smiled with her eyes closed and rolled onto her side and laid half of her body over his.

"You're going to be an amazing father." AJ assured him.

"That's because I'll have an amazing partner." He replied and she briefly opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Get some rest."

"I can do that now." She said resting her head on his chest and closed her eyes.


	32. Trading Up

**Trading Up**

* * *

The next day Punk was at Jack's used car dealership eyeing up the cars.

"Why are you being so picky?" Jack groaned following him around the lot.

"I need something safe." Punk reminded him.

"You think I'd sell you an unsafe car? Give me a break." Jack scoffed

"I also need something practical for the baby but something I'll also enjoy driving." Punk told him.

"What about AJ? She doesn't want a say, don't you two share a car?" Jack asked.

"AJ is an awful driver. I don't trust her driving herself let alone my daughter." Punk scoffed going back to a black SUV.

"Third time at this one." Jack said to him. "Want to check it out?"

"Yea, pop the hood." Punk instructed and Jack did that.

"This one is practically brand new." Jack told him. "Not many miles, last years model."

"I don't think I can swing this one." Punk admitted.

"I think you could." Jack shrugged. "Your truck is in good shape."

"My truck is an 89." Punk chuckled.

"Some would call it a classic." Jack argued. "I think we can call this an even trade."

"It's not even." Punk said to him.

"It is to me. It's my lot." Jack told him.

"I don't need any favors." Punk told him sternly. "I'll scrap up the cash to pay the difference."

"You have a kid on the way." Jack reminded him. "Hold onto all the cash that you can. Girls are way more expensive then boys anyway."

"No they're not." Punk snorted then gave it some thought. "How so?"

"Their clothes are more expensive, all of those little dresses and matching little socks. When she gets older all of their crap is a lot more money. She'll need money to shop and buy those expensive designer handbags." Jack warned him and Punk's eyes widened. "And girls love jewelry." He added.

"So, even trade?" Punk asked Jack has he closed the hood of the SUV and Jack nodded.

"Excuse me." A man interrupted . "Can I get a quote on my car?"

"Yea just give me a minute." Jack said to him. "You got an ID on you?"

"Yea here you go." The man said passing it to him.

"I want to check it out fully." Punk told Jack referring to the SUV.

"You think I'd give you a lemon?" Jack asked shaking his head. "No fucking trust." he mumbled.

"Go help this guy and I'll inspect the car." Punk told him.

"Alright Daren Daniels." Jack said reading the name out loud and Punk froze and looked at the man. "Let's see what you have-"

"Daren Daniels?" Punk asked stepping in front of Jack and looking at the man directly in the face.

"Yea." the man said to him. "Do I know you?"

"You were a professor weren't you? At the local college?" Punk asked and Jack eyed Punk.

"I was." Daren nodded then smiled. "Were you a student of mine?"

"No but my wife was." Punk said amused. "Maybe you remember her, AJ?"

"Look-" Daren started.

"You assaulted my wife!" Punk yelled grabbing him by his shirt. "You dragged her down an alley-"

"Stop!" Jack yelled pulling Punk off of Daren.

Before Punk could react Jack punched Daren in the face so hard he hit the floor. Jack climbed on top of Daniel and began hitting him repeatedly. Punk was in shock but eventually acted when he saw Daren bleeding and dragged Jack off of Punk.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Daren asked holding his busted lip.

"Get off my fucking lot!" Jack yelled reaching for Daren again but Punk grabbed him.

"I'm calling the cops." Daren warned them then literally ran off of the lot.

"Why did you do that?" Punk hissed at Jack.

"You were going to hit him." Jack pointed out.

"Yea, you should have fucking let me! I've been dreaming of killing that guy for over a year now." Punk told him coldly.

"That's why I hit him." Jack said to him. "You've got a wife and now a kid you can't go around hitting people. You'll end up in jail."

"You're the one who is going to end up in jail!" Punk hissed. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"A night in lock up." Jack snorted with a wave of his hands. "It's the least I could do for you. Besides I wanted to hit him too."

"I don't need you to do that shit for me. I'm capable of defending my wife myself." Punk said to him.

"You've always acted first and thought second some shit never changes!" Jack yelled. "You're not a kid Phil, you'll get locked up and you wouldn't have stopped and you would be in deep shit. I'm not saying you're wrong to want to hurt him but you just need to think first now."

"I've been waiting to meet him. I've been waiting to get my hands on him and you fucking stole my moment." Punk said shaking his head. "I don't need your fucking help, I've never needed it so fuck off."

"Come on now." Jack sighed as Punk stormed off.

"Keep your truck!" Punk yelled as he stormed off the lot.

* * *

AJ walked into Punk's shop at close to midnight. He hadn't come home and told her he was working late so she decided to check in on him. She wasn't afraid of him lying, she was worried because she could tell he was upset about something. She packed him up some food and walked over to the shop. She knocked at the door a couple of times until finally Punk opened the door.

"AJ?" He asked immediately stepping to the side and letting her in. "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you." AJ informed him walking into the dimly lit shop. "I also packed you up a late dinner because I know you didn't eat today."

"I'm actually starving." He admitted taking the bag from her. "You shouldn't be walking around at this time."

"Yet I survived." She teased taking her jacket off. "The shop looks really good."

"Yea? We're still getting it all together." Punk said to her.

"Why didn't you come home tonight?" AJ asked bluntly.

"Work." He shrugged and she eyed the shop that had only two cars in it.

"I know you a little better than that." she smirked following him into his office where he sat behind the desk with the food she brought him.

"I don't want to talk about it." Punk said shaking his head. "I just want to forget this day."

"I saw the new SUV outside." AJ said to him. "It's nice."

"What?" Punk asked looking up at her. "I didn't get a new car."

"It's the same car you sent me a picture of." AJ shrugged and Punk shook his head.

"I told him I didn't want his fucking car or help." Punk muttered under his breath and throwing the sandwich down.

"What's going on?" She asked following him out of the office now. "Did you and Jack have a fight?"

"He's not my father stop trying to push him on me." Punk snapped at her.

"I didn't tell you to get a car from him that was you." AJ reminded him.

"You're always telling me how he's asking for me and hinting around about him. Fuck him." Punk spat. "So I guess you did have a fight with him." AJ mumbled as she followed her angry husband outside. "It's a nice car." She shrugged.

"Don't get attached I'm bringing it back." Punk said looking at it with disgust.

"What's the big deal Phil? Whether you like or not he is your father." AJ argued.

"It's so easy for you to say that." Punk laughed bitterly. "He can't show up 35 years later and decide to be a father."

"Why not?" AJ asked.

"Because he just fucking can't!" Punk yelled.

"Why are you yelling at me?" AJ asked calmly as she was growing annoyed. "What happened today?"

"Nothing." He said quietly shaking his head. "I'll take you back home I'll probably be here for a while."

"I don't want to go home." AJ scoffed.

"Just get out of here." He said shaking his head and looking at the car.

"You won't even look at me." She said to him. "Are you mad at me?"

"No I'm not I just want to be alone." He said to her.

"Should have thought about that before you asked me to marry you." AJ shrugged and he didn't even respond, instead he busied himself kicking each tire of the car to test them. "What is wrong with you? You're really scaring me Phil. Tell me what happened with Jack or I'll ask him myself and you know he'll tell me."

"I wish you'd stop talking to him." Punk said to her still not looking at her. "I would never befriend someone who hurt you like he did to me."

"Is that what this is all about?" She asked surprised. "I didn't think it bothered you that much."

"It does." Punk said to her.

"Fine." She said simply. "I'll never speak to him again."

"Really?" Punk asked.

"Really." She said to him. "But you have to tell me what happened today first or at least explain to me why you can't look me in the eye because that's the worst feeling in the world."

"I'm sorry." He said quietly and leaned against the truck as he finally looked over to her and she walked over.

"What happened?" she asked softly wrapping her arms around his waist but keeping her distance so she could look up at him.

"I met Daren today." he told her and her face fell.

"What?" She whispered. "How? Where?"

"He was at Jack's dealership trying to trade in his car or get cash for it I don't know." He said to her.

"What did you do?" AJ asked feeling her heart stop.

"Nothing." Punk said pushing her away gently. "Jack didn't even give me a fucking chance! The second I grabbed him Jack jumped him."

"I don't understand." AJ stated. "That's why you're mad?"

"It wasn't his job to do that." Punk pointed out. "You're my wife."

"I am, but I got justice" AJ reminded him. "Why would you even think about attacking him?"

"Are you serious AJ?" He asked with a laugh.

"You want to end up arrested?" AJ asked him. "We have a baby on the way and you want to run around and hit people? How could you be so stupid?"

"It's my job to protect you." Punk reminded her coldly.

"I didn't need protection I wasn't even there!" AJ laughed. "You still beat yourself up over what happened and I don't know why. You weren't there that night and I'm glad you weren't because I don't know what you would have done."

"It wouldn't have happened at all." Punk told her seriously. "I should have confronted him when I spoke to you at dinner the week before but you wouldn't let me."

"So now it's my fault?" AJ smirked. "The stuff with Daniel is history and I grew so much from what happened. Why do you let this still bother you?"

"Because it's you." He said simply. "You're my wife, you're my life, you're the mother of my daughter." he counted off. "I hate what happened to you so much that yes, of course it still eats at me. I always imagine all of the things I could have done to help you instead while you were being dragged down an alley by some guy who posed as and educator who tried to take advantage of you. I was sitting in the shop with Jason watching the Hawks game."

Punk sat on the curb of the street and AJ sat down next to him. His face dropped into his hands and she wrapped her small arms around one of his large ones.

"If you had truly thought I was in trouble you would have been there. You couldn't have predicted what happened." AJ reminded him sweetly. "And the most important thing to remember is that I'm ok. Nothing so terrible happened. I wasn't sexually assaulted it was only attempted." She also reminded him. "And what almost happened to me isn't worth you getting in trouble. That would kill me."

"You don't get it." Punk said looking over to her.

"I get your desire to want to protect me and defend me." She said to him. "I have the same exact urges with you and if the situation was reversed I'd be feeling the same way as you. I want to leave the past in the past because we have such a bright future." She reminded him taking his hand and placing it over her small belly. "That's our girl. No stupid decisions like hitting people that could risk her future. Everything we do now we have to think about her."

"I know." He agreed.

"I also think Jack was trying to protect you." AJ reasoned. "I don't know why you're so mad at him unless there's something else I should know."

"That's it." Punk admitted. "I'm just jealous he got to hit him."

"He was being a parent to you for the first time in his life." AJ pointed out.

"I heard his name and it's like I left my body." Punk admitted to her. "And I fucking froze when Jack started hitting him."

"Because you're not a violent man." AJ said simply. "I love that about you. You're a lover, not a fighter."

"I used to be a fighter." Punk scoffed looking straight ahead.

"You also used to shit in diapers." She teased. "You're an adult. Do you know what happened to me or the baby if you were to get thrown in jail or leave us for any reason?" She asked him. "You're the provider, we'd be out on the street and I would never survive without you."

"I won't let that happen." He promised her and moved and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against his chest.

"I really do like the car." AJ said looking at it. "I can see myself driving that."

"I don't think you'd reach the steering wheel." He said seriously and she pinched his thigh.

"Can we go home now?" She asked as she yawned. "The baby makes me sleepy and I can't sleep without you."

"Yea let's get the hell out of here." Punk said standing up and taking her hand to help her up.

* * *

The next night AJ was at the crisis center and she was joined by Alex who was a student at the college and AJ's new buddy.

"She's here again?" AJ's supervisor Brenda questioned nodding over to Alex who was reading in the corner.

"Yea she just doesn't want to be home." AJ said to her.

"You're doing a great job here AJ." Brenda said sitting on the edge of AJ's desk. "But you can't get overly involved with your cases."

"She's not a case she's a person." AJ reminded her.

"AJ, you're not a certified counselor yet." Brenda told her. "I know Alex's story about abuse at home-"

"Why haven't we done anything about it?" AJ questioned

"Because it's not up to us to decide." Brenda reminded her. "Alex isn't a minor and there are no children in the house so we have no legal right to act. I just need you to understand that you can't let her hang out here every night. There are other girls and guys for that matter that need your attention."

"Alex doesn't even bother me." AJ shrugged. "She sits there and reads."

"She likes attention." Brenda whispered. "She did this last year too with another girl here."

"Are you saying she's lying about the abuse?" AJ asked stunned.

"No." Brenda said to her. "I'm just saying you can't always believe everything either."

"She has bruises." AJ whispered harshly.

"Be careful AJ." Brenda ordered standing up. "You're going to make a great counselor AJ, just as soon as you learn to shut those emotions off at the end of the day. It doesn't make you any less human when you do it keeps you sharp and most importantly safe. I also thought I told you not to stay past nine."

"People call after nine." AJ shrugged.

"You're pregnant AJ and it's very important that you get rest. There are other girls here to answer phones." Brenda smiled.

"I get plenty of rest." AJ said brushing it off. "I just sit here." she pointed out.

"Did you eat today?" Brenda asked.

"No you sound like my husband." AJ scoffed. "And he's dropping by to bring some food."

"Good." Brenda said to her. "I'm heading out, have a good night."

"I'll see you Friday." AJ said as Brenda left the room.

AJ peered over to Alex who was laughing at something on her phone and eyed her which she seemed to have felt since she looked over to AJ and walked over to her.

"You want to see the pictures from my Italy trip?" Alex asked holding her phone out.

"Sure." AJ said taking the phone and scrolling through the pictures. Most were family photos and everyone seems genuinely happy. "Who is that?" AJ asked pointing to a young man.

"That's my brother." Alex told her.

"You didn't mention to me you had a brother." AJ noted passing her phone back to her.

"Of course I did." Alex laughed. "You have that pregnancy brain thing."

"Do your parents hit him too?" AJ questioned.

"I don't really know AJ." Alex said shaking her head. "You know I don't like thinking about this."

"Alex I want to help you." AJ insisted. "I need all the information in order to do that."

"You do know it all. And you are helping by letting me hang out with you and being my friend." Alex said to her. "We are friends, right?"

"Of course." AJ smiled.

"Good." Alex smiled then the door opened.

"Food delivery." Jason announced holding up a bag.

"For me?" AJ asked excitedly standing up.

"Of course." Jason said he went to give her a hug but she just snatched the bag and sat down.

"I'm starving."AJ said to him.

"What is it?" Alex asked just as excited.

"A double bacon cheeseburger and large fries." AJ said sticking her head into the bag. "From my favorite place."

"Can I have some?" Alex asked.

"Sure." AJ said and passed the bag to Alex. "I know Phil did not approve that food."

"He went to see Jack about the SUV." Jason told her. "Offered to pick you up something."

"You didn't have to do that I know you're busy." AJ told him

"It got me out of the house for ten minutes." Jason said to her. "So this is where you spend most of your nights." He said looking around.

"I'm Alex." Alex introduced sticking her hand out to him.

"Jason." Jason smiled shaking her hand.

"You're AJ's brother. You didn't tell me he was so cute." Alex said to AJ causing Jason smile smugly.

"You leave that out, huh?" Jason asked AJ.

"Just eat." AJ said to Alex with a laugh. "How did Phil seem?"

"He seems fine." Jason assured her.

"Good." AJ said relieved.

"Want to stay and hang out?" Alex offered.

"Uh no I've got two kids waiting for me to tuck them in, but next time." Jason promised.

"Thank you for the food." She said as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Eat it and then make sure you get rest." Jason warned her.

"Why do people keep saying that?" AJ asked in disbelief. "I get plenty of rest."

"Sure." Jason snorted.

* * *

Punk drove his pickup truck into Jack's lot that was just getting ready to close.

"Didn't think I'd see you." Jack said as Punk climbed out of his old truck.

"Trading the truck in." Punk shrugged passing him the paperwork and keys.

"So you're not stubborn enough to bring back the SUV? AJ must have gotten to you." Jack teased.

"She always does." Punk admitted annoyed. "About yesterday-"

"No need to apologize." Jack assured him and Punk narrowed his eyes.

"I wasn't going to apologize I was going to tell you to stay out of my business next time." Punk huffed. "Did Daren call the cops?"

"Nah." Jack said waving it off. "He's a little bitch."

"Look, I've been thinking about going to see mom this weekend." Punk said to him.

"Yea?" Jack asked intrigued.

"I know you said you'd want to come because she'd at least recognize you." Punk reminded him and Jack nodded.

"I'm free Saturday." Jack said a little too quickly.

"You want to see her again for yourself, don't you?" Punk asked.

"I'm not completely heartless." Jack said with a roll of his eyes. "I mean, she was my wife. I threw her out of our home and even though I'd do it again if I had the chance I do feel like I didn't do enough to help her. I just want to apologize."

"What if she doesn't recognize us neither of us?" Punk asked.

"That will be awkward." Jack noted honestly. "But you want some answers and I want to see her so we'll deal with it. Does AJ know you're going?"

"I mentioned it. If I say for sure I'm going she'll want to come and I don't want her in a mental institution or facing a woman I know nothing about it." Punk said to him.

"I agree." Jack said to him.

"So how did it feel hitting him?" Punk asked seriously.

"Damn good." Jack grinned. "I know you would have gotten more satisfaction out of it though."

"I have to let it go." Punk told him. "So AJ tells me."

"She's right." Jack agreed. "You've got more important things to worry about now. You have a home and a family depending on you."

"Yea I know." Punk agreed. "So uh, I'll see you Saturday?"

"Yea see you Saturday." Jack nodded.

* * *

Punk walked into the crisis center after eleven when AJ hadn't called to come get her and found her sleeping at her desk like she usually was. He smirked because her face was sticking to a hamburger wrapper.

"Rise and shine beautiful." Punk said shaking her shoulder gently.

"It's morning?" She almost cried and he laughed.

"It's still night and you're still in the center, alone." he said to her. "After I've asked you a thousand times to not be left alone here."

"Alex was here." AJ said sticking her head up then saw a note she left. "Oh, she left."

"Oh." Punk mocked pulling AJ's chair out so she would stand up.

Punk collected her books and other items while she put her jacket on.

"Ready?" Punk asked and she nodded tiredly as she walked out the door with him holding it open for her.

Once inside the car AJ put on her seat belt then looked straight ahead and squinted her eyes.

"Don't put the lights on." AJ whispered as Punk was about to start the car.

"Why? What are we looking at?" Punk questioned.

"That's Alex." She said pointing to the young girl getting into a car. "That's her dad."

"So?" Punk asked.

"So? She told me her parents don't know she comes here and she doesn't look like she's in trouble since she gave him a hug the second she got into the car." AJ said to him. "She's been lying to me. Brenda was right."

"What are you talking about?" Punk asked. "Why would anybody lie about being abused?"

"I don't know." AJ said coldly. "But she took away valuable time I could have been spending with someone really in need."

"Maybe you don't know the whole story." Punk said as the car in front of them took off and Punk finally started his new SUV up.

"Phil the way she spoke of her parents made it seem like she was sneaking out a window and they'd kill her if they saw her out. Her father seemed relieved and happy." AJ argued.

"Maybe it wasn't her father." Punk suggested.

"I just saw family photos." AJ said shaking her head in disgust. "Take me to her house, I'll give you the address."

"No fucking way." Punk laughed. "It's late and you're going home."

"Phil-" She began to argue.

"Home." He said sternly. "Young girls lie AJ you can't take it personally."

"I do take it personally." AJ huffed resting against the car seat.

"Look, there's something I want to talk to you about." He started. "I'm going to see my mom Saturday."

"What time? I'm working Saturday Phil." She sighed.

"I'm going with Jack." He told her and she seemed surprised. "I don't want you there."

"I'll try not to be too insulted." she muttered.

"Don't be. I don't know the woman and she lives in a mental institution and she has a history of violence." He reminded her. "This is something I have to do."

"I get that." AJ said giving him an encouraging smile. "I'm just glad you won't be alone."

"I don't know if Jack is the best company but at least she knows him." Punk shrugged.

"Why are you doing all of this?" AJ asked. "Do you really want to know her or just the medical history?"

"Medical history." Punk said honestly. "I don't think I'm going to build a strong bond with her being locked away."

"You never know." She shrugged. "I'm just glad you're doing this because I think you'll get some peace."

"I hope so." He admitted. "I just wonder what David would say about it."

"David would probably be really proud of you." AJ told him. "He loved you like his own and that will never change even if you start letting Jack in a little more."

"It kind of creeps me out when you say that because you're David's daughter and then I'm David's son and we're married." He admitted and she laughed.

"You know what I mean." She said smiling as he glanced over.

"I know." he said softly.

"Don't use David as an excuse to not let your biological parents in or at least getting to know them if you want to because he'd hate that." AJ said to him.  
"He'd want you to do what puts you at ease and support you."

"He would." Punk agreed.

"And if you change your mind about me coming on Saturday..." she trailed off.

"I won't but thanks." He smirked.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Seeds have been planted...**


	33. Owe You One

**Owe You One**

* * *

Punk met up with Jack outside of the hospital and they both walked in. Jack told the receptionist they were there to see Martha Brooks.

"Martha, huh?" Punk asked with a chuckle

"You would be pleased." Jack scoffed.

"It's just funny how my mom has the same name as Batman." Punk shrugged.

"And superman." Jack added and Punk just rolled his eyes. "Oh that's right, you hate him."

"You can go upstairs in the living room." The receptionist told them.

"There's a living room?" Jack asked.

"This isn't like a hospital. It's a living facility." The woman smiled. "Just walked over to the elevator and it's on the third floor."

"Alright." Jack said to her.

The elevator ride felt like forever but when they stepped off both were surprised how the area looked like a large home. People were freely roaming around and they walked over to the couch and took a seat.

"Do you think she knows its us?" Punk asked him.

"I don't know." Jack scoffed. "I'm getting nervous."

"Why? This place isn't that bad." Punk pointed out.

"That's the problem." Jack whispered looking over his shoulder and smiling towards someone passing them. "She's free to do what she wants. Do I need to remind you what she did to her last boyfriend?"

"You think she's going to cut your dick off?" Punk asked with a laugh. "That would be priceless."

"My current wife won't like that." Jack remarked smugly as he grew more and more anxious. "Maybe you should do this yourself." He said to Punk.

"You're already here." Punk said to him. "Suck it up."

"Jack." A sweet voice greeted and Jack looked up and saw his former wife. She looked healthy, beautiful- not at all what he was expecting.

"Martha." Jack stuttered standing up and was nervous when she leaned in but gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you Jack." Martha smiled pulling away. "You've aged well."

"And you haven't aged at all." Jack blurted out honestly and she laughed and looked over to Punk.

"Who is your friend?" Martha asked and the remark stung Punk.

"Uh, he's not a friend." Jack pointed out with a laugh. "This is Phillip."

Martha gasped as she looked down at Punk who seemed nervous himself. Martha slowly sat down on the table opposite of Punk and took his hands.

"Hi." Martha said with a smile.

"Hey." Punk said unsure of what else he could say.

"Phil wanted to see you." Jack told her sitting next to Punk.

"I'm glad you came." Martha said holding back tears. "Both of you for that matter. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you."

"It's the beard." Jack insisted and Punk shot him a glare.

"No it's not." Martha assured Punk. "It suits you."

"Thank you." Punk grinned and shot Jack a now cocky grin.

"You're all grown up." Martha said in awe of it.

"He's married and having a kid." Jack told her and Punk subtly kicked Jack.

"That's wonderful." Martha said to him. "How long have you been married? When is your baby due?"

"Uh, we've been married a year and she's due in less than six months." Punk told her.

"Married David's daughter." Jack told her and Martha's eyes widened.

"You remember David?" Punk asked her.

"Of course I do. You and his son were very close. I didn't realize he had a daughter but I'm sure she's wonderful." Martha told him.

"She is." Punk agreed.

"Phil wants to know what's wrong with you." Jack said bluntly and he glared at him.

"Can you shut the fuck up." Punk snapped at him and Jack just shrugged.

"You mean why I'm here?" Martha asked him.

"If there's something mentally wrong with you it could be passed down and I have a kid on the way-" Punk began to explain.

"You have a right to know." Martha told him. "I'm sure your father told you that I am bi-polar."

"Yea." Punk nodded.

"It was bad for me because I refused medication. With medication it's very manageable. Which is why I'm here because they make sure I take care of myself." Martha told him. "I was too selfish to take care of myself which meant I couldn't take care of my family. You need to be babied sometimes when you suffer like I was."

"And Jack couldn't do that for you." Punk said and now Jack glared at him..

"Jack already had a baby to look after, you." Martha reminded him kindly.

"He gave me away." Punk scoffed.

"He did what was best for you." Martha told him sternly. "Asking me to leave wasn't easy for him I'm sure but letting you go was probably the hardest thing he has ever done. He did right by you. He took me away from you because I would have gotten you hurt or worse. I wasn't ready or capable to be a mother. He realized once I was gone that he wasn't capable either and left you in capable hands."

"That's what I've been trying to say." Jack mumbled.

"What if I have the same problem?" Punk asked her. "What are the signs?"

"You'd already know." Martha assured him.

"He owns David's shop now." Jack told her proudly. "Works like an animal even has his own house."

"That's wonderful." Martha smiled clapping her hands together.

"And an ugly dog." Jack added.

"Don't call him ugly." Punk warned.

"What is your wife like?" Martha asked curiously.

"She's a handful." Punk stated bluntly.

"Works her ass off too." Jack told Martha. "In school, works, volunteers."

"Do you have a picture?" Martha asked hopefully.

"Uh, yea ok." Punk said pulling his phone out and showing her a picture of AJ fishing.

"She's beautiful." Martha smiled. "Absolutely stunning."

"She's alright." Punk teased with a shrug.

"Way too good looking for him." Jack added.

"That's not true." Martha said passing Punk his phone back. "Do you know what you're expecting?"

"A girl." Punk told her and Martha gave him a slow smile.

"That's so beautiful." Martha said to him. "I'm really happy you both came to see me today."

"Even me?" Jack asked.

"Even you Jack." Martha grinned "This was overdue."

"Are you allowed out?" Punk asked her.

"Not unless I'm signed out but it's best I don't go off." Martha told him. "I don't trust myself completely."

"Are you staying on your medication?" Jack asked her.

"I am. They don't give me much of a choice here." She told them. "I'm safe here."

"Safe from yourself?" Punk asked.

"Among other things." Martha smiled and both Punk and Jack eyed her. "You both have the same facial expressions, it's cute."

* * *

A couple of hours later Punk arrived home and was surprised to see AJ home and not work. She was in a bubble bath with her headphones on and pulled the buds out when she saw him.

"How did it go?" She asked anxiously giving him his full attention.

"It was interesting." Punk said unsurely. "I mean she seems nice but there's something definitely off with her."

"When can I meet her?" AJ asked.

"I'm not going back to see her anytime soon." Punk told her. "She likes her life just the way it is. It's not going to be a regular thing."

"Oh." She said to him. "So when can I meet her?" she asked again and he gave her an annoyed laugh.

"Do you just hear the things you want to hear?" he asked her and she shrugged. "I thought you were working today, scratch that, I know you were working because that's where I dropped you off."

"I got sent home." She grumbled annoyed splashing the bath water. "I tripped over a chair and they said I should rest. Do people think I'm incapable of doing anything since I'm pregnant?"

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"My knee took the fall." She said raising it out of the water and he saw a bruise "I feel fine."

"You need to be a little more careful." Punk warned her. "In a few more months you're going to be huge. How are you going to balance a big belly?"

"I'll be fine." She said brushing off his fears. "I'm glad that I got to come home though. I feel like we haven't been able to spend an afternoon together in forever."

"I agree with that." Punk said sitting on the edge of the tub. "How about I take you to dinner tonight?"

"I 'd really like that." She smiled taking his hand. "Want to come in?"

"I'd love to but I don't think we'll both fit." He smirked and let her pull his hand under the water. "Feeling frisky this early in the day?" He teased as she released his hand once he found the 'itch' she wanted scratched.

"Yes." She said without shame.

Punk kept his hand on her as he moved to sit on his knees and leaned over the tub to kiss her. She cupped his face with her wet hands. A finger slipped into AJ and she moaned into his mouth then laid back in the tub.

"That feels really good." She encouraged closing her eyes.

"Yea? Good." He said moving his finger in and out while studying her facial expressions.

Her hands moved over her own breasts and played with them while he now began to tease her clit with his thumb.

"It's really hot when you do that." He groaned watching her harden her own nipples.

"They're so tender." She told him refusing to open her eyes.

"They're getting bigger too." He noted fondly.

"I've been waiting to get boobs my whole life." She giggled.

"Nah, I like yours just the way they are." He said watching her hands closely and increased the movement with his hand under the water.

"Yea Phil." She moaned arching slightly. "Right there, just like that."

"I know." He said to her almost smugly and a few seconds later she came.

"I want more." She said leaning forward and pulling the drain up from the tub and stood up.

Punk grabbed a towel and placed it on the counter and lifted her out of the tub and sat her on the counter as he quickly unzipped his jeans and tugged them down along with his boxers. She gripped him and stroked him and began to kiss his lips. Punk gently cupped her breasts with each hand and massaged them lovingly before prying his mouth away from hers and lower his lips over her right nipple and gently sucked on it.

"That's perfect." AJ cooed enjoying how tender and sweet he was being with her breasts.

"You're perfect." He murmured as he switched breasts.

AJ grabbed his shaft and began to tease herself with it until finally Punk pulled away and grabbed himself and slid into her. Her legs were spread as far as they could be and he roughly but slowly pushed into her. AJ's hand gripped the sink and edge of the counter while he held onto her hips to keep her in place and rested his forehead against hers so they could look at each other while he was pumping inside of her.

"Phil." She groaned loudly, she was already sensitive from her previous orgasm and now she was ready to go again

"Do it." He instructed. She loved how bossy and demanding he could be during sex. "Come on AJ." He cooed in a teasing voice moving faster.  
He knew when her mouth opened but words or even screams couldn't come out he knew she was at her most pleasured. She now gripped his face and their lips were inches apart but she didn't kiss him until her orgasm finally rocked through her body and when it did she kissed him so hard he halted all of his movements.

"Just hold on." Punk begged slowly moving again knowing AJ's body was sensitive right now. "Just give me two more minutes."

"Mmmm, take your time." She moaned resting her head on his chest, allowing him to move into her.

It took him less than two minutes to cum inside of her welcoming body and the minute he did she gasped and kissed his chin which was all she could reach.

"I'm hungry." She moaned in the crook of his neck.

"Hungry and horny. Just the way I like my women." He teased sliding out of her. "Where do you want to go?"

"The Chinese food place around the corner from the old shop." She told him without taking a breath.

"Craving Chinese?" He asked amused and she nodded as he helped her off the counter. "Me too."

"Good." She said wrapping the towel around her body.

* * *

The place wasn't fancy but it was good food and AJ was shoveling it down her throat.

"Did you not eat for days?" He teased.

"It's really good." AJ shrugged. "I am eating for two." She reminded him.

"I'm not judging, just wish I could keep up." He smirked.

"I miss it over here sometimes." She confided and Punk scrunched up his face.

"Yea? I think this area sucks." Punk snorted taking a bite out of his food.

"You don't think it's too friendly for us?" She asked and he rolled his eyes.

"I want my wife and future child to live in a friendly area and we're not moving back here so stop talking about it." He said to her.

"My parents are coming to town soon." She warned him and he groaned. "I told you they'd be around a lot once they heard about the baby. You should have just let me wait until after the baby was born to tell them."

"That's not nice." Punk smirked.

"I really want to start talking about names." AJ told him and he nodded. "I wrote a few names down if you want to look them over." She said passing him her phone.

"Come on AJ." He laughed reading her list. "Rain? You want to name our daughter after the weather?"

"It's original." AJ defended.

"Rose." Punk said nodding.

"You like that one?" AJ asked hopefully.

"Yea if we were giving birth to an old lady." Punk responded and she glared at him. "Huh." He said looking at the last name.

"That one is my favorite." AJ said to him anxiously.

"Hartley." He stated fondly. "I've never met a Hartley."

"Me either." She said to him.

"I like it." Punk said passing her back her phone.

"So are you saying we can agree on a name right now?" AJ asked him.

"We still have a lot of time left but I like it." Punk said to her.

"Look at you two." A voice greeted with a laugh and Punk dropped his fork and looked up slowly in annoyance. "Thought you two were too good for his area." Shane said to them. "Packed up your ugly dog and even your shop and moved to cater to the upper class."

"Get the fuck out of here." Punk warned him.

"I owe you one still" Shane reminded him. "Remember that incident in the hallway?" he asked quietly.

"You mean when I pushed you down the steps? Vaguely." Punk mocked.

"Let's settle this." Shane shrugged and AJ shook her head.

"Just go away." AJ said grabbing her purse and standing up. "I'm full, let's go."

"Woah." Shane whistled noticing her bump. "You didn't tell me you were knocked up, might be mine." He teased Punk who flew out of his chair.

"Phil don't." AJ urged.

"I want to settle the score." Shane told him. "I run this neighborhood now and you're not welcome here."

"Fuck you." Punk spat.

"I told you not to come around here." The owner said to Shane. "Get out. I already called the cops."

"I'll see you soon Punky." Shane said puckering his lips mockingly.

"What's his problem?" AJ asked.

"He's a fucking dick." Punk spat. "Let's just get out of here."

"What did he mean he owed you own?" AJ asked as Punk helped her into her jacket.

"It means since Jason and I moved the shop out of the building his business is running very smoothly and he's getting a big head." Punk said to her. "Don't worry about it."

"I am worried Phil." She said seriously. "What if he tries to hurt you?"

"He couldn't even if he wanted to because I'm stronger than him, I always have been and always be." Punk said to her. "Let's get out of here now, the Hawks game is on in ten minutes."

"Maybe we should wait a few minutes, what if he's outside?" AJ asked as he walked her to the door.

"He's not." Punk said to her. "He's all talk." He said opening the door. "See? All gone."

* * *

Punk and AJ were on the couch watching the game. She enjoyed hockey and loved watching with him but she also had a paper to write. Punk was very into the game, so much so that he hadn't even heard their bell ring.

"I got it." She mocked moving her laptop off of her lap and walked over to the door as Punk yelled at the TV. "Alex." AJ said surprised. "How did you know where I lived?"

"Why haven't you been answering my texts?" Alex asked ignoring her question.

AJ looked behind her to see Punk still watching the TV and stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

"Because you've been lying to me." AJ said to her. "You told me all lies."

"What lies?" Alex asked defensively and sadly. "I've always told you the truth."

"Your entire family history has been a lie. I spoke to your mother." she told her. "I saw you with your father and I met your brother. You've never been abused, you don't even live at home. You live in a dorm."

"I know it sounds bad." Alex reasoned. "But-"

"But nothing Alex." AJ said to her. "You've been taking time away from people that actually need me."

"I do need you!" Alex yelled. "You're my only friend."

"You have a family." AJ repeated. "And what kind of friendship is based off of lies? That crisis center is for girls in need not lonely teens."

"I like hanging out there I feel welcomed." Alex defended. "I need to feel welcomed somewhere. You've been so nice to me. You're my best friend."

"I don't know anything about you." AJ admitted. "I can't trust you Alex and you need to leave."

"Please AJ don't." Alex pleaded grabbing her hands and crying. "You're my best friend."

"I'm not." AJ said pulling her hands away.

"Ok I told some lies." Alex admitted crying. "But I just need a friend. Nobody talks to me in school all I have is my family I need someone I can just talk to about anything and you're the only one, please AJ."

"Alex-" She started.

"I'm so sorry AJ please don't cut me out." She cried and AJ frowned.

"I'm working on a paper right now." AJ told her. "I'll be at the center on Monday."

"I can come back?" Alex asked hopefully.

"Yea but you can't keep me from doing my job there." AJ warned her.

"I promise AJ." She said hugging her. "Thank you so much! I'll be there first thing."

"Ok." AJ said to her then watched as she walked to her car and got in.

"Now she shows up at our house?" Punk asked as AJ opened the door and saw he was right by it, clearly listening.

"She's lonely." AJ shrugged.

"When I asked you to not take home your work from the center I meant that literally." Punk told her.

"Don't worry about it." She said walking back over to the couch and picking up her laptop so she could sit. "Do you realize when I graduate in eight weeks I'm going to be almost seven months pregnant."

"I can't wait to watch you waddle across that stage." Punk grinned. "I'm so proud of you."

"I couldn't have done all of this without you." AJ told him.

"Yea you could have." He smirked. "You just needed a push that's all."

"And then after graduation I'll relax a few weeks before the baby." She told him.

"Good." He said to her.

"Then I get a real job and start paying back some of these loans. I calculate by the time Hartley is six I should be just about done." She sighed.

"Don't worry about that. There's payment plans and stuff. Just worry about finding a job you love and you know I'm going to help you." He told her.

"It's just what if it takes me longer to bounce back after the baby? It's so unpredictable! I can't afford to be out of work for too long." AJ pointed out.

"Yes you can." Punk said to her. "There's no rush. Take your time. I'm making good money at the shop for the time being. We're going to be ok."

"Promise?" she asked him.

"I swear." He said kissing the top of her head.


	34. Debt

**Debt**

* * *

AJ was at the seven month mark now and was about to graduate.

"Look at this." AJ groaned looking in the mirror at Kate's apartment.

"You look beautiful." Kate smiled walking by her.

"My dress doesn't fit." AJ frowned running her hands over her much larger bump.

"Who cares? You'll be under a gown." Maria scoffed from the couch.

"And my feet keep swelling they don't fit in my shoes." AJ pouted.

"You are such a baby. Just be happy you're pregnant." Maria snapped.

"Why are you here?" AJ asked annoyed.

"Ignore her." Kate said looking at the dress.

"I can't even zip it up and I don't have time to get another one." AJ almost cried.

"I can take it out." Kate told her. "Just take it off and I'll fix it."

"Are you sure?" AJ asked removing the dress.

"Yes." Kate assured her.

"What a waste this whole college thing was, huh?" Maria asked looking over to AJ as she put on the maxi dress she had come over in.

"What do you mean?" AJ asked.

"Now you're about to have a baby you can't work for months which means you probably won't ever." Maria pointed out.

"I'm going to work not only because I want to but because I have to." AJ told her.

"Jason told me work at the shop has slowed down since moving." Kate said to her.

"Phil is freaking out. I know he won't say it out loud because he's afraid of scaring me but it's getting bad." AJ told her.

"This has happened before, it will pick up again." Kate assured her.

"I don't know. Mike got an offer at Keith's shop across town and I think he's going to take it." Maria told them.

"He's just going to abandon Phil?" AJ asked disgusted.

"He needs to provide too, AJ." Maria informed her coldly. "I don't have rich parents like you have."

"How rich do you think they are?" AJ asked her. "You think they can bail out the shop? That's not possible."

"I'm sure they could." Maria snorted.

"We can't live off of my parents." AJ told her. "We have a baby coming in a few weeks he's going crazy. He thinks that moving put a jinx on the shop."

"The old neighborhood is shit now you couldn't stay there. The shop would have turned into a front or something." Kate told her.

"I'm worried." AJ admitted. "I can't keep working after next month I can't be on my feet like that."

"It's going to be fine." Kate assured her. "I'll talk to my father, maybe there's something open at the bank for Phil."

"What about Mike?" Maria asked.

"Mike isn't about to have a baby." Kate reminded her.

"He'd hate that." AJ said shaking her head.

"It's stable, it's secure, benefits for not just him but you and Hartley." Kate pointed out.

"He'll hate it and resent AJ for it." Maria said keeping her eyes on the TV.

"She's right." AJ said to Kate who frowned. "He's worked his ass off to help me get through school so I could realize my dream and I won't just flush his away."

"You have a baby on the way AJ." Kate reminded her.

"We'll be fine." AJ told her. "But thank you anyway." she rubbed her lower back and sat down.

"What's wrong?" Maria asked trying not to seem to interested.

"My back has been killing me." AJ groaned. "I ache so bad, is this normal?" She asked Kate.

"Yea honey." Kate frowned passing her a glass of water .

* * *

Over at Punk's house he was washing his car that he had finally finished. Literally finished it this week. It had been a year since AJ had given it to him and since he had so much downtime he was able to finish it up.

"I can't wait to ride it." Jason said rubbing his hands together.

"No riding it." Punk told him.

"I'm a better driver than you are." Jason pointed out.

"I'm not driving it either." Punk told him. "I'm selling it."

"Selling it?" Jason gasped. "No fucking way."

"I need the money." Punk told him bluntly.

"If you're hard up for cash you should come to me." Jason said to him.

"I don't want to take money from anyone." Punk told him. "I want to provide for my wife and daughter on my own. I'll make good money off of this, hopefully I'll make back everything I put into it."

"AJ isn't going to let you sell this car." Jason warned him.

"That's why I'm not telling her." Punk told him. "I already put an ad out online."

"Close the shop, take the money and it will get you buy until you get something else." Jason offered.

"No way. That's David's shop." Punk reminded him. "Also I'm not qualified or trained to do anything else. The only thing I know how to do is fix cars."

"That's not true." Jason argued. "You learn. I work at a god damn bank."

"Your father-in-law got you that." Punk reminded him. "My father-in-law is a heart surgeon I don't think he can get me in." he mocked.

"We'll figure something else out." Jason urged.

"I'm still paying back the money for the house and I'm still paying a mortgage on it." Punk told him. "I can't afford to figure things out right now."

"Talk to Hugh, I'm sure he wouldn't mind you holding off on some payments." Jason insisted.

"No." Punk said stubbornly. "The last thing I want my in-law's to know is that I'm failing their daughter and granddaughter."

"You guys depend on AJ's paycheck and tips, what are you going to do when she's out of work?" Jason asked him. "You can't live off the car money forever."

"I'll figure something out." Punk stated again.

"Hugh would help you out, he wouldn't even tell AJ. I'll help you!" Jack shouted. "I won't tell AJ or Kate for that matter. It's my sister and niece too."

"I've got this but thank you." Punk said to him.

"You're too stubborn." Jason warned him.

"I don't even want to think about any of this right now. AJ is graduating tomorrow and she's been fighting for this day for a long time now and I'm not ruining it." Punk told him.

"Yea I guess." Jason sighed. "Did your in-laws get into town yet?"

"Tonight." Punk told him. "They're insisting on staying with us too."

"Cozy." Jason teased.

"Enough, help me cover this up before AJ sees it's done." Punk said grabbing the car cover.

"At least ride it once." Jason insisted.

"I won't know what I'm missing if I never ride it." Punk told him and Jason shook his head.

"AJ worked her ass off to get you this car. She's going to be crushed." Jason warned him.

"She'll feel better knowing we have working lights, running water and food." Punk remarked.

"Doubt it. She's just as stubborn." Jason smirked.

"I have a few more weeks. I'm going to do some more advertising for the shop and sell the car and I should be good." Punk told him.

"Alright." Jason said shaking his head.

* * *

AJ was laying in bed when Punk got in next to her.

"Are my parents sleeping?" AJ asked.

"They're very comfortable." He mocked. "They like 'slumming' it here. They say it's cozy."

"Yea." she mumbled with her eyes clenched.

"What's wrong?" Punk asked her.

"I'm having those braxton things." She said keeping her eyes closed.

"You mean contractions?" Punk asked.

"No it's not real contractions. I had this last week, remember?" she reminded him opening her eyes and smiling just for him to assure him she was ok.

"Yea ok." He said concerned. "You look like you're in a lot of pain AJ maybe I should just drive you over to the hospital." he offered.

"I'm graduating tomorrow." She reminded him.

"If it's nothing you'll be out in time for it." Punk assured her.

"It is nothing. I went last week and they warned me this would happen it's ok." AJ said to him. "Just turn the light off so I can sleep."

"How are you going to sleep when you're in so much pain?" He asked her. "Hey, Hugh is a doctor let's ask him." He suggested getting out of the bed.

"I'm fine Phil." She said grabbing his wrist. "Please just get back into bed."

"Fine." He said to her.

"I actually have to go to the bathroom so keep that light on for me." She said rolling out of the bed and Punk's face fell.

"AJ." He whispered horrified.

"What?" She asked nervously and looked down and saw her side of the bed covered in blood and her pajama pants were now covered in blood. "Get Hugh." She said to him terrified unable to move.

"Hugh!" Punk yelled out as he jumped out of the bed and ran over to AJ. "Hugh!" He yelled again as AJ doubled over in pain.

"What is-" Hugh stopped speaking when he saw AJ's condition.

"What's happening?"AJ cried as Punk helped her stay on her feet.

"It's ok just relax." Hugh said to her and walked over and helped her sit on the bed. "Get the car." He told Phil.

"Am I having the baby?" She cried.

"We don't even have her overnight bag packed" Punk told him nervously.

"Just get the car and I'll help AJ out." Hugh told him calmly. "I know you're both scared but stay calm it's going to be ok."

"Hugh." AJ sobbed.

"It's ok." He said cupping her cheek.

"Oh my god." Pricella gasped walking into the room as Punk ran out to start the car.

"Help me get her out to the car." Hugh told Pricella who was far too nervous to move. "Please Pricella your daughter needs you."

"Why is she bleeding?" Pricella asked helping AJ up with Hugh.

"I'm going to ride in the back with AJ, you'll ride in the front with Phil I need you to call the hospital and tell them we're on our way." Hugh told Pricella calmly as AJ held her stomach and cried in pain.

"It's ok honey." Pricella said fearfully.

"It really hurts." AJ cried. "You need to call Jason." She told her parents as Larry followed them to the door. "Phil will be a wreck he'll keep him calm."

"We'll call Jason." Hugh promised her.

* * *

Punk was in the waiting room with his elbows on his knees and hands on his face. Jason was sitting next to him quietly as Pricella flipped through every magazine. She had only been inside for a few minutes but it felt like an eternity.

"Phil." Hugh said waving him over but Pricella stood up. "Just Phil."

"She's my daughter." Pricella reminded him. "If something is happening I want to know."

"She's going to have the baby." Hugh told them.

"It's too early." Punk told him.

"She's thirty weeks in." Hugh told him. "Your daughter is going to fight and be just fine but they're prepping her for a c-section and you should be there."

"Why is this happening?" Punk asked.

"It's hard to tell but the doctors believe she has a bacterial infection." Hugh told him and Punk shook his head in disbelief. "Go get suited up." he told him.

"Are you coming in?" Punk asked him.

"Yea I'll go in." Hugh told him.

"Hugh." Pricella cried.

"The baby is strong." Hugh assured her.

"What about my baby? What about April?" Pricella cried.

"She's going to be fine I'll make sure of it." Hugh told her. "You'll stay with her?" he asked Jason.

"Yea of course." Jason said to him. "Take care of my sister."

* * *

" _Hello, beautiful." David greeted and AJ turned around to see her dead father._

 _She ran right to him and wrapped her arms around him._

" _Hi daddy." She cried into his chest. "I've missed you so much."_

 _"I would say the same but I'm with you everyday." David smiled wrapping his arm around her shoulders and walked ahead in a beautiful garden._

" _What's going on?" She asked. "Am I dead?"_

 _"No." David told her. "You're close to it."_

 _"I was fine." AJ said to him. "Where's Hartley?"_

 _"At this moment she's meeting Punk for the first time." David told her._

" _She's ok?" AJ nearly cried._

" _Yea. She's going to be." David promised her._

" _That's all that matters." AJ said relieved._

" _It's not." David said to her. "You need to fight."_

 _"I am fighting." She shrugged. "Did I do something wrong? Is that why this is happening?"_

 _"No honey." David said shaking his head._

" _Do you know what she looks like?" AJ asked him._

 _"She's beautiful." He assured her closing his eyes. "Looks just like you when you were born."_

" _But it's so early." AJ frowned._

" _She's going to fight." David told her._

" _I want to see her." AJ pleaded._

" _You're not ready yet." David told her. "I need to speak to you."_

 _"About what?" She asked and they sat at a bench._

" _You're going to be ok as long as you fight." David informed her._

" _I don't even know what I'm fighting." AJ insisted._

" _That's what scares me the most." David frowned._

" _If I could just wake up I'll fight off whatever is wrong with me." AJ told him._

" _It's not physical April." David said to her._

" _Just tell me." AJ begged._

" _You and Phil are going to be challenged." David warned her._

" _Why do you keep saying that? Is something going to happen?" She gasped placing her hand over her heart._

" _I'm proud of you, both of you." David smiled. "You two are strong and smart and I know you'll come out the other side just fine"_

" _I wish you would just tell me." AJ said to him. "Is that why I'm here? You're warning me about something?"_

 _"No you're here because you're sick." David told her. "I'm taking the opportunity to speak to you. I can't believe I now have three gorgeous grandkids. They're going to be best friends."_

 _"Are they?" she asked hopefully and he nodded. "Do you see more children for me and Phil?"_

 _"What do I look like sweetheart?" He chuckled. "A psychic?"_

 _"You know so much." AJ said to him._

" _How about you just make it through this first birth." David smirked._

 _"Do I?" AJ asked him scared. "I feel like I'm already dead and you're welcoming me to heaven or something."_

 _"Oh please, heaven is much better than this." He laughed._

" _Can you tell me what's happening?" AJ asked him._

" _It's happening really fast. Hugh is with you too." David told her. "He loves you like you're his own, considers you his own. Don't be afraid to ask him for help."_

 _"What's happening?" AJ begged. "Is Hartley ok?"_

 _"She's ok. She's little so the doctors are helping her. 3 lbs 2 oz." David told her. "Phil is torn. He wants to stay with you but they still have to work on you so he has to go with the baby."_

 _"He should go with the baby. Tell him that." AJ ordered sternly._

" _It doesn't work like that honey." David smirked. "Hugh is going to stay and help you, Phil is going with the baby."_

 _"Good." AJ said then frowned. "He needs to stay with Hartley."_

" _He's always questioning himself." David told her. "He just wants to do right by you."_

 _"He does." AJ told him._

" _I know that." David said to her. "He worries so much that he's not good enough for you and now your daughter."_

 _"He's the best." AJ said to him._

 _"He's going through a rough time too." David warned her. "You'll help him."_

 _"I will as long as I can wake up and be there with him." AJ told him._

" _You're going to wake up." David told her. "It's way too soon for you to stay which is why I need you to keep your eyes open. Not everyone is sincere."_

 _"What?" AJ asked but David just stood up._

" _You have to go now." David said taking her hand and helping her up. "I'm sorry I missed your graduation, and wedding and birth of your daughter but I promise you I watch from afar."_

" _Wait I need you." She said to him. "I need you to tell me what the hell it is you're talking about and if-"_

" _I have to go." He said kissing the top of her head. "It's been a few minutes for us but hours for them waiting for you. I love you sweetheart"_

" _Dad wait." AJ insisted but he was gone._

* * *

AJ's eyes shot open and saw her husband sleeping in the chair next to her bed. She was in a lot of pain but was more confused than anything. She placed her hand over her stomach and realized Hartley wasn't in there anymore.

"Phil." AJ said as loudly as she could but he didn't open his eyes. "Phil." She begged reaching for his arm.

"Huh." He mumbled sitting up and saw it was AJ. "AJ." he said relieved.

"Where's the baby?" She asked him.

"She's in NICU." Punk told her and her eyes widened. "She's small." he told her.

"3 lbs 2oz's?" She asked and he was stunned.

"Exactly that." He murmured. "How did you know that?"

"David told me." AJ said and Punk was now more confused then ever. "I need to see her." She said trying to get out of the bed but hissed in pain.

"You had surgery you need to sit back." Punk instructed her.

"Phil I have to see her." AJ cried.

"You will. I'll take you but you need to calm down." He told her.

"Why did this happen?" She cried, clearly hormonal.

"You contracted some kind of bacterial infection and it got into your blood stream and it rejected the baby or something." He told her. "Hartley is amazing." he assured her. "Her lungs are a little weak but her heart rate is good. They're going to keep her for a few weeks here to make sure she's ok."

"A few weeks?" AJ asked.

"Yea." He said to her. "It's for the best."

"How did she look to you?" AJ asked.

"She's beautiful." Punk told her and her eyes widened happily.

"Yea?" She asked and he nodded with his won smile.

"She looks like you. I mean tiny and all." He teased. "Your mother said she looks just like you when you were born"

"David told me that too." AJ said to him and he brushed off the odd comment. "You should be with her." she told him.

"Your mom is with her." Punk told her. "Jason and Kate are next."

"They're here too?" She asked.

"Yes even Maria and Mike." Punk told her. "You've got a room full of people waiting to see you and Hartley."

"I want to see her so bad." AJ said to him.

"I know that but you had surgery. After the c-section the doctors had to clean the infection out of you." he told her and she nodded, showing him she understood what he was saying.

"You're up." Hugh smiled walking into her room.

"Hugh helped save your life." Punk whispered to her.

"Thank you." AJ said holding her hand out and Hugh took it and kissed her hand.

"I was just in with your beautiful daughter." Hugh informed her. "She's doing so well. She's a little fighter like her mom."

"She's going to be ok?" AJ asked him.

"It's all looking good." Hugh assured her.

"Mr. Brooks?" A nurse asked waving him out of the room.

"I'll be right back." Punk said standing up.

* * *

When he stepped outside the door the nurse walked him over to the desk.

"We're having some trouble with your wife's insurance." The nurse told him..

"What do you mean?" Punk asked. "She's on my plan."

"She is but your insurance was canceled two weeks ago." The nurse said to him and he shook his head.

"That can't be." he insisted shaking his head.

"I suggest you try to get in touch with them in the morning because this is going to be costly stay for both your wife and daughter. Unless your wife has another card I can just ask her." The nurse offered

"No." Punk answered quickly. "She doesn't. This is her only one. I'll uh- I'll figure it out I'll call them in the morning."

"We can't let her stay in this hospital if we don't have some form of payment. She'll be transferred to county." The nurse warned him.

"No this is hospital is the best." Punk said to her. "It's the best for her and the baby."

"I hate this I really do." The nurse sympathized. "Uninsured people with long term care needed just can't stay here unless it's an emergency."

"I'll take care of it." Punk said to her. "What if I pay for it out of pocket?"

"Again, that's expensive." The nurse reminded him.

"I'll figure it out." He promised her. "I can't have her moved I need her to get the best possible care."

"You have until the morning Mr. Brooks." The nurse told him.

"I just heard." A voice said and Punk turned around to see Jack.

"It's the middle of the night you didn't have to come here." Punk said to him, clearly exhausted.

"Jason called." Jack said to him. "I came as soon as I could, I've been in the waiting area but spotted ya. How are they?"

"AJ just woke up and the baby is hanging in." Punk said resting against the wall outside AJ's room.

"I couldn't help but overhear." Jack said to him and Punk shook his head in annoyance. "I know you like to do it all yourself but I can help. Let me help."

"How can you help?" Punk asked him seriously.

"I have some money saved away that can help with the bills." Jack told him. "It's yours."

"I'm sure whatever you have won't be enough if I can't get this insurance shit figured out." Punk groaned. "I keep letting her down." he said in disbelief. "My garage is going to be shut down in three months if it doesn't pick up, I don't know how I'm going to pay my mortgage next month and now my wife and daughter are going to be thrown out of the hospital-"

"They won't throw them out." Jack whispered so AJ wouldn't hear inside the room. "You need to put all of focus and energy onto AJ and that baby. Let me handle the money."

"I fucked up." Punk said to him. "I didn't plan anything out right and now I'm fucking broke and AJ doesn't even know the extent of how bad it really is."

"You can't worry about money right now." Jack informed him sternly. "You have a wife who just had a surgery and a newborn hooked up to machines let me do my job for once, let me help you."

"I don't know how you could I've dug myself in so deep." Punk said to him. "I wasn't expecting any of this to happen. I didn't know moving the shop would kill David's lifelong business, I didn't know AJ was so sick- how did I not fucking know?"

"You couldn't have." Jack said to him. "You just got dealt a hand of the Brooks bad luck but you also got some good. You have a baby girl who is depending on seeing your face and hearing your voice and wife waiting in there for you to tell her everything is going to be ok and it will be."

"AJ is asking for you." Hugh said to Punk who ran his hands over his face. "Everything ok?"

"Yea." Punk lied. "Hugh this is Jack." he introduced the two. "My father."

"Nice to meet you." Hugh smiled sticking his hand out to Jack. "AJ speaks highly of you."

"You as well." Jack forced out.

"Could you take him to see the baby?" Punk asked Hugh who nodded.

"This way." Hugh nodded and Jack patted Punk on the back before he walked back into AJ's room.

"Was it about the baby?" AJ asked him.

"No it was Jack looking for me." He told her sitting back in the chair. "Hugh is taking him to see the baby."

"Everyone is getting to see the baby but me." AJ frowned.

"I'm going to take you in a little bit but the surgeon just has to come in and look you over first." Punk told her.

"We're parents." She told him with a weak smile and he just nodded. "You're so pale honey." She frowned. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"You have no idea how scared I was." He admitted. "I've never been more scared in my entire life. Both of my girls lives hanging on the line."

"But you said Hartley is ok, right?" AJ asked and he nodded. "And I'm fine so it's over now."

"It's going to be a long road." Punk warned her. "You can't just jump back on your feet and we can't take her home with us."

"I know." She frowned. "But she's ok and that's what's most important."

"Yea." Punk agreed, relieved for that at least.

"I saw David." AJ told him and he looked at her. "It was like a dream. It felt like five minutes. He told me that you're going through something."

"It was just a dream." Punk reminded her taking her hand. "I was going through a rough time with you on that table but now I'm all good."

"I thought I was dead." She admitted. "Why else would I see him?"

"You're not dead and you weren't." he assured her. "It was just a dream."

"He told me how much she weighed." AJ pointed out.

"You probably heard the doctors. You were in and out of it." Punk told her.

"He said I have to keep my eyes open, not everyone is sincere." She said to him.

"Like I said, it was just a dream." He repeated.

"Just tell me you love me." She requested.

"I love you." He said without question.

* * *

Another hour later Punk helped AJ out of the bed and with the IV in her arm he helped walk her down to the NICU. They stepped inside and the nurse nodded and she saw Hugh over by one glass and knew her daughter was there. He promised to stay in town for as long as the baby needed and he meant that literally, he'd be right by her side.

"This is her." Punk whispered stopping in front and she nearly fainted but Punk caught her.

"She's ok." Hugh told the nurses helping Punk get her on her feet.

"She's so small." AJ gasped pressing her palms to the glass.

"She's strong though." Hugh told her.

"Oh my god." She cried staring down at her daughter who was hooked up to wires.

"She's ok." Punk promised her. "She just needs a little help for a few weeks, right?"

"Four maybe three." Hugh told her. "She's very lucky."

"She's small but beautiful." AJ said looking at her then looked over to Punk. "Isn't she pretty?"

"So pretty." Punk agreed looking at his daughter for himself. "She looks like you."

"No. She's a perfect mix of us both." AJ said looking at her closely, practically pressing her face to the glass. "When can I hold her?" she asked Hugh.

"Tomorrow." He told her. "Right now she needs to rest and so do you."

"She needs to be held." AJ insisted. "She's not going to know us."

"She already does." Hugh assured her.

"Can I stay with her?" AJ asked him..

"You can stay for a little bit but you have to get some sleep." Hugh told her. "I'll give you both a few minutes."

"Thank you." Punk mouthed to him and he nodded and walked off.

"I want to take her home so bad." AJ said looking at the baby.

"I know you do but this is something you have to patience." Punk warned her and she nodded strongly. "You're not going to like it but this is helping her."

"I know." She sniffled now trying to sound strong "Hi Hartley." She greeted into the glass. "Mommy is here and so is daddy. He's going to spend every moment with you that he can and he's going to make sure you're safe because that's what he does."

"I think she hears you." Punk said to AJ.

"I hope so." She sighed. "Look at what we made together."

"She's pretty perfect." Punk admitted admiring her holding back his own tears. "Nah, she's definitely perfect."

"How could she not be?" AJ teased through her tears. "How is it possible to love someone so much who is so small?"

"I was just thinking the same thing." He said in awe of the small being in front of them.

AJ rested her back against Punk's chest and he kissed the top of her head as they both stayed for as long as AJ could physically stand and watched their daughter.

* * *

 **A/N: Baby is here! Punk is in serious debt, Jack is being a dad and we'll see more Alex! Thanks for the reviews!**


	35. Hold On

**Hold On**

* * *

The next morning Punk was still by AJ's side, refusing to leave her or Hartley. He kept peering into the NICU to stare at Hartley as well. Sleeping was not an option for him.

"How's it going?" Jason asked approaching Punk as he was glancing through the glass window of the room Hartley was in.

"AJ and Hartley are both doing really good." Punk told him.

"I just stopped by AJ's room but she was sleeping." Jason told him. "Did you sleep?"

"Nah." Punk said shaking his head. "She's small." he said looking at Hartley.

"Small like AJ, tough like her too." Jason assured him. "Do you need anything?"

"Yea I do." Punk said turning to look at him. "I need you to sell the car for me as soon as you can and get me cash."

"What? Why?" Jason asked.

"They canceled my insurance." Punk whispered. "They're going to toss AJ and Hartley out."

"They can't do that." Jason scoffed waving it off.

"They can transfer them to county and they won't get proper care there." Punk told him quietly. "I need to pay them something. Here's the key." He said taking it off of his keyring.

"I don't even know how much to sell it for-" Jason began.

"You'll figure it out. Whoever offers the most in cash." Punk reminded him.

"Hey." Jack greeted walking over.

"You'll take care of that for me?" Punk asked Jason and he nodded.

"Hey kid." Jack nodded to Jason who smiled and slapped his shoulder as he walked away.

"Took care of your insurance problem." Jack told him passing him his and AJ's insurance cards.

"What? How?" Punk asked dumbfounded.

"I pretended to be you and pleaded." Jack shrugged. "You missed last months payment. I paid it and had them activate it right away."

"Thank you." Punk said sincerely.

"I already gave it to the nurses, everything is squared away." Jack told him and Punk nodded. "Just worry about your family. How is she doing?" he asked nodding towards the nursery.

"She's doing well. It's still going to be a few weeks." Punk told him and Jack nodded.

"How's the wife?" Jack questioned.

"She was up all night asking me to check on the baby and asking when she could hold her." Punk smirked. "She finally passed out a couple of hours ago."

"Get the rest while you can." Jack urged. "You'll have a lot of sleepless nights to look froward to. Especially a premature baby."

"Yea?" Punk asked unsurely.

"You just have to be extra cautious. You were premature." Jack confided.

"No kidding." Punk mumbled looking back at Hartley.

"Yea we were up all hours making sure you were breathing alright. We even took those CPR classes." Jack told him.

"I had no idea." Punk admitted.

"How could ya?" Jack shrugged. "Point is, you turned out ok."

"I'm going to need to be home more to help AJ." Punk told him.

"You can't afford to take too much time off." Jack warned him.

"I can't afford to even take today off." Punk told him. "But I can't leave my wife and daughter either."

"You can afford a couple of days." Jack said to him. "I have a couple of cars on my lot I'm going to send to your shop and have the guys work on them for me."

"You don't have to give me business." Punk said shaking his head.

"What did I say about being too proud? I need work done on a few cars so I'm paying your shop to do it." Jack told him sternly.

"Thanks." Punk said to him.

"I saw you've been out here for a while, she just woke up." A nurse said peeking her head out. "Ready to hold her?"

"It should be my wife." Punk said nervously. "I'll go get her-"

"Your wife will have all day to get a chance but we have a small window right now." The nurse told him.

"Do it." Jack said pushing him.

"Just put on the gown and gloves." The nurse pointed out for him.

"AJ should really be doing this." Punk said getting the yellow hospital gown on.

"Well she's sleeping and your daughter needs to be held by a parent and that's you now." Jack said anxiously. "Hurry up!"

"I am." Punk hissed at him.

Punk walked into the room as the baby was being removed and the nurse placed her in his arms. He was so afraid he's squash her. She was so tiny. So frail, yet so full of life. He looked down at her and remained frozen so he wouldn't startle or upset her.

"Wow." Punk whispered looking at her.

"She's a looker." Jack confirmed standing directly behind Punk, peering over his shoulder.

"She's amazing." Punk said in complete awe of the small being in his arms. "I hate that she's hooked up to all of these wires." he frowned.

"It's temporary." Jack told him.

"I made her." Punk said in shock.

"You had some help." Jack snorted.

"I wish there was more I could do for her." Punk said to Jack but looking at Hartley.

"You're doing everything you could possibly do." Jack assured him.

"We might not even a home to take her home to if I don't step up my game." Punk reminded him.

"It's going to turn around, trust me." Jack assured him. "Stop thinking about the negative. You're holding your baby daughter for the first time. Appreciate it. Not everyone gets a moment like this."

"You're right." Punk agreed.

"Talk to her." Jack encouraged.

"And say what?" Punk asked. "She doesn't even know me."

"Oh she knows you." Jack said to him. "She's heard you for the last couple of months. I used to read to you while you were in NICU. Used to bring comics."

"That explains my appreciation of comic books." Punk snorted. "I should bring them for her."

"She'd probably like that." Jack agreed.

* * *

AJ slowly opened her eyes and it wasn't her husband or mother who greeted her, it was Alex who was leaning over her bed and starring at her.

"Sorry, didn't meant to scare you." Alex said stepping away. "I bought you flowers." She said pointing them out.

"Oh that was nice." AJ said trying to sit up but she was still in a lot of pain.

"They're your favorite." Alex pointed out proudly.

"Yea." AJ said glancing at them. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She said sitting on the edge of AJ's bed. "When are you getting out?"

"It won't be for another couple of days." AJ said to her.

"You look good." Alex assured her. "You don't look like you should be here past today."

"My body feels a different way." AJ teased. "Have you seen my mom or Phil?"

"Nope." Alex shrugged.

"I really appreciate you coming down here Alex and thank you for the flowers but I need to rest." AJ told her and Alex jumped off the bed.

"You don't want me around?" Alex asked sadly.

"It's not that. It's just I really want to go see the baby today and they won't let me if I haven't rested enough." AJ reasoned.

"That's a terrible excuse AJ." Alex said grabbing her bag in a huff. "If you don't want me around just say it."

"I swear Alex it's not it's just-" AJ stopped when Alex knocked her vase of flowers onto the floor and stormed out of the room passing Jason on her way.

"What the hell was that?" Jason asked watching Alex storm away.

"She's just really needy and normally I play into it but I need to focus on my daughter instead." AJ said as Jason carefully stepped over the glass.

"That's crazy." Jason said to her. "You need to be careful at the crisis center AJ." He warned her.

"She's harmless." AJ told him and he eyed her. "She really is."

"Right." Jason said to her. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I want to see my baby." AJ told him.

"Punk was watching her." Jason told her and AJ smiled.

"Good. I don't want her alone." AJ said to him. "While I have you here, I have to tell you about this wild dream I had while I was in surgery. I saw David but it really wasn't a dream."

"What?" Jason smirked.

"David was there and he was telling me what was happening with the baby and told me she'd be ok." AJ said to him. "He said he has three great looking grandchildren."

"He does." Jason agreed smugly.

"He said Phil is going through a hard time." AJ admitted and Jason didn't react. "Is it about the shop? I know it's not doing well."

"You let Phil worry about all of that." Jason told her. "I'm going to take a few weeks off at the bank and pick up his slack at the shop so he can be with you and the baby."

"You can't do that." AJ argued.

"Lucky for me my boss is my father-in-law." Jason told her. "Mike just called me and told me Jack sent over a bunch of cars so they're pretty busy. It's picking up again."

"Good." AJ said relieved.

"He just feels the weight of the world on his shoulders you know? This birth was very unexpected." Jason pointed out.

"Tell me about it." AJ remarked sarcastically.

"You know how he is. He wants to fix everything and do it all himself. He's stubborn." Jason shrugged.

"You'll look out for him? Make sure he doesn't get in over his head?" AJ asked him.

"Of course." Jason promised.

* * *

Punk was heading to AJ's room when he saw Hugh who waved him over to the waiting area.

"Is everything ok?" he asked. "Is it AJ?"

"She's fine. She's in with her brother." Hugh told him. "How are you holding up?"

"Tired." Punk told him honestly. "But I just got to hold Hartley for the first time."

"Yea? Magical huh?" Hugh asked with a grin.

"Yea." Punk admitted with a tired smile.

"You know I was never able to hold April when she was first born, I wasn't in the picture." Hugh said taking a seat and Punk joined him. "But having a little girl changes your life. Makes you get your priorities in order."

"I have them in order." Punk told him.

"I know you do. I don't want you to think I've ever looked down on you for what you do." Hugh told him. "Did you know that my father was a construction worker? We lived in a trailer my whole life and I had to pay my way through med-school."

"AJ never mentioned it." Punk told him honestly.

"April never met my father he passed away when I graduated." Hugh told him. "He was cool." Hugh admitted with a smirk. "He had a bunch of friends and everyone just loved him. He worked so hard to provide for me and my mother and he did. We always had food on the table, running water and presents under the tree for Christmas. It didn't matter what he did for living I was proud of him. Now of course construction work wasn't always steady. There were times we really struggled and had to get help from my mother parents which he hated but he did it because it was the right thing to do."

"Where are you going with this?" Punk asked him.

"Jason tried to sell me your car." Hugh said to him. "I also know the hospital had issues with your insurance. You have a newborn daughter who is going to need a little extra attention and AJ won't be able to work for a while due to the surgery. It's an extra few weeks off of her feet."

"I don't want to have to ask for help." Punk told him honestly. "It will kill me."

"You're not asking." Hugh said to him. "April is my daughter in every sense of the word, Hartley is my granddaughter and you are now my son. I want to help. We all go through slumps Phil, when I first married Pricella and was paying off my school loans I had to ask my grandparents."

"I thought moving the shop was going to help." Punk admitted.

"You were in an awful building. Is that the type of place you'd want your daughter to grow up in and visit you?" Hugh asked and Punk's heart nearly dropped thinking of all of the creeps that wandered that building.

"No." Punk said shaking his head.

"You're doing what's best for your family and you took a gamble. Give it some time, it will pick up again." Hugh assured him.

"It's all I know." Punk admitted. "And now I have this small family and I'm questioning everything."

"You built a car. You've got some talent there." Hugh smirked. "I don't want you worrying about money while you have a baby in the NICU and wife in recovery. Pricella and I are going to help out in anyway we can and that doesn't just mean money. We'll swap weeks and come and stay with you both and help too. Just let us know."

"I just don't feel right taking money from you." Punk admitted.

"We're family." Hugh told him. "No one thinks any less of you. You'll end up back on your feet soon."

"I will." Punk promised him. "And I'll pay you back."

"You can pay me back all you want, the money you've been giving me for the house has been going right into an account for Hartley anyway." Hugh smirked.

"Thank you." Punk said to him.

"Don't thank me, like I said we're family." Hugh reminded him. "And please stop trying to sell your car, April will kill you." He laughed. "Or worse, I'll take you up in the offer because I was looking at it the other night and it's a beauty. You have a real knack for cars."

"It's in my blood I guess." Punk shrugged.

"It's a talent." Hugh corrected. "You should be proud of it. Maybe instead of just fixing cars you can re-model them, add on to the shop and I would love to invest in that because I have feeling I'd make a lot of money back on that."

"You think so?" Punk asked curiously.

"Sure." Hugh said positively. "You moved to a higher end area you'd get a lot of customers and like I said you'd have to add on but I'd invest."

"I'll talk to Jason about it." Punk told him.

"Good." Hugh said standing up. "Alright, let's go get April I'm sure she's itching-" he stopped and looked over to AJ's door.

"Can I go see her now?" AJ asked limping out of her room holding onto her IV. "I'm going anyway." She said and Punk quickly stood up and walked over to her.

"Just wait for us." Punk said catching up to her.

"Did you hold her?" AJ asked looking up at him as he held her at his side to keep her balanced.

"I did." He told her.

"How amazing was it?" she asked.

"Pretty amazing." He confirmed.

"I can't wait." AJ said anxiously.

* * *

Punk was in the yellow hospital gown with gloves on as AJ sat dressed the same holding Hartley for the first time. In the chair was his entire world.

"What are you thinking?" Punk asked since AJ hadn't spoke in the last five minutes.

"I think even though she was early she's still perfect." AJ said to him but not taking her eyes off of her daughter. "I wanted her so badly and now she's here and it's better than imagined. I can't wait to take her home."

"We have to be patient remember?" He asked her.

"I know." She whispered. "I just don't feel right going home without her. What if she needs something? What if someone tries to steal her? She's the prettiest one here." She pointed out seriously and he smirked.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." He assured her.

"It just doesn't feel right." she admitted sadly. "Maybe they'll let me sleep here."

"They won't." He told her. "We still have a lot to set up at home for her since she's a tad earlier then we expected."

"She's impatient just like her mom." AJ remarked proudly looking back down at her.

"Wonderful." Punk forced out with a smile. "Just what I need."

* * *

 **A/N: Short filler chapter. Next chapter speeds things up, thanks for the reviews! :)**


	36. Lucky Girl

**Lucky Girl**

* * *

Seven weeks had come and gone and Hartley still wasn't home but she was going to be home the next day. AJ was putting final touches on her nursery while Punk was back at the shop most days trying to work as much as he could while he and AJ spent most nights at the hospital visiting Hartley.

"Do you think this looks ok?" AJ asked Pricella who was in town to help AJ.

"The room is beautiful." Pricella smiled. The room was a dark pink and was decorated beautifully. "Your nursery was white." she told AJ.

"Yea well I want some color in her life. She's been in a hospital for the first two months of her life." AJ told her setting up her stuffed animals. "She won't be in here much anyway she's staying with me and Phil for a while."

"Is that wise? She might get too attached." Pricella warned her.

"She's a newborn." AJ scoffed.

"She's not though." Pricella corrected.

"I want her to be attached so does Phil. We have a bassinet set up our room so we can watch her closely. She is coming off of breathing tubes for the first time so we have to make sure she breathes through the night." AJ told her. "Now are you in town to judge my parenting choices or to help?" she snapped.

"Help." Pricella answered quickly. "I just want to help that's all honey."

"So be a little more supportive. We have two different parenting techniques clearly." AJ noted.

"Mine wasn't always wrong though." Pricella said to her. "Sometimes I feel like you make me out to be a monster."

"You weren't. It's just I want different for Hartley that's all." AJ shrugged. "I don't want her nose in the books all of the time, I don't want her across the house I want her with me."

"Fine." Pricella said to her. "What can I do?"

"I need to make sure everything is extra clean for her. She can't get sick." AJ told her.

"I called a cleaning service." Pricella told her. "They'll be here at five and I'll be here as well to make sure they don't take anything."

"Oh, mom." AJ sighed shaking her head.

"It's the best way to make sure everything is really clean" Pricella shrugged. "I don't clean April."

"I don't either." AJ admitted. "Phil cleans."

"You're very lucky." Pricella teased.

"Yea." AJ said with a soft smile. "He's been so great. He's taken care of everything and I haven't gotten a chance to thank you and Hugh for the money you gave us."

"Don't you dare." Pricella warned her. "We're family. It's what family does. Don't mention it again."

"Still, it means a lot. I don't know what we would have done without you guys." AJ told her sincerely.

"Money is something Hugh and I are very fortunate to have a lot of and there's no point in having any of it if we can't share with our family." Pricella told her.

"You were singing a different tune back when I first moved out here." AJ noted.

"That was different April." Pricella sighed sitting in a rocking chair located in the corner of the room. "I didn't want you to go. I did smother you a lot."

"You can't spell mother without smother." AJ remarked.

"I just wanted you to stay home with me forever." Pricella told her. "I thought I sheltered you so much that you wouldn't survive on your own but you proved me wrong. You put yourself through school, got a job, met a wonderful man and now you're a mom. You did it all right. I couldn't be prouder of you."

"Thanks mom." AJ smiled.

"David would be proud as well." Pricella smiled. "I do wish you were living in New Jersey so I could have more time with my granddaughter."

"You're welcome here anytime." AJ reminded her. "I have my brother and Kate here, Hartley is going to grow up with her cousins."

"That's nice." Pricella told her with a smile. "I always wish you had a cousin or sibling to grow up with it."

"I didn't know Hugh couldn't have children." AJ said to her.

"Doesn't matter, he loves as if you were his own blood." Pricella told her.

"You think I'll be a good mom?" AJ asked her and Pricella laughed.

"Of course dear, you have so much love to give." Pricella said to her.

"It's more than just loving her, it's raising her." AJ reminded her.

"It will come naturally." Pricella assured her.

* * *

"The extension is huge." Jason said approaching the outside of the shop.

Hugh and Punk went ahead on the investment to extend the shop into doing re-models and Hugh had a list of friends lined up and having their cars sent there the minute it opened.

"I know. We're going to make so much money." Punk said to Jason as they eyed the construction work. "It's crazy."

"David would be so happy." Jason smiled. "You've turned his old little shop into this high-end money making machine and you're still staying true to the roots by keeping the shop the same."

"I hope so." Punk said to him. "I don't know if he'd hate it or love it."

"He'd love it." Jason assured him. "When are you picking up the baby?"

"Tomorrow morning." Punk told him almost nervously.

"What are you so scared about?" Jason laughed. "She's doing great."

"I know she is and that's the most important thing now comes the part where AJ and I have to do it alone. No nurses to help us or check on her just us." Punk told him. "What if she stops breathing?"

"You took those CPR classes." Jason reminded him.

"I think I'd be too frozen in fear." Punk said to him.

"Nah, it's different. Once she's in the house with you it's like you morph into this protective dad." Jason told him. "I mean I have two boys and my reflexes are insane. I catch them before they fall, I can feel when they're up to no good- it's like a superpower. Speaking of them, they're real excited to meet their cousin. Well DJ is, Brian just shadows him. I figure we train the boys young to shadow Hartley."

"I'll need extra eyes on her in school." Punk said seriously. "Oh my god now I'm back to worrying about her growing up and dating." He groaned.

"So happy I didn't have a girl for that reason, so thanks a lot for putting the pressure on me by giving me a niece." Jason remarked.

"She looks more and more like AJ everyday. I keep asking her if I'm the father." Punk told him seriously and Jason laughed.

"I'm serious!" Punk said to him. "She's like this tiny Puerto Rican princess."

"She has your..." Jason trailed off.

"Nothing." Punk said to him. "Not one ugly gene in her body." he grumbled under his breath. "You'll have a girl next it's only fair."

"Oh no." Jason laughed. "Kate and I are done." he told him.

"Seriously?" Punk asked and Jason nodded.

"Two is more than enough for us." Jason said to him. "Kate was thinking about trying for a girl but since you and AJ produced one she's satisfied with spoiling her. You and AJ want more kids?"

"We haven't even gotten our first one home yet." Punk scoffed. "We'll talk about it in a year or so."

"You'll have all girls and I'll have all boys." Jason said to him.

"Don't say that." Punk groaned.

"Hey, when is future jail bait getting home?" Mike asked walking over to them and both glared at him.

"I told you to stop calling her that." Punk warned him.

"It's a joke." Mike laughed. "I wouldn't date your daughter even when she turns 18, don't worry."

"Shut up." Punk warned him. "And tomorrow morning."

"There's a bunch of crap at the apartment Maria got for the baby. Little dresses and shoes." Mike told him and Punk nodded.

"She already has more clothes than I do." Punk told them. "Who knew babies needed so much."

"It's not baby's." Jason corrected. "It's girls I'm telling ya, and it's only going to get worse the older she gets."

"You'll be building an extension on your house next." Mike teased.

"As long as she's healthy she can have anything she wants." Punk told them.

"He's already wrapped around her finger." Mike whispered to Jason who nodded in agreement.

"What was that?" Punk asked.

"We just have been saying since AJ has you wrapped her finger how long it will take for Hartley to have the same power." Mike shrugged.

"Please, you're one to talk." Punk scoffed at Jason.

* * *

The next night Hartley was finally home and sleeping in the middle of Punk and AJ's bed as both just looked at her.

"She's breathing right?" AJ asked in a whisper.

"Yup." Punk said eyeing his sleeping daughter carefully.

"You think she likes it here?" she asked quietly.

"I'm sure the bed is a lot more comfortable then what she's been sleeping in." Punk smirked. "She's so cute I can't stand it. She snores a little, like you."

"Larry is dying to see her." AJ said to him.

"She's too little and new here. We'll let him play with her soon." Punk promised. "He's just too rough right now and she's delicate."

"Very." AJ agreed. "I don't want to roll on her when I'm sleeping."

"I'll be up." Punk told her.

"You should sleep." She encouraged.

"I don't think I could even if I wanted to." He admitted. "I just can't keep my eyes off of her."

"You're such a great dad already." AJ smiled looking over to him.

"You think so?" he asked.

"Oh yea." AJ said surely. "You haven't stopped watching her since she got here. You're making sure she's ok. I should take Larry out."

"I'll take him, it's late." Punk told her.

"It's eight." She laughed getting out of the bed carefully.

"You're leaving me alone with her?" Punk asked her in shock.

"Yea I think you can handle it." She smirked putting on her sneakers.

"What if she starts crying?" He asked her. "You should stay."

"If she starts crying just pick her up." AJ said putting on her jacket. "You'll be fine. My mom is across the hall if you get desperate."

The second Punk heard the front door close Hartley's little eyes shot open and Punk froze.

"Don't." he whispered. "Please don't just wait-" he began but she started crying. "Are you hungry?" he asked his daughter. "Diaper change?" he kept asking her but she just kept crying.

Punk stood up and lifted Hartley off of the bed and held her in his arms and her crying got lower.

"Yea? You like being held?" Punk asked slightly bouncing her in his arms. "I can do this. This is easy."

* * *

AJ was letting Larry drag to all of his favorites to sniff before finding a spot to finally go to the bathroom.

"Hi AJ." A voice greeted and there she saw Alex.

"Hi Alex." AJ greeted with a a sad smile. "I haven't seen you in a few weeks."

"I know. I hated the way I behaved at the hospital." Alex said to her with a laugh. "I tried calling you a bunch of times."

"I know, you kept hanging up." AJ noted.

"It's just I didn't think you wanted me around anymore." Alex admitted.

"It's not that Alex." AJ said to her. "You just have to understand that I have a daughter now and a lot of my time and energy has to go to her."

"Well aren't you coming back to the center?" Alex frowned.

"No Alex I'm not." AJ told her. "I graduated and in a few months I'm going to get a job in my field."

"So that's it?" Alex asked hurt. "We're not friends anymore?"

"Of course we are." AJ said shaking her head. "I just won't see you as much."

"Sounds like the friendship is over to me." Alex said coldly. "Why are you part of an outreach program AJ? Was it to look good on applications?"

"Alex you need to hang out with different people." AJ told her. "I'm of course your friend but I have a life."

"And I don't?" Alex asked back insulted.

"That came out wrong." AJ said shaking her head.

"No I think you meant every word. I can't believe I ever considered you to be my friend. I wanted to be just like you. You're so pretty and smart and everyone loves you." Alex said eyeing her coldly.

"Alex don't go." AJ pleaded but she already turned and was headed down the street.

"What a whack job." Jack snorted coming up behind AJ.

"You scared me." AJ jumped startled.

"Sorry." He smiled. "I just got out of work and drove by to see if the lights were on and-"

"You want to see her." AJ smiled. "Come inside. She's sleeping but I'm sure she'll be up soon." She said tugging on Larry's leash and they walked back to the house.

"I got her this stuffed Disney princess." Jack said holding it up.

"The little Mermaid."AJ smiled. "One of my favorites."

"How is she?" Jack asked anxiously.

"She's doing great." AJ told him. "Phil it totally obsessed with her. Won't take his eyes off of her."

* * *

When they walked into the house Punk was holding Hartley in the kitchen as he prepared a bottle for her.

"She was crying." Punk told her.

"She seems happy now." AJ smirked leaning over as Larry scratched at his leg trying to get a look at the baby.

"I got her something." Jack said holding it up.

"You want to hold her?" AJ offered and Punk glared at her.

"I'm not going to hurt her." Jack huffed at Punk. "I just want to meet her. I didn't get to hold her at the hospital."

"Phil." AJ whispered.

"Alright." Punk agreed hesitantly and Jack sat down at a chair at the kitchen table. "Be careful with her she still very fragile."

"I've held a baby before." Jack scoffed holding his arms out and Punk carefully placed her into his arms. "Oh look at that." Jack grinned. "Hi Hartley I'm Jack."  
AJ looked over to Punk who let out a sigh.

"Grandpa." Punk corrected.

"Really?" Jack asked jerking his head up to look at Punk.

"Yea. You've been by to see her at the hospital almost every single night, you helped us out and you've brought me a lot of business to my shop." Punk said to him. "You've earned the title."

"This is amazing." Jack grinned as a tear fell from his eye.

"Are you crying?" Punk asked stunned.

"I'm a grandpa." He said happily. "And I am going to spoil you so much." He promised looking down at Hartley.

"Great. That's what I need, more people to spoil her." AJ smirked.

"You're one to talk." Punk grinned.

"I didn't have uncles, aunts, two set grandparents." She pointed out.

"She's a lucky one." Jack grinned smiling down at her.

"I ran into Alex outside." AJ told Punk as he finished off Hartley's bottle.

"I don't like her." Punk said to her. "She's unstable and I get a single white female vibe off of her."

"She's really upset with me." AJ told him.

"What are you supposed to do? You just had a baby who has been in the hospital." Punk shrugged. "You can't worry about a needy little girl."

"That is my job though Phil." AJ insisted.

"No your job is to help people in need. Alex doesn't need anything but your undivided attention." Punk said to her.

"Can I feed her?" Jack asked holding his hand out for the bottle.

"I guess." He grumbled passing Jack the bottle.

"I think I should go by and see her tomorrow." AJ said to him.

"It's the baby's first day home you shouldn't be rushing around." Punk said to her. "Hartley needs you here."

"Yea I know."AJ sighed. "I just hate that she's so angry with me."

"She's insane." Jack scoffed.

"See? Even Jack agrees." Punk said to her. "Worry about you. You're still recovering yourself."

"I feel much better." AJ said brushing it off.

"Look at the way she's looking at me." Jack grinned. "I'm her favorite."

"She looks at everyone that way that feeds her." Punk scoffed. "If I could train Larry to feed her he'd be her favorite too."

"Don't take this moment from me." Jack warned him.

* * *

The next morning Punk was wide awake but exhausted. Hartley woke them up every three hours and he had finally gotten her down for sleep in her little chair that was set up in the living room while AJ slept in the bedroom. The doorbell ringing caused him to cringe and ran to it so they wouldn't do it again and risk waking up the baby.

"Damn you look like shit." Mike snorted walking inside.

"Shh." Punk hissed. "The baby is sleeping."

"Sorry." Mike whispered. "Anyway I wanted to let you know that I went by the shop late last night to make sure it was locked up after the construction guys left and I saw Shane and his buddies doing _business_ right outside the building."

"Seriously?" Punk asked and Mike nodded.

"Could be why people stopped coming to the shop for a while. It's a good neighborhood they don't want deal with people like Shane dealing, it makes us look bad." Mike told him and Punk shook his head.

"I'll take care of it." Punk said to him.

"I'll just call the cops." Mike offered.

"Fuck that." Punk mumbled. "He's screwing up our business. None of the higher end clients are going to come to the shop for remodeling with him dealing outside the front door."

"I don't get what his problem is." Mike admitted.

"He's still pissed at me." Punk huffed.

"I don't know man we're not kids anymore." Mike reminded him. "As a matter of fact you have your own kid and Jason has two the last thing you should be doing is fucking around with a guy like Shane. You're off the next two weeks anyway I'll handle this."

"It's not you he's trying to piss off." Punk reminded him.

"I love that shop just as much as you and Jason." Mike told him. "I'll take care of it. By the time you get back things will be back to normal."

"You don't have to." Punk told him.

"But I'm going to." Jason shrugged then looked behind Punk. "Your dog is eating your baby's sock." he told Punk who turned his head and saw Larry tugging on the little sock on Hartley foot and as if on cue Hartley began to cry startling Larry.

"No Larry." Punk hissed running over to the baby. "That's Hartleys." He said picking up the baby and trying to reach for the sock in Larry's mouth but he ran off with it. "Son of a bitch." He mumbled.

"Seems like you've got your hands full." Mike remarked nervously backing towards the door.

"Larry!" Punk yelled but his loud voice caused Hartley to cry anymore. "I'm sorry baby." He cooed as Mike slipped out the front door. "Daddy isn't yelling at you."

"What is all the noise?" AJ asked walking out of the bedroom.

"Larry stole her sock and woke her up." Punk whined.

"Oh." AJ pouted holding her arms out and Punk passed the baby off to her. "Larry is just playing with you." She told her daughter who was still crying.

"I told you to get rid of that dog before the baby got home." Pricella remarked walking out of the guest room.

"Larry is part of the family he's not going anywhere." AJ told her.

"Give me my granddaughter." Pricella instructed holding her arms out and AJ passed her Hartley. "That's a girl." Pricella said as Hartley's cries began to dwindle.

"How are you doing that?" AJ asked shocked.

"You'll get it soon." Pricella assured her. "Why don't you two try to get some sleep and I'll take care of Hartley."

"It's ok." AJ said to her.

"I would really take these moments before I leave tomorrow." Pricella warned them.

"Good idea." Punk agreed grabbing AJ by the hand.

"But-"AJ began.

"Rare moments AJ." Punk reminded her and pulled her into the bedroom so they could get some sleep.

"They're going to do good by you." Pricella assured Hartley who was resting against her grandmother's chest. "You're a lucky little girl."


	37. Home for the Holiday's

**Home for the Holiday's**

* * *

The weeks had passed and Punk and AJ were adjusting to parenthood nicely. They were still frantic over every noise she made but she was doing well. She was doing physical therapy since she was a preemie and was doing amazing. She wouldn't have many setbacks and now AJ was beginning to back into the swing of things for herself.

"Make sure she keeps her hat on." AJ said tugging Hartley's down in the stroller. "It's going to get really cold."

"I got this." Punk said to her. "I won't be long. I just have to run into the shop to pick up a few things."

"You've never taken her out by yourself before." AJ reminded him anxiously.

"Do you think I'm not capable of caring for my own daughter?" Punk mocked.

"Of course you are." AJ said to him.

"Go get your nails done-" Punk began.

"Hair." AJ corrected narrowing her eyes at him.

"Right, sorry." Punk smirked. "Go get your hair done we'll be fine."

"Maybe I'll skip getting my hair done." AJ suggested.

"We're leaving for New Jersey tomorrow to spend Thanksgiving with your family and all you have talked about was how you can't show up with bad hair." Punk reminded her.

"That's because again, they're inviting a ton of people." AJ groaned. "Alright, mommy loves you." She said reaching into the stroller and kissing Hartley. "I love you so, so-"

"AJ." Punk sighed.

"She's going to be without me for the first time." AJ reminded him seriously.

"For two hours." Punk scoffed. "She's in great hands."

"You won't let her play with anything at the shop will you?" AJ asked nervously.

"I was going to let her work the lift machine..." Punk trailed off as he glared at her.

"I'm crazy, I know." AJ said zipping up her jacket and reached up and kissed him. "I love you too by the way."

"Yea?" He teased.

"I'm really looking forward to reconnecting with you." She whispered to him.

"Me too." He practically moaned. "Tonight."

"Tonight." She confirmed. "Just don't mess up my hair."

"I make no promises." He said seriously.

* * *

When Punk arrived at the shop for some paperwork on the extension he was surprised to see Mike inside the office with Shane. Mike had promised Punk he handled the Shane situation and everything seemed to have died down. The office doors opened and Shane stepped out first and smirked when he saw Punk.

"Hey Punk." Shane greeted walking over to him stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"What's he doing here?" Punk asked looking beyond Shane's shoulder at Mike.

"It's just business man." Shane assured him and Punk jerked his head back mockingly. "And who is this beauty?" He asked leaning over the stroller and made a funny face at Hartley.

"Step back." Punk warned Shane who slowly stood up straight and eyed Punk.

"I was just introducing myself to your daughter." Shane remarked calmly. "We might be friends in 16 or so years."

"Over _your_ dead body." Punk hissed walking towards him.

"You're not going to lift a finger man." Shane mocked. "Your wife has had you on a leash since she got here and don't forget your daughter is right there. It would be a shame for her to see her daddy get hurt at such a young and impressionable age."

"It's cool man." Mike insisted stepping between the two.

"It's cool?" Punk mocked.

"Get out of here." Mike said to Shane who slowly back away with a grin.

"See you around dad." Shane winked then walked out of the shop.

"Are you here to see Uncle Mike?" Mike asked greeting Hartley with a big smile and lifted her out of her stroller.

"What the fuck was that about?" Punk demanded. "Why is he in my shop? You told me you took care of this shit!"

"I did." Mike assured him. "It was personal."

"Are you buying off of him?" Punk asked seriously and Mike rolled his eyes.

"Maria would fucking kill me." Mike said shaking his head.

"So what personal business do you two have?" Punk demanded to know.

"He doesn't conduct business outside the shop anymore. That's all you need to know." Mike said bouncing a happy Hartley.

"Of course he doesn't, he does it inside my office." Punk remarked. "That was nice of you to house his business."

"It's not like that." Mike said to him.

"So explain it to me now." Punk said trying to stay calm.

"I pay him off." Mike said to him and Punk shook his head.

"Are you fucking crazy!" Punk yelled and Hartley began to cry.

"Aw, look what you did." Mike pouted at Hartley but kept her out of reach of Punk. "Promise you won't hit me and I'll give her back otherwise she's my security."

"Give me my kid." Punk hissed holding his arms out and he took his crying daughter into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "You pay him to not do business here? He tried that shit with David years ago too and he didn't fall for it."

"It's just temporary." Mike said to him as Punk continued to try to sooth his daughter.

"Temporary until when?" Punk asked annoyed. "Why would you agree to begin with? You told me you took care of this Shane shit and instead you just got us in deeper."

"This is how the streets work." Mike reminded him.

"Not anymore it isn't." Punk said shaking his head in disgust. "I can't deal with this shit right now. I knew I should have taken care of this on my own."

"There are no other options now." Mike told him. "I did the safest thing. Do you want your shop burned to the ground before you even up your extension?"

"He says this shit all of the time." Punk reminded him. "Where are you getting the money to pay him anyway?"

"My fucking paychecks." Mike scoffed. "So you're welcome."

"I didn't ask you to pay him shit. If you couldn't have handled it I would have." Punk said walking into the office with Hartley on his hip and grabbing his paperwork.

"What's the big deal? It's a couple of bucks and keeps him out of our hair." Mike shrugged.

"The problem? My daughter is here and she's going to be here a lot for here on out and I don't want that fucking sleazy piece of shit around her." Punk spat.  
"I left that building because he was going to hurt my wife and now I have to fear for my daughter."

"I think you're being dramatic." Mike said to him.

"Says you. Shane never pinned Maria to the wall or had his buddy put a knife to her throat." Punk pointed out as he kissed Hartley's wet puffy cheek from tears that were now stopping. "He's not harmless and I don't want him around my family. He goes."

"I'll fix it." Mike said to him and Punk rolled his eyes placing Hartley into her stroller carefully.

"No, I'll fix it when I get back from Jersey." Punk said to him.

"Don't be mad, come on." Mike sighed as Punk walked right by him but he didn't respond he just walked out of the shop and left Mike feeling bad.

* * *

AJ walked out of the beauty salon and cringed when she saw Punk's SUV that she had to beg him to let her use to get her hair done. Keyed across the side of the car was 'bitch'. She knew who it was. Alex had been acting out a lot the last few weeks and as much as Punk wanted to call the police AJ wouldn't let him because she was harmless.

"Shit." She muttered running her hands over the door and reached for her phone. "It's me, I have an emergency and need you right away." she said into the phone quickly.

Less than ten minutes later Jason pulled up next to AJ's car and she was relieved.

"That was fast." She said to him.

"What's the emergency?" Jason asked anxiously.

"Look at Phil's car." She pointed out and Jason tilted his head.

"You do that?" He asked her and she glared at him.

"No." she mocked. "Someone did it while I was inside."

"AJ, do you realize that I was in the middle of a very important Hawks game." Jason forced out with a fake smile.

"Do you realize that Phil will never let me use his car again?" She asked seriously.

"I can't fix this here." Jason pointed out. "It would take a few days at least. So you're going to have to tell him."

"Do you think he'll even notice it?" she asked seriously and now Jason glared at her. "He's oblivious sometimes." she reasoned.

"He'll see it." Jason said shaking his head and running his hands over the letters. "Was this the girl from the crisis center?"

"Maybe." AJ shrugged. "No way to know for sure."

"Call the cops AJ." Jason said in a warning voice.

"She's a confused kid." AJ reasoned. "She's just lashing out, she needs help."

"You're right. And you're not a therapist you're a counselor." Jason told her. "This girl has some deep rooted issues."

"I'll talk to her." AJ told him and he shook his head. "She'll listen to reason."

"The only thing that girl listens to is the voices in her head." Jason said seriously. "This shit has gone on long enough. You call the cops or I am."

"I'll do it after the holiday." AJ said to him. "I have to pack for New Jersey."

"This is ridiculous now." Jason scoffed.

"I've been really busy she just feels left out." AJ explained.

"You're married and have a newborn." Jason reminded her. "You can't devote all of your time to case work anymore and she should understand that and the fact that she doesn't scares me."

"She's a confused kid." AJ told him with ease.

"Well, I don't know if Punk is going to agree with that." Jason remarked.

"It's going to be a long trip to Jersey." AJ groaned leaning against the car.

"You're driving out right?" Jason asked and she nodded.

"I don't want Hartley on a plane and we can stop if we have to." AJ told him. "And you're going to your in-laws?"

"Yea it'll be a two hour drive but I've got two screaming kids." Jason smirked.

"And Christmas we'll be together?" she asked hopefully.

"Yea. DJ is upset he's not spending Thanksgiving with Hartley as it is." Jason told her.

"I'm going to cook." She informed him and he formed a nervous smile. "I'm a good cook."

"I know it's just a lot. Are you parents coming to town?" Jason asked.

"No they'll be in for New Years, Christmas they're spending Aspen." She told him. "So I had to give them Thanksgiving. I just don't know if I can sit in the car with Phil rambling on about his car getting keyed."

"Just be happy that it was his SUV and not his other car." Jason smirked.

"You mean the car he was quick to sell?" AJ scoffed.

"He loves that car. The list goes you and Hartley, his car and then the Blackhawks." Jason teased. "He would do anything for you."

"I know." She said with a smile. "I should get going though before he sends out a search party or dares leave the house again with the baby."

"God forbid." Jason mocked and he gave her a hug. "Have a safe trip and I'll see you in a couple of days."

* * *

That night when AJ got him her and Punk didn't have anytime to reconnect since Hartley was extra fussy the entire night. Every time Punk tried to make a move she cried and they both gave up. They had a long trip ahead of them anyway. The first thing Punk noticed in the morning was the side of his car that was keyed and to AJ's surprise he didn't even argue about it, he packed up the car and baby and they took off peacefully. AJ was pleasantly surprised and the road trip went off perfectly. Within two days they were at her parents house.

"We set up a room for her." Pricella said taking Hartley right out of AJ's arms.

"She's going to sleep in our room." AJ told her.

"Right now, sure. But of course there will be a time when she's older and stays with us." Pricella smiled.. "You two get settled and I'm going to show off this little angel to the staff."

"Ok." AJ said reaching for her bag and Punk took the rest of them.

They headed into AJ's wing of the house and she was surprised to see her old room fully decorated as well.

"Wow." AJ whistled dropping her bag. "They really-"

"What the fuck are you going to do about this Alex thing?" Punk asked before she could finish and shut the door behind them.

"I thought we discussed this." AJ stated confused.

"I didn't say a word when I saw my car scratched up." Punk pointed out. "You thought that was it? That I would let it go? That I'd stay silent on a matter like that?"

"You stayed silent for two days." AJ shrugged and he laughed.

"We were in for a long trip and every time I yell Hartley cries." Punk told her. "Are going to handle this or am I?"

"She's a kid." AJ sighed.

"No Hartley is a kid." Punk corrected. "Alex is an adult who knows what she's doing and it's dangerous and you're going to have to talk to your boss at the center about her or the cops. I think it should be the cops since she should be paying to have my car fixed."

"Don't you like my hair?" AJ asked running her hand over new blonde streaks.

"Don't change the subject." Punk warned her.

"I've been neglecting some case work." AJ pointed out. "It's really my fault."

"AJ you almost died." Punk reminded her slowly. "Our daughter couldn't even breathe on her own, these last few weeks she's been home is the first time alone we've had with her. You're not an assigned case worker or counselor you volunteered and you're entitled to take some time to be with your family."

"My job doesn't work like that." AJ argued.

"Of course it does and again this isn't a job this was you volunteering out of the goodness of your heart." Punk reminded her. "It ends now with this lunatic. I don't need anymore psychos around my family."

"I'll take care of it." She promised him. "But what do you mean by anymore psychos?"

"It's nothing." He said running his hand over his face. "I just drove for two days straight I need to rest-"

"Don't do that." She warned him grabbing his arm as he walked pass her to get to the bed. "If something is happening I have a right to know."

"Shane was killing our business at the new shop." Punk told her and her eyes widened. "He was doing business outside and it scared the locals and business away. Mike told me he'd take care of it and by take care of it he's been paying him off."

"And you weren't going to tell me any of this?" AJ asked him. "What kind of crap is that? I have to tell you every little thing that happens in my life-"

"Our life." Punk corrected her.

"Exactly!" AJ yelled. "So how could you not tell me this? You keep telling me when I start work that Hartley is going to go to work with you whenever you can take her and you're going to bring her to a place where someone is dealing drugs?"

"Don't be stupid." He warned her coldly. "I wouldn't let you live in the same building with him you really think I'd let him withing hundred feet of my daughter?"

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" She asked him placing her hands on her hips.

"You went through a lot AJ the last thing you need to worry about is some stupid bullshit!" he yelled.

"And you didn't go through it with me?" She asked him. "You weren't there at the hospital day in and day out splitting your time between me and Hartley? You weren't losing sleep? You weren't worrying about paying our bills? Stop trying to be so macho! We're a family- we're husband and wife and if there's a problem with the shop or with money you have to tell me."

"Same goes for you." He snapped.

"I didn't lie!" She laughed. "I told you right away!"

"You only told me because I asked you and I only asked you because my car was fucked up!" He yelled back.

"We'll come back later." Pricella smiled holding Hartley at the door then walked out with her and closed the door.

"I don't want to fight in front of my parents." She said to him.

"There's nothing to fight about." Punk said to her. "When we get back to Chicago you're going to file a police report against Alex or I'm going to do it."

"I don't want to do that." She argued.

"Too bad." He said simply and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Are you my husband or parent?" She asked annoyed.

"Husband. A husband that loves you so much and doesn't want to have to worry about you." Punk informed her leaning down slightly so he was looking her directly in the eyes. "This is the way it's going to be."

"Fine. Handle the Alex thing." AJ said simply.

"I was planning on it." Punk said pulling the blankets down on the bed.

"And while you handle Alex I'll handle the Shane thing." She said to him and he jerked his head to look at her.

"Don't play games AJ." He said shaking his head tiredly. "I am tired, did you not hear me say how I needed a little sleep from all the driving?"

"You think you can swoop in and take care of my problems so I will do the same." She said to him. "Shane is very fond of me I'm sure I could convince to stay away from the shop."

"Why do you insist on driving me fucking crazy?" He demanded grabbing her by her arms and tugging her to him and cupping her face roughly. "Huh?"

"Because you drive me crazy. I'm just returning the favor." She said looking directly up at him.

Punk grabbed her face and pressed his lips roughly against hers and she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and he lifted her so her legs would wrap around his waist. The kisses were rough and Punk was sure she nipped his lip so hard it was bleeding. Punk carried her over to the bed and dropped her roughly and he quickly removed his shirt as she removed her own but both didn't take their off the others.

AJ reached forward and grabbing him by the top of his jeans and tugged him over to her as she got on her knees on the bed and quickly opened his belt, unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his zipper down. Punk reached behind her and tugged her hair back so she was looking straight up and moved just inches from her lips that she was anxious to kiss but he didn't. Punk pulled himself out of his jeans and boxers, letting them bunch around his ankle and stroked himself as he looked directly into her eyes. He cupped her face no and lead her to where he wanted her.

AJ didn't need directions or instructions, she knew what he wanted and she wanted to give it to me. She ran her tongue over him before taking him into her mouth. She was now on her hands and knees on the bed sucking on him as he guided her head at a quick pace. Punk was fully hard, so hard he was in agony but this wasn't how he wanted to end this. He pulled her face away and she stood up on the bed now and it was his turn to begin to move her lower half of clothing.

Punk gently tugged the back of her ankle sending her flying onto the bed falling on her ass and he tugged her jeans and underwear down her legs and roughly flipped her so she was on her stomach and grabbed her by the waist and lifted her onto her knees. Punk buried his face into her to plump cheeks and AJ clutched the bed sheets as she looked behind her to watch him. His finger was sliding into her body while his mouth remained in the back. AJ began to squirm and he kept going and going for as long as it took until she came. Once she did she sat upright and looked at him and took his hand and tugged him onto the bed.

Punk was laying flat on his back and AJ moved to straddle him and slowly sunk herself onto him, taking him fully into her body. She dropped all of her weight onto his chest and now she was kissing him sweetly. It had been five months since they were intimate and both missed it terribly. His arms wrapped around her body loosely as she continued to kiss him, neither moved besides that.

After ten minutes of just kissing he moved his arms to the back of her bra strap and unclasped it and she began to move up and down over his body while hers remained pressed against his.

Punk kept one arm on her back gently running his fingertips over her spine and one hand at her ass, clutching it and holding on for dear life. This went on for over fifteen minutes until AJ's movements began to increase and now he was holding her tightly as he began to match her pace as both desperately searched for their releases.

Finally a few minutes later they both peaked together and AJ smothered her mouth over his.

"I love you." He said finally pulling away from the kiss.

"I love you more." She whispered looking into his eyes.

"Not possible." He said eyeing up her face with such love.

"Possible. You gave me everything." She reminded him. "A life in Chicago, a life I used to dream about and now you gave me a beautiful little girl."

"I'd do anything to keep her safe." He told her sternly. "Don't ever doubt the things I would do for you two."

"I know that." she said nipping his lips.

"I mean it AJ. I worry about you." He said to her. "I just want you to be safe because without you I'd lose it all. Promise me you'll go to the police about Alex."

"I promise." She said willing to agree with anything he said.

"Promise me you'll stay out of this Shane mess." He added.

"Only if you promise me that you won't put yourself in danger." She responded. "You're not just our provider but we love you so much it hurts."

"I promise." he agreed and she gave him a weak smile.

* * *

The next day Punk was holding Hartley as the many guests at the Thanksgiving dinner came over to see her. AJ had her dressed in a beautiful dress and hat that Punk knew Hartley must have hated but like him, Hartley put on a brave face and didn't cry or fuss with all the strangers approaching her.

"I know this blows but it makes your grandparents happy." He whispered into Hartley's ear.

"My turn with her." AJ said holding her arms out.

"No way." Punk scoffed. "These are your people, Hartley is my people."

"They are not my people." AJ hissed stomping her foot and Punk chuckled.

"I hope you don't act like this when you're older." Punk said looking at Hartley and sticking his tongue out at her.

"This is torture." She sighed latching onto his free arm. "This is so boring and I am so hungry that I'm considering eating Hartley."

"Back away from the child." He teased.

"Doesn't she look like a little turkey?" AJ asked smiling at the baby.

"No, get out of here." He snorted.

"April." A voice greeted and AJ turned around and plastered on a smile.

"Sam." she greeted and instinctively reached behind herself for his free hand.

"It's been a long time." she forced out and Punk turned to face the man, still holding up Hartley with his arm. "My parents didn't mention you'd be here."

"I don't know if they knew. My fiancee and her family were invited." Sam told her. "I'm sure enough time has elapsed."

"Sure." She said as friendly as possible. "Sam, this is my husband Phil."

"Nice to meet you." Sam smiled extending his arm but AJ wouldn't release his hand and he was still holding Hartley.

"Hands are kind of full." He shrugged without a care. "How do you know my wife?"

"I was friends with his sister." AJ said looking at Sam.

"Is this your daughter?" Sam asked pointing at Hartley.

"No we found her outside and decided to keep her." Punk remarked with a grin.

"She's a real beauty." Sam smiled looking at the little girl.

"She is." AJ agreed letting go of Punk's hand and taking Hartley right out of his grasp. "She needs to be changed, bye." she then scurried out of the room and up the stairs.

"Nice meeting you." Sam said to Punk then walked away from him.

* * *

Punk found AJ in their room sitting in the bed holding Hartley and running her fingers through her short barely there hair.

"You ok?" Punk asked walking into the room and standing over her. "Who was that guy? Should I beat him up?"

"No." She said shaking her head. "I told you about him."

"I don't recall ever hearing about a Sam." Punk said honestly.

"Do you think we could eat up here?" She asked hopefully.

"This is your house." Punk reminded her tucking his hands into his dress pants. "What's going on? Who is he? Did you date or-" he stopped himself then it hit him. "Your friend's brother? Candice was it?"

"You remember that?" AJ asked in disbelief.

"Yea I remember that." Punk said uncomfortably. "He shouldn't be here."

"He didn't do anything wrong." AJ reminded him.

"So what's the problem?" Punk asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"This was almost my life." She whispered.

"What?" he asked amused. "That's what's gotten you so upset?"

"Being here and seeing someone like that just reminds me of what could have been and how I would have still locked up in this room and be around all of these fake people constantly. It's just I get the worst flashbacks." She said shaking her head.

"You're not stuck here." Punk reminded her. "Tomorrow morning we're packing up and heading back to the shit storm in Chicago." He teased. "If Sam being here bothers you so much I'll ask him to leave. I don't want you spending Hartley's first Thanksgiving locked up in this bedroom."

"No it's alright." She sighed and looked down at her happy daughter and smiled. "I have a lot to be grateful for to show off."

"We both do." He agreed.

"Oh before I forget, Jack was a little sad about missing Hartley's first Thanksgiving so I invited him to Christmas." She told him quickly as she got up out of the bed holding the baby.

"You did what now?" Punk asked.

"It's just him and his wife. They're lonely and should be with family and you know he's great with Hartley." She pointed out.

"Yea but I told you that I've been seeing my mom and was going to sign her out for Christmas so she could have dinner with us." He reminded her.

"Jack is cool with it, so is your mom." she shrugged.

"You've met her?" Punk asked.

"No but Jack still goes to see her once in a while and he said they talked it over and it would be fine. They both just want to be around their granddaughter." She said to him.

"Jeez AJ." He groaned running his hands over his face. "Next year we're going away for every holiday to avoid all of these uncomfortable situations."

"Don't say that. Hartley misses her cousins." AJ pouted.

"We'll take them with us." Punk said seriously and AJ laughed walking out of the room.

"AJ! Where are we going to put everybody!?" He asked following her out of the room.


	38. New Beginnings

**A/N: Hey all! I'm sorry for taking the summer off without warning, a lot went on but a major issue was writers block. Sorry for the long wait but I hate leaving anything incomplete so I'm powering through this for you all. Thank you for your reviews and patience!**

* * *

 **New Beginnings**

* * *

A couple of nights later Punk walked in the front door from work and was shushed by AJ who waved him into the living room. On the floor was Larry sleeping half on top of Hartley who was also sleeping.

"Isn't it the cutest?" she asked anxiously.

"Very cute." Punk smirked. "I'm glad he's taken to Hartley so much."

"Of course he has, Hartley is his sister." AJ pointed out. "How did it go down at the shop? Any news on the Shane front?"

"Mike didn't even show up for work today so I have no idea. Shane didn't come by either." Punk shrugged taking his jacket off.

"Why didn't he come to work?" AJ asked him. "Did you call him?"

"Maria called and said he was taking a personal day." Punk scoffed. "What about on your end? Any psycho visits?"

"None but I did report the car keying." She told him. "Just like I promised."

"Good." He said to her.

"And dinner is on the table waiting for you." She informed him happily. "I'm almost going to miss being a stay at home mom and wife."

"There's no rush." Punk said walking into the kitchen and she lingered in the doorway to keep an eye on Hartley.

"There is a rush. We need money." She pointed out. "I have a couple of interviews set up. My supervisor at the center set it up for me."

"Don't just take the first job offered to you." Punk warned her. "This isn't some part-time job you've worked really hard for this and I want you to do exactly what you want."

"I know, I know." She said to him. "If I don't find something I'm going to go back to the Penny a couple of nights." And with that said Punk groaned in annoyance. "It's a good job." She reminded him.

"You're a college graduate. Before you I don't think I ever even knew a college graduate. You deserve more than wearing short shorts and bending over for men at a bar." He told her.

"It's good money." She smirked leaning against the door frame.

"Not everything is about money." Punk reminded her.

"No but money is what keeps a roof over heads and food on the table." She reminded him. "Its just a waitressing job."

"You deserve better." Punk said simply. "So where are these interviews? Are the schools nearby?"

"I'm not going to work at a school." She laughed and he looked up at from his dinner. "My first interview is at Clearwater."

"The rehab place?" Punk asked and she nodded.

"Second one is at the hospital." She told him. "And the third is at Sunny side."

"What's sunny side?" Punk asked.

"It's basically a shelter or safe haven for victims of abuse." She told him and he nodded along. "I won't be making a lot of money Phil." She warned him.  
"This kind of line of work doesn't pay a lot and-"

"You'll be making a difference in the world." Punk said cutting her off. "Like I said before, not everything is about money. I want you to do what you want to do and your career choice is amazing. I support and back you one hundred percent."

"I know you do." She smiled shyly.

"How was Hartley's physical therapy?" He questioned.

"It was good." AJ assured him. "She hates it but she's doing really good with it. They don't even think she'll need to do it much longer."

"That's the best thing I've heard all day." Punk grinned.

"She's a tough cookie." AJ told him. "She's getting so sassy too. She was making the meanest faces at the physical therapist today."

"That's my girl." Punk teased.

"So, I was thinking that maybe before the holiday's we could take Hartley to meet your mom." AJ suggested.

"Oh, no." Punk chuckled.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I'm not even sure I want her here for Christmas." Punk said to her.

"She should meet her granddaughter. Your dad told me she asks for her constantly." AJ told him.

"Jack should mind his own business." Punk scoffed. "Doesn't he have his a new wife to worry about?"

"He's just trying to right some wrongs." AJ shrugged.

"He can right them all he wants, I did no wrong and therefor have nothing to right." Punk reminded her simply. "I don't trust the woman yet. She's mentally unstable and has a history of violence. Didn't I tell you what she did to her last boyfriend?"

"Yes. Something I would do to you if you ever cheated on me." She said seriously and he laughed.

"You have nothing to worry about, I on the other hand will sleep with one eye open." He teased. "And he didn't cheat on her, she cut his dick off because he burnt dinner." Punk said to her.

"She wasn't well." AJ reasoned. The doorbell rang and AJ turned around to answer it. "Hey." She grinned upon seeing Jason as he stepped inside out of the cold air.

"Hey." Jason smiled and kissed her cheek. "Punk home?"

"Yea he's in the kitchen." AJ pointed out and as Jason passed Larry and Hartley, Larry growled protectively.

"Look at that, a scary little doggy guard for the baby." Jason snorted and then walked into the kitchen.

"Hey." Punk greeted trying to eat his dinner quickly.

"Mike is in the hospital." Jason told him and Punk's face fell. "He got the crap kicked out of him."

"Is he alright?" Punk asked.

"I was on my way over now to check in on him, want to come with?" Jason offered and Punk nodded and stood up.

"What's going?" AJ asked as Punk put his jacket on.

"Mike had an accident of some kind today." Jason told her. "We're just going to head over to the hospital."

"What happened?" AJ asked concerned. "Do you need me? I'll just dress Hartley-"

"No." Punk said zipping his jacket up. "Stay here with her, ok?"

"Ok." She said with a frown. "Call me and let me know how he is."

* * *

At the hospital Mike was in the ER with Maria.

"Stop fussing." Maria warned slapping his hand away from the cut above his eye.

"Hey." Jason greeted.

"Finally. You two can watch him." Maria said annoyed. "I need coffee."

"I'll take one." Mike said to her.

"Doctor said no fluids yet." Maria reminded him as she walked away.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"Good news is I stopped Shane from coming to the shop." Mike told Punk.

"I told you to stop paying him not get your ass kicked." Punk said shaking his head.

"He's going to be arrested for this." Mike said pointing to his cut up face. "I knew telling him I wasn't paying him would get my ass kicked and now he'll be arrested for violating the terms of his probation so again, you're welcome."

"That was really fucking stupid." Jason said to him and Punk agreed.

"You could have been killed." Punk pointed out. "Where is Shane now?"

"I have no idea." Mike shrugged. "But you're welcome."

"Now you've just pissed him off more." Jason told him.

"He can't hide forever. The police are looking for him." Mike told them. "I took care of it and you two don't seem grateful for it."

"We didn't want you to get hurt." Jason insisted.

"And we didn't want him further pissed off." Punk added annoyed.

"He'll be arrested." Mike repeated with a groan. "I'm in a lot of pain here."

"Did you at least get a punch in?" Jason laughed.

"Of course I did." Mike mocked defensively.

* * *

The next day Punk was at the shop and Hartley was in her car seat sitting on his desk. One hand was rocking her in the seat and the other was going through paperwork.

"Look at you." Jason smirked walking into the office. "Dad and business owner."

"I have all of this paperwork to do but what I really need to be doing is working on cars since I'm short handed with Mike out." Punk groaned.

"That's why I'm here." Jason smirked. "You do the paperwork and dad thing and I'll work outside. AJ told me she had some interviews."

"She sent you to check in on me?" Punk scoffed.

"No she thought you'd need an extra pair of hands. You can't do it all." Jason reminded him.

"I'm not doing it all, I'm actually getting barely anything done." Punk groaned and that's when Hartley began to cry. "Perfect timing, I got five minutes of work done." he said standing up and taking Hartley out of her seat.

"You can always drop Hartley off with Kate, she doesn't mind." Jason offered as Punk searched the diaper bag for Hartley's pacifier.

"Kate has two kids to watch as it is the last thing she needs is a newborn." Punk said to him.

"Well, what are you going to do when AJ goes to work?" Jason questioned. "I mean you can't have this baby sit around this shop it's filthy, AJ can't take the baby to work-"

"We haven't figured it out yet." Punk said as he calmed Hartley bouncing her gently in his arms.

"Can you afford daycare or a sitter?" Jason asked.

"We don't want a sitter." Punk said to him. "We want Hartley with family."

"Kate will help a few days a week." Jason again offered.

"Jack has offered too." Punk scoffed.

"That's awfully nice of him." Jason said to him.

"AJ tried to talk me into dropping her off with him today." Punk snorted.

"He loves her." Jason pointed out. "His wife adores her."

"I know." Punk grumbled. "But I remember growing up with him and I never want Hartley to be afraid or scared like I was."

"She's your kid." Jason agreed.

"Besides it's not like AJ is going to get a job her first day interviewing." Punk reasoned. "We have time to come up with a plan."

"Hey." AJ greeted walking into Punk's office. "There's my girl." She inched over and took Hartley right from Punk.

"You're early." Punk noted.

"How did the interviews go?" Jason asked.

"I got a job!" She cheered. "Can you believe that?"

"You what?" Punk and Jason asked at the same time.

"Sunny Side hired me." She told them eagerly. "They're very short handed and needed me. I start next week."

"Congratulations." Punk said in shock.

"That's great." Jason agreed with a smirk.

"Babe, what about Hartley?" Punk asked her.

"Yea we have to figure that out." AJ agreed. "I didn't think I'd get a job this quickly or be needed so fast. Kate can watch her a few days, right?" she asked Jason.

"She'd be thrilled." Jason assured her.

"That's not a permanent solution." Punk groaned.

"I'm not sure yet Phil." AJ sighed. "Like I said this was sprung on me. There's a daycare a few blocks over but it's pretty pricey I can talk to my mom-"

"No more handouts from them." Punk warned her.

"We're going to have to pay Kate." AJ pointed out.

"No you're not." Jason scoffed. "We're family."

"Don't be ridiculous." Punk said to him.

"You don't be." Jason shot back.

"It's a lot for Kate to take on." AJ reasoned. "I get overwhelmed with just Hartley. Phil's dad offered-"

"AJ we discussed that." Punk said to her. "Absolutely not. For the time being she can come here with me."

"I don't want her cooped up in a shop all day." AJ sighed.

"That's how Jason was raised." Punk pointed out. "It's just until we figure something else out."

"Phil-" she started but her phone began to ring. "Here." She said passing Hartley to Jason now and stepped outside to answer her phone.

"I feel like there's never a peaceful quiet day." Punk mumbled.

"She likes me." Jason grinned ignoring Punk as Hartley grabbed his finger.

"She's trying to poop." Punk scoffed.

"I have to go." AJ said sticking her head in the office and running out.

"What?" Punk asked chasing after her. "AJ!" He yelled catching her as she reached his car. "What's going on?"

"That was the police." AJ sniffled. "There was some kind of accident with Alex and they need to talk to me."

"What kind of accident and why does in involve you?" Punk asked her.

"She killed herself." AJ whispered. "I couldn't help her-"

"AJ don't-" He started.

"She left a note and the police want to talk to me." AJ said reaching for the car but Punk plucked the keys out of her hands.

"I'm going with you." Punk said to her. "Let me just tell Jason, he'll stay with the baby."

* * *

At the police station AJ was in talking to detectives and Punk was outside waiting for her. He glanced over and saw two police officers dragging someone inside and smiled.

"Here to gloat?" Shane asked peering over his shoulder as his hands were cuffed behind his back and the officers handed in their guns.

"Just good timing." Punk grinned sitting in his seat. "I imagine this is parole violation, I'll see you in twenty years."

"That's cool." Shane shrugged. "Your daughter will be blossoming enough for me at that age."

Punk shot up from his seat and rushed Shane as officers pulled Punk away.

"You son of a bitch!" Punk yelled.

"Relax!" An officer yelled pushing Punk away.

"I'll look her up the second I'm out and break her in." Shane assured him laughing as another officer pulled him away.

"Did you hear him threaten my kid? She's only a few months old!" Punk yelled.

"Relax." The officer said to him.

"Relax?" Punk argued.

"Phil, let's go." AJ said walking over to him.

"You should go." the officer agreed nodding towards the door.

"What was that all about?" AJ asked Punk as he pulled her out of the station.

"Nothing." He mumbled. "You were in there a long time, what happened?"

"She killed herself because I cut her out." AJ said to him.

"No she didn't." Punk disagreed.

"Phil it was in her note." She cried. "I should have tried harder! I'm calling tomorrow and not taking this new job, clearly I'm not good at my job-"

"Stop this." Punk argued.

"You don't get it Phil." She cried as she reached the car and he turned her so she was looking at him.

"You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. You care too much, that's your only fault. Alex wasn't your patient because you'd know to keep personal and professional separated. Alex was a disturbed, obsessive girl who you weren't treating." Punk reminded her seriously. "This isn't you fault and I don't care what she wrote in that note. No one kills themselves over someone else like that."

"Thank you." She said forcing a smile. "But I think I'll just go back to work at the Penny." Then climbed into the car.

* * *

Later that night AJ was watching as Harley fell asleep in her swing. She couldn't keep her eyes off of her daughter tonight.

"Both my girls abandoned me." Punk noted stepping into the living room running his hand over his face. "Usually the bed is too small the three of us but tonight it's too big, what's going on?"

"I didn't want to move her." AJ replied simply.

"Did you call Sunny Side?" Punk asked.

"Tried to, the office was closed and voice mail box was filled." She said to him.

"I want you to take this job." Punk said sitting next to her. "You're going to make such an impact and help so many people by doing this."

"What about the one I couldn't help?" She asked him.

"That's not on you." Punk whispered to not wake the baby. "You know that too. You know she wasn't your responsibility and if anything you were a victim of her. I think you're just afraid to take this job."

"We have no one to watch her. I don't want her growing up in daycare and I don't want to overwhelm Kate and I also don't want to leave her. I don't want her growing up without me." AJ sighed resting her head on his shoulder.

"But you want to work and you've worked your ass off to get a job like this." Punk pointed out. "I've actually given it some thought."

"You have?" AJ asked surprised.

"Yea. Because we're going to make this work." Punk said to her. "I have an empty room at the shop, I'm going to paint it and put a bunch of the baby crap in there and she can be there."

"I don't want her locked up in a room alone." AJ said shaking her head.

"She won't be alone. I figured the room is big enough so the boys can come and hang out, my dad can watch her as long as I'm in the building, you can come by on breaks and see her, I can be there constantly- I think it works. Also, you're not going to like it but Maria offered to watch her too." Punk said to her.

"I don't want Hartley to call Maria mommy." AJ warned him.

"I just think it's a smart setup for now." Punk shrugged.

"It is a good idea." AJ agreed.

"I just need a few days to get it ready." He told her. "You have no reason to not go to work now."

"You think I can do this?" AJ asked him.

"I absolutely know you can." Punk said to her. "I mean this is it right? The dream? We're married, have a little house, a dog, a baby, my shop is huge an thriving, you're going to do what you've worked so hard to do, we don't have to worry about daycare or sitters we're very lucky."

"I thought you didn't believe in luck." AJ smirked.

"I didn't until I met you." Punk said to her honestly. "I was lucky to be there the night you walked back into the shop, lucky that you let me into your life, lucky you agreed to marry me and lucky you made me a father."

"She is amazing." AJ smiled looking down at her.

"She's perfect." Punk agreed.

"You don't regret picking me over Maria?" AJ asked seriously and he rolled his eyes.

"There was never a competition." Punk reminded her. "Things didn't work out with Maria because she was meant for me, I'm convinced that everything that happened in my life had lead me to you."

"Really?" She asked touched and he nodded.

"If I didn't move in with your dad and Jason I might have missed you." He noted. "All the pain of my childhood was like a debt I had to pay off before finally getting you back in my life."

"I love you." AJ said with a soft smile and he pressed his lips to hers.


	39. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

"I got you a present." Six year Hartley announced running to her father's shop.

"For me?" Punk asked dropping his tools and kneeling down to his daughter and she nodded smiling with her hands behind her back then stretched her arm out and handed him a flower. "Oh, wow it's my favorite." He smirked. "I like these so much that I planted these in front of the shop." He teased knowing where she got it from. "Thank you." He said kissing her cheek.

"I have one for mommy too." She announced proudly.

"Hartley!" Brian, Jason and Kate's youngest son yelled who was the same age.

"I have to go. Hold it for me." She said passing Punk the flower and watched her run outside.

"Stay out of the street!" He yelled walking after her and saw she was with DJ and Brian. "None of you in the street and stay behind the fence." He said opening it.

Jason and Punk had almost like a yard put in the back of the shop with swings and jungle gyms so they could play safely.

"Ok Uncle Punk." DJ yelled running first then Brian and little Hartley who was so much like AJ, every time she'd take a step she'd tumble over because she was just as clumsy.

"Be careful." Punk warned her.

"I will daddy." She smiled then chased after her cousins.

"Full house today." Jack noted walking over to Punk.

"Isn't it always?" Punk mocked.

"I got ice cream for the kids." Jack said holding up a bag from a super market.

"You better give it to them before AJ or Kate see it." Punk warned opening the fence for his father who headed right to the back. Jack would come by a few times a week to hang out with Hartley and even the boys. He had become a somewhat of a surrogate fill-in for David, just as David was for Punk.

"Hi." AJ greeted as she got out of the car.

"This shop is like a revolving door." Punk smirked.

"I'm late." She pouted.

"You're not late. Jack is in the back spoiling their dinner anyway." Punk grinned and she gave him a kiss. "How was work?"

"Long." She sighed. "Did Jason and Kate get back yet?"

"No not yet." Punk said to her.

"They're finding out the sex today." AJ reminded him.

Jason and Kate had found themselves pregnant again, even though both had sworn never again.

"Yea I know." Punk said as AJ followed him into the shop. "It's not making you-"

"Hartley is a hand-full." AJ responded quickly and Punk let out a laugh. Both had agreed to keep Hartley an only child, she was growing up with her cousins anyway so she wasn't alone.

"My little princess? Bite your tongue." Punk teased. "She got me a flower." he said showing her the flower proudly.

"Wow, she plucked it right from the front garden." AJ mocked.

"Don't be jealous." Punk laughed.

"I'm not jealous." She smirked. "My parents are coming in this weekend by the way."

"I thought when your step-father retired him and your mom would be traveling the world." Punk sighed. Hugh had spent more time at the shop with Punk then enjoying his retirement.

"He is part owner." AJ pointed out.

"Yes but he doesn't come here for that, he wants to learn how to fix cars and watch the boys do their upgrades." Punk pointed out.

"He likes you." AJ informed him. "He may have been this brilliant doctor but you're this hands on guy's guy who is raising his daughter and making him a ton of money out of this shop. He admires you. I guess that's why they've been talking about getting a home out here."

"Wait, what?" Punk asked.

"They want to be closer to Hartley. Not for good, just so they have a place to stay when they visit." AJ reasoned.

"Hey, it's fine with me." Punk said to her. "Hartley likes having them around and she should have her grandparents near."

"I can't believe how well the shop is doing." AJ said admiring the pretty upscale shop. "David would be so proud."

"You think so?" Punk asked and she nodded.

"He'd love it. Having his grandchildren running around in a safe area at the shop." AJ smiled.

"Mommy!" Hartley announced running towards her with her mouth covered in ice cream.

"Oh baby." AJ laughed kneeling down and catching her and lifting her onto her hip. "Did you have ice cream?"

"No mommy." She lied shaking her head.

"Yea?" She laughed as Punk passed her wipe to clean her face. "What's all over your cute face?"

"Dirt." She lied and AJ let out a laugh again.

"You lie as well as your mother." Punk teased.

"Did you give mommy her flower?" Hartley asked.

"Flower?" Punk asked innocently.

"You jerk." AJ giggled looking over to Punk. "You tried to make me feel bad that she didn't get me one and you've been hiding it from me."

"Daddy." Hartley scolded jumping out of AJ's arm and running to the table for the flower. "For you, Mommy."

"Thank you." she said kissing Hartley's nose. "It's my favorite flower."

* * *

 _ **Two years later...**_

"What about this one?" AJ asked pointing to a cage.

After so many years, Larry had passed away and Hartley was crushed. After weeks of unable to get Hartley out of her funk Punk suggested another dog so they took her to the same shelter they had gotten Larry.

"Nope." Hartley said holding onto Punk's hand.

"Baby, you're not even looking." Punk sighed.

"I just want Larry back." Hartley whispered as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Larry would want you to be this sad." Punk said kneeling down. "He'd be so upset if he saw you right now."

"Why'd he have to die?" Hartley asked through sniffles, breaking Punk's heart.

"He was just really old and sick." AJ told her softly as she kneeled down as well. "He was feeling really bad."

"And now he's happy and running around in doggy heaven and I know he wouldn't want you to be crying over him." Punk said pinching her cheek gently and she gave him a tiny smile. "He'd want you to have a friend."

"But Larry was my friend." Hartley reminded him.

"And he always will be." AJ assured her. "But that doesn't mean you can't make new friends."

"Oh." Hartley said as something caught her eyes behind Punk.

Punk turned his head and saw a huge dog in a crate.

"Crap." Punk muttered. "Don't you want to look at the smaller ones?" he suggested hopefully but Hartley walked over to the cage and the dog licked her hand and she giggled.

"I want this one." Hartley announced not even looking back at her parents.

"Good thing we moved a year ago into a bigger house." AJ whispered to Punk.

"Too big AJ." Punk whispered back.

"Please daddy?" Hartley asked turning to him and sticking her bottom lip out.

"Please Phil?" AJ pleaded as well sticking her own bottom lip out.

"Don't do this to me." Punk groaned. "Don't double team it's not fair."

But both girls held their ground and Punk shook his head in annoyance.

"How is it going?" the shelter owner questioned.

"This one." Punk practically spat pointing at the crate.

"Ah, and here I thought you were looking for an older, smaller dog." The man smiled. "But a great choice. He's still young enough to train-"

"Young enough?" Punk spat. "This dog is huge!"

"He's only half grown. Lab's get a lot bigger especially boys." The man told him.

"AJ." Punk said to her shaking his head.

"Your dad is right." AJ said looking at Hartley who's face dropped. "He's just too big for us."

"But he loves me." Hartley insisted sticking her hand in the crate and the dog licked her.

"All of these dogs will love you." Punk assured her.

"Come on Hartley." AJ said holding her hand out for her.

"We're going to keep looking." Punk told the owner as AJ and Hartley walked ahead, Hartley kept turning to look back at the dog.

"It's alright, a lot of people don't want a big dog." The owner told him casually. "I mean we're a no-kill shelter but I do hope he gets adopted quickly because no one wants a big dog in such a tiny crate."

"Why would anyone give in a puppy anyway?" Punk asked eyeing the yellow lab.

"He was confiscated by the police. Some asshole kids were burning him. He still has some scars on his belly. Usually trauma like that messes with a dog's temperament but not this guy, he just wants to jump around and play and be loved." The man said smirking at the dog.

"Burned?" Punk asked.

"Yea." The man nodded. "Kids today." He scoffed and the man walked off.

Punk eyed the dog and began to walk away and heard the dog cry. Punk walked back over to the crate and kneeled down.

"Wait!" He yelled to the owner who stopped and looked back at him. "We'll take him."

"Are you sure?" The owner asked.

"Yea." Punk said getting a good feeling from this dog. "Hart!" he yelled out and Hartley came running.

"Have you changed your mind?" Hartley asked hopefully.

"Hartley." AJ warned, knowing he hadn't.

"Yes." Punk said surprising both AJ and Hartley.

"You're the best daddy ever!" She yelled hugging him.

"Are you sure?" AJ asked smiling.

"Yea, he needs a good home." Punk said eyeing the dog.

"I want to name him! Can I name him?" Hartley asked running to the crate. "Oscar! Oscar you're going to come home with us!"

"You really are the best dad ever." AJ smiled. "And husband." She added kissing his cheek.

* * *

 _ **Eight years later...**_

"Ok I'm going out bye!" Hartley shouted as she was about to step out the door.

"Stop!" Punk yelled from the living room and Hartley let out a sigh and walked into the living room where Punk, Jason, DJ and Brian were watching the Blackhawks game.

"Yes daddy?" Hartley asked sweetly and Punk laughed.

"That's your giveaway." Punk chuckled. "Anytime I know you're up to no good you use that voice."

"Me?" Hartley asked faking offense.

"You sound like AJ." Jason laughed.

"Where are you going?" Punk asked her.

"Out." Hartle shrugged.

"Care to add more?" Punk asked keeping his eyes on the game.

"To the movies." Hartley told him and Punk looked at her.

"Why are you so dressed up?" Punk asked.

"I'm not." Hartley scoffed.

"You're wearing a dress." DJ pointed out then yelled out at the TV.

"It's just a dress." Hartley shrugged. "It stops at my knees relax." She mocked.

"Who are you going with? How are you getting there? What are you going to see? And do you have plans afterwards?" Punk asked her giving her his full attention.

"Friend, friend, the new Bill King movie and yes, just to the diner for some food." Hartley said to him.

"You don't need any money?" Punk asked curiously. "Normally a night out like this costs me a few bucks."

"No I have money." She said patting her purse.

"Or is someone paying for you?" Punk asked.

"You rat." Hartley said glaring at Brian.

"Don't look at me." Brian defended. "I didn't tell them."

"Yes you did." Jason laughed ruffling his sons hair.

"You know the rules about dates." Punk reminded her. "I have to meet them and talk to them."

"Dad-" She began.

"You can either go out there and tell-" Punk began then looked at Brian.

"Kevin Ford." Brian told him and Punk nodded.

"-tell Kevin to come in here so I could meet him or you could tell him you won't be joining him tonight." Punk said simply.

"Can't you just go out to the car and say hi?" Hartley asked eyeing her Uncle and DJ. Going out was difficult with Punk as a father but Jason and her older cousin made it difficult as well, they were just as bad.

"We all would like to meet him." Jason shrugged and Hartley shook her head.

"Mom!" She yelled.

"Your mom is out." Punk smiled knowing AJ was always her out. "Go get Kevin for me honey."

"But-" she started.

"Are you ashamed of us or something?" DJ asked her.

"Yes!" She yelled and they laughed. "Fine but please be nice." She pleaded then walked out the door.

"He's a nice kid?" Punk asked Brian quickly who nodded.

"He plays on the baseball team." Brian told him. "Jock, but not a dick."

"Mouth." Jason scolded.

"Dad." Hartley announced as she led Kevin inside. "This is Kevin, Kevin this is my dad, Uncle, cousin DJ and you know my cousin Brian- night!"

"You have the game on?" Kevin asked in awe and Punk waved him over.

"Take a seat kid." Punk offered and Hartley shook her head in annoyance. "You play baseball from what I hear."

"I do but I play field hockey in the summer." Kevin told them and Punk liked that.

An hour later AJ and Kate walked in the house and were surprised to see Hartley at the kitchen table with her head in her hand.

"What happened to the hot date?" Kate asked removing her jacket.

"Don't tell me your dad ruined it." AJ feared.

"They all did!" Hartley yelled pointing into the living room where her date was still sitting with Punk and her cousins and Jason. "But don't worry, dad gave us permission to see a later movie so Kevin could stay and watch the game."

"Your dad must like him if he agreed to that." AJ smirked. "It's better they're this way."

* * *

 _ **Eight years later...**_

"Do I look ok?" Hartley asked her father hopefully. She was in a beautiful white gown and he was prepared to give away his daughter, something he was having trouble accepting.

"You're the most beautiful bride." Punk smiled. "Are you sure about this?" he asked her seriously and she rolled her eyes. "Don't you miss Kevin?

"Kevin?" Hartley asked with a laugh. "Kevin who I went out with twice in high school?"

"I liked Kevin." Punk confirmed.

"Do you not like Jeff?" Hartley sighed.

"No he's great." Punk had to admit. Jeff worked at Punk's shop since he was 16, he was a few years older than Hartley so he wasn't thrilled when they told Punk, or rather Punk walked in on them kissing in his shop.

"I really love him." Hartley insisted.

"I know you do." Punk said. "It's just giving you away isn't easy."

"I'm not going anywhere." Hartley giggled, the same giggle AJ had. "We got an apartment right down the street from the shop. I'm going to be around all of the time, my husband works with you!" She laughed.

"Yea I know." Punk said nodding. "It's a dad thing I guess."

"He takes care of me, he makes me smile." Hartley told him. "You always told me to not settle for someone who couldn't make me smile."

"I get it." Punk forced out. "He's a good guy otherwise he'd be dead."

"You did grab him and throw him into a wall when you saw us kissing." Hartley reminded him. "Then fired him."

"Then you ran away with him." Punk mocked remembering that time. "I overreacted."

"You did." Hartley agreed.

"You also lied to me." Punk added sternly. "Don't lie to me, you can tell me anything and even after your married. I'm here for you."

"I know you are." She smiled and then threw her arms around him. "I love you, I'll always be your little girl."

"I love you too." He said holding her tightly.

"What is taking so long?" AJ asked walking into the room. "You're not holding her captive are you?" she teased.

"No he's just being dad." Hartley smiled.

"We're really proud of you." AJ said to her with a bright smile.

"Thanks mom." she said giving her a hug.

"Ready to walk her down the aisle?" AJ asked Punk who looked down at his happy daughter.

"Yea, I finally am." He said with a genuine smile.

* * *

 _ **Eight years later...**_

"Let's get a boat and sail around the world." Punk suggested. Now in his fifties and working less as his son-in-law began to take over the business.

"I'd miss our daughter and grandchildren." AJ smirked.

"Yea I guess." Punk mumbled as AJ laughed. "I'm not enjoying being home as much as I should."

"Seriously Phil?" AJ asked shooting him a warning smile.

"No, of course I like being home with you." Punk told her nervously. "But I want to do something different."

"We can take a vacation." AJ said to him.

"We are. We're going to Disney with the entire family." He groaned.

"We can do something together." AJ pointed out. "I have an idea actually." She said closing the book she was reading.

"Yea?" Punk asked intrigued. "What are we doing?"

"It's a surprise." she grinned as he watched her stand up.

"I love that you're younger than me, I have such a hot wife even though I'm an old bastard." He said admiring her ass. AJ was in her late forties but she looked phenomenal, nobody believed she was her age or was even a grandmother.

"You don't look old. You look badass." she smirked and grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

* * *

Punk and AJ were in the high seats at Wrigley that they snuck into the first week AJ was in town and where Punk proposed to her.

"This is fun." Punk smiled watching the game. "Look at you, I did teach you a few things."

"You taught me a lot." AJ smiled. "Even in our old age we can still have fun."

"We're not that old." Punk scoffed.

"I was thinking that when we're Disney you and I can sneak off for a night together, go to where we got married, eat where we are right after." She suggested with a smile.

"I'd love that." He said nipping at her lips. "I love you." he added and she smiled.

"I love you too." She smiled and that's when she felt a hard hand clasp over her shoulder.

Punk shot up out of his seat but someone grabbed his shoulder.

"You two come with us." The Wrigley security guard ordered.

"Maybe we have gotten old." AJ whispered to Punk. "After all of these years they finally caught us."

* * *

Hartley was driving as both Punk and AJ sat in the backseat.

"What is wrong with you two?" Hartley scolded. "You should know better than to sneak into a baseball game."

"We used to do it all of the time." Punk defended and AJ elbowed him in his side.

"What if your grandsons saw this?" Hartley asked glaring at them through the rear view mirror.

"They'd probably think nothing of it since they're not even one." Punk scoffed referring to his twin grandsons. "When they're older I'll sneak them in with us."

"You will not." Hartley scolded with wide eyes.

"She's no fun." Punk said to AJ who let out her signature giggle. "Even your mother lived a little."

"Stop it." AJ said slapping Punk's knee while laughing.

* * *

Later that night AJ crawled into bed and Punk's eyes popped open.

"I thought you were sleeping." AJ smirked.

"I was but I sensed you." Punk grinned. "You're home late."

"Hartley needed help with the boys." AJ said to him.

"Where the fuck is her husband?" Punk snapped.

"He's been at the shop." AJ shrugged and grabbed Punk's arm before he could fully get out of the bed. "Do not involve yourself."

"I'll just go down to the shop and take over whatever it is he's doing and remind him that his wife and sons come first." Punk said angrily.

"It's her marriage, butt out." She warned him.

"She's my daughter and those are my grandsons." Punk snapped.

"I helped and he's just trying to provide. You remember how hard you worked?" AJ asked him.

"But I would be home when you needed me." Punk pointed out.

"There were plenty of nights you were working late and I wanted to pull my hair out or would secretly call Kate or Jason to come over and help me." AJ said to him and he narrowed his eyes.

"Why didn't you call me?" He asked her.

"Because I was embarrassed." she shrugged. "Just like you worked your ass off I wanted to do the same. I just needed some help."

"You should have told me." Punk said to her. "Hart should tell Jeff."

"She has me." AJ reminded him and he rolled his eyes. "Don't do that. I love that she still needs me sometimes."

"Fine." Punk grumbled getting back under the covers. "But he better get his shit together."

"He's providing for his family. Cut him some slack." AJ insisted. "They're just like us but with an extra baby."

"That is rough." Punk admitted. "That's Hartley's fault for marrying someone where twins run in their family."

"How about we stop talking about all of this and you take my clothes off?" She suggested and he raised an eyebrow.

"That's intriguing." He smirked eyeing her.

"What's the matter? Old age slowing-" She couldn't finish before shew as already lying on her back and laughing hysterically.

"Did you call me old?" He asked in a warning voice.

"No, no." She laughed and he kissed her passionately.

"I love you." he said to her. "Thank you for doing such a good job raising our little girl."

"I think you played a pretty big role in raising our awesome beautiful daughter" She smiled cupping his cheek gently. "I love you too." she whispered and he pressed his body to hers as he began to remove her clothing...

* * *

 **A/N: The End :)**

 **It feels good to finally finish this. Thank you for all the support and love over the years. Not sure when I'll be back, you can follow me on Twitter and reach out. Thanks again everyone!**


End file.
